Our Journey
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG/Kogan/AU. Werwolves and Vampires have never gotten along, but a wolf and vamp still fall in love. what happens when Logan falls pregnant? will the war end, or will it continue forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. so i decided to do a different approach on a kogan story. this one is vampires and werewolves. its also an mpreg. i've never done this before, so its going to be challenging, but i hope you guys like it. anyway enjoy the first chap.**

The sky was pitch black and the moon shone brightly through the overhead of clouds. There was a slight breeze blowing through the trees, and it was whistling softly. The streets were empty and quiet. It was the perfect night to go hunting.

I needed blood. I craved it more then anything else. I need it to survive and function. Without it, I cant do anything. I need it and I needed it now.

You see, I'm a vampire. And no I don't sparkle in the sunlight. I burn, but I get a limited amount of time before that happens. I'm fast and really strong, but not as strong as my friend James. He's sort of the leader of our clan. He tells us what to do and we must always obey him. I'm next in line to be the leader, but until then, I do everything James says.

I'm Kendall by the way. I stand at about six foot and have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. When I'm hungry, my eyes turn to a dark green. Almost black. Like I said before, I'm quick and strong. I can be good, but if someone messes with me or my friends, it's a totally different story.

Anyway, I guess I should tell you a little bit about James. Beside him being the leader, he is extremely good looking. He has brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. His eyes turn black too when he's hungry, so right now they weren't it's usual hazel.

Both of us were starving, so we were walking the dark streets of a Minnesota town. It was a pretty average size place, but there was plenty of people to feed on. We don't turn them into vampires, we just suck their blood. If we're really hungry, then we'll suck our victims dry.

The townsfolk's know its us who are killing people, but they don't do much to stop it. They're too scared to actually face us. A few people have came to our house buried in the woods, but not a lot. Its mostly punk-ass kids who come over to our place. They come to see if the stories about us are true. They end up learning the hard way.

Not many trespass on our land, but when they do, they never return to town again.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"There's a party going on, and there will be plenty of blood," James said.

"Perfect," I said.

"Just remember to be sneaky. I don't want anyone to catch us," James said.

"Got it," I said.

We walked for another ten minutes, then we came across a building. There was music blaring and I could feel the vibrations traveling through my body. We went inside and pushed through the crowd of people. The smell of their blood was intoxicating and I couldn't wait to get my hands on one of them. James and I sat down at a booth and observed the crowd of humans for our next meal.

We spotted two girls across the room, and we decided to move in. The girls were cute, but not gorgeous or anything. One of them was blond and the other was a brunette. I'm attracted to both genders and so is James. I didn't feel attracted to these girls, but I think James did. He either licked his lips at the blond because he liked her, or he was really hungry.

We stood up and slowly made our way over to the girls. The blond one flashed us a smile and gave us a little wave. This was going to be easy.

"Hello, ladies," James said, flashing his charming smile, "I'm James."

"I'm Tiffany," the brunette one said, "and this is my friend Janette"

The blond smiled and gave us a little wave.

"Would you like a drink?" James asked.

"Sure," Tiffany said.

"Great. Just wait her," James said.

James and I walked away to get the two girls a couple of drinks. I stopped in my tracks when I smelled something horrible. Whatever smelled like that was too far away, but I still got a good whiff of it. I ignored it and went back over to the girls.

James handed a drink to the blond and I gave one to the brunette. We sat with them for a few hours, then James decided to stop the chit-chat. It was getting late, and both of us were beyond hungry.

"Why don't we take this back over to our place hmm?" James asked.

"That sounds like fun," Janette said.

We left the party and went out through the back door. We were now in a small alley, and it was feasting time. I pushed Janette up against the wall and pressed my lips to hers. She moaned and ran her fingers though my hair, tugging on it a few times. I don't usually play with my food, so I decided to make this quick.

I pulled away from her lips, and started kissing her neck. She tilted her head and I found her pulse point. I could hear James's date moaning as well, but fun time was almost over for them. I grazed the blondes skin with my fangs, then I bit down. She started screaming and wiggling beneath me, but I wouldn't let her go. I bit down harder and started to feast on her warm blood. Her friend was screaming as well, but I didn't dare turn around.

"Hey!"

I pulled away from the girls neck and she fell to the ground. James looked up as well and he looked terrifying. Blood was dripping down his chin and his eyes were as black as the sky. He wasn't the pretty boy he was a few minutes ago.

In front of us were two boys. One had short black hair and caramel colored skin, and the other one had a lighter skin tone and black, spiked hair. My nose crinkled when I got a whiff of them. Werewolves.

"What do you want?" James growled.

"Leave these girls alone." the pale boy said.

"Or else what?" I asked.

I heard a low growl and I turned my attention to the other boy. His eyes looked fierce and was about ready to attack us. I turned to James and he gave me a look; a look that clearly said we'll attack if necessary. I started laughing and the pale boy narrowed his eyes. I could easily take this mutt if I wanted to.

"Bring it then." I said.

"I don't want to fight you. So leave." the pale boy said.

I heard another growl and I turned to the other boy. He was now in his wolf form and snapping at me. The wolf started circling us, but I wasn't afraid. James flashed his teeth to the wolf, then it launched itself at James. The wolf was on top of my friend and snapping really close to James's face. I went to attack the other boy before he shifted, but I stopped when I heard James cry out.

I turned around to find James rolling on the ground, and gripping his right arm. James kicked the wolf in the face, then he stood up from the ground. James grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from the alley. I passed the other boy and our eyes locked.

His eyes were a beautiful, chocolate color. They shone brightly in the moonlight and I felt a spark run through my body when our eyes met. He was stunning. His pale skin was almost flawless and his hair looked soft to the touch. The boy turned away from me and ran over to his friend.

James growled at me when I stopped to get one last glance of the wolves. James grabbed my arm again, and together we ran down the dark streets. While I ran, I couldn't stop thinking about that boy. I had to see him again. Just one more time.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? let me know if i should continue this or not. thanks =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan's POV**

I ran over to Carlos and kneeled down beside him. I touched his soft, brown fur when he let out a whimper. He turned back into his human form and he sat up slowly. He let out a groan and rubbed his head.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Carlos said.

"He busted your nose." I said.

"Well I got him pretty good." Carlos said.

"But you shouldn't have done it. I didn't want to fight with them." I said.

"Aw c'mon, Logan. We're wolves and we can take them!" Carlos said.

"Not all of the time. Lets just go home." I said.

"What about the girls?" Carlos asked.

I looked over at the two figures and sighed. I walked over and kneeled down by the brunette girl. She had a punctured wound on her neck, and her shirt was covered in blood. I grabbed her wrist, but she didn't have a pulse.

"She's dead." I said.

"What about the other one?" Carlos asked.

I walked over to the other girl, and grabbed her wrist. She had a pulse, but it was faint.

"She's alive." I said.

"Lets help her." Carlos said.

I nodded and went to lift the girl up. She let out a groan and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped when she saw me, and she started screaming.

"Whoa calm down. I'm trying to help you." I said.

The girl kept screaming and trying to get away, then she passed out again. I went to lift her again, but I stopped when I heard a door open. I immediately let get go of the girl and I grabbed Carlos's hand. We ran out of the alley and down the dark streets.

"Why are we running?" Carlos yelled.

"I don't want to get caught." I said.

We stopped running after a few minutes, and I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

"Lets just go home." I said.

"Well can we shift? We'll get there faster." Carlos said.

"No. I don't want people to see two giant wolves running down the street." I said.

"Dude, there's no one out here. Lets just do it." Carlos said.

I sighed. "Fine."

Carlos quickly shifted into his wolf form, and took off running. I rolled my eyes, then shifted as well. We ran for a few minutes, then we stopped when we reached the outskirts of town. We turned back into our human form, then we walked into the woods. Carlos didn't say much to me, but I knew he wanted to talk about what just happened. I didn't want to talk about it at all.

I already knew we were going to get into trouble with Dak. He's the leader of the pack, and if he finds out what happened, he'll kill me. I'm second in charge, but I don't have much of a say as he does. He tells us what to do and we must listen. If we don't, we'll get kicked out of the pack.

I was kinda hoping I didn't have to go home tonight, but I had to. I was just afraid to face Dak. Hopefully he doesn't notice Carlos and I were gone.

"I wish we could've saved those girls." Carlos said.

"Yeah I know. We tried though." I said.

"But we still failed." Carlos said.

"Just don't worry about it ok? At least one girl is alive." I said.

"True." Carlos said.

"Lets just go home and forget about it." I said.

Carlos nodded. "Ok."

We kept walking through the woods, and I knew we were getting closer to our home. The only thing that could be heard was the crunching of the leaves beneath our feet, and the wind whistling. After a few minutes of walking, the big, old cabin came into view.

The whole pack lived here, and a lot of us loved it. I didn't mind it too much, but it's the only place we had. Its kept us away from humans and vampires. We tried to only hunt animals here in the woods, but sometimes we would go into town for a human. Or like what Carlos and I did tonight, to get away for a few hours.

I walked up to the creaky porch, but stopped when something moved in the bushes. Carlos clung to me and we looked around for whatever was out there. I cautiously walked down the steps, and my heart was beating rapidly. I let out a shaky breath when a dark figure moved closer to me. Before I could do anything, it launched itself at me. I jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. I looked up to see a big, brown wolf in front of me.

"Camille! Not cool!" I said.

The wolf turned into a girl with dark, wavy hair and brown eyes. Camille laughed at me and I glared at her. Carlos realized it was our friend and he joined in on laughing. Camille walked over to me and helped me up. I dusted off my black jeans and t-shirt, then I looked back up at Camille.

"Hey, Logan." she said.

"Don't 'hey' me when you just did that." I said.

"Sorry, but you have to admit its really funny." Camille said.

"She's right, dude." Carlos said.

"Just don't do it again. I'm not in the mood." I said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Just a long night." I said.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Camille asked, "Dak was getting worried"

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, he went out looking for you guys." Camille said.

Carlos gave me a worried look and I groaned. I kicked the ground in frustration and Camille looked at me.

"Logan, what happened?" she asked.

"We were fighting vampires!" Carlos said.

Camille's eyes widened. "What!"

"We didn't mean to. It just sort of happened. We were trying to help these girls." I said.

"Logan, you know better then to do that. You're the smart one of the pack." Camille said.

"I know, I know." I said.

"Dak is going to be furious when he finds out." Camille said.

"No he wont. We just wont tell him." Carlos said.

"Then that's lying!" I said.

"Logan, you have to tell him." Camille said.

"But I-"

I stopped talking when there was a rustling noise in the bushes. My friends looked at me and I gave them a worried look. I smelled the air and I relaxed when I recognized the scent of our kind. A dark colored wolf came into the clearing and I gulped when I noticed it was Dak. He turned into his human form, and he walked over to us.

"H-hey, Dak." I said.

"Hey. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Um….we….uh…"

"Went into town for a party." Carlos said.

"A party huh?" Dak said.

Carlos and I nodded our heads slowly.

"Logan," Dak said, "can I talk to you alone?"

I nodded and I followed Zak away from the cabin. We walked quietly down a trail, then we stopped by the lake. The moon was shining brightly, making the dark water sparkle. We walked alongside the water, and I shoved my hands in my pockets. I was waiting for him to start yelling at me. I knew he would. I probably reeked of vampire.

"Dak, I'm-"

"Why do you smell like them?" Dak asked.

"Um Carlos and I sort of bumped into a couple of vamps. It was a mistake." I said.

"Did they hurt you?" Dak asked.

"Carlos got a busted nose because he bit their leader." I said.

Dak sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You guys should've left them alone. Now James will want revenge. That's how he is." Dak said.

"Carlos and I were only trying to save these girls and-"

"You don't do that. You don't rescue a petty little human. I need you alive. This pack does." Dak said.

"I wasn't going to let those girls die." I said.

"Look, its over now ok? Just forget about your mess up. Like usual I'll fix it." Dak said.

I sighed and turned away from him, walking back to the house. I pushed open the door and passed Lucy. She gave me a look, but I ignored her and went to my room. Camille was chatting with Carlos on his bed, but they stopped talking when I walked in.

"You ok?" Camille asked.

"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

Camille glanced at Carlos, then she left our room. I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

"What did he say?" Carlos asked.

"He's bugged about us attacking the vamps." I said.

"That's not fair. They attacked us first." Carlos said.

"Yeah well we interrupted their feeding time." I said.

"But we were just trying to help those girls." Carlos said.

"I know, but we cant do it again. You already pissed James off by biting him, and who knows what he'll do." I said.

"I hate vampires." Carlos said.

"Yeah and they hate us. Its been like this for centuries." I said.

"Do you think the war will ever stop?" Carlos asked.

I sighed. "I hope so."

"Me too." Carlos said.

"How's your nose?" I asked.

"Better. Camille cleaned it up. She said I didn't break it." Carlos said.

"Really? You got kicked pretty hard." I said.

"Yeah, but I got that stupid vamp really good." Carlos said.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you attack the blonde one? He was going to jump you." Carlos said.

"I don't know. I just don't like fighting with them." I said.

"Aw but its so much fun. The blonde one was weird though." Carlos said.

"He was?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was like staring at you all lovingly or something." Carlos said.

"Yeah right. I mean I remember locking eyes with him. They were a really pretty green." I said.

"Pretty huh?" Carlos asked.

"Well uh…for a vampire." I said.

"Do you like him, Logie?" Carlos asked.

"What! Hell no. yuck!" I said.

Carlos started laughing. "I was just messing with you, dude. Your face was priceless." he said.

"Shut up." I said.

Carlos chuckled, then changed into his pajamas. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, buddy." he said.

"Goodnight." I said.

I turned the light off and rolled onto my back. I stared into the darkness and sighed. I really hated fighting with the vampires, but its been like this for ages. I want this war to end, but I know that will never happen. The vampires are really stubborn and they wont back down without a fight. Us wolves didn't want to give in either.

I guess this feud was never going to end.

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews, alerts and faves. it made me smile. i will try and update tomorrow. thanks again you guys =D. p.s Lucy is Lucy Stone from Big Time Rocker. i liked her as a wolf. anyway bye =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI. um i forgot to mention this, but there are a few OC characters in here. i hope you guys dont mind. anyway enjoy this chap even if its short =/.**

**Kendall's POV**

James gripped his arm tightly and let out a cry of pain. I patted him on the shoulder, but he shrugged me off. I sighed and continued walking beside him. James winced and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Its ok. We're almost there." I said.

"I fucking hate those dogs." James said.

"I know. Me too." I said.

James stopped in his tracks, and I decided to check his arm. He took off his jacket, and I noticed it was ripped right where he was bitten. I examined his arm and there was teeth marks on his flesh. His skin was bruised and bloody.

"Is it bad?" James asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

James groaned and pulled his arm away from me. He put his jacket back on, then he started walking again. I quickly followed him down the street, then we reached the woods. We walked for a few more minutes, then the mansion came into view. The house was very old, and the stone walls had a few cracks in them. Around the mansion was a lot of trees, and some of them looked dead. The pathway was made up of dirt, and weeds and grass grew around it. It wasn't a really inviting place, so not many people came out here.

The lights were on when we walked up to the house, and the front door creaked open. Jo stuck her head out, then ran over when she saw us.

"Oh my god! Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I said.

"What happened? Everyone was getting worried." Jo said.

"It's a long story." I said.

James rolled his eyes, then he went inside the mansion. Jo gave me a worried look and I sighed. We followed James inside the house, and Jo closed the door behind her. The Jennifer's were sitting together on the loveseat and Jett was staring at himself in a mirror. I rolled my eyes when I saw Jett. I swear he was the most annoying, arrogant, jerk face of a vampire I've ever met. I just wanted to punch him sometimes.

James sat down on the couch and Jo sat down next to him. He gave her his arm so she could look it over and take care of it. My sister, Katie, ran down the stairs and into the living room. She immediately wrapped her tiny arms around my waist, and I hugged her back. She pulled away and gave me a disgusted look.

"You reek of dog." she said.

"Hi to you too." I said.

"Why do you smell like that?" Katie asked.

"Some stupid wolves attacked us." I said.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just James who got hurt." I said.

"Did you attack them back?" Katie asked.

"I-"

"He didn't do anything. He could've attacked the stupid mutt, but instead he let it hurt me." James said.

"Wow, Kendall. You are a worthless vampire," Jett said, "I could've done better."

"I'd like to see you try." I said.

Jett scoffed, then sat down next to the Jennifer's. I rolled my eyes and turned back to James.

"James, I tried to help you." I said.

"No you didn't. you were too busy fascinated by the other dog." James said.

"I wasn't fascinated by him." I said.

"Whatever. Thanks for messing up our night." James said.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know there were wolves around us." I said.

"Why did they attack?" Katie asked.

"They were trying to save these girls we were feeding on." I said.

"Stupid dogs." Katie said.

I sighed and nodded my head. I wanted to agree with everyone that the wolves were stupid, but the one I saw seemed different. He didn't want to fight us. It was almost like he hated this war too. I didn't like it, but James will never give in to the wolves. He hates them, and we were all supposed to hate them.

James let out a growl and ripped his arm away from Jo. She backed off, then went back to him when he relaxed.

"So what are you going to do?" Katie asked.

"I'll get them back." James said.

"James, don't." I said.

"Look what they did to me!" James yelled.

"I know what they did, but you shouldn't get them back. Just leave them alone." I said.

"No! They are going to pay for what they did to me. No one messes with James Diamond and gets away with it." James said.

"James…" I started.

"I'm the leader and I say what goes." James said.

James stood up from the couch and walked down the dark hallway. Jo stood up and went to help him with his wound. I sighed and sat down on the armrest, and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Can you like go to a different room?" Curly haired Jennifer asked.

"Yeah you smell like dog." Blonde Jennifer said.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. On my way there, I bumped into Gloria. She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile. She was in her usual outfit: band t-shirt, black jeans, converse and a black bracelet on her wrist. Don't be fooled by her appearance. She's actually really nice and funny. She gave me a look when she noticed something was wrong.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. I just want to be alone." I said.

"Oh ok." Gloria said.

I walked away from her and went into my room. The room was pitch black except for the moon shining through the window. I collapsed on my bed and it creaked beneath me.

I couldn't believe James was blaming me for everything that happened tonight. I did nothing wrong. I didn't even know we were in the same building as the stupid werewolves. But James still accused me of ruining everything.

James just pisses me off sometimes. He acts like he's this strong and powerful vampire, but when something happens to him, he always blames it on someone. And that someone is always me.

I guess I will just try and forget about tonight. I know for a fact that everything that happened wasn't my fault. The only thing I cant forget is that werewolf. I just have to see him one more time. I know I'm supposed to hate them, but I cant hate this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. so um remember how i mentioned OC characters? well there is another one in this chap and the rest of the story. he's also a wolf and Dak's mate. so yeah i guess Dak is gay maybe Bi? idk but he is one of those things lol. so yeah heres the next chap. enjoy =D**

**Logan's POV**

A few days later, things seemed to be getting a little better. Dak still seemed upset with Carlos and I, so he would ignore us most of the time. I tried not to let it get to me, but it wasn't easy. Dak shouldn't be treating us this way for what happened. We didn't know about the vampires, but Dak was still upset because we attacked them. I know we shouldn't have don't that, and now I wish I could go back and prevent that from happening. But I cant.

The other thing that was bothering me was that the whole pack knew about that night. Dak had to open his mouth and tell his mate, Ramon. I don't know why Ramon thought it would be okay to tell everyone, but he did. And now the pack knows everything.

The only wolf that didn't treat me any different was Camille. She was one of my good friends, and she didn't treat Carlos and I bad. Steve, however, would send me a dirty look when I passed by him, or he would growl at me when he was in his wolf from. But I would just try and ignore him.

I know for a fact that Steve doesn't like me anyway. He started hating me when he found out that I used to like Camille. I'm obviously not with her, but he still gets upset with me. When he's around, its hard to even talk to Camille. Steve is just one of those possessive boyfriends I guess.

Lucy was being a little weird with me too. She would almost do what Steve does to me, and I didn't like it. Lucy is a nice girl and all, but now she is just acting different. I had a feeling someone is spreading rumors about me and she is starting to believe it. I think that's what's happening with the whole pack. I hated it.

Now about the wolf who decided to tell everyone. Ramon. He's been with Dak for a while now, so yeah I think they're going to be mates for life. Anyway, Ramon is nice guy , but I wish he didn't say anything. Apparently, Ramon was the one who told Dak that Carlos and I were out somewhere, so Dak freaked out and went looking for us. So yeah, its all Ramon's fault. I guess I will confront him about it later.

Carlos and I were playing outside together in our wolf form. The sun was starting to set and shadows were starting to appear on the ground. It was hunting night, and the whole pack was getting ready to go. I was excited to hunt, but I knew Carlos was more. He loved to hunt things and he was really good at it.

Carlos bit my ear, and I let out a high pitched whine. He let go and I growled at him, making sure to flash him my fangs. He started circling me, and I watched him carefully. He leaped, but I dodged his attack and he collided with the ground. I went to attack him, but stopped when Lucy came outside.

"Knock it off! We're leaving soon." she said.

I shifted back into my human form and dusted my clothing off. Carlos was going to pounce on me, but I gave him look that clearing said 'don't touch me or else'. He stopped fooling around and changed into a human.

"Are we leaving now?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Almost." Lucy said.

The front door of the house opened and the rest of the pack came outside. Dak was in the front, followed by Ramon, Steve and Camille. Dak walked over to us and Carlos gave him a big smile. He was really excited about this hunt.

"Where are we going tonight?" Carlos asked.

"You two aren't going." Dak said.

"What!" Carlos and I said.

"After your little mess up the other night, I decided you two shouldn't go with us." Dak said.

"But why?" I asked.

" I don't want you to screw this up." Dak said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Carlos asked.

"Stay here and guard the house." Dak said.

"But that's not fair. We're some of your best hunters." I said.

"And my best screw ups. Just stay here and be good guard dogs. We'll be back later." Dak said.

I sighed in frustration and Carlos looked down at the ground glumly.

"Aw, better luck next time pups." Lucy said.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she chuckled. Camille walked up to me and hugged me goodbye, then she shifted into a wolf. Steve turned next, then he went over to Camille. Before Ramon could shift, I pulled him aside.

"Why did you tell Dak everything?" I whispered.

"A lot of us were worried ok? So I told him that you two were know where to be found. Its no big deal." Ramon said.

"It is so a big deal. He wasn't supposed to know that Carlos and I snuck out. And why does everyone have to know about the other night?" I asked.

"Dak told me to tell everyone. He thought they deserved to know." Ramon said.

"But you still shouldn't have said anything. Now Dak or the pack dont trust me." I said.

"Then I guess you shouldn't have screwed up then huh" Ramon said.

I glared at him and low growl escaped my mouth. Ramon walked away from me and shifted into a wolf. Lucy and Dak were the last to change, then the pack ran off into the woods. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, and Carlos let out a whimper.

"You ok?" I asked.

"No. I really wanted to go tonight. This isn't fair." Carlos said.

"I know, I wanted to go too." I said.

"Stupid Dak. I hate him sometimes." Carlos said.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't screw up, then we would be on that hunt right now." I said.

"Logan, its not your fault. We were just trying to help those girls." Carlos said.

"But we're not supposed to do that. I know the rules yet I still break them. I'm such an idiot." I said.

"No you're not. You're really smart and nice." Carlos said.

"Yeah but werewolves aren't supposed to be nice. we're supposed to be mean, vicious creatures." I said.

"Well maybe you're just a special werewolf." Carlos said.

"Or I'm a failure. Everyone hates me, Carlos." I said.

"I don't hate you and neither does Camille." Carlos said.

"Yeah, but Dak does. He doesn't trust me anymore." I said.

"He does trust you, Logan. He's just worried about the pack right now." Carlos said.

"But its still my fault." I said.

"Logan, its not your fault. Just don't worry about it." Carlos said.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Do you want to finish playing?" Carlos asked.

"I guess we could. But I'm gonna kick your ass." I said.

"You're on!" Carlos said.

He immediately turned into a wolf and started circling me. He growled at me and flashed his white, sharp teeth. I shifted and jumped on him. Carlos growled and let out a whine when I bit down on his tail. Carlos whimpered and tucked his tail in between his legs. He backed away from me and his ears fell flat. I quickly turned back into a human and I rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, Carlitos." I said.

Carlos whimpered again, then he pounced on me. I landed flat on my back and Carlos was on top of me, his fangs dangerously close to my face. I tried pushing him off, but he kept snapping at me.

"Dude, get off." I said.

Carlos crawled off of me and turned back into his human form. He started laughing and I glared at him. I stood up and dusted off my pants, then I looked back up at Carlos.

"Not cool, Carlos. I thought I really hurt you." I said.

"Well you did at first, then I decided to get you back. Sorry, Logie." Carlos said.

"Whatever. Lets just go inside." I said.

"Aw, but I wanted to play." Carlos said.

"We'll play tomorrow. Its getting dark and we should be inside." I said.

Carlos pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and dragged him inside. I didn't want something to happen and then Dak gets even more mad at me. I just have to do what he says and everything will be fine. I will make sure to never break the rules again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall's POV**

I walked downstairs to the living room, and I found James talking to Jett. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I wanted to know. I went over to James and Jett gave me a dirty look.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The wolves are hunting tonight." James said.

"So?" I asked.

"So we're going to attack them." James said.

"James, you shouldn't do that. Just leave them alone." I said.

"Shut it, Kendork. James is the leader, not you." Jett said.

"Yeah and I'm next in charge, so-"

"But _I'm_ the leader. I get to say what happens." James said.

"James, this is ridiculous. This whole feud is stupid." I said.

"Well I'm not giving in. Those wolves deserve everything that's coming to them." James said.

"But, James….."

"Why do you care anyway?" Jett asked.

I ignored Jett and looked at James. "James, just…."

"Kendall, I don't care about what you have to say. I'm getting revenge." James said.

"You'll be putting the clan in danger!" I said.

"They'll be fine." James said.

"What the hell is the matter with you! You don't care about anyone else but yourself! you're a selfish jerk!" I yelled.

James pushed me with all of his might and I flew back against the wall. I hit the ground with a giant thud and I let out a groan of pain. I sat up slowly and winced from the pain I was feeling. James was breathing heavily and his eyes were dark with anger. He gave me one last look, then he left the room. Jett looked at me and chuckled, then he followed James. I stood up and I went back upstairs to my room. Katie was sitting on my bed and looking out the window. She turned towards me when I walked in.

"Hey, big brother." she said.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"James. He's just so….so…..so stupid!" I said.

"What did he do?" Katie asked.

"He wants revenge on the wolves, so he's going to attack them tonight." I said.

"Well they did attack you guys first." Katie said.

"Katie! you don't get it." I said.

"We're not even supposed to like the werewolves, so why do you care so much about them?" Katie asked.

"I don't ok? I hate them for what they did to mom, but-"

"Then stop complaining about James and his rules. He's the leader." Katie said.

"But I'm the leader second." I said.

"Yeah _second_. James is first." Katie said.

"Katie, this isn't making me feel better." I said.

"Well its true!" Katie said.

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."

We both turned around when my bedroom door opened. Gloria walked in and gave us a smile.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Hey." I said.

Gloria smiled again, then turned to Katie. "We have to go now." she said.

"Go where? Where is she going?" I asked.

"James wants her to go with us." Gloria said.

"What! Hell no! She's just a kid!" I said.

"I know, but she's taking your place." Gloria said.

"No she's not." I said.

I pushed passed Gloria and went back downstairs. Both Gloria and Katie followed me. The rest of the clan was there, and James was going over the plan with them.

"James!" I yelled.

James turned around when he heard my voice, then he turned back the other vampires. That made me even more mad. I don't care if he's the freakin' leader. I will not be ignored and I will not let my little sister go on this mission.

I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. I spun him around and our eyes met. He shrugged me off and I growled at him.

"Why are you letting my sister go?" I asked.

"She's taking your place." James said.

"She's too young to be doing this. Just call the whole thing off." I said.

"And miss my chance on getting revenge? Hell no." James said.

"Just don't do it. This whole thing is stupid and a waste of time, and you know it." I said.

"I know what I'm doing. So just stay out of it." James said.

"You're not sending Katie out there." I said.

"Watch me." James said.

I growled at him, then I shoved him as hard as I could. He flew back from the force and landed next to the fire place. Jett got in my face and flashed me his fangs. I went to attack him next, but Gloria held me back. Jo ran over to James and helped him up. He started at me, then he left the mansion. The Jennifer's followed him, then Jo did the same.

Jett grabbed Katie by the arm, and started dragging her out of the house. I went to stop him, but Jett pushed me and I fell to the floor. Gloria gave me a sad look, then she left the house.

I stood up and went outside, but by the time I got out there, they were already gone. I screamed in anger and kicked the ground. I was going to make sure I find them, and protect my little sister.

**A/N: so yeah two updates. its cuz i love you guys so much. anyway i will explain Kendall and Katie's story and about their mom later ok? um i will try and update tomorrow. i cant wait to post the next chapter. =D bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i dont really like this chap, but i hope you guys do. so in this chap i did Dak's and other peoples points of view. i hope its not comfusing or anything. i will try and update tomorrow. again, sorry for this bad chap.**

**Dak's POV**

I led the pack into the woods, but so far we didn't see or smell anything. I was really starting to get frustrated. There had to be something or someone to hunt out here, even if it was just a small woodland creature. Now I wish I brought Carlos and Logan along with us. They were in fact two of my best hunters. Carlos has a great sense of smell and he is a skilled hunter. Logan is the brains of the pack, so he knows when and where to hunt. I really wish they were here right now.

But they did break the rules, so they have to suffer the consequences. I have very strict rules and I advise the pack to follow them. If they don't, punishment for their actions is necessary. I will not let anyone get away with their wrong doings.

I was getting even more frustrated with this hunt, so I decided to take the pack deeper into the woods. I know the way back to the house, so we'll be fine. We just have to keep our eyes and ears open for anything.

We were walking for a while, so I decided to take a break. I shifted into my human form, and so did the rest of the pack. I smiled at Ramon and he blushed a little. I walked over to him and placed sweet kiss to his lips.

"Ahem."

I pulled away and turned around to find Camille.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um what's exactly the plan? Are we going to hunt around here or go deeper into the woods?" Camille asked.

"We'll look around here, and if there's nothing then we will check out a different spot." I said.

"Lets just take the route Logan usually tells us to go." Ramon said.

"I guess we could." I said.

"Or we could do something else," Lucy said, "this forest is huge and there's plenty of places to check out."

"Hmm that's true. Maybe we'll have more luck somewhere else." I said.

"Dak, that's not the plan." Ramon said.

"Just relax ok? I know what I'm doing." I said.

Ramon sighed and I gave him a kiss to make him feel better. I wanted to listen to him, but maybe it would be better to go a different way. All of our food could be on the other side of the forest, and I wont stop until I find it. The only thing we have to watch out for is vampires. We cant pass through their territory.

We all changed back to wolves, then we started running through the woods. The moon was now in the middle of the sky, and it was shining brightly. Shadows started to form and the wind blew softly. The deeper we went, the thicker the trees got. It was a little hard to get through, but we managed. We got scratched by branches, but the damage wasn't that bad.

We finally to came to a clearing, but there was nothing in sight. I sniffed the air and looked around, but there was still nothing. It seemed like there was nothing in this forest. It was empty. I turned back into a human and sighed in frustration. They rest of the pack turned human as well, and they seemed upset too.

"I don't get it. There has to be something around here." I said.

"Should we go back?" Camille asked.

"I think we should." Ramon said.

"Just stop whining. Its getting annoying." Steve said.

Ramon glared at Steve and a small growl escaped his lips.

"Knock if off, Steve." I said.

"We could always keep going." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah." I said.

"Dak, I don't want to." Camille said.

"Guys, we need to hunt." I said.

"Then lets hunt." Lucy.

"Can we just shift when we come across something? I'm getting tired of switching back and forth." Camille said.

"Yeah that's fine." I said.

We started walking again, then I stopped dead in my tracks when a smell hit my nose. I wrinkled my nose in disgust from the horrible stench. The rest of the pack looked confused, then the smell hit their noses and they looked disgusted.

"Is that…." Lucy started.

"Vampires." I said.

"Now what?" Camille asked.

"Just keep going. They should leave us alone." I said.

"Dak…" Ramon started.

"Everything's fine ok? Just relax." I said.

Ramon sighed and I wrapped my arm around his waist. He snuggled his face into the crook of his neck and I could feel his hot breath on my flesh. I turned to Lucy when I heard her growl. I was confused at first, then I saw something move through the trees.

"Can we go?" Camille asked.

I nodded and we turned around, walking back the way we came. I could still hear something behind us, but I wasn't going to turn around. I could smell the vampires, and the awful stench was starting to get to me. I stopped again when a dark figure slowly made its way into the clearing. It stopped in the moonlight and I growled.

"James." I said.

The rest of the pack growled at him, and he chuckled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. Aren't you a little far from your den?" James asked.

"Leave us alone." I said.

"And why would I want to do that? I was planning on bumping into you dogs for a reason." James said.

"Leave now." I growled.

"I don't think so." James said.

"Then we'll make you." Lucy said.

"What are you going to do? I'm stronger then you." James said.

"We'll see about that." Lucy said.

Lucy turned into her wolf form, and started circling James. He watched her closely and flashed her his pointy fangs. I knew what he was going to do, but I wasn't going to let it happen. Lucy snapped at James, and he just chuckled. Steve turned next and he looked about ready to pounce on the vampire.

Another noise came from the trees, then two more vampires appeared. It was Jo and Jett. They walked over to their leader and waited for him to give them an order. There was only three vampires, and I knew we could take them.

"You scared?" James asked.

"No. my pack outnumbers you." I said.

James chuckled and five more vampires appeared out of the forest. One of the vampires was a little girl, but I didn't care. I'll kill all of them if I have to. Lucy growled at the vampire Gloria, and Steve growled at the small girl. Camille and Ramon shifted, and moved closer to the three vampire girls.

James got in my face and I growled at him. Fighting vampires was not on my agenda tonight, but now I had no choice. These vamps weren't leaving without a fight. James circled me slowly and I kept a close eye on him. I went to attack James, but he hit me first. He pushed against my chest and I flew a few feet back. The rest of the pack were furious and they started to attack the vampires. I stood up from the ground and turned into a wolf, then I went to attack James.

**Camille's POV**

Lucy and I were circling Jo and Gloria, and they kept trying to take us out. I dodged Jo's attack and Lucy went to get her from behind. Gloria jumped on Lucy, and scratched and bit her. Lucy growled in anger and tried pulling the blood sucker off. I took Jo out, and I went to help Lucy.

Jett ran over and attacked me before I could do anything. He hit me across the face and I let out a whine of pain. I could feel where he hit me start to burn, and I figured the scratches were pretty bad. I went to get him again, but he dodged my attack and I fell to the ground. He left me there and went to get the other wolves.

Lucy was still struggling, then she threw the vampire off of her. Gloria flew, but landed perfectly on her feet. She ran back over to Lucy and jumped on her. I tried to help my friend, but I couldn't reach her.

**Ramon's POV**

While the pack was busy with the other vamps, I decided to take out the small one. I slowly made my way to her and her eyes widened in fear. She tried backing away, but I lunged for her. She fell to the ground and I was on top of her, snapping my teeth close to her face. She screamed and scratched me above the eye. I crawled off and let out a high pitched whine.

The little girl tried crawling away again, but I pounced on her. She kicked me hard in the side and I heard something crack. I growled at her, but before I could attack again, I was pushed out of the way by someone.

I looked up and I saw another vampire. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. It was Kendall. He flashed me his fangs and I growled at him. I ran toward him and leaped, but he pushed me away. I hit a tree and I fell to the ground.

**Dak's POV**

I saw my mate hit the tree, and I grew angry. I saw the blonde vampire help the little girl and I had to kill them. James attacked me when I wasn't looking and I fell to the ground. I went to get up, but Jett went for me. Both vampires bit and clawed at me, and I cried out when Jett scratched my face.

I heard a girl scream, and I saw Steve attacking one of the Jennifer's. Jett left me alone and went to help out the girls. I stood up quickly and I turned back into a human. James went to attack me, but I ejected my claws and slashed him across his face. He turned his head and I ended up slicing the side of his neck. I jumped on him and we both fell to the ground with a thud. I went to attack him again, but he pushed me off. His nails came in contact with my stomach and I screamed in pure agony.

He slashed across my stomach again and I could feel the flesh rip. James went to attack again, but Steve pushed him out of the way. Camille ran over to me and licked my face. Jett and Jo ran over to James and helped him up, then they went to attack us.

Jo slashed Camille across the face and she yelped in pain. James attacked me once more, and this time I couldn't get up to fight back. The vampires were satisfied and they fled the clearing. The wolf pack turned back into humans and ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" Camille asked.

"I'll be fine. Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yeah we're good," Steve said, "but Ramon is….."

I quickly stood up and ran over to him, ignoring the pain in my stomach. Ramon was whining softly and I kneeled down beside him. I ran my hand over his red sand colored fur and he whimpered. His fur was sticky with blood and I knew his injuries were bad. I pet his head and snout gently, and he licked my hand.

"Guys, help me carry him." I said.

Steve carefully picked him up, and Ramon let out a whine of pain. I walked beside Steve and I kept my hand on Ramon's back. He was still whining softly and I whispered sweet words to him.

Steve had a few injuries of his own, but it wasn't as bad as the rest of us. Camille had multiple scratches on her face, and Lucy was bleeding from her head. She also had bite and scratch marks. I tried to ignore my wounds and just get the pack home. I couldn't wait to get home and kill Logan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan's POV**

I woke up with a start when I heard a loud howl. I stretched and looked over at Carlos to find him snuggled up against me. I stood up from the couch slowly, trying not to wake Carlos up. He let out a small whimper and curled his body into a ball. I chuckled to myself and made my way over to the window.

I peered out into the darkness, but I didn't see anything. I had to admit I was a little worried about the pack, but Dak was leading them, so I knew they would be okay. Well I was hoping they were.

I heard another howl, then I saw dark figures approaching the house. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, and I gasped. I could make out Dak and the rest of the pack, but something was wrong.

"Carlos! Wake up!" I said.

Carlos let out a groan and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly and yawned.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The packs back." I said.

"Finally." Carlos said.

"C'mon, something's wrong." I said.

I flung the door open and we both ran outside. I gasped when I saw Steve carrying Ramon in his arms. He was bloody and he looked broken. Camille, Lucy and Dak were injured too, but it didn't seem as bad as Ramon's injuries. I was trying to figure out what happened to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

Dak glared at me and smacked me across the face. I hissed in pain and grabbed my stinging cheek. I looked back up at our leader and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Dak, what-" I started.

"You ruined everything!" Dak yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"We got attacked because of you." Dak said.

"I didn't-"

Dak smacked me again and I could feel his claws rip the flesh on my face.

"Dak, stop!" Camille shouted.

"No! Look what these two did!" Dak yelled.

"We didn't do anything." Carlos said.

Dak growled and went to attack Carlos, but I jumped in the way.

"Dak, just stop. We didn't do anything." I said.

"Yes you did. The hunt was ruined and Ramon is injured because of what you two did." Dak said.

"We didn't do anything!" I yelled.

Dak hit me again and this time I growled in anger. I shifted into my wolf form and jumped on Dak. He fell flat on his back and my teeth were dangerously close to his face. He growled at me and pushed me off as hard as he could. I flew back and rolled on the ground, trying to get up. Dak changed as well and he attacked me. He bit down on my neck and I howled in pain.

I ripped him off of me and he fell hard to the ground. I went to attack him again, but his paw came in contact with my snout. I fell to the ground, whimpering in pain. I tried getting up, but I was in too much pain. I whined softly and Carlos ran over to me. He kneeled down beside me and ran his hand gently over my dark fur.

Dak turned back into his human form, and walked over to Steve. Ramon was still whining in pain, and they took him inside of the house. Camille ran over to Carlos and I, and sat down next to me. She pet my head softly and I whined in pain. I turned back into a human, and I sat up slowly.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding." Carlos said.

I gently touched my nose, then looked down at my hand. Carlos was right, my nose was bleeding and it was throbbing a little bit.

"C'mon, I'll help you." Camille said.

"No. I'm not going back in there." I said.

"Logan, you need help. Now come on." Camille said.

I sighed in defeat and Carlos helped me up off the ground. We walked inside the house and went into the living room. Lucy and Steve were standing by the fireplace, and Ramon was laying on the couch. He was now in his human form, but he was still whimpering in pain. He was sweating and his shirt was soaked with blood. He looked awful.

Dak was kneeling beside him, trying to make him feel better. He rubbed his forehead and whispered soothing words to him. Ramon's injuries were really serious and I felt bad for him. But this wasn't mine or Carlos's fault. Dak was blaming us though.

Dak looked up at us when we walked in, and the anger was still evident in his eyes. He gave Ramon a kiss on the cheek, then he stood up and walked over to us.

"Dak, we're sorry." Carlos said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Look what happened because of the mistake you two made." Dak said.

"Dak, we didn't mean to. But what happened tonight wasn't our fault." I said.

"The vampires wouldn't have attacked us if you didn't attack them first. I told you James would get revenge, and he did." Dak said.

"But we didn't-" Carlos started.

"Yes you did! All you two do is screw things up and make it difficult for the pack!" Dak shouted.

"I'm so sick of this! I'm tired of you saying we're failures when you're a failure as our leader!" I yelled.

Dak slashed me across the face and I could immediately taste blood in my mouth. Blood dripped down my chin, and I spit a little bit out. I looked back up at Dak and I gave him a shocked look. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were black with anger. I turned away from him and ran out of the house. I turned into my wolf form and ran, ignoring the calls from my friends.

I had to get out of here. I couldn't be here right now, I just cant. I ran and ran through the forest, not really knowing where I was going. I needed to be as far away from Dak as possible, and that's what I was going to do.

**A/N: Hi. sorry for this short chap, but i will update later. in the next chap Logan and Kendall meet again. yay! well bye for now =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kendall's POV**

James glared at me, then his fist collided with my face. I fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Katie ran over to me and kneeled down beside me. Jett walked over and grabbed her by the shoulder, making my baby sister scream. I stood up quickly and hit Jett in the face. I went to attack him again, but Gloria stopped me from doing that. I shrugged her off of me, and glared at both Jett and James.

"Let my sister go." I said.

"Why the hell did you come out here? Everything was fine until you showed up." James said.

"I didn't want Katie to get hurt. Thanks to you she was almost killed by a stupid dog!" I said.

"That was here fault. She needs to be more careful." James said.

"She's just a kid! She wasn't even supposed to be out here." I said.

"And neither were you." James said.

"I did it to help Katie." I said.

"And doing that ruined everything. Look at how many of us got hurt tonight." James said.

"That wasn't my fault. You decided to do this and I told you not to. This is all your fault. You put the clan in danger." I said.

"Kendall, just stop." Jo said, calmly.

"No! Why cant you guys see what he's doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing nothing wrong. Its all you." James said.

"I thought you were different. You're worse then the wolves." I said.

James went to punch me again, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He cried out in pain and threw me off of him. I fell to the ground and James wrapped his hands around my throat. I could feel his sharp nails digging into my flesh. I tried getting free, but James was stronger then I am. I was wiggling and my own nails were digging into the earth beneath me.

"James, stop!" Gloria screamed.

James finally stopped and crawled off of me. He kicked me hard in the side, then he walked away. Gloria helped me up and we followed the rest of the clan back to our mansion.

I immediately went to my room and Katie went with me. I locked the door behind us, then I sat down on the edge of my bed. I covered my face with my hands and sighed. I looked up when I felt the bed shift, and Katie was next to me. She had tears in her eyes and she was covered in dirt. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Katie." I said.

Katie nodded and I ran my hand through her brown hair.

"I miss mom." she said.

"I know. I miss her too." I said.

Katie cried into my chest and stained my shirt with her tears. She finally calmed down and I let go of her.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said.

"But what about James? He wont let you leave." Katie said.

"I'll sneak out. I'll be back later." I said.

I walked over to the bedroom window and opened it. I climbed out onto the roof, then I jumped off. I landed perfectly on my feet, then I took off running into the woods. I needed to get away from here for a while. I just don't know where to go.

I stopped running after a few minutes, and I was in the middle of a clearing. I rested my hands on my knees and tried to get my breathing back to normal. The woods seemed really quiet tonight. The only thing that could be heard was my breathing and the wind blowing softly. The woods seemed dead.

Once my breathing was back to normal, I decided to keep going. The path I took was just as quiet, but this was what I wanted. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I cant stand being at that house, but I cant leave for good.

I stopped walking when the path ended and came to an edge of a cliff. I looked down and all I could see was darkness. I could hear the river running below. I sighed and tried figuring out a way to get across. The gap didn't seem so big, so I decided to jump over it.

I took a few steps back, then I ran as fast as I could. I leaped into the air, but it wasn't good enough. I gasped and held on tightly to the edge of the cliff. I tried pulling myself up, but my strength failed me and I fell.

I hit the cold water and I tried to swim up to the surface. The water was so black that I couldn't see the bottom. I managed to reach the surface and I gasped for air. The water was a lot stronger then I was, and it carried me away. I tried reaching the bank, but I couldn't swim fast enough.

The currents started to get stronger and I knew I was close to the waterfall. I needed help and I needed it now.

"Help!" I screamed, "someone help me!"

The water kept getting stronger, and it was pushing me under. I had to get out of this. I had to be there for Katie. She needed me more then anything else. I was all she had left.

I pushed myself to get closer to land, but I just wasn't strong enough. I saw a tree hanging over the water and I tried to grab it. I reached for it and grabbed one of its branches, only to lose my grip and slip back underwater. The water was getting faster and stronger, and I could hear the waterfall getting closer and closer.

"Help me!" I screamed again.

The water pushed me down again and I could feel it fill up my lungs. Something jumped in the water and pulled me back up. I tried gasping for air and I turned to see what was in the water with me. It was a black wolf. It held onto my shirt between its teeth and tried dragging me to the river bank. It was trying to swim as fast as it could, but the water was stronger then both of us.

I held onto the wolf tightly as we approached the waterfall. The water pushed us over the edge and the wolf cried out. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the cold water. It hit the water with a strong force, and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was laying on the river bank and soaking wet. I sat up slowly and looked around. My head was throbbing and I gently rubbed it. I heard a small whimper and I turned my head in the direction where I heard it. There sitting next to me was the wolf. He was licking his front leg, then he looked up at me. I recognized those brown eyes anywhere. This was the wolf I wanted to see again.

"H-hey." I said.

He just looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his. He was gorgeous as a wolf, but I wanted to see him in his other form. The wolf let out a whine, then he transformed into the beautiful human he was. His dark hair was dripping wet and his clothing was sticking to his clothes.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." he said.

"What's….what's your name?" I asked.

The boy shook his head, then he ran into the woods.

"Wait!" I yelled.

I stood up from the soft ground and started running after him. I stopped running when I didn't see him anymore. I sighed and ran my hand through my damp hair. I was so close to getting his name, but he ran off. I was at least fortunate to be alive and to be able to see him again. I just want to know what his name is. I want to know everything about him. But I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I hope I get to.

**A/N: this chap was awful. ugh. anyway sorry about the small Kogan meeting. they will meet again and the romance will bloom lol. and also James will sort of stop being a big jerk. i will update tomorrow =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Logan's POV**

I ran through the trees as fast as I could. I had to get away from that vampire. It was stupid of me to even help him in the first place. Werewolves are not supposed to help them, but I did. I broke more rules. If Dak finds out what I did, then he will rip me to shreds. I just wont tell him what happened tonight.

I stopped running and quickly hid behind a tree. I tried getting my breathing back to normal so the vampire wouldn't hear me. I was hoping he couldn't smell me either. I listened carefully and I could hear him still running, then he stopped. I peeked out and saw him running his hand through his blonde hair.

He seemed upset, but I didn't care. He wasn't allowed to know anything about me, and I cant know him either. The vampire sighed, then he walked away. I waited till he was out of sight, then I came out from behind the tree.

I quickly grabbed my arm when it started to burn. I looked at it and noticed that I had a huge gash. It was still bleeding and the blood was dripping down my entire arm. It was a pretty bad wound, and I figured I must have cut it when I fell down the waterfall. I don't know how I was going to explain this to Dak.

I decided to just head home and get some sleep. This whole night as been hectic and I just want it to end already. I shifted into my wolf form, but it was hard for me to walk. The wound on my arm was making it really difficult for me. I turned back into a human and decided walking would be a lot better. It would take me a while to get home, but at least it wont be as painful.

I walked for a while, then I saw the old house come into view. All of the lights were off, so I figured everyone was asleep. I slowly walked up the squeaky steps and prayed that no one heard me. I opened the door as quietly as I could, and I went inside. The house was pitch black, but my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.

I quietly went to my room and I found Carlos fast asleep. I kicked off my shoes and looked around the room for my pajamas. I really wanted to get into some dry clothes. I hated being wet and the water wasn't exactly warm.

I stopped when I heard Carlos stir in his sleep. He sat up slowly and switched the light on. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Logan?" he asked.

"Go back to sleep." I said.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked.

"Its long a story." I said.

"Dude, you're bleeding!" Carlos said.

"Shh keep it down. I know I am, but I'll be fine." I said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"You cant tell anyone ok? Dak will kill me if he finds out what I did tonight." I said.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked.

"Remember that blonde vampire? The one with James?" I asked. Carlos nodded and I continued, "well I sort of saved him."

"You what!" Carlos said.

"Shh!" I said.

"Sorry," Carlos whispered, "what do you mean you saved him?"

"I was walking through the woods and I could hear someone screaming for help. When I reached the river I could see him drowning. I knew who he was, but I still saved him." I said.

"Is that why you're bleeding?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I must have cut it when I fell down the waterfall." I said.

"But why did you help him? He tried to hurt you last time." Carlos said.

"No he didn't. He's different." I said.

"But Dak said all vampires are the same." Carlos said.

"I don't think that's true. This one seemed a lot different then the others." I said.

"Maybe he is. Did he do anything to you?" Carlos asked.

"Just thanked me and asked for my name." I said.

"Did you tell him?" Carlos asked.

"No. I don't want him to know." I said.

"Yeah. Dak would kill you if you told that vampire anything." Carlos said.

"But he isn't going to find out about this. I don't want him to do anything." I said.

"He has been really mean lately." Carlos said.

"Yeah, but we just have to go out of our way to please him. Pissing him off will just get us killed." I said.

Carlos nodded and laid back down. I found my pajamas and I changed into them, then I crawled into my own bed. Carlos turned the lamp off, then snuggled under his covers.

"Goodnight, Logan." he said.

"Goodnight, Carlos." I said.

Carlos was out in minutes, and I just laid in bed and stared into the darkness. No matter how hard I tried to fall asleep, I just couldn't. I couldn't get that vampire out of my head. He was just so different and that was one of the things I liked about him. The other thing I liked was his eyes. They were the prettiest green orbs I've ever seen. They stood out from the other vampires' eyes. His were kind and loving.

I don't know why I'm even thinking about him. He's a vampire and I'm a werewolf. We're not supposed to be friends or anything more. We're enemies and we will always be. But even though he's supposed to be my enemy, I didn't want him to be.

I wanted to get to know him and see what he's really like. I know that he's different, but there's more to him. There's so much I want to know, but I don't know if I will ever get the chance to. I was lucky enough to see him tonight, but that could be our last encounter with each other. I just hope it isn't.

**A/N: Hello. so i know this chap was short, but i decided to make it up to you by posting two more chaps today. i hope everyone is loving the story so far. there is more to come. thanks for all of the reviews by the way. they make me smile. anyway i will post the next two later. bye =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kendall's POV**

I gave up on looking for the wolf, and just decided to go home. It was getting pretty late and I was worried James would find out I wasn't there. The last thing I need is for James to yell at me again. My night has just been hell and I didn't want it to get worse.

I had no idea where I was going and I was getting frustrated. Its all my fault this happened to me. I shouldn't have tried to jump that stupid ledge. Now I'm in another part of the woods and I don't know where to go.

I really wish that wolf didn't run off. He probably could've helped me get home, but that would just be putting him in danger. If I showed him where I lived, James would kill us both. I didn't want that wolf to get hurt, especially after he saved me.

I'm glad I at least got to see him. I've been wanting to bump into him again, and I did. I just had to see him again. He's so beautiful and I cant stop thinking about him. I shouldn't even be thinking about him, but I cant help it. He's always on my mind.

After walking for what I assumed to be a few hours, I found the river again. I was terrified to cross it, so I followed it to find a shallower end. I found a place where I could cross, and I went through the cold water to get the to other side. Now all I had to do was find the house.

I walked and walked and walked, then the giant mansion came into view. I walked through the black, metal gate and up to the front door. I quietly went inside and up to my room. Katie was sitting by the window, and she turned around when I came in. she ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. She pulled away and gave me a confused look.

"Why are you wet and smell like dog?" she asked.

"I was saved by a werewolf." I said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I did something stupid and fell in the river. Then I was saved by this wolf." I said.

"But why? Wolves don't do that." Katie said.

"Yeah I know, but this one is not like the others. He doesn't want to hurt us." I said.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"Because he didn't want to hurt James and I that night we were hunting." I said.

"Whoa wait, this is the same wolf that attacked you guys?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but he didn't attack us. His friend did. But, Katie, this wolf is nice." I said.

"How nice?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down, "he's just…..its hard to explain."

Katie crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like him?" Katie asked.

"What? No. never." I said.

"Yes you do." Katie said.

"No I don't. he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire." I said.

"But you said he was different then the others." Katie said.

"He is, but I cant like him." I said.

"But you do." Katie said.

"I don't know," I groaned as I fell back on the bed. "I cant."

"Yeah." Katie said.

"Would it be bad if I did?" I asked.

"Kinda. James wont allow it." Katie said.

"Well James doesn't have to know." I said.

"So is this like forbidden love?" Katie asked.

"Ugh! This is so confusing." I said.

Katie chuckled, "relax, big brother. You can love him."

"I don't love him, I just…."

"Love him." Katie said.

"Katie!" I said.

"I'm just kidding. But do you?" she asked.

"I don't know. He probably doesn't even feel the same way." I said.

"Maybe he does. Don't forget they have rules too." Katie said.

"Should I just forget about him?" I asked.

"You could, or you could try and be with him." Katie said.

"This is so hard." I said.

"Yeah I guess. I've never loved a werewolf before." Katie said.

"And you wont." I said.

"Then why do you?" Katie asked.

"Because I'm older." I said.

Katie rolled her eyes, then went over to her bed. I chuckled to myself and she stuck her tongue out at me. I loved my baby sister.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few days later, things were starting to get better. I still couldn't stop thinking about that wolf, but no one except Katie knew about it. I guess you could say I liked him, even though I wasn't allowed to. I couldn't help who I fell for. I just don't want the rest of the clan to know.

James was starting to act a little better then he was before, so that was good. He was still trying to be our strong leader, but he wasn't acting like a douche. I just hope he actually stops acting like a jerk, and just be a good leader.

Katie and I were sitting outside in the front of the house, looking at the stars. The rest of the clan was inside doing their own thing, so Katie and I decided to come out here.

"Kendall."

I turned around to see Gloria walking over to us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"James wants to see you." she said.

I nodded and went inside the mansion. James looked up at me when I entered his room.

"You wanted to see me." I said.

"I was thinking we could take a little walk." James said.

"Okay." I said.

James smiled and we left the mansion. I was a little nervous about the walk, but James was acting better. I just hope he didn't know about my secret. We walked around the woods and just talked about random things. I knew he was waiting to start the real conversation.

"Kendall, I want to apologize for how I've been treating you. I've been acting like a huge asshole and I'm really sorry." James said.

"Its fine." I said.

"No its not. A leader is supposed to watch out for everyone, not hurt them. I've been turning on you a lot, and I'm really sorry. Its just that the wolves are bothering me." James said.

"They'll probably leave us alone after that surprise attack." I said.

"Yeah lets hope so." James said.

"You're not going to attack them anymore, right?" I asked.

"No. unless they attack us first, then it will be self defense." James said.

"Okay good." I said.

"Why do you ask?" James questioned.

"Um just wondering." I said.

James nodded and we kept walking through the woods. We talked for a little while, then we decided to get back home. I was glad James was acting like himself again. I just hope he stays like this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Logan's POV**

I was glad Dak was starting to act better with both Carlos and I. He apologized for acting like a jerk and we forgave him. I was happy he was acting better, but I was a little worried that he would turn on us again. I really didn't want him to.

The rest of the pack was acting nicer, and Ramon was getting a lot better. His injuries weren't so serious anymore and he was getting his normal strength back. I was a worried that he would recover, but he did. And now everyone seems happy about that. Especially Dak. He hates it when his love is hurt, but now that Ramon was getting better, Dak was extremely happy.

I was surprised Dak never asked me about my wound, but I did catch him staring at it a few times. I didn't want him to know what I did the other night. That would just upset him and I didn't want to get him mad when he was starting to act nice. If he ever found out what I was hiding, he would probably kick me out of the pack and I didn't want that. Dak and the rest of the pack were never going to find out.

"Hey, Logan," Carlos said as he walked up to me, "do you want to go out tonight?"

"Tonight? For what?" I asked.

"I don't know. We haven't been into town in like forever." Carlos said.

"And do you remember why?" I asked.

"It wont happen again. Can we please just go?" Carlos begged.

"Go where?" Ramon asked as he walked outside.

Carlos was about to open his mouth, but I shot him a look.

"What? You guys don't want to tell me?" Ramon asked.

"Well…" Carlos started.

"What is your guys' problem?" Ramon asked.

"We just don't want you to tell on us again." Carlos said.

"I only told him that one time because I was worried about you guys." Ramon said.

"We're not going to do anything bad ok? And I'm sorry for getting mad at you about telling on us. It was stupid and I want to apologize." I said.

"I wasn't going to tell on you guys you know." Ramon said.

"Okay. We just want to go into town tonight." I said.

"And you couldn't tell me that?" Ramon asked.

"Sorry. I guess we could've." Carlos said.

"Its fine I guess. You guys have been acting really weird lately. Especially you, Logan." Ramon said.

"I'm fine ok? Nothing's wrong." I said.

Ramon nodded, "okay. So where did you guys plan on doing tonight?"

"I don't know. We just want to get away and chill in town." I said.

"Sounds fun, but you do know you have to tell Dak. He was upset last time because you both snuck out." Ramon said.

"I'll let him know this time. But we're cool, right?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Have fun tonight, guys." Ramon said.

I nodded and he went back inside the house. I stood up off the front porch and went inside to find Dak.

"Dak?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um I was wondering if Carlos and I could go out tonight." I said.

"Like into town?" he asked.

"Uh yeah." I said.

"I….I guess you could, but I want someone else to go with you." Dak said.

"Okay." I said.

I left the living room and went back outside. Carlos and Camille were sitting on the porch and talking. The both turned around when they heard me come out.

"Hey, Camille do you want to go into town with Carlos and I?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Camille said.

"Wait he said yes?" Carlos asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Whoo! Then lets go!" Carlos said.

Camille and I looked at each other, and we both chuckled at our friend. We went inside really quick to change into some different clothes, then we left the house. The moon was high in the sky and a small breeze was blowing through the trees. It was really quiet as we walked through the woods, but I knew that would change when we reached town. It was loud most of the time.

We finally got to a deserted part of town, and Carlos was beyond excited. Its been a while since we've been out, so that's why Carlos was acting this way. I have to admit it was a little different having Camille with us, but we will still have a good time.

As we walked down one of the empty streets, I heard footsteps behind us. I turned my head, but I didn't see anyone. I ignored it and kept walking along with my friends. It was starting to get a little chilly and I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets. Carlos and Camille talked about finding a party or something, but I wasn't listening. I still had that weird feeling that we were being followed.

"You okay?" Camille asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Logie, relax," Carlos said. "We're going to have an awesome time."

"Yeah." I said.

I stopped walking when a strong scent hit my nose. It wasn't human, but something else. Something I really didn't want to bump into tonight. It was a vampire.

"Guys," I said.

"Yeah?" Camille asked.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Smell what?" Carlos asked.

"Them." I said.

Carlos and Camille followed my gaze and their eyes widened. On the other side of the street were two vampires. Both of them were blonde and I recognized them immediately. It was Jo and Jett.

"What do we do?" Camille whispered.

"Run." I whispered back.

We took off running and the vampires were right behind us. I was trying to figure out a way to lose them and hide. We were still on the outskirts of town, and no one was out. We passed by some deserted buildings, and I led my friends down a new street. It led us to a dark alley.

"Shit!" I said as I banged my fist against the concrete wall.

"Now what?" Camille asked.

"We'll have to-"

"G-guys." Carlos whimpered.

I turned around to see the two vampires enter the alley. Camille and Carlos huddled around me and I let out a low growl.

"Leave us alone." I growled.

Jett laughed, "and why would we do that? James wants you dead."

"Why?" I asked.

"He's not happy that you're little friend here hurt him. Also we're not happy about being attacked by this bitch." Jett said as he looked at Camille.

"She's not a bitch. You are." Carlos said.

"Carlos." I warned.

"Lets just get on with it," Jo said, "we're wasting valuable time."

"Just leave us alone." I said.

"I don't think so." Jett said.

I felt Carlos's body shake, and both he and Camille let out a whimper of fear. The vampires walked closer to us, and my mind was desperately trying to think of a plan. I wasn't going to let these stupid bloodsuckers hurt my friends. I had to distract them so my friends could be safe.

"Guys, you have to make a run for it." I whispered.

"What! No way!" Camille whispered angrily.

"Just do it. I'll distract them." I said.

"Logie, no." Carlos said.

"Just go." I growled.

I turned into a wolf and Camille and Carlos let go of me. I growled at the two vampires and tried to keep them away from my friends. Jett went to attack them, but I jumped on him, allowing my friends to escape. I snapped dangerously close to Jett's face, and I cried out when Jo attacked me. I growled at her and bit her arm. She screamed in pain and backed away into the wall.

Jett slashed me across the face and I hit the ground. I tried getting up, but he jumped on me. He stabbed me in the stomach with his nails and I howled in pain. I bit his hand and that made him even more mad. He slashed across my face and then my stomach again. Jo was still in pain, but that didn't stop her from attacking me again.

She bit down on my ear and slashed across my nose with her sharp nails. I managed to rip Jett off of me, and I tossed him towards the wall. He landed on the ground, but got up and continued to attack me. I whined in pain, but the vampires didn't stop.

I couldn't fight anymore because of the pain I was in. the pain was unbearable and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Jett was about to hit me again, but both vamps stopped when there was a voice.

"Hey!"

The vampires looked up and Jett growled at whoever was there. They left me alone and ran off into the darkness. The last thing I remember was a blonde haired boy kneeling beside me and gently rubbing my fur. Then everything went black.

**A/N: So i bet you already know who came to Logie's rescue lol. i will update again tomorrow. =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kendall's POV**

I gently ran my hand over the dark fur, and the wolf let out a small whimper of pain. His brown eyes kept fluttering, then they closed. I started to panic, then I relaxed when I saw his chest heave up and down. He was still alive.

I turned my head to face the mouth of the alley, and I was glad Jo and Jett were gone. I was trying to figure out why those two were here in the first place. James couldn't have sent them because he said he wasn't going to attack the wolves anymore. I didn't get why they were here, but I didn't like it at all. I swear I'll get them for this.

The wolf let out another whimper and I gently pet his head. His brown eyes opened and he looked up at me.

"Shh its ok. I'm going to help you." I said.

I picked the wolf up carefully in my arms and he let out a cry of pain. I whispered soothing words to him, but he still whined. I thought of maybe leaving him in the woods, but that would be a mean thing to do. He did save me and it was my turn to save him. I wasn't going to leave him alone. If I took him to the mansion, James would kill us both, and taking him back to his pack would be just as bad. I needed to take him to a safe, secret place, and I think I knew where.

I carried the wolf to the outskirts of town, and to an old house. No one's lived here in a while, so it would be a good place to hide the poor wolf. I pushed the door open and took the wolf upstairs to one of the bedrooms. I laid the wolf on the bed and he let out another whimper. I rubbed his head again and his brown eyes met mine. He studied me for a minute, then his eyes fluttered closed.

I left the room and went into the bathroom down the hall. I opened the cabinet and found some medical tape and gauze. I could use this to bandage up the wolf. I went back into the bedroom and set the gauze down. I made sure the wolf was comfortable, then I left the room again.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room. There was so many memories in this house. I sighed and sat down on the worn out couch. I closed my eyes and memories of my mother flooded my mind. My eyes shot open when I heard a scream.

I ran back upstairs to see the wolf now in his human form. He tried sitting up, but it was difficult for him. I ran to his side and rubbed his forehead soothingly. He looked up at me and immediately tried to back away.

"Hey, calm down. I'm trying to help you." I said.

The boy jumped off the bed and backed into a corner. I slowly made my way towards him and he snarled at me. He picked up a shard of glass and pointed it at me.

"Whoa, just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"Look, I don't want to fight you okay? I'm not like that. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be." I said.

"I-I'm not scared." the boy said.

"Please put the glass down. I'm trying to help you." I said.

"I don't need your help." he said.

"Yes you do. you're really hurt." I said.

"I'm fine." the boy said.

"Just please let me help you." I said.

"No. I don't need your help." he said.

I walked a little closer to him, and he tried to run away. I grabbed his wrists and he let out a cry of pain. I loosened my grip and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. He looked at his hand and his eyes widened when he saw blood.

I picked him and placed him back on the bed. I grabbed a towel and lifted up his shirt, then I gently started to clean the blood. I took the tape and gauze, and gently covered the wound on his stomach. The boy hissed in pain, then he started to relax. Once he was all patched up, I covered him with the blankets so he could sleep.

"Why are you doing this?" the boy asked.

"Because you helped me." I said.

"Oh. Thanks." he said.

"Don't mention it. What were you doing in that alley anyway?" I asked.

"I was with some friends and some stupid vamps chased us there." the boy said.

"Ouch. Thanks for referring us as stupid." I said.

"Sorry." the boy said.

"Its okay. Wolves are smelly dog beasts." I said.

"No we're not. Vamps are bloodsucking leeches." he said.

I chuckled. "If you say so. Lets just stop this before it gets out of hand."

The boy nodded and looked down at the bloody bandages. He gently touched his wound and groaned in pain.

"Um you never answered my question." I said.

The boy looked up at me. "What question?"

"What your name is." I said.

"Um…."

"Just tell me. Don't I deserve to know the name of my new friend?" I asked.

"Wait friend?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Um, but we're-"

"I know what we are, but we can still be friends. No one has to know." I said.

"But Dak will kill me." the boy said.

"And James will kill me, but our leaders wont hurt us if they don't know." I said.

"Oh."

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Logan." the boy said.

"I'm Kendall." I said.

Logan nodded and I smiled at him. He gave me a small smile and I immediately swooned. Logan was absolutely gorgeous. Even his name was just perfect. Even if he was broken and bruised, he still looked stunning. I just wanted to taste his lips on mine. I slowly leaned forward and Logan gasped. I gently pressed my lips to his and kissed him slowly. I pulled away after a few seconds and Logan just looked at me.

"What did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Its okay. I….. I liked it." Logan said.

I smiled and brought him into another kiss. He cupped my face in his hands and moved his lips perfectly with mine. He tasted amazing. Just kissing him sent a spark through my body. I've never had this feeling before, but I liked it a lot. We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads against each others.

"Wow," Logan breathed.

I smiled, "yeah."

I gently brushed my thumb over his cheek, and Logan's face turned a light pink.

"You should rest now." I said.

"But I have to go home." Logan said.

"Not in this condition you're not. Just stay here and rest." I said.

"Are you going to stay here?" Logan asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave you." I said.

Logan nodded and gently laid back down. I covered him back up, then laid down beside him.

"What is this place?" Logan asked, as he looked around.

"This used to be my house." I said.

"Really? Why is it deserted?" Logan asked.

"It's a long story. Just get some sleep okay." I said.

Logan nodded and his brown eyes fluttered shut. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I was glad I got to see Logan again, and I was happy that we kissed. I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I just cant stop thinking about him, and now I might have a shot with him. The only thing that is stopping us from being together is James and Dak. Those two wont let us get near each other, and all because of some stupid feud that's been going on for centuries.

But I don't care what James says. I really like Logan and I know he likes me too, and I want to be with him. But if we want to be friends or more then friends, then we're going to have to keep this a secret. If anyone finds out, everything will be ruined. And I don't want that.

**A/N: YAY KOGAN. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! LOL. anyway sorry i took for ever to update, but i hope u guys forgive me and that u liked this chap. =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around. I was still in that abandoned house, and everything quickly flooded back. I sat up quickly and regretted it when there was a burning sensation in my stomach. I groaned in pain and I looked down at my abdomen. I lifted up my shirt and saw a bloody bandage over the wound. I touched it gently and groaned again.

"I would be careful with that."

I looked up to see Kendall standing in the doorway. He smiled at me and I gave him small smile in return. He walked over to me and my heart started to beat rapidly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he sat down in front of me.

"Better I guess." I said.

"How's the wound?" Kendall asked.

"Its still bleeding." I said.

Kendall frowned and lifted up my shirt, exposing my wound. He gently touched it and I hissed in pain. He grabbed a wet wash cloth and started to clean it up. Once it was cleaned up, he bandaged it up again.

"Better?" Kendall asked.

"A lot better." I said.

Kendall smiled and gently rubbed his thumb over my cheek, making me blush. I wanted him to lean closer and lock our lips in a kiss like he did last night. I just had to feel his lips on mine again.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I….can I kiss you?" Kendall asked.

I nodded and Kendall smiled. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes. His lips pressed against mine and he kissed me gently. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I ran them through his blonde hair. Kendall smiled into the kiss and cupped my face in his hands. I never wanted this moment to end. It was just perfect.

Kendall pulled away and I sighed. I wanted to keep kissing him. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. They were really soft and perfect.

"Logan," Kendall said, "I….I really like you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I first set eyes on you. I like you a lot." Kendall said.

"I like you a lot too, but what about James and Dak?" I asked.

"They don't have to know about us. If we like each other then we should be together." Kendall said.

"I'm scared though." I said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"If they find out, they'll kill us." I said.

"Then we'll die together. But I promise they will never find out." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok."

"So can we be together?" Kendall asked.

I smiled, "yeah."

Kendall smiled back and pressed his lips to mine again. I laid down and pulled Kendall with me. He let out a small moan when out tongues came into contact. We pulled apart and we were panting heavily.

"I should go." I whispered.

"I wish you didn't have to," Kendall said, as he gently stroked my face.

"I know, but I have to. The packs probably getting worried." I said.

"Can we see each other again?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. When?" I asked.

"We can meet here, lets say tomorrow night?" Kendall asked.

"I'll see you then." I said.

Kendall smiled and kissed me again. He sat up and helped me up off the bed. I let out a small cry of pain and Kendall gave me another kiss. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

I gave him a goodbye kiss, then I left the house. I looked back and sighed when I didn't see him anymore. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down the quiet sidewalk. Finally after walking for a few minutes, I approached the woods. Like usual, the woods were really quiet. As I walked, I couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. I'm really excited to see him again, but I'm nervous.

Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to be friends, let alone have romantic feelings for each other. But Kendall and I were breaking the rules big time. We're not only friends, but we have feelings for each other. If both sides found out what was going on, we would be in so much trouble.

I'm just hoping nothing bad happens, and that Kendall and I can be together. I really, really like him, and I know he likes me too. I want to be with him.

The old house came into view and I sighed. I didn't want to be here at all. I wanted to be back with Kendall, but I couldn't. I slowly made my way up the squeaky porch, and I slowly pushed the door open. It was pretty early, so I assumed the pack was still asleep.

I quietly went into my room and found Carlos fast asleep. I tip-toed over to my bed, but froze when Carlos stirred in his sleep. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Logan?" Carlos asked, sleepily.

"Hey, buddy." I whispered.

Carlos immediately jumped out of bed and pulled me into a huge hug. I cried out in pain and Carlos quickly let go of me.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I just got hurt. Its no big deal." I said.

"Those stupid vampires! but what happened? Why are you barely getting home now?" Carlos asked.

"You cant tell anyone ok? Promise?" I asked.

"Okay." Carlos said.

"A uh vampire rescued me." I said.

"What!" Carlos said.

"Shush! A vampire helped me, but he's really nice." I said.

"Who was it?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall." I said.

"Who's Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"He has blonde hair and amazing green eyes." I said.

"Whoa wait! Is he that one vampire? The one we bumped into that night?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Is that why you smell like him?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but you cant tell anyone about this." I said.

"I wont." Carlos said.

I nodded and walked over to my bed, sitting down gently. I let out a groan and my hand fell to my stomach. I looked at my hand and it was covered with blood.

"Dude, the vamps hurt you that bad?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but Kendall helped me." I said.

"So he's a nice vampire?" Carlos asked.

"Really nice," I said, "I think I…never mind."

" You what? Tell me." Carlos said.

I sighed. "I like him. a lot."

"But he's a and you're a…"

"I know, but we still like each other. Please don't tell anyone." I said.

"I wont, buddy." Carlos said.

I smiled, "thanks."

"I'll help you with your cut." Carlos said.

I nodded and Carlos left the room. I sighed and laid back on my bed. I was glad I could trust Carlos with this, but I just hope he doesn't tell anyone. I don't want to lose Kendall when I just met him. Hopefully no one else finds out about this.

**A/N: YAY KOGAN LOL. so did u guys like this chap? i hope u guys did. anyway the mpreg part is coming up really soon, and things get more difficult. i will try and update tomorronw. bye =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kendall's POV**

Once nightfall came, I left my old house. I wish I could just stay here, but I had to get back to the clan. James was probably wondering where I was. I just hope he doesn't find out what I did. I knew I would be done for if my secret got out.

I walked the silent streets, and I was glad no one was around. I was a little hungry, but I couldn't hunt right now. I had to get back home.

The whole time I walked, I couldn't get Logan out of my head. He was just amazing and I really liked him. I've never had feelings like this for anyone else. He was the only one who made me feel like this. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow night.

I made it to the woods and kept walking. I really wish I could see Logan tonight, but our date was tomorrow. It was so close yet so far away.

The mansion came into view and I groaned. I walked through the black, metal gate and up to the front door. I slowly pushed the door open and went inside. My footsteps echoed through the house as I walked towards the living room.

When I entered the room, I saw the whole clan except James. I was trying to figure out where he was, but I was hoping I wasn't in trouble. Katie stood up from her seat on the couch and she ran up to me, wrapping me in a hug. I held onto her tightly, then we pulled apart.

"Look who decided to show up." Jett said.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Someone's mad." James said.

"As a matter of fact I am. You two attacked those helpless wolves." I said.

"So?" Jett asked.

"You're not supposed to do that." I said.

"Who cares. James will be happy once he finds out what we did." Jett said.

"What will I be happy about?" James asked, as he entered the living room.

"Uh….."

"Jett and Jo attacked the wolves last night." I said.

"What! You two know better then that. I said I didn't want any attacks on them unless it was absolutely necessary." James said.

"But it was the stupid mutt who hurt you, so we wanted to get him back." Jo said.

"I don't care. If the wolves attack us for this, then I hope they go after you." James said.

"That's not fair!" Jett said.

"You broke the rules, now deal with it." James said.

"Well what about Kendall?" Jett asked, "he helped the wolf."

James turned to me. "Is that true?"

"I uh….um was trying to stop Jo and Jett." I said.

"Yeah so you could save the stupid mutt!" Jett said.

"No I was trying to stop you guys because I knew James would be upset." I said.

"Give me a fucking break. He's lying!" Jett said.

"Well what about you? You said James sent you to hurt them." I said.

"What?" James asked.

"No! That's not true." Jett said.

"Don't lie to me." James said.

"James, Kendall broke your rules too. He helped the stupid dog!" Jett said.

"He said he didn't." James said.

"He fucking smells like them!" Jett yelled.

James immediately got in Jett's face and pinned him to the wall. Jett growled and James dug his nails into Jett's arm.

"You better stop. Kendall didn't do anything." James said.

Jett glared at James, then he was let go. He stormed off to his room and I could hear the door slam.

"James, he's telling the truth." Jo said.

"Not you too." James said.

"Just hear us out. Kendall did stop the attack and helped the wolf." Jo said.

"Kendall?" James asked.

"I didn't do that. I did stop the attack, but I didn't save any wolf." I said.

"You're not lying, right?" James asked.

"I swear." I said.

James nodded, then turned back to Jo. She shook her head and left the room, going upstairs. I went to walk away, but James stopped me.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for following my rules." James said.

I nodded, then I went upstairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed and Katie walked in and closed the door. I looked up at her and saw she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" I asked.

"You did help that wolf didn't you?" she asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe." I said.

"When are you going to learn, big brother?" Katie asked.

"I know I broke the rules again, but I'm still breaking them." I said.

"What?"

"You cant tell okay?"

"Okay." Katie said.

"I'm with a werewolf." I said.

"Huh?" Katie asked.

"I'm dating one. Then one that saved me last time." I said.

"Kendall! You cant!" Katie said.

"Hey, you were the one who said I should see if he likes me back, and he does." I said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he would actually say yes." Katie said.

"Wow that's nice." I said.

"Ugh you know what I mean. But, Kendall, you cant be with him. What about the rules?" Katie asked.

"I don't care about that. I like him and I cant be without him. Being with him is worth breaking the rules." I said.

"This is crazy." Katie said.

"I know, but please don't say anything." I said.

"I wont." Katie said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well I ever get to meet this wolf?" Katie asked.

"His names Logan, and yes you can meet him eventually." I said.

"Cool." Katie said.

"Yeah. And thanks for keeping this a secret." I said.

"Don't mention it." Katie said.

I smiled and I gave Katie a kiss on the head. I was really glad that Katie wasn't going to tell anyone, but I was really worried about Jett. He knew I helped the wolf, but luckily James didn't believe him. I just hope that no one else finds out about my relationship with Logan.

**A/N: UGH sorry this chap was so short and pointless. anyway i will update tomorrow and it might be two chaps. my parents arent going to be home all weekend so i get to stay up late and write lol. there will be some kogan sexy time in the next chap lol. well bye for now =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Logan's POV**

I straightened my black leather jacket in the mirror, and spiked my hair a little more. Tonight I was going to see Kendall again, and I was excited. I was happy that I get to see him again, but at the same time I was nervous. I didn't want this night to go horribly wrong and Kendall decides he never wants to see me again. Nah that wont happen. Kendall really wants to see me and I want to see him. This night will be fine.

I took one last look in the mirror, then I went downstairs into the living room. Carlos was rolling around on the floor and Camille was laughing at him. I stopped and gave Carlos a weird look.

"What?" he asked, "we were playing."

"Uh huh." I said slowly.

"Where are you going?" Camille asked.

"Shh! I don't want Dak to know that I'm going out." I said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't tell him anything." I said.

"But he went out a few minutes ago with Ramon. They wanted some alone time." Camille said.

"Eww." Carlos said.

"Um okay? Just call me if he gets home early." I said.

"Okay." Camille said.

Carlos stood up from the floor and dragged me into the hallway.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to see that Kendall dude?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Logan, you could get busted." Carlos said.

"I'll be fine. Dak isn't here anyway." I said.

"Dude, you could still get in trouble." Carlos said.

"I'll be fine okay? Just chill." I said.

"Fine." Carlos said.

"I'll be back later." I said.

Carlos nodded, then I left the house. I made sure to try and get out of the woods as fast as I could. I was beyond excited to see Kendall again. I finally came to the end of the woods and I reached the small town. I walked through the town and saw a few people out. It was a Saturday night and this was when a lot of people came out to have fun.

I finally came to the abandoned house and I walked up to the door. I went to knock, but it opened and I gasped.

"Hey." Kendall said.

"H-hey." I said.

"Did I scare you?" Kendall asked.

"A little bit." I said.

Kendall chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. So are we going to hang out here?" I asked.

"Actually I was thinking we hang out in town. There's normally a party going on." Kendall said.

"Oh." I said.

"Is that okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah that's fine." I said.

"Okay. You look great by the way." Kendall said.

I blushed. "Thanks, so do you." I said.

Kendall chuckled and gave me a peck on the cheek. He took my hand and together we left the house. I was still really nervous and I was hoping that Kendall didn't notice. It was stupid to be this nervous around him, but I couldn't help it.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Y-yeah. Why?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem a little nervous or something."

"Sorry." I said.

"Its okay. You don't have to be nervous though." Kendall said.

"I'm trying not to be." I said.

"We're going to have fun tonight, so you don't have to worry." Kendall said.

I smiled. "Okay."

While we walked down the dark street, we talked and laughed about everything. Kendall started talking about the vampires and his little sister, but he never mentioned his mom. He did maybe once, but when I asked him about it, he tried to change the subject. I was a little curious about her, but it was obvious that it was a hard subject for Kendall to talk about.

I told him a little bit about me and he found it fascinating. He thought it was funny that a werewolf wanted to be a doctor. I shoved him playfully and he started laughing. His laugh was absolutely amazing. I've never heard a laugh like his before. His laugh was different and contagious.

We finally came to a building and it was evident that there was a party going on. I could hear the music and it was sending vibrations through my body. I immediately recognized this place. This was the same building where I first bumped into Kendall. We went inside and it was full of people. Kendall dragged me through the crowd and over to an empty booth.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We went out to the dance floor and started moving to the music. Kendall was dancing like a huge dork and I was laughing at him. The song ended and we decided to sit the next one out. We sat back down in the booth and started talking. I noticed Kendall kept looking at these group of girls and I felt a little jealous.

"Before you say anything, I just want to let you know that I have no interest in those girls what's so ever." Kendall said.

"Then why do you keep checking them out?" I asked.

"Because I'm starting to get a little hungry." Kendall said.

"Oh. Are you going to attack them?" I asked.

"No. I'd rather spend my time with you." Kendall said.

"But if you're hungry then-"

"Logan, I'll be fine," Kendall said as he took my hand in his. "Lets just enjoy our date."

I nodded. "Okay."

"What time do I have to take you home?" Kendall asked.

"You don't have to take me." I said.

"It'll be fine. What time do you have to be back?" Kendall asked.

"Um I don't know. Dak is out, so I guess before he gets back." I said.

"Oh okay. Where did he go?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. He didn't-"

My eyes widened when I spotted none other then Dak across the room. He was sitting at a table with Ramon, and they were talking. I gulped and Kendall gave me a confused look.

"Logan, are you-"

"Dak is here." I said.

Kendall turned around to where my pack leader was, then he turned back to me.

"Who is he with?" he asked.

"Ramon. They must be on a date or something." I said.

Kendall started laughing and I gave him a weird look.

"I'm sorry. It just seems that Dak is a huge jerk and I don't know how he can land a date." he said.

"Yeah, um anyway can we leave? I don't want them to see me, especially when I'm with a vampire." I said.

"Yeah sure." Kendall said.

Kendall and I stood up from the booth and made our way towards the exit. I turned to look over at Dak and he looked at me. I quickly turned around and left with Kendall.

"You okay?" Kendall asked as we walked down the quiet street.

"Yeah. I just think he saw me." I said.

"Its okay. I doubt he recognized you." Kendall said.

"Yeah." I said.

We arrived back at the abandoned house and we went inside. We went upstairs to the bedroom and Kendall switched the lights on. I plopped down on the bed and Kendall sat down next to me. He took his jacket off and tossed it on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry I ruined your night." I said.

"You didn't ruin it. We can still have fun." Kendall said.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well we could talk some more or…"

"Or what?" I asked.

Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and I immediately melted into the kiss. Kendall deepened the kiss and lowered me back on the bed. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and tugged on it a few times, causing him to moan.

"Kendall, are we going to-"

"If you want to." Kendall said.

"I mean I really like you, but I'm a little nervous." I said.

"Its ok. I'm nervous too, but haven't you done this before?" Kendall asked.

"Um no." I said.

"Oh I just thought you have because you're in a pack of dogs and-"

"Kendall! I know what you're getting at, but no I've never done this before." I said.

"Oh okay. Sorry." Kendall said.

"Its fine, but do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Well I like you a lot and I want to be with you, but I'm leaving it up to you." Kendall said.

"I want to do it." I said.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if-"

"No! I want to." I said.

Kendall nodded and pressed his lips back to mine. He slid my jacket off and tossed it on the floor. I let out a moan when Kendall attached his lips to my neck. My body shivered when his fangs gently grazed my flesh. He pulled away from my neck and removed his shirt. I slowly reached out and ran my hands over his slightly toned chest. My hands traveled down to his jeans and I tugged on them.

Kendall got the message and unbuttoned his jeans, then ripped them off his legs. He started kissing me again and his hands went down to my crotch, cupping me through my jeans. I let out a moan and broke the kiss to take my shirt off. Kendall slid my jeans off and gave my member a gentle squeeze through my boxers. I moaned and bucked my hips. He slowly removed my boxers and I let out a moan when the cool air hit my heated flesh.

Kendall's lips came into contact with my cock and he licked the slit, then he slowly sucked on the head. I moaned in pleasure and gripped the sheets tightly. Kendall continued to suck my dick, then he rolled my balls in his hand.

I let out a loud moan as I came in his warm mouth. Kendall swallowed all that I gave him, then he pulled off of me. He pressed his lips back to mine, then he removed his boxers. I let out a shaky breath when I saw Kendall's cock for the first time. It was huge and thick. He stuck two of his fingers up to my lips and I looked at him.

"Suck." he demanded.

I quickly got to work on coating his fingers with my saliva. Kendall pulled his fingers out of my mouth, and he placed them at my entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in and I groaned in discomfort. He rubbed my inner thigh soothingly as he pushed the rest of his finger in. The pain turned dull and all I felt was pleasure.

Kendall pulled his fingers out and I whimpered from the loss. He planted another kiss on my lips, then I felt the head of his cock poking at my hole. He slowly pushed in and I cried out in pain. Kendall pressed his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. Once the pain was gone, I needed him to start moving.

"Move." I growled.

Kendall pulled out only leaving the head in, then he slammed into me. I arched my back and moaned as I felt his cock pound into me. His thrusts became harder and faster, and I gripped his arms tightly.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck!" I said.

"You like that?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! Fuck me harder!" I practically screamed.

Kendall chuckled and picked up speed. I moaned, groaned and cursed as he pounded furiously into me. When my sweet spot was hit, I screamed his name. Kendall continued to hit that spot perfectly and I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I let out a loud growl when that spot was hit with a hard thrust. Kendall bit down on my shoulder and I whimpered.

He hit my prostate again and I came all over us, painting our stomachs white. Kendall continued to thrust into me, then he came as well. I moaned as I felt his hot cum fill me up. Kendall slowly pulled out and laid down next to me.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Right! It was amazing." Kendall said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I loved how I made you growl. It was hot." Kendall said.

I blushed a dark shade of red and Kendall chuckled. He gently pressed his lips to mine, then he wiped himself up with his shirt. Once we were both cleaned up, we snuggled next to each other. I buried my face into his chest and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Im so sorry i took forever to update this =/ but i hope this chapter made up for it. also im going to update Betrayed tomorrow and i want to do a halloween fic. does anyone have an requests or ideas for a halloween fic. if so please let me know =D. thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kendall's POV**

My eyes shot open when I felt movement under my arms. I looked down to see Logan trying to escape my grasp. I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark, so I was a little confused on why he was leaving.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go." Logan said.

"But I thought you were staying until morning." I said.

"I cant stay. I have to go home." Logan said.

"Please stay." I said.

"I want to, but I have to go home. Dak will kill me if he finds out I'm gone." Logan said.

"But I want you to stay with me." I said.

"I cant, Kendall. You should go home too. I don't want you to get in trouble." Logan said.

I sighed. "Okay."

Logan cupped my face and pulled me into a sweet kiss. I moved my lips perfectly against his, then he pulled away. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and quickly got dressed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the bed.

"Don't go." I said.

"I have to." Logan said.

"No you don't. we can run away." I said.

"Kendall, you know we cant do that." Logan said.

"Who says we cant?" I asked.

"Our leaders." Logan said.

"Screw them, Logan. I want to be with you." I said.

"I want to be with you too." Logan said.

"Then lets run away." I said.

"Kendall, if I could then I would, but you and I both know we cant." Logan said.

"But I hate that you have to go." I said.

"I know, but we'll see each other again." Logan said.

"Yeah." I said.

Logan gave me a sad smile, then he gently pressed his lips to mine again. I ran my fingers through his spiked hair and gently tugged on it, making Logan let out a small moan. He pulled away from me and stood up from the bed, then he grabbed his jacket. I sighed and grabbed my clothes, then I quickly threw them on.

We quietly walked downstairs and I opened the front door. Logan walked out first and I shut the door behind us.

"I'll walk you home." I said.

"You don't have to." Logan said.

"I know, but I want to." I said.

"But what if you get caught?" Logan asked.

"I wont. I'm really fast." I said.

"You're a little cocky aren't you?" Logan asked.

"Nah." I said.

Logan chuckled and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he leaned into me as we walked down the quiet street. It was really late now and there was no one in sight. I was still a little hungry, but I could always eat later. Right now I just wanted to focus on the boy next to me.

We came to the woods and walked deep into the darkness. I wasn't really familiar with this part of the woods, so I let Logan lead the way. A old house came into view and I assumed that was where he lived.

"Right here is fine." Logan said.

"You sure? I can walk you to the door." I said.

"No its okay. I don't want Dak to pick up your scent." Logan said.

"Yeah okay." I said.

Logan smiled, then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He went to leave, but I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. Logan gasped and I pressed my lips to his. We kissed for a few seconds, then we pulled apart.

"Goodnight." Logan said.

"Night." I said.

Logan gave me a small smile, then he walked away. I sighed and waited until his small form disappeared into the darkness. Once he was gone, I turned around and walked through the woods to find the mansion. I was hoping James wasn't around when I got home. He didn't really care that I went out, but he'll care that I smell like a wolf.

I finally came to the huge mansion and saw that all of the lights were off. I sighed in relief and walked up to the front door. I quietly went inside and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I opened the door to my room and quickly shielded my eyes when the light switched on. Katie was standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Katie, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. What are you doing back so late?" Katie asked.

"I lost track of the time." I said.

"What did you do?" Katie asked.

"Nothing. Just hung out in town." I said.

"With who? Logan?" Katie asked.

"Psh no. I was out with um….uh…"

"You were with him weren't you?"

"Okay I was, but don't say anything to anyone." I said.

"I already said I wouldn't. but you have to get better at sneaking out." Katie said.

"I'm doing fine. James hasn't said anything." I said.

"Not yet. But if you keep coming home late and smelling like dog, James will know something's up." Katie said.

"Okay fine. I'll work on it." I said.

I walked over to my bed and kicked my shoes off, tossing them in the corner. Katie sat down on her bed across from me and gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you guys do?" she asked.

"Just hung out." I said.

"Did you guys kiss again?" Katie asked.

"A little and we cuddled, but that's-"

"Ew! You guys had….you know.."

"What! We never did that." I said.

"Liar! That's so gross!" Katie said.

"Just be quiet and don't say anything." I said.

"Fine. I doubt anyone will want to hear what you two did anyway." Katie said.

I rolled my eyes and laid back on my bed. I was hoping Katie doesn't tell anyone that I slept with a werewolf and that I have really strong feelings for him. I never thought I would even like a wolf like I do this one, but Logan was different. He was really special and I cared about him so much. So far everything has been going good between us, and I hope it stays this way.

**A/N: Im sorry for not updating right away. i promise to update tomorrow and i will try and make it long. oh two surprises happen in the next chap, one of them invloving Logan. anyway bye for now =D. oh and i hope you guys had a great halloween.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Logan's POV**

I quietly walked into the house and was hoping no one was awake. All of the lights were off and the house was dead silent. I went into the living room, but froze when I heard noises coming down the hall. My heart started beating rapidly when I heard noises. I didn't want anyone to be up, especially Dak. He will just kill me if he finds me barely getting home now.

I heard a growl come from the darkness, and I slowly walked towards the hallway. My head was desperately trying to think of something to say if I did come across Dak. The growling got a little louder, then it mixed with loud moans. It didn't sound like Dak, but his mate. Dak's growl was heard and I felt sick to my stomach. I knew exactly what those two were doing.

I couldn't believe they would be doing that sort of thing now. Yeah I know its late and everyone is asleep, but couldn't they have done that sort of thing later. I shuddered when I heard more of their sex noises. It was seriously starting to make me sick. I quickly and quietly went to my room, and shut the door behind me.

Surprisingly, Carlos was still sound asleep, and he didn't wake up this time. I kicked my shoes off, changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. I could still hear Dak and Ramon making noises, and I tried to push the sounds out of my head. My thoughts traveled to Kendall and how much fun we had tonight. The night started off pretty bad, but it ended great. I was a little nervous that I slept with him, but it was our little secret. No one was going to find out what I did with Kendall. No one.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"You did what!"

"Shh keep it down. I don't want anyone else to know."

Carlos and I were sitting outside on the porch, and we were talking. He asked me about last night and I sort of told him everything. I didn't mean to, but it just came out. I really need to be more careful when I talk to people.

"But why? He's a vampire." Carlos said.

"I know, but I really like him." I said.

"Did Dak hear you come in last night?" Carlos asked.

"No he was busy doing Ra...stuff." I said.

"Oh. Dude, what if he saw you at the party?" Carlos asked.

"I doubt it. But if he did, I will just make something up." I said.

"I hope you don't get in trouble." Carlos said.

"Me too." I said.

"I can't believe you're not a virgin anymore." Carlos said.

"I don't feel different, though." I said.

"Did it hurt?" Carlos asked.

"Can we not talk about it? Its kind of embarrassing for me." I said.

"Yeah. Do you think Dak will find out you lost your v-card?" Carlos asked.

"Only if someone tells him." I said.

"I wont, Logan. I promise." Carlos said.

"Thanks." I said.

Carlos nodded and picked up a rock off the ground and threw it. I picked one up as well and rolled it around in my hands.

"Logan?"

I turned around to see Dak walking over to us. My heart started beating incredibly fast as he got closer to us. Carlos shot me a worried look and I quickly looked away from him. I was praying that Dak didn't know anything about what I did, or that I went out and came back late. He would surely kill me.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"Were you out last night?" Dak asked.

"Um no. Why d-do you ask?" I asked.

"I could've sworn I saw you last night in town. I was out with Ramon and I thought I saw you at the same building as us." Dak said.

"No I didn't go out. I was here hanging out with Carlos." I said.

"Yeah we were playing in the um...uh….mud." Carlos said.

I turned to Carlos and mouthed 'what'. he shrugged and I turned back to Dak.

"Yeah we were just messing around," I said. "Maybe you just saw someone who resembled me."

"Yeah maybe. It was so strange though. The guy even sort of smelled like you." Dak said.

"Huh weird." I said.

"Yeah," Dak said as he scratched his head.

"What were you doing last night, Dak?" Carlos asked.

"Um just hanging with... uh Ramon. We just went out, that was it." Dak said as he started to turn a bright red.

"Okay." I said.

Dak laughed nervously, then he went back into the house. I shook my head and a small smile spread across my face. I always thought it was funny when our strong leader got embarrassed. It was just something I found funny.

"I wonder what he did last night." Carlos said.

I shook my head. "You don't want to know."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks later, and my secret was still hidden from everyone else. I thought of telling Camille, but I was afraid she would open her mouth and then everyone knows my secret. Carlos was the only one who knew, and he hasn't said anything to anyone. And I was hoping he never did. No one else was allowed to know.

I would still sneak out and meet up with Kendall, and Dak never found out. I felt guilty about going behind his back, but I really liked Kendall. I loved spending time with him. It made me really happy, so that's why I would sneak out so much.

Since no one knew what I was doing, everything was going fine. The vampires left us alone, so Dak wasn't so worried about them attacking us again. He did start to worry about Ramon, though. His mate was getting really sick and none of us knew why. He would always run to the bathroom and puke his guts out for ten minutes. Dak was really worried about him, but no one knew what was going on. Since I wanted to become a doctor someday, I told Dak that Ramon just had the flu. Dak was still worried, but not as much as before.

I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off my heated face. A weird tingling feeling formed in my throat and I leaned over the toilet again. I could feel everything I ate land in the bowl beneath me. I stopped puking and flushed the toilet. I stood up and staggered over to the bathroom sink. I splashed cold water on my face and rinsed my mouth of the foul taste.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room. Ramon was laying on the couch and rubbing his stomach. He made a gagging noise, then he was emptying his stomach into the small trash can beneath him. I turned away and tried to block the sounds he was making out of my head. I didn't want to puke again. I figured I was sick because whatever Ramon has. He must've gotten the flu from somewhere, and then passed it on to me. I hated being sick. It just wasn't fun.

Dak quickly ran into the living room and kneeled down beside Ramon. He whispered something to him and pushed strands of hair out of his face. Ramon did look awful, so I knew why Dak was so worried. If Kendall was ever this sick, I would always be by his side and trying to nurse him back to health. That's exactly what Dak has been trying to do, but Ramon hasn't been getting better.

I felt my stomach churn and I quickly cupped my mouth. Dak looked over at me and gave me a worried look. I stood up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, emptying my stomach again. I threw more stuff up, then I stopped after a few minutes. I stood up off the floor and rinsed my mouth out again. I hated having the flu.

"Are you okay?" Dak asked as I walked back into the living room.

"Yeah." I said, plopping down on the couch.

"Sorry for getting you sick." Ramon said.

"Its okay. Its not like you did it on purpose." I said.

Ramon gave me weak smile, then he leaned over the small trash can again. I turned away as soon as I heard him puke again. Once he stopped, he laid back against the couch again.

"I don't like that you guys are so sick. Especially you." Dak said.

"I'll be fine, duckie." Ramon said.

"Duckie?" I asked.

"Shut it." Dak growled.

I chuckled and Dak growled at me again. Now I knew what to call him to mess with him.

"Maybe I should take you in." Dak said.

"Nah. I'll be okay." Ramon said.

"Babe, I don't like seeing you like this. I want you to get better." Dak said.

"I'll be fine." Ramon said.

"But you've been like this for a while, please let me take you in." Dak said.

"I think you should go in," I said, "it wont be good if the rest of the pack catches it."

Ramon sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Dak nodded and gave his mate a peck on the lips. Dak told me to bring Carlos along, just in case we got into trouble on our way into town. There would be no way we could fight if both Ramon and I were sick. I found Carlos up in our shared room, then we left the house. Carlos and I tagged behind as Dak and Ramon talked up front. I started feeling a little sick again, but I tried to ignore it.

We made it into town, and didn't bump into any vampires. I really didn't want to see them, but I wanted to see Kendall. I really missed him, but it was really hard to see him. If we were lucky, we would see each other at least twice a week. It wasn't much, but it was better then nothing.

At the end of town and up a small hill, was where we were heading. Instead of going to a normal clinic, we got special care. If we were ever really sick or severely injured, we would come up here. Since we were werewolves, we had a healer. He would take care of us if we needed it and he was the only one who could actually help our kind. He would sometimes treat other animals, but it was mostly us wolves who were his patients.

Dak knocked on the old, wooden door and footsteps could be heard from the inside. The door creaked open and Buddha Bob appeared. He looked us over, then he looked around before letting us in. Buddha Bob was a really nice guy and great healer, but his house always smelled weird. I guess it was because of all of the medicines and stuff he used, but I just wish it didn't smell this bad. His beard kinda creeped me out, but I tried to ignore it the best I could.

He led us into his living room and we sat down. Ramon let out a groan and Dak wrapped his arm around his mate, trying to make him feel better. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach again, and I wasn't helping with the way the house smelled.

"What's wrong with him?" Buddha Bob asked.

"I don't know. Logan said it might be the flu, but I thought maybe you could tell us." Dak said.

"What are his symptoms?" Buddha Bob asked.

"Um he throws up a lot and complains of feeling dizzy and headaches." Dak said.

"Also I've been really sensitive to a lot of foods." Ramon said.

"Hmm, does sound like the flu," Buddha Bob said as he scratched his beard, "I want to run a few tests."

Buddha Bob took all of us to the back of the house where he had a small room. It was identical to a hospital room, but it was a lot smaller then one. Ramon laid down on the bed and Buddha Bob began feeling around the wolf's stomach. Dak held his mates hand and rubbed it soothingly. Buddha Bob left the room for a minute and came back with an ultrasound machine. Everyone looked confused except for me. I was the only one beside our healer who knew what that machine was.

Buddha Bob lifted up Ramon's shirt and covered his belly with gel. He pressed a tiny remote to Ramon's stomach and the black screen lit up. The room was quiet except for the swishing sound coming from the machine. I tried looking at the screen, but it was hard to make out anything. Ramon looked terrified and Dak seemed really confused.

"Well its not the flu," Buddha Bob said as he shut the machine off and wiped the gel off Ramon's belly.

"Then what is it?" Dak asked.

"Is he gonna die!" Carlos said.

Ramon whimpered and I slapped Carlos across the arm.

"He's not going to die. But he is strangely pregnant. I don't know how though." Buddha Bob said.

"He's pregnant?" I asked.

"Mhmm. I just don't know how." Buddha Bob said.

"I think I can explain." Dak said.

Our healer nodded and waited for Dak to give an explanation.

"Um so this may sound a little weird, but male werewolves can conceive." Dak said.

"We can?" Carlos asked

"Yes we can," Dak said. "Its because if there are no females in the pack, then we need to be able to reproduce to keep the species going."

"Oh." Carlos said.

"It doesn't happen very often. Its actually really rare." I said.

"So wait I'm really pregnant?" Ramon asked.

Buddha Bob nodded. "Mhmm. You're not that far along though."

Dak smiled at his mate and he pressed his lips to Ramon's. Carlos was smiling widely and I too felt happy that our leader was going to be a father. To me it almost seemed like bad timing, but since the vamps haven't been near us in a while, I figured Ramon and his pups should be okay.

We left the small house and headed back to ours. While we walked through the woods, I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Ramon was pregnant. Its good news, but it got me thinking about me. I've been experiencing the same symptoms for the passed few days, and I thought it was just the flu. Ramon thought the same thing, but then he found out he was pregnant. What if I was pregnant too? I shook the thought from my head, but it kept coming back. There was no way I was pregnant. I only had sex once and with a vampire! I cant be pregnant. There's just no way, right…

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Are you sure? You look a little sick." Carlos said.

"Follow me." I said.

While Dak and Ramon walked in front of us, I dragged Carlos down a different trail so I could talk to him in private. I didn't want the other wolves to hear our conversation.

"Dude, what's up?" Carlos asked.

"Do you think I'm….…I'm….."

"What? Just tell me." Carlos said.

"I think I might be pregnant." I said.

"What!"

"Shh. I don't want them to hear us." I said.

"But are you?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I mean I have the exact same symptoms as Ramon." I said.

"But you have to have sex to get pregnant." Carlos said.

"I did have sex, remember?" I asked.

"Oh shit, dude. Maybe you are." Carlos said.

"But male wolf pregnancy is really rare. Maybe I jus got sick." I said.

"Yeah. Besides you did it with a vampire, so you cant be pregnant." Carlos said.

"Exactly. I'm fine. I'm just freaking out over nothing." I said.

"That would be scary if you were pregnant. Can't have a werewolf slash vamp baby running around." Carlos said.

"Yeah." I said.

Carlos and I started walking back, but I still had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I placed my hand over my flat stomach and thought of the possibility of a baby in there. No! I'm not pregnant. I cant be. Right?

**A/N: SO what did you guys think? pwease let me know lol. i will try and update tomorrow. love you =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Logan's POV**

I leaned over the toilet for the millionth time today, and emptied the contents of my stomach into it. This went on for a few minutes, then I stopped. I pulled away from the toilet and rested against the wall. Carlos ran into the bathroom and handed me a wet wash cloth. I gave him a weak smile and wiped my mouth with the cloth.

"How ya doing?" Carlos asked.

"Awful." I said.

"This flu is really kicking your ass." Carlos said.

"I don't think it's the flu." I said.

"It has to be. I mean what else could be making you this sick?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. A baby?" I asked.

"Logan, you're not pregnant." Carlos said.

"Then why am I so sick?" I asked.

"Because you have the flu." Carlos said.

"The flu doesn't last this long. It has to be something else." I said.

"Then ask Dak if you can go get checked out by Buddha Bob." Carlos said.

"No I cant." I said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Because if I'm pregnant then-"

"But you're not." Carlos said.

"Ok if I am, then I don't want Dak to know about it. If he finds out that I could be having a baby, then I'll have to tell him everything." I said.

"Well I don't think you're pregnant, so you have nothing to worry about." Carlos said.

"I hope so." I said.

"Dude, if you're that scared, then we'll just go see Buddha Bob by ourselves." Carlos said.

"Yeah that could work. We just have to make sure Dak doesn't find out." I said.

"Lets just tell him that we're going on a walk or something in the woods." Carlos said.

"Okay." I said.

I went to stand up, but I stopped and quickly leaned over the toilet again. Carlos rubbed small circles over my back as I heaved for a few minutes. I finally stopped puking and Carlos helped me to my feet. We walked into the living room and I sat down on the loveseat. Lucy and Camille were talking on the sofa, but they looked up when I came in.

"You okay, Logan?" Camille asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"He has the flu." Carlos said.

"Aw poor sick puppy. Just don't get me sick." Lucy said.

Lucy stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Camille sighed and walked over to me, sitting down on the armrest. I gripped the sides of the couch when a sharp pain ran through my stomach. I let out a groan when the pain lasted for a few seconds.

"You okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts." I said.

"Ramon's complaining about the same thing." Camille said.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's upstairs and Dak is taking care of him." Camille asked.

"Oh." I said.

"Are you okay, though? You've been acting really different." Camille said.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just dealing with this stupid stomach bug." I said.

"I would say Ramon gave it to you, but he's pregnant. So that's different." Camille said.

"Yeah. Really, really different." I said.

"But I'm so happy he's having a baby. The pack does need more members." Camille said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey, Logan," Carlos said, "did you still want to go?"

"Um-"

"Go where?" Camille asked.

"Outside." Carlos said.

"Oh okay. Well have fun." Camille said.

Carlos grabbed my hand and dragged me outside of the house.

"C'mon, lets go." he said.

"Not today." I said.

"But why? you're the one who wanted to find out what's wrong with you." Carlos said.

"I'll just go another time. Unless I get better." I said.

"Okay." Carlos said.

I reached into pocket when I heard my phone beep. I pulled it out and a smile spread across my face when I saw I had a message from Kendall.

"Can you cover for me tonight? Kendall wants to see me." I said.

"Don't do anything gross. We don't want you to get pregnant for real this time." Carlos said.

I chuckled, "yeah"

I ran back into the house and grabbed my jacket, then I left. I made sure none of the other pack members saw me leave. I didn't want them to tell Dak and he comes looking for me. But I doubt he'll leave the house tonight. He's been busy for the passed couple of days taking care of his pregnant mate, so he probably wont even notice I'm gone. I didn't even make it to town when I met up with Kendall. He was waiting for me in the middle of the woods. A little too close to my house, which I didn't like.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." Kendall said.

"But I don't want you to get caught." I said.

"Relax, Logan. I'm fine." Kendall said.

"Yeah, but there is still a chance that you could get caught." I said.

"I promise I wont okay? I'm good at sneaking around." Kendall said.

"I don't know if I like that." I said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I would never sneak around with anyone else okay? I love you." Kendall said.

"You love me?" I asked.

Kendall blushed a deep shade of red. "Uh...well….I mean…"

I smiled and I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Kendall's body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away from his lips and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too." I said.

"Really? You don't think I'm weird or anything?" Kendall asked.

"Well sometimes, but your weirdness makes me love you even more." I said.

"I love you're weirdness too." Kendall said.

I smiled and went to give him another kiss, but I turned away from him when my stomach started acting up again. I cupped my mouth, but the vomit didn't want to stay down. I turned around and threw up all over the ground. I felt hands running down my back and I flinched. I finally stopped puking and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I've just been dealing with a stomach bug. Its nothing." I said.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? I don't want you feeling miserable." Kendall said.

"No I'll be okay." I said.

"Okay." Kendall said.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the woods. My stomach stopped churning and I could be myself. We talked about different things, then we got into town. Kendall decided we go eat at this restaurant , and I was a little unsure. I didn't want to eat something, then have to throw it up later. I just decided to go along with it and hope nothing happens.

While we waited for our food, my stomach started acting up again. I placed my hand over my belly and rubbed small circles over it. My stomach was hit with a few cramps and I groaned in discomfort. Kendall reached over and took my hand in his, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"You okay?" he asked

"Mhmm." I said.

"Logan, we can leave if you want. I don't want you to get worse." Kendall said.

"No its okay. We might not be able to be alone for a while, and I want to ruin tonight." I said.

"Logan, I want to spend time with you too, but I don't want you to get worse. Lets just go to our hiding place and you can rest." Kendall said.

"But, Kendall-"

"Please? We can just hang out there." Kendall said.

I sighed. "Okay."

Kendall paid the bill, then we left the restaurant. My stomach was still feeling bad, and I would have to stop every now and then to wait for the cramps to pass. I felt so relieved when the abandoned house came into view. I just wanted to curl up next to Kendall and sleep. I don't know why, but I've been feeling a lot more tired then usual. I blame it on this stupid flu.

Kendall opened the door to the house and we went inside. It was really cold and I wrapped my arms around myself. We went up to his old room and I plopped down on the worn out bed. Kendall laid down next to me and I curled up beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and I closed my eyes.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I looked at myself in the mirror and placed my hand over my stomach. I groaned when I noticed it felt a little different. I lifted up my shirt and my eyes widened when I noticed that it looked a little pudgy. I placed my hands over the slight bump and groaned again. I had no idea what was going on. For the passed month I've been feeling like shit, and now my stomach was growing. I was going to blame it on eating too much, but I cant even keep a single meal down. I should really be losing weight not gaining it. Something was going on, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I took one last look in the mirror, then I left the bathroom. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Ramon was going through the fridge, and he had a bucket of ice cream and a jar of olives. I gave him a weird look before leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Logan," Ramon said as he walked over to me. "what's up?"

"Nothing. What's with the ice cream and green olives?" I asked.

"Oh um I've just been craving it." Ramon said.

"Ah." I said.

Ramon nodded and opened the bucket of ice cream. He dumped the whole jar of olives into the ice cream and began eating it. I watched with disgust and tried not the let his weird meal get to me. I placed my hand over my stomach and I could feel the firmness of the small bump.

"Hey, Ramon?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a bump?" I asked.

"Bump? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like on your stomach?" I asked.

"Oh a bump. Yeah I have one. Its really small, but at least I know the baby is growing." Ramon said.

"Oh." I said.

"Why do you ask?" Ramon asked.

"I was just wondering. I'll see you later." I said.

Ramon gave me a confused look, then I ran out of the kitchen. I had to find Carlos. I went to our shared room, but he wasn't there. I sighed in frustration and went back downstairs. I finally found him outside playing with Lucy and Camille.

"Carlos!" I called.

He looked up at me and he quickly shifted into his human form. Lucy growled at him, but he ignored her and walked over to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We have to see Buddha Bob." I whispered.

"Why?" Carlos whispered back.

"Because of this," I said as I lifted up my shirt.

"Whoa! Dude, what's going on with your stomach?" Carlos asked.

"That's why I need to see Buddha Bob. Something's wrong." I said.

"How are we going to sneak out? Dak is always here." Carlos said.

"We'll just leave when everyone goes to sleep." I said.

Carlos nodded. "Okay."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Carlos and I snuck out of the house. It was absolutely silent outside, except for the wind that was howling. I shivered as a cool breeze went through me and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"This is insane!" Carlos said, "its f-f-freezing."

"I know, but we're almost there and this is really important." I said.

"What if it isn't? maybe you're just getting fat." Carlos said.

"Then why is Ramon getting rounder too?" I asked.

"Because he's preggers." Carlos said.

"Do you see it?" I asked.

"See what?" Carlos asked.

"That there is a chance that I could be pregnant too. Both Ramon and I are going through the same thing." I said.

"Or you're losing it, Loges." Carlos said.

"Ugh forget it. Lets just see what Buddha Bob says," I said.

Carlos nodded and we kept walking. Carlos would still complain about the weather, but there was other things to be worrying about. I could be pregnant! I know its supposed to be really rare, but I have all of the symptoms. I hoping I'm not pregnant. What will the pack think? What will Kendall think? What if he finds out and decides he doesn't want to be with me? I hope I'm not pregnant and that I just have a really bad case of the flu.

We finally arrived to Buddha Bob's house and I knocked on the door. He didn't answer, so I kept knocking. I stopped when I heard footsteps, then the door opened.

"Buddha Bob, we need to talk." I said.

Buddha Bob grunted and let us into his house. Carlos looked around and his nose wrinkled when he got a strong whiff of something. I smelled the air too and quickly wished I didn't. I cupped my mouth with my hand and tried to hold back the vomit that was approaching. Carlos scurried around the room, looking for something for me to throw up in. The urge to throw up passed and I took some deep breaths to keep me from becoming nauseous again.

"Still sick?" Buddha Bob asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could tell me what's wrong. Its obviously not the flu, but I don't know what it is." I said.

"Follow me." Buddha Bob said.

Carlos and I followed the healer and he led us to same room Ramon was in last time. I climbed up on the bed and laid down. I explained to him what my symptoms were, and he nodded. He lifted up my shirt and felt around my slightly swollen stomach. I winced when he pushed down a little too hard under my belly button. Buddha Bob hooked up the ultrasound machine and covered my belly with the gel. He pressed the tiny remote to my stomach and moved it around, then he stopped.

"You're pregnant." he said.

I sat up and looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"Right there look." Buddha Bob said as he pointed at the screen.

"It's a baby wolf?" Carlos asked.

"No," I said, "it's a hybrid."

"A what?" Carlos asked.

I shook my head and kept my eyes on the screen. All I could see what this black spot. It almost looked like a peanut. Buddha Bob turned the machine off and gave me a rag to clean the gel off my stomach. I sat up slowly and met Carlos's eyes. He looked a little confused, but also there was something else in his eyes. He looked scared.

"Thanks, Buddha Bob." I said.

He nodded, then Carlos and I left the house. We walked silently through the woods. I knew Carlos had a lot of questions, but I wasn't sure how to answer them. How do I explain that I'm carrying a hybrid? I've heard about them, but I never thought I would be carrying one. If anyone else finds out about this, me and my unborn child will be killed. A hybrid is something both the wolves and vampires hate. Both of them will want me and my baby dead. I don't what I'm going to do, but I will think of something. For now, the only people that are going to know is Carlos, Buddha Bob and Kendall.

I just hope Kendall doesn't hate me for this.

**A/N: Well hes pregnant and with a hybrid. dun dun dun lol. anyway i will update later with Kendall pov k, and its when he finds out about this...i think. not sure yet. anyway bye for now =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kendall's POV**

I was starting to worry about Logan. I haven't seen him for the passed few weeks, and I really missed him. The last time I saw him was a month ago, and he was really sick. I had no idea what was wrong with him, but he said he had the flu. It seemed a little more intense then the average flu, but I believed him. I just want him to get better.

I tried texting him and asking if we could meet up again, but he said he was still really sick. I had to see him and make sure he was okay. I love Logan and I was hoping he was okay. I knew Dak was probably making it harder for Logan to go out of the house, but I could always check up on him. I know where Logan lives and I could easily go there and make sure he's doing alright. I just have to be really sneaky.

I looked at myself in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. I had to make sure I looked good, even if I only saw Logan for a minute. My eyes were getting dark, and I knew I needed to feed soon. I will just grab a bite to eat on my way to Logan's house. There was probably some stupid kids playing after dark. It was perfect.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around to see Katie standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"I'm going out." I said.

"Why? To see Logan?" Katie asked.

"Why do you always think that's why I go out?" I asked.

"Because its true. You hang out with him more then you hang out with me." Katie said.

"Sorry, baby sister. I'll spend time with you okay? I promise." I said.

"Nah its ok. I'll hang out with…um…"

"Good luck with that." I said.

"Here's an idea. I go with you. Its about time I meet your boyfriend." Katie said.

"No, no,no. you are not going with me. Its way too dangerous." I said.

"But I have to meet Logan. I need to make sure he's good enough for you." Katie said.

"No you don't. I know him well enough." I said.

"Then I should be able to go." Katie said.

"No you're not." I said.

"But I don't want to stay here." Katie said.

"Too bad. Just hang out with Gloria." I said.

"I'm going with you." Katie said.

"Katie, you're not going and that's final." I said.

"Aw c'mon, big brother. I promise I wont get in the way." Katie said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Those wolves can be vicious." I said.

"I'll be careful." Katie said.

I sighed. "Fine, but you have to listen to me. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now c'mon before James finds out." Katie said.

I took one last look in the mirror, then Katie and I walked over to the window. I pushed it opened and let Katie climb out onto the roof first. I followed her and shut the window behind me.

"Be careful." I said.

Katie rolled her eyes and jumped off the roof like it was nothing. I made sure she landed safely, then I jumped after her. Katie and I ran into the woods, and I was glad none of the other vampires noticed us. James will just kill me and torture Katie, and I didn't want that to happen. Its my job to protect Katie and I promised our mom to watch over her. I will make sure I will never break that promise.

"So where does Logan live?" Katie asked.

"On the other side of the woods." I said.

"Wow. Why so far?" Katie asked.

"So he doesn't get killed." I said.

"Oh right." Katie said.

"Yeah. Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"I'll be fine. Stop treating me like a baby." Katie said.

"Well you are my baby sister." I said as I wrapped my arm around Katie's small form.

"Knock it off, Kendork." Katie said.

I chuckled and I ruffled Katie's hair, making her squirm. I chuckled again and we kept walking through the woods. Everything around us was quiet and it was a little chilly. I wrapped my arm around Katie again and she snuggled into my side.

"There it is." I said as we approached Logan's house.

"That's it? It looks awful." Katie said.

"Anyway. Lets just see if Logan's up." I said.

"Why would he be asleep? Its only nine o'clock." Katie said.

"He's been feeling sick lately and I want to make sure he's okay." I said.

"Aw you love him." Katie said.

"Katie, shush and help me find him." I said.

Katie rolled her eyes and we walked around towards the back of the house. I found a window and I was praying it was his. I took a few steps back, then I jumped onto the roof. I almost fell back, but I quickly caught myself. I peered into the window and I saw Logan and his friend. I didn't want his friend to see me, but I really needed to get Logan's attention. I took a deep breath and knocked on the window. Logan looked over at me and his eyes widened. He walked over to the window and shut the curtains. I was a little taken aback at first, then I heard the front door open. I jumped off the roof and walked to the front of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I wanted to see you." I said.

"Kendall, get out of here. If Dak see's you he'll-"

Logan turned away from me and a low growl escaped his throat. He wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach and continued to growl into the darkness. Katie slowly emerged and Logan only growled louder.

"Logan, relax. She's my sister." I said.

"Why did you bring her? You both could be killed." Logan said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I knew you were sick and I haven't seen you in a while. I really missed you." I said.

"I missed you too, but you cant be here." Logan said.

"I know, but I just had to see you again." I said.

"Kendall, please go. I'll tell you something later." Logan said.

"Why cant you tell me now?" I asked.

"Because there is a lot to explain and…..and…. Just go, Kendall. Please." Logan said.

"Logan, I-"

I heard a growl and I turned around to see another wolf. Katie quickly hid behind me and I slowly backed away from the other wolf. Logan looked over at the wolf, then he growled at me. I gave him a confused look, then he growled at me again.

"Katie, get out of here." I whispered.

"We can take them." Katie said.

"No, just run." I said.

Katie gave the wolves one last look, then she took off running. The other wolf went to attack me, but I dodged it and ran after Katie. I could hear the wolf behind me, then it was quiet. I ran into a clearing and stopped to look for Katie.

"Katie," I whispered, "Katie, where are you?"

"Over here." I heard her whisper.

Katie emerged from the darkness and I ran over to her. I pulled her into a hug and she groaned.

"Kendall, I'm fine." she said.

"I know, I know. But that was a close one." I said.

"Lets just go home. Before they follow us." Katie said.

"Yeah okay." I said.

Katie and I started walking back, and it was quiet between us. I wanted her to say something, anything, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Its okay. You didn't know." Katie said.

"But it was stupid to bring you out here. I promised to keep you safe and-"

"You are keeping me safe." Katie said.

"I guess." I said.

"I don't think Logan likes me very much." Katie said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well because he growled at me." Katie said.

"He does like you, Katie. He was just scared." I said.

"Why did he cover his stomach? It was weird." Katie said.

"I don't know." I said.

We kept walking, then the giant mansion came into view. Katie was about to walk through the front door, but I had to stop her and lead her over to our window. She jumped up first and I was right behind her. I quietly opened the widow, and we stepped inside our bedroom. I switched on the light and Katie screamed. I gasped when I saw Jett in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Does it matter? Why are you sneaking out?" Jett asked.

"We just went for a walk." I said.

"Oh really, then why do you smell like them?" Jett asked.

"None of your business." Katie said.

Anger flickered in Jett's eyes and I pushed Katie behind me.

"Jett, its nothing." I said.

"You're up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is." Jett said.

"Yeah well you'll look really stupid when you find out nothing is going on." I said.

Jett glared at me, then he left the room. I shut the door behind him, then collapsed on my bed. Katie sat down next to me and I looked over at her.

"That was close." she said.

"Yeah. I hate this. I hate that I have to sneak out to see my own boyfriend. Other people don't have to do this." I said.

"Well other people aren't in a feud with werewolves." Katie said.

"I just hate this war. Its stupid and I want it to be over." I said.

"I doubt it will ever end. James doesn't want to end it." Katie said.

"Well I do." I said.

"But you're not the leader." Katie said.

"Gah! I know. Sometimes I hate being a vampire." I said.

"Why? Its awesome!" Katie said.

"How is it awesome? We kill innocent people so we can feed on them. We're monsters." I said.

"I guess." Katie said.

I sighed,"Just get some sleep okay."

Katie nodded and walked over to her bed. I went into the connecting bathroom to let her change, and for myself to change as well. I went back into the bedroom and found Katie snuggled in her bed. I walked over to her and sat down on the side of her bed. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too, Kendark." Katie said.

I chuckled and walked over to my bed. I climbed under the covers, then I turned the lamp off. In a matter of minutes, Katie's soft snoring could be heard. I looked over at her sleeping form and a smile spread across my face. I turned over on my back and sighed. I really wish tonight didn't happen, but I had to see Logan. I miss him so much and something's up with him. It was a little weird how he tried to protect his stomach, but I didn't understand.

I had no idea what was wrong with Logan, but I hope its nothing serious.

**A/N: Well Kendall will find out soon. in a couple of chapters anyway lol. i will update tomorrow. nighty night =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan's POV**

"What the fuck was that?" Lucy asked as she shifted back into her human form and walked over to me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Why was a vampire here and talking to you?" Lucy asked.

"He wasn't talking to me. I was threatening him to leave." I said.

"It didn't seem like you were threatening him." Lucy said.

"Well I was. And why did you come out here? I had everything under control." I said.

"If you call that under control. You didn't do anything to attack them." Lucy said.

"We didn't have to attack them." I said.

"Did you forget that we're enemies and they're not allowed on our land?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't forget. I just think its stupid." I said.

"That we have to attack them? That's how it is, so deal with it." Lucy said.

"Whatever. I knew what I was doing, but you had to come out here and ruin everything." I said.

"I didn't ruin anything. You're the one who doesn't know how to fight a vampire." Lucy said.

"I can fight just fine. I just-"

"Logan, you cant fight to save your life. Just stay out of it and let the pros handle everything." Lucy said.

I growled at Lucy and she just rolled her eyes. She turned away from me and walked inside the house. I sighed and followed her, but was stopped by Dak.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"You smell like leeches. what the hell happened?" Dak asked.

"Just a couple of vampires showed up. Its nothing." I said.

"Its not nothing. Those vamps could've attacked." Dak said.

"But they didn't." I said.

"Did you forget that we have pups to protect? Those vamps aren't allowed here." Dak said.

"I know, I know." I said.

"He didn't even do anything," Lucy said, "I had to do all the work."

"No you didn't. I helped too." I said.

"Please. You cant do anything right." Lucy said.

I growled at her and Dak shot me a look. I quickly quieted down and looked at the floor.

"Just don't let it happen again. I don't want them hurting any of us." Dak said.

"You mean you don't want them hurting Ramon." I said.

"I didn't say that." Dak said.

"You didn't have to. Right now, he's the one you want to be kept safe." I said.

"I care about the whole pack alright? He's just needs a little more care because of his condition." Dak said.

"Well I need more care too." I said.

"What does that mean?" Dak asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

I walked away from my leader and went upstairs to my room. Carlos was still on his bed, fiddling with his fingers. He looked up when I walked in and I ignored him and went to my bed.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Logan, just tell me. I saw the vampire by the window." Carlos said.

"It was Kendall. He wanted to make sure I was doing okay, but Lucy came out and tried to attack him. Now Dak's mad at me because I let a vampire get too close to the house. He cares more about Ramon and the pups then he does the rest of us." I said.

"Well I understand where he's coming from. Ramon does need a lot of care and stuff." Carlos said.

"Well so do I. I'm having a baby too!" I said.

"I know, but yours is different. Yours is a weird mutant thing." Carlos said.

"Its not a mutant. it's a hybrid." I said.

"Same thing." Carlos said.

"No its not. A hybrid is stronger then both species and it's a threat." I said.

"But I thought they didn't exist." Carlos said.

"Neither did I, but I'm the first one to be carrying one." I said.

"Wow, Loges. you're in a lot of trouble." Carlos said.

"Only if everyone finds out." I said.

"Well you have to tell Dak soon." Carlos said.

"I cant do that. He'll banish me from the pack or have me killed." I said.

"But you have to tell him. He'll find out sooner or later." Carlos said.

"I know, but I'll just think of something. I just have to tell Kendall first." I said.

"When are you going to do that? Dak wont let you leave the house." Carlos said.

I sighed. "I'll think of something."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks later, the pack was finally going out. It was hunting night again and Dak was going to try leading the pack to another part of the woods in search of food. This time he was going to make sure the vampires didn't find and attack them. Of course I was asked to go this time, but since I was a month pregnant, there was no way in hell I was going. I didn't want to risk hurting the baby. So instead, I had to take care of Ramon. I had to admit I was a little scared.

For the passed few weeks, he's been moody as hell. You cant even say hi to him without him blowing up and trying to rip your face off. The only person that could calm him down is Dak. All Dak does is take care of Ramon and make sure he is doing okay. But tonight, it was mine turn to watch him. It wasn't really on my agenda for tonight, but I had no choice. I just hope Ramon is in a good mood tonight.

I lurched forward again and threw up into the toilet beneath me. This had been going on far too long, but I couldn't stop it. I tried to make myself not seem so sick, but I couldn't hide it for long. I knew in a matter of months, I would start showing and everyone was going to find out about this. I cant let them know, but I need to tell Kendall. And soon.

I finally stopped puking and I stood up from the cold, tile floor. I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. I splashed water on my face, then I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked paler then usual and just a sickly color. I sighed and placed my hand over my stomach when I felt it start to tense up. I lifted up my shirt to expose the small forming bump. I couldn't believe there was a baby in there, but there was no point in denying it. I was going to have a baby, a baby that could ruin everything.

"Logan, are you in there?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a sec." I said.

I looked at my stomach one last time, then I walked out of the bathroom. Camille was standing by the door, and she had a worried expression on her face.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, well we're leaving now." Camille said.

"Good luck." I said.

"Yeah." Camille said.

I winced when my stomach started cramping again and Camille placed her hand over my shoulder. I clutched my stomach and my shirt rose up slightly. Camille gasped when she saw my stomach and I quickly pulled my shirt down.

"Logan, why-"

"Camille," Carlos said, as he came into the hallway, "Dak says its time to go."

"Um okay." Camille said.

Camille quickly walked away and I sighed. Carlos gave me a confused look and I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Camille saw my stomach." I said.

"Did she notice anything?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I hate this whole thing. Maybe I should just get rid-"

"No! Logan, please don't get rid of the baby." Carlos said.

"But I cant have a baby, Carlos. Especially this one." I said.

"Logan, just don't do it." Carlos said.

"I don't know." I said,

Carlos sighed. "Its up to you."

Carlos walked away and I followed him into the living room, and found the rest of the pack. Dak was busy talking to Ramon and giving him a few kisses. Dak placed his hand over his mate's stomach and a smile spread across both of their faces. I sighed and placed my hand over my growing belly. I felt kind of jealous of those two. They didn't have to worry about hiding their baby like I did. Of course my baby is different from theirs, but its still a baby that I don't want to hide. Dak seemed excited about becoming a father, and it made me wonder if Kendall will be happy too. I guess I will find out when I tell him.

Dak gave Ramon another kiss, then the pack left the house. I sighed again and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. I lifted up my shirt and examined the small bump. It wasn't that noticeable, but I think Camille saw it. I hope she doesn't ask about it, because I'm not going to tell her. I cant tell her or anyone else.

"Hey, Logan," Ramon said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just still feeling a little sick." I said.

"Still? That sucks." Ramon said.

"Yeah. Anyway, how is the pup?" I asked.

"Good I guess. Just hungry all the time." he said.

"That explains all the food you've been eating." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ramon growled.

Great. Now I made him mad.

"Um no that's not what I meant. I wasn't calling you-"

"You were calling me fat!" Ramon said.

"No I wasn't. I swear. I'm really sorry." I said.

"Just forget it. I know I'm this fat, hideous freak." Ramon said.

"No you're not. Dak thinks you look beautiful." I said.

"I guess." Ramon said.

"Just don't worry about how you look. you're fine." I said.

Ramon sighed and placed his hand over his stomach. He rubbed it slowly and smiled. I almost placed my hand on my stomach, but I quickly stopped so Ramon wouldn't ask me questions. I wanted to tell him I was in the same boat as him, but I couldn't. he could tell Dak, and I didn't want that to happen.

Ramon clutched his stomach and a look of pain was on his face. I quickly stood up and led him over to the couch. He sat down and tried to ride out the pain.

"Cramps?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asked.

"Um…. Camille was telling me about it." I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Just rest okay? Laying down makes them more tolerable." I said.

"Wow. You know a lot about this baby stuff." Ramon said.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

Ramon nodded and laid back on the couch. Once I made sure he was comfortable, I went upstairs to my room. The sun was starting to set, and it was the perfect time I could meet up with Kendall. I had to tell him I was carrying his child. I just hope he can accept it and be a father for this baby.

I grabbed my cell phone and told Kendall to meet me at our hide out. He texted me back and said to meet him in twenty minutes. I shoved my phone in my pocket, grabbed my jacket, then I went back downstairs.

I was glad Ramon was fast asleep on the couch. It would just make sneaking out a lot easier for me. I just hope I can get back before the pack comes home. Dak will kill me if he finds out I left his mate alone. I just have to make my meeting with Kendall quick.

I snuck out of the house and ran into the woods. I had to find Kendall and tell him my secret. I just hope he can accept it, because I don't want to lose him.

**A/N: So yeah Kendall is going to find out he is going to be a daddy. yay! lol. i will update tomorrow. im not going to school cuz im sick =/ but i will still type for you guys. bye =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kendall's POV**

I tapped my fingers nervously on my bed as I waited for Logan to text me back. He said to meet me at our hide out, but when I asked him why, he didn't respond. It was making me really nervous and I was hoping he wasn't hurt or anything. I just needed him to respond to my message, but he wasn't. what was going on with him?

I picked up my phone and sighed when my inbox was still empty. I had to go see him and make sure everything was okay. Logan never avoids my messages, but now he was. I quickly stood up from my bed and grabbed my phone. I opened the bedroom door, but was stopped by Katie.

"Where are you going in such a hurry." she asked.

"I have to see Logan." I said.

"Didn't you see him already?" Katie asked.

"That was a month ago. He wants to meet me now." I said.

"Well you cant. Jett is watching you like a hawk." Katie said.

"I don't care right now. Something's going on with Logan and I have to see him." I said.

"Then I'm going with you." Katie said.

"No you're not. I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"I'll be fine. Now lets go." Katie said.

"Whoa, whoa not so fast," I said as I grabbed Katie's arm. "You are not going with me."

"Aw c'mon, big brother. If Logan's in trouble then I need to help you save him." Katie said.

"No you don't. Just stay here and I'll be back later." I said.

"Kendall, please let me go." Katie said.

"Katie, you are staying here." I said.

Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine" she said.

I gave her a kiss on the head, then I walked over to the bedroom window. I quietly opened it and when to jump out, but stopped when I heard my name.

"Kendall?"

I turned around to see Gloria standing next to Katie. I silently cursed to myself and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um…nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Because you're sneaking out." Gloria said.

"No I'm not sneaking out. I'm just uh trying to let in some fresh air." I said.

"So you're climbing out the window to let in fresh air?" Gloria asked.

I sighed. "No. I just really have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Gloria asked.

"You cant tell anyone. Promise?" I asked.

"Sure." Gloria said.

"Well I've been going out with a werewolf for some time now and I really need to go check on him because I think he is in trouble and I need to sneak out through the window so no one will know what I'm doing and I cant have James find out because he will kill me and I really need you to watch Katie and not tell anyone about my secret." I said really quickly.

"Whoa wait. You're dating a werewolf!" Gloria exclaimed.

"Shh! You cant tell anyone about this. Please don't say anything to anyone, especially James." I said.

"You do know that being with a werewolf is against the rules, right?" Gloria asked.

"Yes I know that, but I don't care about the rules. This wolf is different and I love him." I said.

"But, Kendall-"

"Look I know its crazy, but I care about him. And something's wrong and I need to see him. Please let me go." I said.

Gloria sighed. "You owe me big time, Knight. Now go be with your wolf."

"Thank you!" I said.

I gave Katie another kiss on the head, then I crawled out onto the roof. The wind picked up and I shuddered from the cool air. I jumped off the roof and ran into the woods. I ran as fast as I could into town and to my old house. I had to see Logan and make sure he was okay. His message sounded urgent and I was hoping nothing was wrong with him.

I reached the old house and ran inside, only to find it empty. I went upstairs to my old room, but Logan wasn't in there either. I sighed and went back downstairs.

"Logan!" I called, "where are you?"

I didn't get a response and I sighed again. I pulled out my phone and sent him a message. I waited a few seconds, but he never responded. So many thoughts were going through my head right now. What if Logan got in trouble with his pack? What if he was attacked on his way here? All these awful things came to mind, but I shook them out of my head. Logan had to be okay. He just had to be.

I left the house and decided to see if he was home. I know its stupid to go back to there when I almost got killed last time, but I had to see Logan. If he was in trouble, I was the only one who could help him. I'll just make sure none of the other wolves notice my presence.

I finally reached his house and it looked deserted. I figured the pack went out and I would be able so see Logan without a problem. I slowly walked up to the porch and froze when the stairs squeaked loudly. I stood there for a minute, then continued going up the old stairs. I came up to the door and I slowly turned the knob. I cautiously walked inside and was praying just Logan was home.

"Logan?" I called.

He didn't answer and I started to get a little worried. I started walking down the hall and a strong stench hit my nose. A wolf was here, but it wasn't Logan. I stopped dead in my tracks when something moved behind me. I could feel something there, but I was too scared to move. I took a deep breath, then I turned around. A huge wolf was behind me and he was growling. I tried backing away, but that only made him more angry. I immediately recognized the wolf. He was the one I attacked to save Katie.

I didn't know how I was going to get out of this. The wolf looked strong and aggressive, but I'm pretty sure I can take him. I mean I did before, but right now I didn't know if I could. I usually have the rest of the clan to help me, but now I have no choice but to attack this wolf on my own.

The wolf started growling at me again and I could see how ferocious its teeth looked. I growled at it and made sure to show off my pointy fangs. The wolf only grew more angry and got into a pouncing position. It leaped at me and pinned me to the floor, its teeth snapping close to my face. I hit the beast in the face and it cried out in pain. It climbed off of me for a few seconds, then it leaped at me again. I quickly rolled out of the way and the wolf landed with a thud.

I went to stand up, but the wolf jumped on my back. I let out a cry of pain when I felt its nails digging into my flesh. I reached behind me and grabbed the wolf by its fur, and ripped it off of me. It slid across the floor and let out a small cry. I quickly stood up, but the wolf jumped on me and tried biting my face. I held his jaw away from my face, but he kept snapping his fangs. I ejected my nails and dug them into the wolfs face. He cried out in pain and bit down on my hand. I screamed and pushed the wolf off of me.

I grabbed my hand and blood started to ooze from it. I turned away from my hand when I heard growling. The wolf looked ready to attack me again. He jumped at me, but I kicked him in the stomach. He let out a high pitched whine and backed away from me. He continued to cry as he laid down on the floor. He started to lick his stomach and cry out in pain. My eyes widened when blood started to pool around the wolf. He looked up at me with sad eyes, and I quickly fled the house.

I didn't know what I did, but I knew I was going to get it if the pack finds out. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was just here to see Logan, not hurt a wolf. Oh god I was in so much trouble. The pack will want revenge and then James will kill me. I had to get out of here and quick.

"Kendall!"

I stopped running and I turned around to see Logan. I couldn't tell him what just happened. He will just hate me. I had to get away from here and from Logan. He started running up to me and I kept walking.

"Kendall, wait!" Logan said.

He caught up to me and jumped in front of me.

"Kendall, what's going on?" he asked.

"I have to go." I said.

"No please. I need to tell you something." Logan said.

"I cant stay." I said.

"But-"

I shook my head and started walking again. I knew I upset Logan, but he was going to be upset with me if I tell him what I just did. I cant talk to him. I just cant.

"I'm pregnant!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and I turned around. Logan was looking at me with worry in his eyes and he was breathing heavily.

"What?" I asked.

Logan swallowed. "I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." Logan said.

I slowly walked up to Logan and he still had that worried look on his face. My eyes traveled down to his stomach and Logan grabbed my hand. He placed it over his belly and I could feel a small bump beginning to form.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." Logan said.

I looked up at him and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He gave me a small smile, and I leaned in to give him a kiss. Before our lips could even touch, and howl made us pull away. Logan looked over to his house and I could tell he was worried. I let go of him and started running. I could hear Logan calling for me, but I couldn't stop. I cant look back. I just cant.

I could still hear the howling, but I wasn't going to stop. I kept running and running until all I could hear was silence. I stopped in the middle of a clearing and rested against a tree. I couldn't stop thinking about what Logan just told me. He was pregnant and with my baby. How can I have a baby now? I cant have one. We cant have one. This baby could make this feud ten times worse. I want this war to end, not to keep going. This baby is going to ruin everything and I don't think I can handle that.

Maybe Logan and I can run away and raise the baby somewhere else. There is no way we can bring a baby into this war. Its so small and fragile, and a war is not safe for a baby. I don't know what I'm going to do, or what Logan and I are going to do. I cant believe this is happening. I cant believe I'm going to be a father.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. and the drama continues lol. so what did you guys think? i thought it was a little intense, but maybe its just me lol. i will update tomorrow or later idk yt. bye =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Logan's POV**

I watched Kendall run off and I called for him, but he just kept on running. I went to run after him, but then I heard Ramon crying for help. I turned back to the house and I ran up to it. I had to get to Ramon on time. Something was seriously wrong and it was all my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone, but I did. And now something was very wrong with him.

I ran into the house and I followed the sounds of his whimpering. I was hoping he was okay and that nothing happened to him. If something is wrong, I will never forgive myself. I was in charge to take care of him and make sure nothing bad happens to him. Dak trusted me to watch his mate, and I failed him. If Ramon was hurt, Dak will surely kill me.

I found Ramon on the floor of the living room and he was whimpering in pain. My eyes widened when I noticed the pool of blood around him. I ran over to him and kneeled down beside him. I reached out and gently stroked his head.

"Shh its okay. I'm going to help you." I said.

Ramon looked up at me with both fear and worry in his eyes, and I knew something was seriously wrong. He started whining again and licking his stomach. My heart nearly stopped when I knew what was going on. Something was wrong with his pups.

I went to lift him up, but Ramon growled when I accidentally touched his stomach. I let him go and sighed. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. The pack wasn't here yet and I really needed their help. I was just afraid Dak will get mad at me.

I looked up when I heard something getting closer to the house. I sniffed the air and I could smell the pack approaching. I started to panic and I didn't know what to do. I went to help Ramon again, but he howled in pain. The front door busted open and Dak ran into the living room

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. He was just laying here and I tried to help him, but I don't know what's going on." I said.

Dak ignored me and ran over to his mate. He kneeled down beside him and gently ran his hand over the reddish fur. The rest of the pack came in and their eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Ramon's hurt." Dak said.

"Why? What happened to him?" Carlos asked.

"I think I know why." Lucy said.

"What is it?" Dak asked.

"A vampire was here. I can smell him." Lucy said.

"I can smell him too." Camille said.

"Why was a vampire here?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything." I said.

"How did you not see anything?" Dak asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well you smell like one, so you have to know something." Lucy said.

"Look, I don't know what's going on. I just got here and-"

"You just got here? Where the hell were you!" Dak said.

"I…uh…I went out for a walk. I wasn't feeling good and I needed some fresh air. Ramon was asleep so I thought it would be okay." I said.

"I told you to stay here and take care of him. Now thanks to you he's hurt." Dak said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You still didn't explain why you smell like a vampire." Lucy said.

"I don't know." I said.

Dak looked back up at me and I could see the anger in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to me. He got in my face and I could feel my heart start to beat rapidly.

"Stop lying." he growled.

"I'm not." I said.

"Then why do you smell like them? Why was a leech here in the first place?" Dak asked.

"I told you I don't know." I said.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

Dak growled at me, then I felt his fist come into contact with my face. I fell to the floor with a thud and I groaned in pain. I could taste blood in my mouth and I wiped the blood that started dripping down my chin. Dak went to attack me again and I quickly wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Dak, stop!" Camille shouted.

"No! Look what he did!" Dak yelled.

"It wasn't his fault." Carlos said.

Dak scratched Carlos across the face, and Carlos cried out in pain. I stood up and went to hit Dak, but Steve got in my way. I growled at Steve and he glared at me. I looked over at Dak, then I ran out of the house. I ran and ran and ran, until I was buried in the woods. I rested against a tree and slid down to the ground. I covered my face with my hands and screamed into them.

I hated this. I hated that I was the one to always get in trouble and beat by Dak. I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to get out for a while, but I cant even do that. I didn't know that Kendall was going to show up here and get into a fight with Ramon. If I would've known this was going to happen, I wouldn't even have met up with Kendall. Maybe this is my fault. I ruined everything. This baby ruined everything.

I looked down at my stomach and I could feel the hatred for the thing inside of me. This baby is making everything worse. Its causing me so much stress and I don't even think Kendall wants this baby. He seemed happy, but was he really? What if he was just lying to me and in reality he doesn't even care or want this baby. Maybe I shouldn't keep it. If I do, then the whole pack will find out and Dak will kill me. I'm so sick of him picking on me, and if he finds out about this baby, then he will hurt me even more. I'm sick of it and this baby isn't worth it.

I ejected my claws and scratched across my stomach. I hissed in pain, but continued to drag my claws across my stomach. Blood started to ooze out, but I didn't care. This baby wasn't worth it. I cant keep it.

"Logan?"

I looked up to see Carlos standing a few feet away from me. His eyes widened when he saw what I was doing. He ran over to me and kneeled down in front of me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I cant have this baby, Carlos. I cant." I said.

"Logan, you can okay? Please just stop doing this." he said.

"I don't want it." I said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Because I dont! If the pack finds out, I'll be killed. No one wants this baby around. It will just make everything worse." I said.

"But, doesn't Kendall want it?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. He acted happy, but then he ran off. I don't think he wants it." I said.

"He was probably scared. He was the one who attacked Ramon, huh?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. It was my fault though and know Dak hates me. I didn't think this would happen." I said.

"Logan, its not your fault. Ramon is going to be fine, and Dak will forgive you." Carlos said.

"But if he finds out I'm with Kendall and carrying this baby, then he'll kill me. I have to get rid of the baby, Carlos. I have to." I said.

"No you don't. I'll help you okay? Even Camille can help you." Carlos said.

"No one can help me. I have to kill this baby. I know its wrong, but I cant keep it. If I don't get rid of it, then the pack or vampires will." I said.

"Please don't do this, Logan. I know you want this baby, but you're just scared. I promise no one is going to find out about this and I will make sure Dak doesn't hurt you." Carlos said.

"But look what he did to you, and its because of me." I said.

"Its just a scratch. I'll be fine." Carlos said.

"I just hate this. I have to hide everything." I said.

"I know, but no one is going to find out about this. Just please don't hurt yourself or the baby." Carlos said.

"I'm just really scared." I said.

"Don't be. Everything is going to be fine." Carlos said.

"I hope you're right." I said.

Carlos nodded and helped me up. I hissed in pain when I felt my stomach start to burn. I lifted up my shirt to see the damage I caused. My stomach had a few deep scratches, but it was nothing that could harm the baby. I probably would've hurt it if Carlos didn't come when he did. I know its wrong to want to hurt it, but I'm just so scared. I just really want this to be over or for Kendall to step up and help me. I really need him right now.

We quietly went back to the house and I was scared to go in. Carlos gave me a hug and led me into the house. I noticed the only people there were Camille and Steve. Camille looked up at us and ran over to give me a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why are you bleeding?" she asked.

"Its nothing." I said.

Steve growled at me and I ignored him. I really didn't need any of this right now. I just wanted to rest and forget about what happened tonight.

"Where's everyone else?" Carlos asked.

"Dak took Ramon to see Buddha Bob. Something is wrong with the pups." Camille said.

"Are they going to be okay?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Camille said.

"Can we go see them?" I asked.

"I guess. But why would you? Dak isn't that happy with you at the moment." Camille said.

"I need to apologize. Its my fault this happened." I said.

"Logan, are you sure you want to do this?" Carlos asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

Carlos and I left the house, and decided to go see how Ramon was doing. I know its stupid to go over there when Dak hates me, but I need to see how everything is going. It was sort of my fault that this happened, and I have to apologize. I just hope Dak can forgive me and not hurt me anymore.

The minute we walked into Buddha Bobs house, we saw Dak sitting out in the living room. He had his face in his hands and his whole body was trembling. I could tell instantly that he was crying, and I started to get worried.

"Dak, are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked up at us. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were red. He looked absolutely awful. I've never seen our leader like this before.

"Its my fault," he said, "its all my fault."

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"He….he lost two of the pups." Dak said.

"I'm so sorry, Dak." I said.

"It was that stupid vampire. If he ever comes back here I'll kill him." Dak said.

"Dak, just forget about the vampire for a minute." I said.

"No! He killed two of my babies and I will not let this go until he is killed." Dak said.

"Dak, it was my fault, not the vampire." I said.

"It was both of you. I already punished you, and now its that vampires' turn." Dak said.

"Please don't hurt him." I said.

"Why do you care? They mean nothing to us. You shouldn't care what I do to them." Dak said.

"Just please don't-"

I was interrupted when Buddha Bob came out from the back. He looked at us for a minute, then he let Dak go see his mate. I immediately turned away from Buddha Bob and left the small house. Carlos quickly followed me and stopped me from going any further.

"Logan, wait. what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just sick of all of this. I cant take it anymore." I said.

"Just wait a minute. Nothing bad is going to happen." Carlos said.

"Did you not hear what Dak said? He wants to kill Kendall." I said.

"He wont do that okay? He's just upset right now. He lost two of his babies. wouldn't you lash out if you lost your baby?" Carlos asked.

"I would actually be happy." I said.

"Logan, just stop talking like that. I know you want this baby, so just stop acting like this." Carlos said.

"Its hard okay? If I was having a normal werewolf, then everything would be fine. But since I'm carrying a hybrid, this war is going to get worse. I want this feud to end, but now thanks to me, I'm making it ten times worse." I said.

"But if no one finds out, then the war wont turn even more ugly. Just don't stress out about this. We can handle it." Carlos said.

"And if we cant?" I asked.

Carlos sighed and looked down at his feet. I turned away from him and my hand fell to my stomach. I honestly didn't want this baby. I thought I could handle it, but the more I think about it, the more I know I cant do this. Kendall doesn't even seem like he's in this with me. He probably knows the danger of raising this baby. Everything will get a lot harder and worse for both of us. I don't know what I was going to do. All of this is just too hard for me and I don't think I can handle it all. This baby isn't worth it.

**A/N: Hmmm all i can say is that this chap sorta sucked. im so sorry about that guys =/. um im really trying to make this story good and i dont even know if i am. are you guys enjoying it? cuz i really want my readers to like it. anyway i will try and update later. bye for now =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kendall's POV**

After I got myself together, I decided to go home. It was starting to get late and I needed to get home before anyone notices I left. I didn't want to get in trouble with James, but I knew there was a possibility I could. I smell like dog and I'm bleeding because I got bit by one. I was going to get it.

I started walking back to the mansion, but I stopped when my hand started to burn. I looked at it and I could see it was still bleeding. I hissed in pain when I gently touched the wound. I didn't know how to stop the bleeding, and I really needed help. I held my hand up to my chest as I continued walking.

Finally the mansion came into view, and this time I didn't even bother climbing through the window. My hand hurt like hell and there was no way I could open the window to sneak inside anyway. I stopped in front of the door and wished I didn't have to go in there. I didn't know what I was going to tell everyone. The only people that knew that I snuck out to see Logan was Katie and Gloria. But how am I supposed to explain this to everyone else? I guess I'll think of something.

I slowly pushed the door open and walked down the hall towards the living room. The Jennifer's were sitting on the couch, chatting about god knows what. I went to leave the room, but blonde Jennifer stopped me.

"Um James is looking for you." she said.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yeah," curly haired Jennifer said, "he seems kind of mad."

I nodded, then left the living room. I had no idea why James is mad at me. Unless, Jett knows I snuck out again and he opened his big mouth. I swear if he did anything, I will snap his neck in half. I cant fucking stand him. I went upstairs and I bumped into Jett. Speak of the devil.

"Ah if it isn't Kendork." Jett said.

"Get out of my way." I said.

"I would drop the attitude. James isn't so happy with you." Jett said.

"Fuck off, asshole." I said.

Jett rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs. I went up to James' room and I found him standing in the middle of the room. He turned to me when he heard me come in.

"Hey, James. I heard you wanted to-"

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was here." I said.

"Don't lie to me. I know for a fact that you weren't here." James said.

"James, I just went out for a walk. It was nothing." I said.

"And you had to sneak out to do that?" James asked.

"Well no. I just thought you wouldn't let me go out." I said.

"I don't have a rule about going on walks. I just don't want you near the wolves." I said.

"Trust me. I wont go near them again." I said.

"Again?" James asked.

"Well uh…I mean-"

"You were over there?" James asked.

"No. I was just…um…. James, I swear." I said.

"Then why do you smell like them?" James asked as he got in my face.

"I just bumped into one. I had to fight back." I said.

James yelled out in anger and slapped my across the face. I grabbed my cheek and looked at James with wide eyes. He was fuming with anger and his eyes were jet black.

"James, I'm-"

"I told you to stay away from them. Now they're going to try and attack us. Do you want them to do that? Do you remember what happened last time?" James asked.

"That was your fault. you're the one who wanted revenge because you got bit my some stupid mutt. All of that fight was because of you." I said.

"Get out! And you are never allowed to leave this house." James said.

I glared at James, then I left the room, slamming the door hard behind me. I stormed down the hall and went up the third flight of stairs to my room. I pushed open the door and scared both Gloria and Katie.

"What happened?" Gloria asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Kendall, what happened?" Gloria asked again.

"Its fucking James. He found out I snuck out and he fucking ripped my head off. Did you tell him?" I asked.

"No I swear." Gloria said.

"It was probably Jett." Katie said.

"I fucking hate him. I hate James and I hate living here." I said.

"Kendall, calm down. Just tell us what happened." Gloria said.

"Nothing happened." I said.

"You're bleeding." Katie said.

"I was attacked by a stupid wolf." I said.

"I told you I should've gone with you." Katie said.

"No. I'm glad you didn't go with me. You would've been killed." I said.

"Well what happened? Did you see Logan?" Gloria asked.

"How did…. You told her?" I asked.

"She needed to know." Katie said.

"Anyway, did you find him?" Gloria asked.

"Yes I did. After I got attacked by a wolf." I said.

"How did that happen?" Katie asked.

"I sort of went to his house and bumped into a very pissed off wolf. Now I'm bleeding and James forbids me from leaving this house." I said.

"I'll get something to clean your hand." Gloria said before leaving the room.

"What are you going to do?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. I have to see him, Katie." I said.

"Maybe you two aren't meant to be. This relationship is risky." Katie said.

"But I have to be there for him and the baby." I said.

"Baby? What baby?" Katie asked.

I sighed. "Logan's pregnant."

"How? He's a-"

"I know, but I could feel the bump under his shirt. He's definitely pregnant and I don't know what to do." I said.

"How are you guys going to have a baby? That could make this really hard." Katie said.

"I know, I know. I'm afraid James will kill it." I said.

"He could. Especially if its different then both species." Katie said.

"Different?" I asked.

"Yeah. What? Did you think it was going to be a purebred werewolf?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. I've never gotten a werewolf pregnant before." I said.

"Well you're in for a ride. This isn't going to be easy, big brother." Katie said.

"What am I going to do? I cant leave the house." I said.

"I could help you. Like maybe I could sneak out and talk to Logan." Katie said.

"No, no, no. You are not going out by yourself. I will figure this out." I said.

"Aw c'mon. You obviously need my help. Please let me do something." Katie said.

"No. I don't want you to do anything. This is really dangerous." I said.

"You suck." Katie said.

"Look, you can help out when the baby arrives." I said.

"So you're keeping it? Katie asked.

"I…..I guess so." I said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Katie asked.

"Um no, but Logan and I can take care of it and stuff." I said.

"Does Logan even want the baby?" Katie asked.

"I….I don't know. We didn't really get to talk about it." I said.

"Then you guys seriously need to sit down and talk about this." Katie said.

"How? I cant leave." I said.

"Just sneak out when James isn't here or when he's asleep. I will take care of Jett." Katie said.

"I hope this works. I'm really scared about this whole thing." I said.

"Just don't worry about this okay? I will make sure nothing bad happens." Katie said.

"You do know you're eleven, right?" I asked.

"I'm aware, but I can still help my big brother." Katie said.

I smiled. "Thanks, baby sister."

Katie smiled back and gave me a hug. I hugged her back tightly, but pulled away when my hand started to hurt again. Gloria came back and helped me clean up the wound. The wolf really got me bad, but it should heal pretty quickly. Once my wound was cleaned up, Gloria said goodnight and went to her room. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight." Katie said.

"G'night." I said.

Katie was out in a matter of minutes, and I let my thoughts travel. I started thinking about Logan and the baby he was carrying. I had to admit I was scared, but Logan and I could do this. We just had to make sure no one finds out about this. I don't know how we're going to hide this from everyone, but we have to try. I'm just worried about keeping this from everyone. I don't want to lose Logan or our unborn child. I love them so much.

**A/N: Sorry about this short and boring chapter. the next one will probably be about Logan talking to kendall about the baby, and then maybe some bad stuff will happen soon. um i will try and update tomorrow. well nighty night my fellow readers =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Logan's POV**

I looked in the mirror at my stomach and groaned. It almost seemed like it was getting bigger, but I was hoping I was just seeing things. I knew my stomach was going to start growing soon, but I didn't want it to start happening now. I don't want Dak and everyone else to find out about my pregnancy. I already got in trouble the other night, and if Dak found out about this, I would be in a lot more trouble then I was before.

I was really stressed out about this whole thing, but I was glad I had Carlos to help me out. He was always trying to make sure I didn't get too stressed or do anything to harm the baby. I guess he freaked out when he saw me clawing at my stomach the other night. I didn't mean to try and harm the baby, but I'm just so scared. I'm not ready to become a parent and I know for a fact that Kendall isn't either.

Kendall and I have so much to talk about. I know he seemed happy about the baby, but I was starting to think that was an act. Maybe he didn't care that I was pregnant with his kid, or whatever the hell is in my stomach. If he doesn't want the baby, then I don't want it either. I don't need more stress and all of the anxiety from having this baby. I worry all the time about it and what would happen if the wrong people found out. I cant do this and I wont.

I winced and grabbed onto the sink when a strong cramp shot across my stomach. I put one hand over my belly and breathed through the pain. The cramp lasted for a while, then it went away. I hated this thing so much. I hated having to deal with my body changing and aching so it could prepare for the baby. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to talk to Kendall about this, and soon.

I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs into the living room. Lucy and Camille were sitting on the couch talking, but I didn't see Carlos anywhere. Camille looked up at me and I could tell she was worried. I had to get out of her before she starts asking me questions. I avoided her gaze and tried walking to the front door before she tried talking to me. I made it outside and was relieved that Camille didn't follow me.

"Logan, wait up." Camille said as she ran outside.

I cursed to myself and wished she would just go away. I don't want her to know what's going on with me. Camille may be my friend, but she could still end up telling Lucy or something, and then everyone will know my secret. I cant tell Camille what's going on.

"Logan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said.

"I know when you're lying. Is this about the whole Ramon thing?" Camille asked.

"Sort of." I said.

"Its not your fault that happened. You didn't know a vampire was going to show up." Camille said.

I sighed. "I thought he was going to meet me somewhere else."

"What?" Camille asked.

"Can we talk? There's something I need to tell you." I said.

Camille nodded and followed me into the woods. I know I said before that I didn't want Camille to know, but Carlos said she was our friend, and my two best friends need to know about this. Maybe in some way she can help me, just like Carlos is doing. I just need her to promise not to say anything to anyone else. We kept walking, then we stopped when I figured we were far enough from the pack.

"Camille, I'm…..I'm dating a vampire." I said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"He saved me from two other vampires, and I sort of fell for him." I said.

"But, Logan, he's a-"

"I know what he is. Look, I don't care that we're forbidden to love each other and all of that other shit, but I love him and he loves me back. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid, but right now I really need my friends. I cant do this alone." I said.

"Do what?" Camille asked.

"I cant have this baby." I said.

"You're….you're…"

I nodded and tears started to fall down my face. Camille slowly walked over to me, and she pulled me into a hug. She rubbed my back soothingly and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Shh, Logan its okay. I'm here for you." she said.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please." I said.

"I wont. I promise." Camille said.

I pulled away from Camille and wiped my tears with the back of my sleeve.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said.

"Its okay. I understand why you didn't say anything. You could get in a lot of trouble." Camille said.

"I don't want to lose Kendall. I love him so much." I said.

"I know, but if this get out then-"

"Its not. I'm keeping it hidden the best I can. I just don't know how long I can hide this." I said.

"Don't worry okay? I'll help you and I know Carlos will too." Camille said.

"He's trying." I said.

"Logan, don't worry about this. I will make sure no one hurts you." Camille said.

"I don't want this baby." I said.

"You don't? why not?" Camille asked.

"Because of what will happen. I know this baby is going to be different and probably more powerful then either of us. I cant let it come into this world." I said.

"But its just a baby." Camille said.

"A baby no one wants." I said.

"Did us tell the father about it?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. Kendall seemed happy, but I don't know if he really was. I need to tell him that I made up my mind and that I cant have this baby." I said.

Camille sighed. "It is your decision. I just wish you didn't have to go through with it."

"You don't understand. I know what I'm doing." I said.

Camille nodded, then pulled me into another hug. I let her hold me for a few seconds, then I wrapped my arms around her. I guess it was a good thing that I told Camille what was going on, but now she is upset that I want to get rid of the baby. If she understood where I was coming from, then she would do the same thing. I don't want this baby and I know Kendall doesn't want it either. No one does.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few days later, I haven't heard anything from Kendall. I tried texting him, but he never responded. I really needed to talk to him about the baby and what we were going to do. I already had plans for it, but I needed Kendall to go along with them. I had to talk to Kendall immediately and I had to do it tonight.

So far, Camille hasn't said anything to the rest of the pack. Carlos was glad I told her, but I wish I didn't tell anyone. Both of my friends keep telling me to keep the baby, but I know I cant do that. Yes its wrong, but so is everything else I'm doing. I'm in love with a vampire and I'm carrying a baby that could destroy everything. There is so many things wrong with all of that, so getting rid of the baby doesn't really matter.

I was glad Dak wasn't paying much attention to me. He's been more focused on his mate for the passed couple of days. Ramon was devastated when he found out that he lost two of his pups. Even though he lost them, he still has two others that are doing just fine. I've tried apologizing to him for what happened, but Dak wont let me near him. I understand why, but I wish I could just apologize for what I did. I feel so guilty for everything that's happened to him. Thanks to me, Ramon lost two pups and is now really depressed about it. I just wish I could talk to him and tell him how sorry I am, but Dak wont let me.

I picked up my phone off the bed, and checked to see if I had any new messages. I still had nothing. I texted Kendall a few minutes ago, and asked him if we could meet at our hiding spot. I really wanted to tell him what was going on, but he wasn't responding to me. I could always go to his place, but I don't want to go looking for trouble. I'm in enough of it already. I looked back at my phone when I heard it beep. Finally.

**Hey, Logan. I cant see you tonight-K**

I frowned and quickly responded.

_Why not? I really need to talk you-L_

**I got in trouble with James and I'm not allowed to leave the mansion. Sorry-K**

_Can you just sneak out? I really, really need to talk to you. Its about the whole baby situation-L_

**I'll try. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. If I don't show up, you know why-K**

_Okay. See you soon.-L_

I slipped my phone in my pocket and quietly walked over to the window. I knew everyone was asleep, but it would just be too risky to go through the front door. I opened the window and it made a loud squeaking noise. I glanced over at Carlos and still found him asleep. I sighed in relief, then I climbed out the window. I landed on my feet and took off running into the woods. I hope Kendall can actually meet me tonight.

I finally reached the old house, but I didn't see Kendall. I was about to text him, but thought that wasn't a great idea. If he was in trouble again, I don't want him to lose his phone and then I cant talk to him. I sighed and sat down on the front step. I waited and waited and waited, and still Kendall never showed up. I decided to just go home and take care of the whole baby thing by myself. I stood up from the step and started walking back. Right as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and I clutched my stomach. I looked up to see Kendall.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I didn't see you." he said.

"How did you not see me?" I asked.

"I was running really fast." Kendall said.

"Oh." I said.

Kendall nodded then helped me up. I dusted off my pants, then I looked back up at Kendall. His eyes were on my stomach, and I felt a little weird. I didn't like him looking at the bump, even if it wasn't that noticeable.

"C'mon, we need to talk." I said.

Kendall and I went back to the house, and went inside the living room. He turned on the light and it flickered for a minute before deciding to stay on. I sat down on the couch and Kendall sat in the chair across from me.

"Wow um….I don't know where to began." I said.

"Yeah. I didn't think this would be happening." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry about this. I honestly didn't think something like this would happen. I thought hybrids were a myth." I said.

"I guess you're the first one in history to carry one." Kendall said.

"But I don't want to be. I cant do this and I know you cant either. This baby is something that both sides don't want." I said.

"Why though? Its just a baby." Kendall said.

"Yes its just a baby, but its stronger then both of us." I said.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked.

"Because its part of both species, and I can just feel that its strong. We cant keep it, Kendall. So I'm getting rid of it." I said.

"No, Logan you cant. Look, I know this seems scary and something you don't want to do, but I want this baby. Call me crazy for wanting to keep something that could destroy everything, but I want it. Its our baby." Kendall said.

"I know its ours, but this is hard, Kendall. I don't think we can really handle it. What if this gets out and we get in trouble? What happens then, huh? We just cant do it." I said.

"Logan, I know you're scared, but so am I" Kendall said.

"Then we shouldn't have this baby." I said.

"No, Logan that's not what I'm saying. I know that we're scared, but I also know that we can do this. We have each other to deal with this every step of the way." Kendall said.

"So you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you so much and I know I will love this baby. We can do this, Logie." Kendall said.

"I'm just so scared." I said.

"Don't be. I'm here okay? I'm here to protect both you and the baby." Kendall said.

I nodded and climbed into Kendall's lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me protectively in his arms. His hand fell to my stomach and he slowly rubbed the small bump. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Even though I knew this was going to be hard and scary for both of us, I felt like I could handle it when I was with Kendall. He was right, together we can do anything. I'm not afraid anymore and I know we can handle a baby. As long as we have each other, we have nothing to fear.

**A/N: HELLO =D. so um i dont really know what to say about this chap. let me know what you guys think okay. i love getting feedback on how u guys like the story and stuff. well i will try and update tomorrow. night night =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kendall's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open when I felt movement under my arms. I looked down to see Logan snuggled up against me and a smile spread across my face. He looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep. He nuzzled into my chest and I ran my hand down his back. I looked around and I noticed we were on the couch. I don't remember us moving over here, but I had to admit its more comfortable compared to the chair we were on earlier.

I looked back down at Logan and I gave him a kiss on the head. He stirred at little and fisted my shirt. I ran my hand down his back again, then I placed it over Logan's belly. I could feel the small, firm bump under the fabric of his t-shirt. I massaged the bump slowly and couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on my face.

I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. I never thought this would ever happen, but it was and I couldn't be happier. I knew Logan wasn't as thrilled as I am, but I know he will come around. Right now he is scared out of his mind of someone finding out about us and the baby. I was scared too, but I knew we could handle this and make sure our secret never gets revealed.

I was also going to make sure that no one hurts Logan or this baby. I don't care if something happens to me, but I don't want Logan and my baby to get hurt. I love them so much and I will be there to protect them.

I gave Logan another kiss, and decided to get some more sleep. I was a little tired and I just wanted to stay in this spot cuddled up next to Logan. I closed my eyes, but not even a minute later did they open again. I felt this burning pain on my arm and I looked over. My arm was resting on the armrest of the couch, which was really close to the window. The sun was shining through and directly hitting my arm. I cried out in pain and jumped off the couch. Logan fell to the floor with a giant thud and he groaned in pain.

"Kendall?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, "what's going on?"

"Nothing." I said.

Logan looked up at me and his eyes widened. "Kendall, what happened?" he asked.

"The sun. It hit my arm and….and its nothing okay? I'll be fine." I said.

Logan stood up from the floor and walked over to me. He took my arm to inspect it and I hissed in pain. I looked at my arm and I could see the flesh sizzling. It was really red and some parts were already starting to turn black.

"That looks painful." Logan said.

"Yeah. I shouldn't be burning though. I have a limited amount of time before that happens." I said.

"Hmm I don't know. I'll clean it up and make it better." Logan said.

"Nah its fine. It'll heal." I said.

"Kendall, just let me help you." Logan said.

"Logie, its fine." I said.

Logan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. I chuckled and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan relaxed and I could feel his face start to heat up. I pulled away and walked over to the couch again, only to cry out when I stepped into the sunlight. I quickly backed away into a dark area.

"Kendall, why are you burning so bad?" Logan asked.

"I think its because I'm getting weak." I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I haven't really been eating and I think its making me really weak. My body is just burning a lot quicker then usual." I said.

"You should eat something." Logan said.

"I cant. If I try to hunt now, I'll die." I said.

"But you'll die if you don't eat." Logan said.

"Logan, I can hunt later." I said.

"I can go get you something." Logan said.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Just stay here with me and we can hunt when it gets dark." I said.

Logan sighed and walked over to me. I slid down the wall and Logan sat down next to me. He snuggled up against my side and I wrapped my arm around his small form.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you." Logan said.

"Its not your fault. I was the one who hasn't been feeding." I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I just haven't been that hungry lately." I said.

"Well you should eat. I don't want to lose you." Logan said.

"You're not going to lose me." I said.

Logan nuzzled into my neck. "Good." he said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. Logan and I sat in the dark corner for most of the day, and we just talked. The baby was mentioned a few times, but Logan didn't want to talk about it much. He then fell asleep and I decided to take a little nap until it was okay for me to leave the house. I really needed to hunt, but I still had a few hours before that could happen.

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around. The room was pitch black, but I could clearly see a few things. I looked out the window and could see the moon high in the sky and it was shining so brightly that the rays of light were coming through the window. I let out a yawn and tried to stretch my muscles without waking Logan up. Logan let out a whimper and I looked down at him. He was fisting my shirt with one hand and clawing at my chest with the other. His legs were kicking a little and he kept whimpering.

"Logan. Logie, wake up." I said softly.

"Hmm?" Logan asked.

"Wake up, babe." I said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"I think you were having a bad dream." I said.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was nothing." Logan said.

"Okay. Well I guess I should start hunting now." I said.

"And I should get home." Logan said.

"Really? I kinda wanted you to go with me." I said.

"I guess I could. Does it take long?" Logan asked.

"Nah not really." I said.

"Oh okay." Logan said.

I stood up off the floor and helped Logan up to his feet. I grabbed my jacket and carefully slid it on, trying to avoid the burnt flesh. Logan and I left the house, and I went searching for an easy meal. I didn't have enough energy to track someone down, so I was hoping I could find an easy target. I could feel myself getting weaker, and I had to find a human fast.

"Kendall, your eyes are black." Logan said.

"I'm really hungry." I said.

"Oh." Logan said.

I stopped walking when something hit my nose. It was definitely a human and it was near by. I followed the scent and it led me towards a more isolated part of town. I could hear voices and it sounded like a bunch of punks. I started speed walking and I could hear Logan trying to keep up with me. I came to a halt and Logan bumped into me. I peered behind the brick wall and I could see a small group of teenagers. Logan looked over as well and he growled.

"What?" I whispered.

"I don't feel comfortable around them," Logan said as he wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"They wont hurt you. Just stay here." I said.

"Kendall, don't." Logan said.

"I'll be fine. I don't this all the time." I said.

Logan sighed and I gave him a kiss on the forehead. I slowly walked around the wall and towards the stupid kids. One guy looked up at me and he gave me a look. The punk had dark hair and a piercing in his lip. He was wearing dark clothing and he acted like he was tough.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

The rest of his friends looked up at me and I smirked at them. I walked closer to them and I could smell their blood. As I got closer, the little punk pulled out a knife. I glanced at the blade, then back at the boy. Even though he was acting brave, I could see the fear in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, making him drop the blade and cry out in pain. Some other guy came up to me, but I was faster and I jumped behind him. I grabbed his neck and snapped it. He fell to the ground and the other kids started freaking out.

I went back over to my previous victim, and I grabbed him before he could make a run for it. I pushed him against the wall and bit down on his neck. The boy cried out as I sunk my fangs deeper into his flesh. His blood started to pour into my mouth and some dripped down onto his clothing.

I looked up when Logan appeared from behind the wall. He watched me closely as I continued to feed on the human. The boy struggled for a minute, then his body fell limp. I sucked more blood out of him, then I let his lifeless body fall onto the pavement. I could feel blood dripping down my chin and I wiped it off with the back of my hand. Logan looked away and rested his head against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." Logan said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just feel a little sick. I'm fine though." Logan said.

"Sorry about that. You can show me how you hunt." I said.

"I don't think you want to see that." Logan said.

"Aw c'mon. I grossed you out, now it's my turn." I said.

"Okay." Logan said.

Logan and I left the town and went deep into the woods. We stopped walking and Logan sniffed the air. He let out a growl and I could see his body starting to change. I turned away for a minute, until I heard him whimper. I looked back to find him in his wolf form. He looked at me and I gave him a quick pat on the head. He sniffed the air again, then he took off running. I quickly ran after him, then stopped when he pounced on something. I could hear some sort of animal crying and Logan growling at it. The crying stopped, then I could hear flesh being ripped apart. I slowly walked over to Logan to find him ripping apart a rabbit. I looked away when I could see its blood and guts everywhere.

Once Logan was done eating, he turned back into his human form. He wiped the blood that was on his face, then he looked up at me.

"That was gross." I said.

"Told ya." Logan said.

"Does the baby even like rabbit?" I asked.

"I don't know," Logan said as he patted his stomach. "We'll see."

"I still think that was disgusting. Why rabbit?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Logan said.

"Please don't do that in front of me again." I said.

Logan chuckled. "Okay."

"Now what?" I asked.

"I guess I should head home." Logan said.

"I wish you didn't have to." I said.

"I know. I want to stay here with you forever." Logan said.

"Then lets go somewhere. Far away from this stupid feud. We can be together forever and not have to worry about getting caught." I said.

"Kendall, we cant." Logan said.

"Why not? We have a baby now, and I want both of you to be safe." I said.

"I know, but we cant leave. I would love to, but I cant" Logan said.

"I just don't want you to go." I said.

Logan nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my chin on top of his head and I took in his scent. Logan pulled away and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I guess I'll walk you home." I said.

"No!" Logan said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Dak wants to kill you." I said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because of what you did." Logan said.

"I didn't mean to hurt that wolf. He just came at me and my instincts told me to attack. I'm sorry." I said.

"You killed some of his pups, Kendall." Logan said.

"He was pregnant? I'm so sorry." I said.

"I know, but Dak wants you dead. You cant come near the house." Logan said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said.

"Its okay." Logan said.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand. We started walking towards his house, and we were both silent. The whole way there, I was thinking about that wolf. I felt so guilty for what I did. If I would've known about the wolf, I would've left him alone. I feel so bad right now.

"Yeah, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…how are you pregnant? I mean you're a guy and all so I was just wondering." I said.

"I was waiting for you to ask. Well um its kind of weird." Logan said.

"I think I can handle it. I saw you rip apart an innocent rabbit." I said.

Logan chuckled. "Okay then. Well if there aren't any female wolves, us males are allowed to reproduce. Its really rare if it actually happens." he said.

"That's kinda weird and confusing" I said.

"You asked." Logan said.

"I know. Um so you're the first to be having a hybrid, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't really like it though." Logan said.

"Just relax. I promise nothing bad will happen to you." I said.

Logan nodded. "Okay."

We finally reached his house and Logan stopped me from going any further. I sighed and he gave me a sad look. He pressed his lips to mine and I pulled his body closer to mine. We kissed for a few minutes, then Logan pulled away.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Logan said.

"And I love you." I said as I patted Logan's stomach.

Logan smiled and gave me another kiss. We pulled apart and Logan started walking towards the house. I sighed as I watched him go. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to be with him forever and not have to worry about hiding our relationship. I love him so much and I want to be with him with out all of this drama. I want to run away with him, but we know that wont happen. Logan is afraid to leave and I don't blame him.

I just wish this whole feud would just end. Logan and I both hate it. I hope this baby doesn't make it worse, but actually helps end the war. Maybe this is why we were given this baby, so it could stop the war. I just hope that could actually happen.

**A/N: i hope you guys liked this chap. i was going to add some kogan sexy time, but i decided to add that in the next chapter. um i guess i will try and update tomorrow. its really hard when im sick. oh since i've been in bed all day, i got this idea for a short kogan/mpreg. i just dont know if i should post it. let me know on that lol. thanks for reading. bye bye =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Logan's POV**

I was now around three months pregnant, and it showed. My stomach has gotten a lot bigger, but I didn't think it would be this big. If Dak saw my stomach, he would know something was up. I had to get checked out, but I didn't know how I was going to leave the house. Dak was out and about again, and it was hard to go anywhere. I hated it.

Ramon was at least getting better and the pups he did have were growing. His stomach has gotten big too, but mine was a little smaller. Ramon was a few weeks ahead of me, so of course his stomach would be a little bigger. I knew his pups were doing fine, but I was wondering how my baby was doing. I guess I needed to see Buddha Bob soon.

I was sitting on the couch and looking down at my belly. I placed both of my hands over it and I could feel how firm it was. I really needed to get myself checked and make sure that everything was okay with the baby. I know I'm scared that I'm actually going through with this, but I still need to take care of myself and the life inside of me.

I looked up when I saw Carlos walk into the living room. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned back to my belly and started rubbing it.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know about the baby though." I said.

"Are you hurting it!" Carlos said.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you tried to do it before." Carlos said.

"I'm not going to hurt it anymore. I need to take care of it." I said.

"Good. I don't want you squishing the puppy." Carlos said.

"Carlos, its not a puppy. Its part vampire and wolf." I said.

"Can I still call it a puppy?" Carlos asked.

"No." I said.

"Aw please, Logan. Its so cute." Carlos said.

"Its not a puppy." I growled.

"Okay. Sorry." Carlos said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been a little moody lately."

"Its okay." Carlos said.

"No its not." I said.

"Yes it is. I'm used to it. Ramon yelled at me because I ate the rest of the ice cream." Carlos said.

"Carlos, its no big deal. He's probably just dealing with mood swings too." I said.

Carlos sniffed, "I guess so."

"Just don't worry about it. And try not to bug us." I said.

"I wont, Logan. Or you little baby." Carlos said as he patted my stomach,"Wow its firm." he added.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Does it hurt?" Carlos asked.

"Nah. Its just weird." I said.

"What is?"

We both looked up to see Dak walk into the living room. I gulped and quickly pushed Carlos's hands off my stomach. I didn't want Dak to see my growing belly, because he would ask a lot of questions. I didn't want him to know about this at all.

"Um what?" I asked.

"You guys were talking about something being weird." Dak said.

"We were?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Dak asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay. Look, Logan can we talk?" Dak asked.

"Um sure." I said.

Carlos looked at me and I shrugged. I stood up from the couch and wrapped my cardigan around my stomach. I didn't need him to see the bump. It was getting bigger and I didn't know how long it will be before everyone knows my secret. I followed Dak out of the house and we started walking towards the lake.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just want to know how you're doing." Dak said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you this way before, Logan." Dak said.

"I'm okay, Dak. Just feeling a little off I guess." I said.

"Is it because of me?" Dak asked.

"What? No." I said.

"Are you sure? I've been putting you under a lot of stress over the passed few months. I'm sorry." Dak said.

"Its okay. I get it." I said.

"Its just those stupid vampires. I cant stand them and for that one to have the nerve to come over here just pisses me off. Ugh I cant stand them." Dak said.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry." Dak said.

"Its okay." I said.

"I know you're still not feeling feel, but I really need you to keep a close eye on things. After what happened to Ramon I don't want those bloodsuckers near us, and I need you to help keep guard. I don't want them coming back here and hurting us." Dak said.

"Okay. Um I'm really sorry about that. I should've stayed and-"

"Its alright. I know you didn't know that leech was around, but I told you to watch over Ramon and my pups." Dak said.

"I'm sorry. I wont do it again." I said.

"I just want you to get out of this little funk that you're in. I need you to help take care of the pack." Dak said.

"I will. I promise." I said.

Dak nodded, then we started walking back to the house. I felt some pressure in my stomach and I tried to hide my discomfort from Dak. I wanted to get home fast so I could go see Buddha Bob. I needed so make sure my baby was doing okay. We got back to the house and walked inside. Ramon was on the couch talking with Carlos and Lucy, but he stood up and ran over to Dak. I could hear sniffling and I knew Ramon was crying. I gave Carlos a look and he shrugged.

"What happened?" Dak asked as he took his mate in his arms.

"I just missed you." Ramon said.

Dak nodded in understanding and Ramon nuzzled into Dak's neck. Dak placed a kiss on his mates lips, then the two went upstairs. I guess the mood swings were really starting to affect Ramon too. At least now I can sneak out and go see Buddha Bob.

"Carlos, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Just come here." I said.

"Keeping secrets are we?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, just let me talk to Carlos alone." I said.

"I don't care anyway. You guys are always doing something weird." Lucy said.

"No we're not!" I snapped.

"What's up with you?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I felt this weird sensation in my stomach and I looked down. I placed my hand over the bump, but I didn't feel anything.

"Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to you." I said.

Carlos nodded and we walked outside of the house. I dragged Carlos off into the woods, then I stopped and rested against a tree. I felt something bubble inside of me again and my hands fell to my belly.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I need to see Buddha Bob." I said.

"Now? But its getting dark." Carlos said.

"I don't care. I really need to see him." I said.

"Okay." Carlos said.

Carlos and I started walking towards our healers house, and I would stop every now and then when my stomach would act up. I had no idea what was going on with the baby, but I was about to find out. We came to the small house and Buddha Bob let us. I told him what was going on and he gave me a quick exam. I laid down on the bed in the back and he turned on the machine. He pressed the tiny remote to my belly and the screen lit up. Carlos gasped when he saw the baby on the screen.

"It doesn't look like a puppy at all." Carlos said.

"I told ya." I said.

I saw the baby move on the screen, but all I felt was soft fluttering. Carlos looked at my stomach, then he poked it. The baby didn't respond and Carlos frowned.

"Its so big for three months." I said.

"Werewolf pregnancies are different then a humans." Buddha Bob said.

"I figured that. How different?" I asked.

"Hmm a lot different." Buddha Bob said.

"I got that. Um is it longer or shorter?" I asked.

"Shorter. Way shorter." Buddha Bob said.

"How-" I started.

"How short?" Carlos asked.

"About five months." Buddha Bob said.

"Five months!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Logan. That's only two months away." Carlos said.

I shot him a look and Carlos frowned. "Oh" he said.

"Fuck." I said.

Buddha Bob shrugged and wiped the gel off my stomach. Carlos and I left the house and I groaned as we started walking.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"What's wrong is that I will be having this baby in two months!" I said.

"Just relax. It cant be that bad." Carlos said.

"Yes it is. Dak and everyone else is going to find out once I go into labor." I said.

"Then build a den and stay there till you pop." Carlos said.

"I cant build a…..wait a minute. That just might work. I can just hide out there when I need to and no one else will know where its located. Carlos you're a genius." I said.

"I try." Carlos said.

"I just need to figure out where I'm going to build it." I said.

"Far away from the pack and vampires." Carlos said.

"Well duh." I said.

"Hey, don't be mean." Carlos said.

"Well don't be an idiot." I said.

"You just said I was a genius." Carlos said.

"I take it back." I said.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. Carlos was so childish sometimes. We kept walking, but stopped when a scent filled my nose. I recognized that scent anywhere. Carlos smelled it too and he growled. A dark figure approached and Carlos growled even louder. Carlos shifted into his wolf from and went to attack, but I stopped him when I recognized the figure.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"Hey, Logie." he said.

I ran up to him and he pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and my baby bump was pressed against his stomach. Carlos shifted back into his human form and he gave us a confused look.

"Carlos, this is Kendall." I said.

"You're his boyfriend?" Carlos asked.

"Yup," Kendall said with a smile.

"I don't like you." Carlos said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"You tried to eat us." Carlos said.

"No I didn't, and I would never eat you." Kendall said.

"Well I wouldn't eat you either. you're too boney." Carlos said.

"This is awkward." Kendall whispered.

"Carlos, just please stop and be nice." I said.

"Okay. Sorry." Carlos said.

"No problem, pup." Kendall said.

"Oh! Your baby's not a puppy. Just thought I'd let you know." Carlos said.

"What is he talking about?" Kendall asked.

"We saw the baby." I said,

"Ah." Kendall said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you. James and Jett went hunting, so I snuck out." Kendall said.

"What if you get in trouble?" I asked.

"I wont." Kendall said.

"Okay. Um Carlos? Can you not tell Dak about this?" I asked.

"Sure. Um are you staying with him?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Carlos said.

He shifted into his wolf form, then he took off running. I turned back to Kendall and he planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back.

"How's the baby?" Kendall asked.

"Um I have good news and bad news." I said.

"What's the good news?" Kendall asked.

"The baby is doing fine." I said.

"And the bad?" Kendall asked.

"I'll end up giving birth in two months instead of six." I said.

"Wow. Why so soon?" Kendall asked.

"Werewolf pregnancy is longer then a dogs, but shorter then a humans. I only have two months left." I said.

"That's not what I was expecting." Kendall said.

"I know. This just keeps getting harder and harder." I said.

"Logie, don't stress out about it. We can handle this okay? Just relax." Kendall said.

"I know, but this is way too soon. What if someone finds out?" I asked.

"They wont." Kendall said.

"I hope you're right." I said.

"Just don't worry about it." Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. I smiled and turned away when I felt my face heat up. Kendall chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. Kendall pulled away and took my hand in his, then we started walking deeper into the woods.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I thought we could just look at the stars tonight. I don't want to risk going into town." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Okay."

We came into a small clearing and the sound of a nearby stream could be heard. I gently laid down in the grass and Kendall laid down next to me. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at the sky and I could see both the moon and stars shining brightly.

"Its beautiful." I said.

Kendall looked over at me, "Yeah it is."

I blushed and Kendall gave me a kiss on the lips. He went to pull away, but I brought him back for more. I needed this right now. I had no idea where that came from, but all I knew was that I was craving this more then anything. Kendall deepened the kiss and I moaned when he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I sucked on his tongue which caused him to moan as well.

"Do you want to do this?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. I want it." I said.

Kendall nodded and slipped his jacket off. I took my cardigan off as well and quickly removed my shirt. Kendall smiled when he saw my baby bump, and he gently pressed his lips to it. Kendall pulled away, then he removed his shirt as well. I started working open my pants, but Kendall stopped me and did it for me. I was now only in my boxers and I helped Kendall get out of his jeans. He slipped off my boxers and I hissed when the cool air hit my dick. Kendall removed his as well, then he got in between my legs.

I placed my legs over his shoulders, and he lined himself up with my entrance. I let out a moan when I felt the head of his cock poking at my entrance. He slowly pushed in and the head popped inside of me. Once he was all the way in, he started to move slowly, but I wanted it to be faster and harder.

"Faster, Kendall." I said.

Kendall started to thrust into me and his cock hit my prostate. I cried out in pleasure and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Kendall angled his hips so he would hit that spot with each thrust. I clawed at his back and I could feel his muscles tense. He kept hitting my sweet spot and I let out a growl. I could feel my eyes changing and my claws kept digging into Kendall's back. With one hard thrust, I came all over my stomach and his chest. Kendall kept trusting, then he came as well.

He slowly pulled out of me and laid down. I was still breathing heavily and so was Kendall. I finally relaxed and my claws went back in.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are black." Kendall said.

"I'm okay. That just felt amazing." I said.

"Yeah it did. I love it when your animalistic side comes out. Its hot." Kendall said.

"Thanks. Um sorry about your back." I said.

"Its not big deal." Kendall said.

I nodded and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Getting dressed. I don't want some hunters to come across us. That would be embarrassing." I said.

"Logie, no one comes out here. Everyone's afraid." Kendall said.

"I'm still getting dressed." I said.

Kendall nodded and got dressed as well. We laid back down in the grass and I snuggled up to him. Kendall pulled me closer and I threw my arm over his stomach. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the head.

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Sorry the sexy time was crap, but its like one am over here so yeah. i hope u guys liked this chap. i will update tomorrow. and oh i posted my short kogan mpreg if u guys r interested. well nighty night =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Kendall's POV**

A few weeks passed, and Logan was getting closer to his fourth month. His stomach grew a little more, and I loved it. We haven't felt the baby move yet, but he could feel fluttering. I was excited to feel our baby kick for the first time. We just had a two more months before the baby gets here, and I could tell Logan was nervous. I was too, but I was a lot better at not showing it. He terrified, but I promised to be there for him and protect him and the baby at all times. I was never going to break that promise.

I was still being really sneaky and leaving the mansion whenever I could. James didn't know anything, and I was going to make sure he never finds out. Jett was keeping a close eye on me, but even he didn't know I was sneaking out when I'm not supposed to. Gloria promised she would watch Katie and make sure the rest of the clan doesn't know what I'm doing. The last thing I need is to get into even more trouble and never see Logan and my baby again. I was going to make sure that never happens.

Tonight I was sneaking out to see Logan again, and I was excited. Its been a while since I've seen him, but he's been updating me on how he and the baby are doing. I was a little nervous about sneaking out, but I've been doing this for a while so nothing bad should happen.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked as she entered our room.

"To see Logan." I said.

"Can I go?" Katie asked.

"Hell no. I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"Just let me go. I can take those stupid mutts." Katie said.

"Katie, you're not going." I said.

"Oh c'mon. I'm your sister." she said.

"And that's why I want to keep you safe." I said.

"Just let me come with you. I want to get to know Logan and my future niece or nephew." Katie said.

I sighed, "fine, but you have to be careful and listen to me at all times."

"Deal." Katie said.

"Lets go." I said.

Once I made sure everyone was asleep, Katie and I left the house. We took off running into the woods, then we stopped when we were far away from the mansion. We kept walking for a few minutes, then we reached the town. It was quiet and I was glad no one was out.

"Where are we meeting Logan?" Katie asked.

"At my hiding place." I said.

"What hiding place?" Katie asked.

"You'll see." I said.

Katie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her small frame. She smiled and leaned against my body. We kept walking, then I stopped when I could smell Logan. Katie gave me confused look, then she could smell him too. A dark wolf came out from the darkness and slowly made its way toward us. I smiled when I saw my boyfriend come over to me. I gently pet his head and he wagged his tail. I could see his stomach sticking out and I smiled again.

Logan looked over at Katie, and he seemed nervous. He sniffed her and Katie reached out to touch him. He let her stroke his fur and his tail wagged. He was happy. He turned back into his human form and smiled at me.

"Hey, Logie." I said.

"Hey." he said.

"Oh. This is my baby sister Katie." I said.

"Hi, Katie." Logan said.

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"Um not much." Logan said.

"Can I see the hiding spot now?" Katie asked.

"Yeah c'mon." I said.

I grabbed Logan's hand and we started walking to our hiding place. We finally reached the old house and Katie gasped. I knew she would probably remember this place and I wasn't sure I was ready to bring her back here. I walked up to Katie and pulled her into a hug. Logan gave me a confused look, and I knew I would have to tell him about my past.

Katie and I pulled apart and we went inside. Katie's had tears in her eyes as she wandered around the house. We all went upstairs into my old room and Logan sat down on the bed as Katie went down the hall to her old room. She came back a few minutes later and tears were streaming down her face.

"Katie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I found this." she said.

I looked down at her hands to see a picture frame. I grabbed it and my eyes turned misty when I saw the picture. It was our mom.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"N-nothing." I said.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said.

Katie wrapped her arms around me and I held onto her tightly. Once we both calmed down, we joined Logan on the bed. Katie immediately wanted to feel Logan's stomach and he gladly let her. She giggled when she felt it and I smiled. I was glad she was getting along with Logan and I knew she was going to get along just fine with the baby as well.

After a few hours, Katie grew tired and she fell asleep. She slept in the middle of Logan and I, and I ran my fingers through Katie's brown hair. Logan watched me carefully and I looked up at him. I could tell he wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why were you and Katie crying?" Logan asked.

"Because of this," I said as I handed Logan the picture.

He looked at it carefully, then he looked back up at me.

"Who is she?" Logan asked.

"Our mom." I said.

"What happened to her?" Logan asked.

I sighed and looked down at Katie. "She died." I said.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry." Logan said.

"Its okay." I said.

"What…..what happened?" Logan asked.

"She was killed by….wolves." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Logan said.

"Its okay. I just miss her so much." I said.

"When did she pass away?" Logan asked.

"I was fifteen and Katie was nine." I said.

"You guys were pretty young." Logan said.

"Yeah." I said.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

**{Flash back}**

"_Mommy__!__"_

_I heard Katie yelling from her room, then my mom was running to my baby sisters bedroom. I just laid in bed and waited for my mom to calm my sister down. I decided to just get up and make sure my little sister was okay. I crawled out of bed and went down the hall towards Katie's room. She was sitting up and my mom had her arms wrapped around Katie. Katie was crying and had her face buried in my mom's chest._

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_Katie just had a bad dream. You can go back to bed." my mom said._

"_Are you sure?" I asked._

"_I'm sure. Go back to bed, sweetie." my mom said._

_I took one last look at my sister, then I went back to my bed. I crawled back into bed and immediately fell asleep. A few hours later, I could feel myself being shaken. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Katie standing on the side of the bed._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Someone's outside." Katie whispered._

"_Did you tell mom?" I asked._

"_No. I was scared." Katie said._

_I got out of bed and quietly went downstairs. Katie held onto the back of my shirt as I went into the living room. I looked through the peep hole, but I didn't see anything. I was about to tell Katie that there was no one there, then I heard something move outside. I looked out the window and I could see a black figure walking around the yard. I gulped and Katie let out a whimper when we heard wolves howling. I didn't know why wolves were so close to our house. They never come down here._

"_Kendall, what was that?" Katie asked._

"_What was what?" I asked._

_Katie pointed at the other window and I looked outside. My eyes widened when I saw a giant wolf wandering around the yard. I grabbed Katie by the hand and led her back upstairs and into our moms room._

"_Mom, wake up," I said as I ran over to her._

"_What's going on?" she asked._

"_There a wolf outside and I saw someone." I said._

_My mom quickly got out of bed and went downstairs. Katie and I followed her into the living room and I ran over to the window. My mom peered outside, then she pushed me aside._

"_Mom, what's going on?" I asked._

"_I want you two to go upstairs and lock yourself in your room. Don't come out until I tell you to." my mom said._

"_Mom, why?" I asked._

"_Just do it." she said._

_I nodded and grabbed Katie's hand again, taking her to my room. I closed the door behind us and locked it. We sat down on my bed and Katie sat down between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to figure out what was going on. I jumped when I heard a crash downstairs. I wanted to go down there and see what was going on, but I had to stay here. I started to smell smoke and my eyes widened._

_I let go of Katie and ran downstairs. The fire alarm was blaring and the lower part of the house was filled with smoke. I ran into the kitchen and I gasped when I found my mom laying down on the floor. I ran up to her and kneeled down beside her. She had bites, scratches and a deep wound on stomach. She was covered in blood and some of it was dripping down the corner of her mouth. She gasped and grabbed my hand._

"_M-mom?" I asked._

"_Take care of Katie and be strong. I love you." she whispered._

"_Mom, please don't do this. We need you." I said with tears in my eyes._

"_Kendall?"_

_I looked up to see Katie standing in the middle of the kitchen. She started coughing and rubbing her eyes. The fire was getting closer to her and I was starting to panic. Once she saw our mom, she started running towards us._

"_Katie, get out of here__!__" I yelled._

_Katie stopped and started crying. I looked down at my mom and I saw that her eyes were closed. I started crying and I buried my face into my hands. I looked up when I heard the fire cracking and starting to get closer to Katie. I gave my mom one last look, then I ran over to Katie and pulled her out of the house. We collapsed on the front yard, and Katie wrapped her arms around me. We both started sobbing for our mother._

_I looked up when I heard something growling. A wolf was staring at us and it looked angry. I turned angry as well when I knew it was the wolf that killed our mother. I went to attack it and the wolf growled at me even more. The wolf continued to growl, then it ran away. I screamed in frustration and fell to my knees, sobbing again. I heard someone approaching and I looked up. A boy around my age approached me and I backed away from him._

"_I can help you." he said._

"_Leave me alone." I said._

"_Please let me help you." he said._

_The boy was absolutely beautiful. He had brown hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes I've ever seen. He walked over to me and gave me his hand. I hesitated for a minute, then I took his hand. He wrapped me in a hug, and I felt a little bit of comfort. I buried my face into his chest and started crying. I was glad I met this boy, but I knew everything was going to be different for Katie and I._

**{End flashback}**

"And that's when James turned me into a vampire." I said.

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Kendall." Logan said.

"Its okay. I miss her, but I'm being strong like she wanted me to." I said.

"Why did James turn you?" Logan asked.

"He wanted us to be like him. I don't know exactly why." I said.

"Oh." Logan said.

"Yeah. What about you?" I asked.

"Um I ran away." Logan said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"My parents were purebred werewolves They would teach me how to hunt and everything else I needed to know." Logan said.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They were killed too. I was really young when it happened, so I dont remember much. I knew I couldnt survive without them, so I ran away. I ended up meeting Carlos along the way, and together we found Dak and his pack. He helped us out and made us part of his family." Logan said.

"I'm sorry, Logie." I said.

"Its fine. Its not as bad as what happened to you." Logan said.

"I think we both went through a lot." I said.

"But we're still going through a lot now. Its this feud and baby and-"

"I know, I know. But we can handle this. If we could handle everything else we went through, then we can get through this." I said.

"Yeah." Logan said.

I smiled and pressed my lips to Logan's. He smiled back, then his eyes started to flutter. He fell asleep and I watched him closely. I couldn't believe I told Logan what happened with me. I've never told anyone else and I promised I would never bring it up. But I had to tell Logan. He's made me feel so happy during these passed months. I was glad I had him and I was going to make sure I didn't lose him or my baby. I don't think I can handle losing someone else this close to me.

**A/N: Well you guys got a little idea of what happened to Kendall and Logan. i will try and explain more stuff later on. is there anything else u guys would like to know? anyway i will update soon okay. thanks guys =D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open when the sun hit them. I let out a yawn and slowly sat up. I turned over and I found both Katie and Kendall asleep. I smiled at them and gently got out of bed, trying not to wake them up. I was glad I got to meet Katie. She is a really sweet girl and had a great personality. I was upset to see her crying last night, but I liked that Kendall is such a great brother and he helped her feel better.

I was surprised about Kendall and Katie's past. I didn't think it was that sad, but it was awful. They lost their mother and they are stuck as these vampires for the rest of their lives. I didn't know that the werewolves would kill their mother. I know we can be vicious, but we know better then to attack humans. That's why we hunt in the woods. I guess I didn't understand why that wolf would do that.

I turned towards the bed when I heard Kendall yawn. He sat up slowly and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up at me and flashed me his beautiful smile. I smiled at him and walked over to him. I sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned in to give him a morning kiss.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good. Wait what?" Kendall asked.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked.

"I slept here? Fuck! I'm going to be in so much trouble." Kendall said.

"Will they notice that you're gone. I mean its pretty early." I said.

"I hope they don't notice. I don't want to get in more trouble and then I cant see you again." Kendall said.

"That wont happen. We are doing pretty good at this whole sneaking around thing." I said.

"True. I guess I don't have to leave right now." Kendall said.

"Are you even strong enough to go into the sun?" I asked.

"I should be. If not I'm going to have to stay here until nightfall." Kendall said.

"I would stay with you if I could." I said.

"Why cant you?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want to get in trouble either. Dak is actually treating me a little better and I don't want to get on his bad side." I said.

"Oh. I wish James would be a little nicer to me." Kendall said.

"What made him change? He seemed nice when you guys first met." I said.

"He was. I don't know what happened after that, but he just changed. I guess when he got the role as leader, it kind of went to his head." Kendall said.

"Oh. Dak's not really like that. He cares about all of us, but right now Ramon and the pups mean a lot to him." I said.

"How are they by the way? Is Ramon okay?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I've tried talking to him, but I still feel guilty about what happened." I said.

"But it was my fault, not yours." Kendall said.

"It was my fault. I was the one who left him alone." I said.

"I guess it was both of us." Kendall said.

"Yeah." I said.

Our heads turned when we felt the bed shift and Katie sat up. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms over her head.

"Morning." Kendall said.

"Why are you guys so loud? I was trying to sleep." Katie said.

"Sorry. You can go back to sleep if you want." I said.

"We actually have to go." Kendall said.

"Aw why?" Katie asked.

"I don't want James to know we snuck out. We have to go." Kendall said.

"But I don't want to go. I hate that stupid mansion." Katie said.

"I know so do I, but we have to go." Kendall said.

Katie sighed and turned to me. "I hope that baby of yours ends this stupid feud." she said.

"I hope it does too." I said.

"I guess I'll see you around." Katie said.

I smiled. "Okay."

Katie gave me a hug, then she went downstairs. Kendall grabbed my hand and led me downstairs into the living room. Katie went into the kitchen, and Kendall and I stood by the front door. He pulled me close and I rested my head on chest. He lifted my chin up and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I don't want you to go." I said.

"I know, but I have to. We can meet soon okay." Kendall said.

"When?" I asked.

"Um I will text you when we can." Kendall said.

"Okay." I said.

Kendall gave me another kiss, then we all walked out of the house. Kendall held my hand the whole way we walked back into the woods. When his house was coming into view, we stopped and he gave me another kiss. I didn't want him to go, but I know we will meet again soon. I just wish we didn't have to sneak out to do it. I hope this war really ends so both sides can just stop all of this. Both sides just need to live together in peace. I hope this baby makes that happen.

Kendall wrapped me in a hug, then he and Katie walked back to their house. I sighed as I watched them walk away. I didn't even want to go home, but I had to. I didn't want to get in trouble with Dak. I started walking through the woods back to my own house. I was hoping no one was awake. I didn't want to get in more trouble.

After a while of walking, the house came into view. I sighed and walked up the front steps as quietly as I could. I pushed the front door open and was glad to find that the house was quiet. I walked into the kitchen and gasped when I saw Lucy leaning against the counter.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh don't play dumb. You were out since last night and you're just getting home now. Where were you?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Yeah it does. you're not supposed to be out alone." Lucy said.

"I'm not a little kid." I said.

"Well Dak treats you like one and he doesn't want the little puppy running off." Lucy said.

"I can leave if I want to." I said.

"Dak wouldn't like that." Lucy said.

"Well I don't care. I'm not a baby and I can leave whenever I want." I said.

"Fine, but if you get in trouble its your fault." Lucy said.

"Why do you have to always get in my business?" I asked.

"Because there is nothing else to do here." Lucy said.

"Why do you think I go out!" I said.

"Jeez don't be such a bitch." Lucy said.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my bedroom. Carlos was sitting on his bed and he looked up when I walked in. he smiled at me, and I turned away and sat down on my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Liar. You seem upset." Carlos said.

"Ok so I am. I'm just pissed that I cant go out for anything and…..and-"

"Logan, just chill. I just think your hormones are being wacky." Carlos said.

"Probably. This pregnancy is just too much for me." I said.

"Well its almost over. you're in what month again?" Carlos asked.

"I'm still in my third, but my fourth month is coming up pretty quickly." I said.

"I'm so excited. There's going to be a baby in the house." Carlos said.

"I don't think so. If anyone else finds out, I will most likely get kicked out of the pack then the vampires will hunt me down and kill me and this baby." I said.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not. That's the truth." I said.

"I don't think that will happen." Carlos said.

"Whatever." I said.

"So how was Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Good. He told me a little bit about his past." I said.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Just how he turned into a vampire and stuff like that." I said.

"Oh. Are you going to see him again?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. We are going to try and meet up soon." I said.

"Cool. Can I come this time?" Carlos asked.

"Um I don't think so. Maybe you can go with us for when I see Buddha Bob again." I said.

"Okay. Hey, do you want to go outside? Its really nice out and I want to play by the lake." Carlos said.

"Yeah we can go." I said.

Carlos cheered and ran out of the room. I chuckled to myself and followed Carlos out of the house. He turned into his wolf form and ran to the lake. I would've shifted too, but I don't want something to happen to the baby. By the time I got to the lake, Carlos was already splashing in it. I sat down on a log and watched my friend enjoy himself. I placed my hands over my belly and started to rub it slowly.

I was starting to get excited about the baby, but I was still really nervous about it. I didn't want something bad to happen to this baby, and that's why I was trying to be really careful when it came to my secret. No one was allowed to know about this, and I was going to make sure that this baby is safe at all times.

"What are you doing?"

I quickly removed my hands from my stomach and wrapped my arms around my midsection. I turned around to see Ramon and Dak standing behind me. I was hoping Lucy didn't tell Dak anything.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." Dak said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were just taking a walk." Ramon said.

"Oh okay." I said.

Dak nodded, then he shifted into his wolf form. He ran into the water and started playing with Carlos. At least I knew Dak was in a good mood today. Ramon sat down next to me and I made sure to keep my stomach hidden from him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about everything. I shouldn't have left." I said.

"I forgive you, but I wish I didn't lose those pups." Ramon said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Logan, I forgive you. Besides, I still have two more healthy pups on the way." Ramon said.

"Have they moved yet?" I asked.

"Yes and they do it all the time. The worst part is that they start going crazy when I'm trying to sleep." Ramon said.

"That does sound bad. At least their almost here. Don't you have like a month a half left?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Ramon asked.

"Um I read that werewolves can only carry for five months." I said.

"Oh okay. Well yeah I'm almost there. Thank god." Ramon said.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I can handle something's, but the emotional rollercoaster is a pain in the ass. I even think Dak hates it too." Ramon said.

"He seems happy now." I said.

"Yeah he's happy, but he doesn't like it when I bitch him out." Ramon said.

"Oh okay." I said.

I turned back to the water when I heard Carlos cry out. He ran out of the water and hid behind me. I turned around to face him and I pet his head gently. Dak ran out of the water and he shifted back.

"I'm sorry, Carlos." he said.

"What did you do this time?" Ramon asked.

"Nothing. We were just playing and I bit his tail a little too hard." Dak said.

"That was mean. jeez you can be such an ass sometimes." Ramon said.

"Aw c'mon, baby. I was just playing with him." Dak said.

Ramon rolled his eyes and started walking back to the house. Dak sighed and ran after his mate. I shook my head when I could hear them arguing with each other. Carlos let out another whine and I turned back to him. He slowly walked over to me and laid his head in my lap. I ran my hand over his head and I scratched behind his ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Carlos just looked up at me and licked my hand. I smiled at him and continued to scratch behind his ear. Carlos wagged his tail happily and tried to lick my face. I chuckled and pushed him gently off my lap. I stood up from the log and started walking back with Carlos at my side.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few days later, Kendall texted me and said we could meet. I was really happy and I couldn't wait to see him again. I know its only been a few days, but I missed Kendall so much. I couldn't wait to see him and tell him that the baby started moving.

The baby started kicking me and it was really uncomfortable. It came to me as a shock, then I felt happy because my baby was moving. That meant it was doing good and I was going to make sure that this baby remains healthy for the rest of this pregnancy. Carlos was really excited when he felt the baby move. He squealed and had to find Camille to show her. She was just as happy as Carlos was when she felt the baby push against her hand. Of course they were the only ones who knew that the baby was moving.

I waited patiently on the doorstep of Kendall's old house. It was about eight o'clock at night, and Kendall was supposed to meet me here. I guess he was running late and I was hoping nothing bad happened to him. He had to be here so he could feel his baby move. I knew he was going to be really happy. Kendall slowly approached me and I ran into his arms. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." Kendall said.

"C'mon, I need to show you something." I said.

Kendall cocked his head to the side in confusion and I chuckled. I grabbed his hand and led him into the old house. I closed the door behind us, then I walked over to Kendall.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Feel," I said as I grabbed his hand and placed it over my belly.

Kendall still look confused, but that changed when he felt movement under his hand. He gasped and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh my god. Our baby's moving." he said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

Kendall smiled again and started rubbing my belly slowly. His smile would get bigger when ever the baby would move. I winced when the baby kicked a little too hard, but I ignored it. Kendall pulled his hand away and looked out the window.

"What?" I asked.

"Hold on." Kendall said.

He walked over to the window and peered outside. I walked over to him and looked out, but I didn't see anything.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It just felt like someone was watching us." Kendall said.

"But I didn't see anything." I said.

"Forget it. Lets just go upstairs or something." Kendall said.

I nodded and started going up the stairs. I stopped on the third step when I noticed Kendall was still looking out the window. I tried sniffing around, but I didn't smell anything either. I shrugged and went upstairs to Kendall's room. I sat down on the bed and waited for Kendall to come in.

I was a little nervous about what he said, but I didn't see anyone outside. I was hoping no one was watching us.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. um so i hoped you guys liked this chap and hmm whos was watching them? oh i need help. what should Logan have: a girl or a boy? please let me know. thank u and if you guys could give me some name ideas too lol. thank u =D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kendall's POV**

I looked out the window again, but I still didn't see anything. I could've sworn there was someone out there. It just felt like Logan and I were being watched, but there was no one there. It just felt weird, but maybe it was just me. I looked out the window one more time, then I walked up the stairs. Logan was sitting on my bed and he seemed a little upset. I walked over to him and he looked up at me. I gave him a small smile and he turned away from me. I frowned and sat down next to him.

"Logie? Logan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Logan said.

"I know something's wrong. Please tell me." I said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why are you freaking out over someone being outside? Did you tell someone about us and the baby?" Logan asked.

"No, I would never do that. Only Katie knows about us. I swear I didn't say anything to anyone else. I would never do that." I said.

"Then what's going on?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. It felt like we were being watched, but it was probably just me. Lets just forget about it okay? It was nothing." I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want anyone spying on us." Logan said.

"No one's out there. I checked again." I said.

"Okay."

"Why? Do you smell anything?" I asked.

"No." Logan said.

"Then we're fine. Lets just relax okay? We both need to." I said.

Logan nodded and laid back on the bed. I crawled next to him and he snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around him and I could feel his baby bump pressing up against me. I placed my hand over his swollen belly and rubbed small circles over it. I felt the baby push against my hand and a smile spread across my face.

"What do you think we're having?" Logan asked.

"A boy?" I asked.

"You want a boy?" Logan asked.

"Well I was hoping for one." I said.

"Oh." Logan said.

"Why? Do you not want it to be a boy?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean I don't really care I guess." Logan said.

"Liar. You do care." I said.

"No I don't. I will love this baby no matter what." Logan said.

"I'm glad you love our baby. I didn't want you to treat it differently because you didn't want it." I said.

"I only didn't want it because I was scared, but now I'm not so scared anymore. I actually believe that we can do this." Logan said.

I smiled and gave Logan a kiss on the head. "Good, I'm glad." I said.

"I mean I'm still scared, but we got this…right?" Logan asked.

"Of course we do. I know it seems scary and not something we should be doing, but I know for a fact that we can do this." I said.

"Okay good." Logan said.

"Don't worry okay? As long as we have each other we'll be fine." I said.

Logan nodded and rested his head on my chest. I smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the head. He threw his arm over my stomach and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep. I continued to rub his stomach and I loved it whenever the baby would start to move. I couldn't wait for this baby to get here, but I was also really nervous about it. This baby was going to be really different and I knew it was going to be difficult, but Logan and I can do this. We just have to be there for each other and I promise to always be there for Logan and this baby.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few days later, I snuck out again so I could meet up with Logan. He didn't tell me why we were meeting, but he said it was really important. I was hoping nothing bad had happened to him and the baby. I told Katie I was leaving and for her to make sure no one knew about it. I had to get to Logan and fast.

When I arrived at our hiding spot, I was surprised to see his friend there. Carlos just glared at me, then he relaxed when I smiled at him. I guess he was just really protective of Logan. I know I was.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted you to come see Buddha Bob with me." Logan said.

"Buddha Bob?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's our healer." Logan said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Kendall, I'm fine. Carlos and I were going to find out the gender of the baby and I wanted you to come with us." Logan said.

"Oh okay. Will he be okay with me being around since I'm a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's really nice. Just don't touch anything. He's a little picky about people touching his stuff." Logan said.

"Okay." I said.

Logan smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his expanding waist. Logan pulled away and his hands fell to his stomach. I automatically knew that the baby was awake and kicking.

"Is the baby kicking?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

Carlos smiled and placed his hand over Logan's stomach. Carlos let out a squeal when he felt the baby moving. I chuckled and Logan started laughing.

"I cant wait for the baby to get here." Carlos said.

"Yeah me too, but lets go find out what I'm having." Logan said.

"I still want a boy." I said.

"Well too bad because Logan's having a girl." Carlos said.

"In your dreams fleabag. Its going to be a boy." I said.

"I'm not a fleabag you bloodsucker." Carlos said.

"Guys, knock it off. This baby is supposed to bring us together, not keep the war going." Logan said.

"Okay. Sorry, Logie." I said.

"Can we go now? I want to see the little baby." Carlos said.

"Yeah lets go." Logan said.

Logan grabbed my hand and we started walking away from the old house. Carlos ran over to us and smiled happily. The whole way Carlos talked to Logan about the baby and how excited he was. I was glad that Carlos was excited, but I hope his excitement doesn't make him open his mouth and tell everyone by mistake. Hopefully Logan can keep his friend calm when it comes to talking about the baby in front of the wolf pack. The last thing we need is for our secret to get out.

We finally arrived at this house and it looked a lot older then my old house. It looked tiny on the outside and I knew it was going to be super crowded on the inside. Logan knocked on the door and a few minutes later a man appeared. I was a little taken aback by his appearance at first. He had crazy hair and a beard to match. He didn't really look like a healer, but Logan seemed to like him. The guy looked at me and I had a feeling I wasn't allowed here.

"Who's he?" the guy asked.

"This is Kendall. He's the father of the baby." Logan said.

"And he's a vampire." Carlos added.

I smiled nervously and the guy just stared me down. For some odd reason I couldn't remember his name. I know it had something to do with Bob, but I couldn't remember everything. Logan squeezed my hand and I felt a little better. The guy stopped staring me down and he led us inside. Just as I thought, the house was really small on the inside as well as the outside. It seemed a little homey, but when we went to the back, it was different. It almost resembled a small doctors office, but it had a different feel to it.

While Logan laid down on the small bed in the middle of the room, I walked over to the counter and looked around. The guy was really weird and he had some interesting things in jars. I tapped at the glass of one of the jars and Logan told me to stop. I walked over to him and watched as the healer covered Logan's belly with a weird gel.

Logan flinched at first, then he relaxed. I looked up when the inside of Logan's stomach appeared on this small, black screen. I could clearly make out the form of our baby and a smile spread across my face. It looked human so that was a good thing, but I knew it was going to be a lot different from an actual human baby.

"What is he having?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm I'm pretty sure it's a girl. Yup it's a girl." the healer said.

Logan looked up at me and I smiled down at him. I was a little bummed that it wasn't a boy, but a little girl was just as good. I couldn't wait to meet my little girl and I'm going to make sure that I always protect her. Logan had tears rolling down his face and he quickly wiped them with his sleeve. I gave him a kiss on the lips and I could taste the tears that kept running down his face. We pulled apart from each other and our eyes fell back on the screen.

After we found out about the baby, we left the small house. I knew I had to go back to the mansion, but I didn't want to. I wanted to spend more time with Logan, but we both knew that I couldn't. He probably had to get going too, but I didn't want him to. I just wanted to spend a few more hours with him. I don't get to see him everyday and I hate it so much. Hopefully once this baby comes we can be with each other all of the time.

Logan sighed when we reached the woods and I knew it was time to go our own ways. I didn't want to let him go in the other direction, but we had to go. Logan wrapped his arms around my waist and I held him tightly in my arms. He snuggled his face into my chest and I kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too. When can we see each other again?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out." Logan said.

"Okay." I said.

Logan pulled away and I sighed. Carlos waved at me, then he turned into his wolf form and took off running into the woods. Logan gave me a kiss on the lips, then he shifted and ran after his friend. I sighed again and started to head home.

**A/N: EEEEEPPPPPPP sorry for this short chap. anyway im also sorry for all the ppl that wanted a boy. i just thought a little girl would be cute and she could be Kendall's little princess lol. um i will update tomorrow and i hope you guys dont get upset with the next chap. there is going to be a lot of drama and it wont be good. i sorry, anyway i will update tomorrow. night night =D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Logan's ****POV**

I was in the last week of my third month, and I was getting a little nervous. After this week is over, I will then be in my fourth. I knew it was going to be a lot harder to hide my stomach in the next couple of months. This baby was pretty big and I didn't know how long I can keep this up. It just seems impossible at this point.

Hopefully I can keep this hidden for another month and a half. I don't know what I'm going to do when the baby actually gets here. I could always run away with Kendall and no one will ever know about my secret. But I don't know if I can leave the pack. Who's going to make sure Carlos doesn't get hurt if I'm gone? A part of me wants to run away and be with Kendall forever, but the other half doesn't want to leave the place that's been my home. I don't know what I'm going to do.

The baby was kicking more and more, and it was a little tiring at times. She would mostly kick when I'm trying to fall asleep. Carlos and Camille thought it was adorable, but I didn't agree with them all the time. I love my baby girl, but I just wish she would leave me alone when I'm trying to sleep. I need as much rest as possible, and she wasn't letting that happen.

My baby wasn't the only one doing this to me, Ramon's was as well. He said his pups would kick, punch and squirm around all the time. I wished I could tell him that I was going through the same thing, but I couldn't do that. If I did, then everyone would know my secret. I just wish I could talk to Ramon about this thing. We are both having a baby and we should be talking about this, but I cant tell him anything. I hate that I have to hide this, but its to protect my baby.

Since I was getting closer to my fourth month, I decided I should start making a den. It was a good idea and it can keep me and the baby safe whenever we need to hide. I don't know where I'm going to make the den, but it has to be far away from both the wolf pack and vampires. I'm really going to need help with this, but I don't know if I want to drag Carlos and Camille along. I don't want something to go wrong and then something happens to me. I will just go out on my own.

I walked out of my room and made sure to cover my protruding stomach with my jacket. I went downstairs into the living room and was glad to see that empty. I assumed Dak was upstairs with Ramon, and Lucy probably went out hunting with Steve. I was hoping Carlos and Camille went out as well. I didn't really want them coming along with me.

I walked outside and groaned when I saw Carlos and Camille playing. Carlos was growling and Camille looked like she was going to pounce on him. If I was lucky I could sneak passed them and be on my way. I was thinking of making a run for it, but that might be difficult, especially since I cant really run in my condition.

I started to quietly walk by my friends, and so far they didn't notice my presence. I stepped on a branch and cursed to myself. I turned around and saw my friends looking at me. Carlos was wagging his tail happily and Camille was just watching me.

I turned away from them and started walking again. Hopefully they'll get the hint that I don't want them to come with me. I stopped walking when I heard footsteps behind me. I sighed and turned around to find Carlos and Camille in their human form.

"Guys, go back home." I said.

"We wanna go with you." Carlos said.

"I don't want you guys coming with me." I said.

"Why not?" Camille asked.

"I just need to do this on my own." I said.

"Are you building the den?" Carlos asked.

"Den?" Camille asked, "what den?"

I sighed, "I'm making a den for when I need to be alone."

"I thought it was for the baby?" Carlos asked.

"It is, but its also for me. I need some privacy every now and then." I said.

"Where are you going to build it?" Camille asked.

"I don't know yet. Somewhere far away from here and the vampires' territory." I said.

"Can we help?" Carlos asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not? We're you're friends and we need to be there for you and the baby." Camille said.

"But it could be dangerous." I said.

"I doubt it." Camille said.

"Guys, I appreciate the help and all, but I have to do this alone." I said.

"Just let us help you, Logan. You cant do this on your own." Camille said.

"Okay fine." I said.

Camille and Carlos gave each other a high-five and I rolled my eyes. I started walking again and Camille was on my right and Carlos was on my left. I didn't want them to come with me, but I guess I could use a little help. Since Carlos has the stronger nose, he could find a good spot for my den. We kept walking through the woods and getting deeper and deeper with each step. I didn't know how far the den was going to be, but it had to be far away from the pack and the vamps.

Carlos shifted into his wolf form and started sniffing around. I could feel the baby start to wake up and she was moving like crazy. I rubbed my belly, hoping the soothing motion would calm her down.

"How's the baby?" Camille asked.

"She's kicking." I said.

"Aww." Camille said.

I rolled my eyes playfully and continued to rub my belly. My daughter jabbed me hard in the ribs and I cried out in pain. Carlos looked up and ran over to me. He licked my hand and pet his head to let him know I was fine. Camille rubbed my shoulder and I smiled at her. Carlos licked me again, then he continued sniffing around for a good place for the den.

We kept walking and walking, and I was getting really tired. My feet were hurting me and so was my back. I couldn't wait for this baby to get here. She is making a lot of things difficult for me and I couldn't wait until she was out of me.

We stopped walking when Carlos stopped. He ran over to a dark cave and started sniffing around it. Camille and I walked up to the cave and started to inspect it. Carlos was about to go inside, but he whined and ran over to me. Camille rolled her eyes, shifted into a wolf and ran into the cave.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Carlos looked up at him me with his brown eyes and I stroked his head. He licked my hand and wagged his tail happily. He turned back into his human form and dusted off his purple hoodie.

"Sorry about that. I was going to go in there, but I'm afraid of the dark." Carlos said.

"But you hunt at night." I said.

"That's different." Carlos said.

"Not really." I said.

Carlos shrugged and peered into the mouth of the cave. It was really dark and quiet. It was exactly what I was looking for. Carlos let out a whimper and hid behind me when something was coming out of the cave. I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the entrance of the cave. Before he could run back over to me, Camille jumped on him. Carlos yelped and hit the ground with a thud. Camille wagged her tail and licked Carlos's face.

"Get off of me!" Carlos said.

Camille licked him again, then she jumped off of Carlos. He stood up and dusted off his hoodie and black jeans. I chuckled and Camille ran over to me. I pet her head and she licked my hand. She turned back into her human form and flipped her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Its fine. I mean its dark and really quiet." Camille said.

"That's perfect and its far away from everyone." I said.

"What if something already lives there?" Carlos asked.

"There was nothing in there when I checked." Camille asked.

"Maybe its not home." Carlos said.

"Or nothing inhabits it. I'll just mark it as mine." I said.

"Dude, that's rude to pee on someone's house." Carlos said.

"Carlos, nothing lives there." I said.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.

"Just shut up." I said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Camille asked.

"Mark it as mine, then check it out. I need to make sure its perfect for the baby." I said.

"Okay. I hope its fine for you and the baby." Camille said.

"Me too." I said.

I shifted into my wolf form and walked around the cave. I made sure to mark the whole cave and the area around it. I didn't want any predators getting close to my den. Once it was completely marked, I went inside the cave to check it out. It was dark and quiet, and I loved it. It was absolutely perfect for keeping this baby safe. I walked out of the cave and heard a wolf howling. It was far away, but I recognized the howling immediately.

I turned back into my human form and I felt the baby kick me in the ribs. I groaned and grabbed my stomach. The howling continued and it sounded like Dak wanted us back. It was starting to get dark and he probably wanted us all back before anything happens.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." I said.

"But Dak wants all of us home." Camille said.

"I know, but I just want to check out the rest of this place. I'll catch up later." I said.

"Okay just be careful." Camille said.

"I will." I said.

Camille and Carlos shifted, then they took off running into the woods. I sighed and turned back to my new den. It was perfect and I couldn't wait to try living in it. I walked around it a little more and I went down to the stream that was next to it. I was glad that there was a water resource right next to it. The cave was absolutely perfect.

After spending a few hours wandering around the cave, I decided it was time to get home. Dak was probably worried or frustrated that I wasn't there. I needed to get home before he really gets angry and I get in trouble. I looked back at the cave one more time, then I started walking back. This part of the woods was really quiet and dark. I didn't like it at night, but I had to get used to it. I kept walking, but I stopped when I heard someone behind me. I turned around, but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged it off and kept going.

I could've sworn I was supposed to be getting closer to the house, but I didn't see it at all. I cursed to myself when I realized I had gotten myself lost. Could this night get any worse? I sighed and decided to keep going, hoping the house would come into view. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I sniffed the air and I could smell a vampire. I shifted into my wolf form and took off running. I could still hear the vampire behind me and I tried to run faster.

I stopped running when I came to a clearing in the middle of the woods. There was two ways to take, but I didn't know which way to go. I heard the vampire behind me and I took the path on my right. I kept running and running, then I stopped when something smacked me in the face. I flew back a few feet and landed hard on the ground. I let out a whimper and I stood up. I started growling when Jett approached me.

I tried attacking him, but he was faster and he scratched me across the face. I let out a high-pitched whine and rubbed my face with my paw. I knew there was no way I could take him while I was pregnant. I started howling, but Jett attacked me again. I fell to the ground and I whimpered in both pain and fear. I turned back into my human form and wrapped my arms around my midsection. Jett kicked me in the side and I cried out in pain. I went to attack him again, but I stopped when another figure approached us. It was James.

"Jett," he said, "that's enough."

"I thought you wanted me to hurt him for you?" Jett asked.

"I said I want you to hold him down for me. Listen next time." James said.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"We will once that thing inside of you is destroyed." James said.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I guess your precious Kendall isn't that great at sneaking around." James said.

"You were the one watching us." I said.

"It wasn't me. I sent Jett to do it and now I'm here to kill you and that thing inside of you." James said.

"I wont let you and I know Kendall wont either." I said.

"Too bad Kendall isn't here to protect his little mutt." James said.

"He'll be here." I said.

"I don't think so." James said.

I growled at James and he only chuckled. He wasn't afraid of me and I felt defenseless. There was no way I could take both of them. I wasn't strong enough. Jett went to attack me, but James stopped him. Jett ran up to me and grabbed me before I could do anything. He held me tightly and I couldn't escape his grasp. James walked over to me and pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket. I tried getting free, but it was no use.

"I told you your precious Kendall wasn't here to help you. I guess he doesn't love you as much as he says he does." James said.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Jett tightened his grasp on me and I winced in pain. The baby started to move and I felt tears start to roll down my face. I couldn't protect my baby, even when I promised that I would at all times. James's eyes fell to my stomach and I growled at him. He glared at me and my stomach, then he pointed the knife at my stomach. I tried getting free, but I couldn't. Jett was stronger then me.

I cried out in pain when the knife pierced my flesh. James just smirked at me and shoved the knife in deeper into my stomach. I looked down at the knife and watched it go deeper into my abdomen. I broke one arm free from Jett and I took a hold of the knife. I tried to pull it out before it hurt my baby, but Jett grabbed me again. James pulled the knife out of me and I fell to the ground.

I clutched my stomach and screamed in pain. I looked down at my stomach to see how bad the damage was, and I let a few tears fall. My stomach had a huge wound and it looked like some of the flesh was burnt. I threw my head back and screamed when the pain got worse. My whole body was aching and I could feel sweat on my forehead. I looked up at the knife in James's hand and my eyes widened. I was stabbed with silver.

I could feel the poison traveling through my body and I screamed again. James and Jett looked up, then they ran off. I watched them go, then I looked back down at my stomach. The poison was acting like acid and it was eating away the flesh on my stomach. Blood was oozing out of the wound and I applied pressure to it. The wound kept bleeding and the pressure I was applying wasn't helping. I was going to bleed to death.

I heard footsteps and my head snapped towards my left. I saw a figure start to approach me and I picked up the scent of a vampire. I turned away and cried out in pain when my stomach started to burn. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up to see Kendall kneeling down beside me.

"K-Kendall?" I asked.

"I'm here, Logie. I'm here." Kendall said.

I squeezed his hand and I screamed out again. Kendall rubbed my forehead soothingly to try and calm me down. My stomach started to burn more and I cried out in pain.

"T-the b-b-baby" I stuttered out.

"Shh, Logie. I promise the baby will be okay. I promise." Kendall said.

I whimpered and more tears fell down my face. Kendall's eyes fell to my stomach and he pushed my hands away. He lifted up my shirt and he gasped.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Ja-James." I said.

Kendall's eyes filled up with anger and he ran his hands through his hair. He looked up when a howl was heard around us. Kendall looked down at me and he gave me a kiss on the head.

"I'll be back." he said.

"Don't leave me. P-please don't go." I said.

"I'll be back, Logie." Kendall said.

"No d-don't leave m-me." I said.

Kendall gave me another kiss on the head, then he ran into the darkness. I heard another howl, then a wolf appeared. I immediately recognized the wolf as Carlos. He ran over to me and shifted into his human from.

"Logan, what happened to you?" he asked.

"V-vampires." I said.

"I'm going to help you." Carlos said.

"My b-baby." I said.

Carlos looked down at my stomach and his eyes filled up with tears. I lifted up my shirt and I saw the tears roll down his face. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it when the burning in my stomach got worse. Two more wolves appeared and they turned into Dak and Lucy.

"What happened?" Dak asked.

"He was attacked by vampires." Carlos said.

Dak kneeled down beside me and he looked at my wound. I cried out when he barely touched it. Dak sighed and stood up from the ground.

"We have to get him to Buddha Bob." Dak said.

"Why? Is it that bad?" Carlos asked.

"He was attacked with silver. If we don't get him help now, he will die." Dak said.

I winced in pain and I could feel blood running down the side of my mouth. I felt someone pick me up and I knew it was Dak. I looked up at him and I could see the worry in his eyes. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, and I couldn't stay awake anymore. My head fell back and the darkness swallowed me up.

**A/N: wow that chap was long lol. um i hope you guys liked it and i will update later so you guys can find out what happens to Logan and the baby. thanks for reading =D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Kendall's****POV**

I didn't want to leave Logan alone, but I had to hide. I could smell and hear wolves coming this way, and I had to get out of here. I wasn't going to leave the woods completely, I was just going to hide. I wasn't going to leave Logan alone. He needed me and I had to help him some how.

I hid behind some bushes and I watched Logan carefully. He was whimpering and crying out in pain, and I was hoping there was some way to help him. A wolf ran over to him and I recognized it as Carlos. He turned into his human form and kneeled down beside Logan. I could hear Logan talking to him, but it was so faint that I could barely hear it. Two more wolves appeared and I recognized them both. It was Dak and Lucy.

Dak was looking over Logan's wound and I was hoping he didn't notice that Logan was pregnant. I didn't want him to find out about any of this, but I knew there was a good chance that our secret will be revealed. I was just trying to figure out how James found out about all of this. I made sure to sneak out when everyone was asleep or not at the mansion. I didn't know how James found out, but I was going to kill him.

I snapped out of it when I heard Logan cry out again. The air was thick with the scent of his blood and I was getting a little thirsty. I had to feed again, but right now I couldn't. Logan needed my help, but I just didn't know how I was going to help him. I was glad that some of his pack arrived, and I just hope they can help him.

Dak lifted Logan up into his arms and Logan let out a whimper. Logan's head fell back and I knew he had passed out. I kept my eyes on Logan until I couldn't see him anymore. They had to be taking him to see the healer, and I had to follow them. I quickly froze when Lucy turned her head in my direction. I ducked down and was hoping she didn't see me. She sniffed the air and I could hear a small growl escape her lips.

"Lucy, lets go." Carlos said.

"Wait. There's something in the bushes." Lucy said.

"I don't care. Logan needs us." Carlos said.

Lucy ignored Carlos and continued to walk over to where I was hiding. I held my breath and prayed that she would just leave. Carlos came over to her and started dragging her away. Once the wolves were gone, I started to follow them. I ran as fast as I could and I could hear them running and howling at each other. I needed to find Dak and Logan before something else happens.

I stopped running when I came to their healers house. I quickly hid and watched as Dak took Logan inside. I was about to sneak around the back, but I stopped when the other wolves appeared. Carlos and Lucy shifted and ran into the house. I waited for a few minutes, then I went around the back. I found the back door and I tried to open it, only to find that it was locked. I heard Logan screaming and I tried pushing open the door. I pushed the door open and ran inside the house. I could still hear Logan screaming, and I followed the sounds.

I stopped when I saw a light shining down the hall. I cautiously walked forward, but stopped when Dak walked out of the room. He turned the corner and was gone. I took a deep breath and went down the hall to where the light was. I peered over the door frame and I saw Logan laying on the examination bed. The healer was trying to help him and Logan was crying out in pain. The healer sighed and turned to leave the room. I quickly hid in the shadows and watch the healer leave.

Once I made sure no one was coming back here, I went into the room Logan was in. I walked up to him and he turned his head when I approached him. He was so pale and he had dried blood and scratches on his face. He looked awful and I hated seeing him like this. I grabbed his hand and gently stroked it with my thumb.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It h-hurts." Logan said.

"I know, I know. Don't worry okay? They're going to help you." I said.

"What a-about the b-baby?" Logan asked.

"She'll be okay, Logie. I promise." I said.

"I'm s-scared." Logan whispered.

"Shhh. I'm here okay and I promise everything will be fine." I said.

I turned around when I heard someone walk into the room. Carlos just stared at me and gave me a sad smile. I wanted to smile back, but there was nothing to smile about. My Logie was severely injured and it was all because of James. I will get him for this.

"Kendall," Carlos said, "you have to go. Dak's coming."

"I'm not leaving him." I said.

"Just go. I'll make sure he's okay." Carlos said.

I turned back to Logan and gave him a kiss on the lips. I could taste blood on his lips and it made me even more hungry. I pulled away from him and Logan quickly grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me." he said.

"I'll be back okay? I love you." I said.

I gave Logan a kiss on the head, then I ran out of the room. I quickly left the house and started running back into the woods. I stopped running when I heard Logan scream again. I didn't want to leave him, but I had no choice. I couldn't let the werewolves see me. It will just make everything worse and I cant have that.

I could still hear Logan screaming, and I tried to block it out. He was going to be okay. I just know it. I started running again and I could feel some of the branches of the trees scratch me. I ignored the stinging and just kept running. I had to get back to the mansion and confront James. I was not going to let him get away with this.

The mansion finally came into view and I could see the lights on. I stopped running and I walked over to the big, black gate. I pushed it open and it made a creaking noise. I went up to the front doors and pushed them open.

"James!" I yelled.

I stormed into the living room and I found Jo helping Jett with a wound on his arm. They both looked up when I entered the room. Jett pulled his arm away from Jo and he walked over to me. He got in my face and I growled at him.

"Move." I said.

"I hope James kills you." Jett said.

"Not unless I kill him first." I said.

"Kendall," Jo said, as she walked over to us, "why did you betray us?"

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"You're with a wolf. Well you used to be. He's dead now." Jett said.

My eyes grew darker with rage and I shoved Jett as hard as I could. He flew back and hit the wall hard. He quickly stood up and went to attack me, but I was faster. I slashed him across the face and pushed him back again. Jett went to attack me again, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it. His arm made cracking noise and he cried out in pain.

I went to get him again, but I felt someone grab me from behind and throw me back. I hit the wall and slid down to the floor. I groaned in pain and slowly stood up. James was standing in the middle of the room and his eyes were black with anger.

I ran over to him and went to attack him, but he jumped into the air and landed behind me. I turned around and tried to attack him, but he was a lot faster then I was and he pushed me back. I hit the other wall and I fell to the floor. I quickly stood up and ran back over to James. He dodged my attack and slashed me across the face. I stumbled back, but I quickly caught myself and tried to attack him again.

James grabbed me by my shirt and brought me closer to him. He shoved his nails into my stomach and I screamed in pain. He threw me back and I landed hard on the floor. I tried to get up, but I was in too much pain.

James went to attack me again, but he stopped when he heard Gloria scream at him to stop. She ran over to me and helped me up. I cried out in pain and clutched my stomach. Katie ran into the living room and came over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"James, what are you doing!" Gloria asked.

"He betrayed us." James said.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Don't lie to me!" James yelled, "I know you were with him."

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed.

I pushed Gloria off of me and I ran out of the house. I could hear Gloria and Katie yelling for me, but I ignored them. I had to get out of here and make sure my baby and Logan were okay. I knew James would kill them once he finds out that Logan survived his attack. I was going to make sure James doesn't touch my baby or Logan ever again.

**A/N: Ugh sorry about the really short chap. i will update tomorrow and you guys can find out about Logan and the baby. i bet everyone hates James and Jett right now huh? lol will anyway i will update tomorrow and i will try and make that chap longer. will bye for now =D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Logan's ****POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a small groan. I sat up a little too fast and I quickly wished I didn't. My stomach started to ache and I looked down at my swollen belly. I pulled the blanket off of me so I could get a better look at my stomach. There was a bandage around it and it had dried blood on it. I started to worry when I didn't know if the baby was okay. Kendall told me she would be, but after what happened it seemed impossible. My baby had to be okay. She just had to be.

I unwrapped the bandages to see how bad the wound was. Since I was attacked with silver I knew the flesh around my stomach would be burnt. My stomach was covered in dried blood, but the wound seemed to be getting better. Buddha Bob must've given me something to stop the bleeding and help close the wound up.

Since I'm a werewolf, I can heal pretty quickly, but when the damage is too severe, it takes a while for my body to fully recover. I was thankful that I had gotten help on time and that I was starting to heal. Now I just had to know how the baby was doing.

I looked up when I heard the door creak open. Carlos peeked inside and he gave me a small smile when he saw me. I smiled back, but my smile quickly faltered and I winced in pain. Carlos was immediately at my side to make sure I was okay.

"Are you alright?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts." I said.

"Just take it easy. Buddha Bob said you should stay in bed until your body is completely healed." Carlos said.

"How's….how's the baby?" I asked.

"She's doing okay." Carlos said.

"Just okay?" I asked.

"Well I mean she's doing fine so you don't have anything to worry about. She's really strong." Carlos said.

"That's good." I said.

"Um not really." Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Buddha Bob is afraid that she is too strong for you." Carlos said.

"What? How can she be too strong for me? Everything has been going fine." I said.

"But she's a hybrid and she is a lot stronger then you. Buddha Bob is just afraid that she will drain all of your energy." Carlos said.

"No she wont. Everything has been good so far and I don't think anything is going to change." I said.

"I'm just telling you what he told me." Carlos said.

I nodded and looked back down at my stomach. I placed my hand over the bump and moved it around to see if I could feel the baby. I gently pressed down and I smiled when the baby responded by pushing against my hand. My little girl was okay and I couldn't be happier.

The only thing I didn't get was how James found out about this. Kendall and I were being so careful, so I didn't know how James found out. It made me scared and I was hoping James didn't attack me again.

I was also nervous about Dak. He was there right after I got attacked, and I didn't know if he knew about the baby or not. I really hope he didn't. I cant tell him that I'm in love with a vampire and that I'm carrying a hybrid. I will just get in a lot of trouble, and I don't want that.

"Does Dak know?" I asked.

"Sorta." Carlos said.

"What!" I said.

"Well he was talking to Buddha Bob and he sorta knows that you're pregnant." Carlos said.

"Did you tell him anything?" I asked.

"No I was laying down on the couch pretending to be asleep. But he will probably want to talk to you, so you need to figure out what you're going to tell him." Carlos said.

"He wasn't supposed to find out." I said.

"Logan, relax. He doesn't know about Kendall or the hybrid thing. All he knows is that you're pregnant." Carlos said.

"He still knows." I said.

"Did you think you could hide this from him forever?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, no, maybe." I said.

"Logan, just tell him that you met a wolf and did stuff." Carlos said.

"This is so bad." I said.

Carlos was about to say something, but he stopped when there was a knock on the door. My eyes widened and Carlos gave me a worried look. Dak poked his head in, then he walked into the room when he noticed I was awake. I didn't know what I was going to tell Dak. I was so scared right now.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better." I said.

"You scared me." Dak said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've just never seen you that inured before. It made me feel guilty because I'm the leader of the pack and I let that happen to you." Dak said.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been out like that." I said.

Dak nodded, then he turned to Carlos. "Can I talk to Logan alone?" he asked.

Carlos looked at me, then he left the room. I wish I had Carlos by my side when I had to talk to Dak. I'm used to having Carlos always there with me, so now it felt a little weird. Dak walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I grabbed a handful of the sheets and twisted the fabric in my hand.

"Logan, I know what you've been hiding. I know you're pregnant." Dak said.

"I'm sorry. I meant to tell you sooner." I said.

"Why did you keep this from everyone?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared." I said.

"Scared of what?" Dak asked.

"Well I didn't want you to get mad. Ramon is having pups too and I just thought all of this was bad timing." I said.

"Logan, I wasn't going to be upset with you. I'm actually glad that you're pregnant." Dak said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. This pack needs more members anyway." Dak said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Just don't keep things like this from me again. Its better if I know about stuff like this before something happens. You were lucky that both you and the babies survived." Dak said.

I nodded. "Yeah I was very lucky."

" Who's the father?" Dak asked.

"Um…uh…."

The door to the room opened and Carlos stepped inside the room. He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Carlos is." I said.

"I'm what?" Carlos asked.

"Um the father." I said.

"What!" Carlos said.

I sent him a look when Dak gave Carlos a questioning look. Carlos quickly understood what I was getting at, and he smiled at Dak.

"I mean of course I'm the father." Carlos said.

"That makes sense. You two do spend a lot of time together." Dak said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a daddy to Logan's little wolf thing." Carlos said.

"Well congrats guys. And please don't keep things like this from me again." Dak said.

"We wont." I said.

Dak nodded, then he stood up from the bed and left the room. Once Dak was gone, Carlos turned to face me and he gave me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you tell him that I was the father?" Carlos asked.

"I panicked okay? I didn't mean to say that but it just came out." I said.

"Dude, I'm too young to be a dad." Carlos said.

"And I'm not?" I asked.

"Its different." Carlos said.

"No its not." I said.

"Thanks a lot, Logan. You ruined my life." Carlos said.

"Carlos, you're not really the father. So just calm down." I said.

"Sorry." Carlos said.

"Just please go with it. I don't want Dak to hurt the baby if he finds out what she really is." I said.

"Okay." Carlos said.

"Thanks, buddy." I said.

Carlos nodded, then sat down on the bed. He looked at my stomach and he slowly reached out to touch it. He placed his hand over my swollen belly and he giggled when the baby responded to his touch.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I guess you can go home, but you have to stay in bed for a while." Carlos said.

"That's fine I guess. I really do need to rest." I said.

"I'll tell Dak that you're ready to leave." Carlos said.

I nodded and threw the blankets off of me. Carlos helped me off the bed, then he went to find Dak. I groaned when my stomach started to hurt again. I was glad I can go home and just take it easy. I didn't want this to get worse. Carlos came back a few minutes later, and he helped me out of the house. Dak tried to help a few times, but he knew to just leave me alone and let Carlos help me.

When we got back home, I immediately wanted to sleep. When we walked into the living room, Camille stood up from the couch and ran over to me. Carlos quickly stopped her from hugging me. I wouldn't mind if Camille gave me a hug, but right now I'm in pretty bad condition.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Vampires. Its nothing though." I said.

"He was attacked with silver. Didn't Lucy tell you guys?" Dak asked.

"No." Camille said.

"Whoops. I guess it slipped my mind." Lucy said.

Dak rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Camille turned back to me and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. Carlos led me over to the couch and I gently sat down. Camille sat down next to me and I noticed Steve watching her closely. I couldn't believe he was still jealous. Camille and I were just friends, but Steve didn't get it I guess.

"How are you feeling?" Camille asked.

"Better I guess." I said.

"How's the-"

"She's fine." I said.

"That's good." Camille said.

"Yeah." I said.

Lucy eyed us for a minute, then she went into the kitchen. Steve continued to glare in my direction and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I felt the baby start to move and I resisted placing my hand over my stomach. I knew Dak would probably tell everyone that I'm with child, but I didn't want the pack to know right now.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really tired." I said.

"Okay. Feel better." Camille said.

I nodded and Carlos helped me up from the couch. He led me upstairs to our shared room and I laid down on my bed. I let out a sigh when my head hit the pillow. I looked up when I heard my phone beeping. I reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand. I had a message from Kendall.

"Who's that?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall." I said.

"And?" Carlos asked.

"I have to go." I said.

"What? Why?" Carlos asked.

"He needs me. Something happened and I have to make sure he's okay." I said.

"Logan, you cant leave. you're still hurt and-"

"I know, but Kendall needs me right now. Just cover for me." I said.

"But-"

"Just do it."

I slipped my phone in my pocket, then I walked over to the window. I pushed it open and I climbed onto the roof. I took a deep breath, then I jumped off. I landed perfectly on my feet, then I took off running into the woods. I didn't care that I was hurt right now. Kendall needed me and I wasn't going to leave him alone.

**A/N: um i hope this chap was a little longer then the previous one. also you guys arent mad that lucy is kinda bitchy right? if it bothers you i can change her. um also ramon is going to have his pups soon yay lol. um i will update tomorrow. night night =D P.S. ELEVATE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kendall's****POV**

I clutched my stomach and let out a small cry when the wound started to burn. I didn't think James would actually hurt me like this. I can take being pushed against the wall, but I cant take this. My stomach is killing me and I'm not strong enough for my body to start healing itself. I have to find something to hunt, and hopefully that will make me stronger.

I started walking deeper into the woods, hoping to find something to hunt. So far I didn't see or smell anything, and I could feel myself getting weaker. I sent Logan a message a few minutes ago, and I was hoping he can get here on time. Hopefully he can help me somehow.

I stopped walking when my stomach started to ache. I looked down and slowly lifted up my shirt, exposing the wound. It was bloody and blood was starting to slide down. I applied pressure to the wound and I was hoping that I could stop the bleeding. I looked up when I heard a howl in the distance. I didn't recognize it and I took off running. The last thing I need is to be attacked by wolves.

I could hear the beast behind me, and I picked up my speed. The wound in my stomach was making it hard to go any faster, but I tried pushing myself. I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face. I groaned in pain and tried to get up. I slowly rolled over onto my back and shut my eyes.

My eyes shot open when I heard something coming towards me. I looked up to see a dark figure slowly approaching me. I relaxed when I picked up the scent of Logan. He appeared and ran over to me. He whined and licked my face. I pet his head, then I threw my head back. Logan turned into his human form and he sat down beside me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

"James attacked me. Its nothing, though." I said.

"Kendall, what did he do?" Logan asked.

I sighed and lifted up my shirt again. Logan gasped when he saw the wound on my stomach. Logan slowly reached out and touched it, making me squirm and cry out in pain. Logan frowned and gave me a gentle kiss on the head.

"Why did he do this?" Logan asked.

"He got mad because he knows about us." I said.

"I thought we were being careful." Logan said.

"I thought we were too, but both James and Jett know. I'm so sorry, Logie. This is all my fault this happened." I said.

"No its not." Logan said.

"Yes it is. Thanks to me, James almost killed you and our daughter." I said.

"But he didn't. we're fine." Logan said.

"No you're not. Look at your stomach." I said.

Logan looked down and lifted his shirt up over the bump. His wound was slowly healing and that made me feel a little better. At least Logan's body was healing. Mine, on the other hand, wasn't. I needed to feed so I can make my body stronger. I let out another cry and clutched my stomach tightly.

"I need to help you." Logan said.

"No I'm fine. Its nothing." I said.

"Then why did you ask for my help?" Logan asked.

"Okay I do need you." I said.

"Then let me help you." Logan said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"First I'm going to get you off the ground, then take you too my hiding spot." Logan said.

"You have a hiding spot? How come I don't know about it?" I asked.

"Because its new." Logan said.

"Oh." I said.

Logan nodded and carefully lifted me up to my feet. I let out a whimper and grabbed my stomach. I threw my arm around Logan's shoulder and I leaned against him. Logan winced and tried to get more comfortable. He slowly led me away from the spot I was in and we went a little deeper in the woods. The sun was starting to set and the sky was now a mixture of pinks and purples. Shadows danced across the forest floor and the nocturnal creatures were slowly starting to leave their homes.

Logan let out a small whimper and I tried to not put too much of my weight on him. He was already carrying enough and me adding to the load wasn't helping. I could hear a stream nearby, then a cave came into view. Logan led me into the cave and my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He set me down and I rested my back against the cave wall.

"This is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Logan asked.

"Well…its dark." I said.

"I knew you wouldn't really care for it. you're not a wolf." Logan said.

"How do wolves like this?" I asked.

"Because its safe. This isn't for me, its for the baby. I need to keep her safe." Logan said.

"So you're sticking her in a cave? That's….weird." I said.

"Well we cant keep her at your hiding spot. Everyone knows about it." Logan said.

"Okay you have a point. But why a cave? Its so dark and not meant for a baby." I said.

"But wolves have dens so they can protect their young." Logan said.

"She's not a puppy." I said.

"Kendall, please zip it. I'm tired and stressed, and you're not helping. I'm going to give birth here because its isolated from everyone else." Logan said.

"Okay. Sorry for stressing you out." I said.

"Its fine. This is just really hard and-"

"I know, I know. But I promise it will get better." I said.

"How is it going to get better?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Everything is just falling apart." Logan said.

"No its not. We still have each other and the baby is okay." I said.

"Yeah, but everyone knows about us." Logan said.

"Just the vampires do. Your pack doesn't know, right?" I asked.

"Dak just knows that I'm pregnant. I didn't tell him that I was with you or that our daughter is a hybrid." Logan said.

"Then what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I said that Carlos was the father." Logan said.

"What!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I just panicked and that came out." Logan said.

"But…why… he…I….he will be a horrible father!" I said.

"Kendall, just stop. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but this is good." Logan said.

"How is this good, Logan? Tell me how." I said.

"If they think its Carlos's baby, then the pack wont find out the truth." Logan said.

"But that's my baby." I said.

"I know its yours, but Carlos is just pretending. This will help us okay? I promise no one will know what's going on." Logan said.

"What happens when you go into labor?" I asked.

"Then I'll come here and give birth. I promise no one is going to find out about this." Logan said.

"If you say so." I said.

"I know so." Logan said.

I sighed and Logan sat down next to me. I threw my arm around him and he rested his head on my shoulder. I gave him a kiss on the head, then I placed my head on his. My hand fell down to his belly, and I rubbed small circles over it. I felt the baby move and Logan let out a whimper.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. The kicks are just getting a little stronger." Logan said.

"How is your stomach? Is it better?" I asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Why did yours heal faster then mine?" I asked.

"Because I got help right away." Logan said.

"What did the knife do to you?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Logan said.

"So? Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

Logan chuckled. "You're still doing it."

"Just tell me what happened." I said.

"The knife was silver and it acts like a poison." Logan said.

"But everything's fine now, right?" I asked.

"Do I not look better to you?" Logan asked.

"No you do, but I don't want you to get worse." I said.

"I wont. I can heal pretty quickly." Logan said.

"Shut up." I said.

Logan chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I continued to rub his swollen belly and Logan placed his hand over mine. The baby kicked again and I couldn't help but smile. Her kicks were really strong and Logan was whimpering in discomfort.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Sorta. Buddha Bob said the baby is too strong for me." Logan said.

"But you'll be okay, right?" I asked.

"Maybe." Logan said.

"Please don't talk like that. I know you'll be able to get through this. You have like a two months left." I said.

"I know, but its going to get harder. I don't know how much of this my body can take." Logan said.

"You'll be fine. I promise." I said.

Logan nodded and let his eyes close. I pulled him a little closer to me and placed my head over his. He snuggled into my chest and fisted my shirt with his hand. The baby started to calm down, and I figured she fell asleep too.

Not only was I worried about the vampires and the wolves, but now I was really worried about Logan. I knew we were both in danger, but now Logan was in danger because of the baby. She is too strong for him and I could lose him. I cant lose Logan and I will do whatever it takes to keep him with me at all times. I know he can get through these next few months, and I hope nothing else happens to him. I don't want to lose him.

**A/N: sorry this chap was stupid and stuff. the next one ramon has his pups yay =D. i will update later. bye bye =D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Logan's****POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a small yawn. I turned to face Kendall and I found him still asleep. He didn't look that good, and I was hoping there was something I could do to help him. I slowly reached for his shirt and I carefully lifted it up. Kendall stirred in his sleep and I quickly pulled away from him. When he calmed down, I went back to lifting up his shirt. I carefully looked over the wound, and was surprised to see it looking a little better then what it did last night. I was glad he was getting better.

I put his shirt back down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I snuggled up against him again and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep, but Kendall moved and my eyes shot open. He scooted away from me and rubbed his eyes. I noticed that his eyes weren't green like they usually were. They were turning black.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just a little hungry." Kendall said.

"Okay. Lets just go find you something to eat." I said.

"You mean someone, right?" Kendall asked.

"No I meant what I said." I said.

"Wait what?" Kendall asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You are not going to hunt a human. I'm going to help you find something else." I said.

"But I prefer human blood." Kendall said.

"I don't want you hurting anymore people. you're going to hunt with me." I said.

"Logie, no. when you hunt its gross." Kendall said.

"No its not. Your hunting is disturbing." I said.

"I'm not hunting with you." Kendall said.

"Yes you are." I said.

"No I'm not, and why are you hunting anyway? Is that even safe for the baby?" Kendall asked.

"Its not that safe, and that's why you're going to be hunting for both of us." I said.

"What! No way." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed Kendall's hand. I pulled him up to his feet and led him outside of the den. He hissed and quickly jumped back into the darkness.

"What?" I asked.

"The sun." he said.

"Oh. Um I guess I'll get us something and you just stay here." I said.

"Okay." Kendall said.

I turned away from the cave and started walking around the woods. I didn't really want to hunt in my condition, but I have to. Kendall and I both need something that will give us energy. I know Kendall probably wont eat whatever I bring back for him, but he has to try it. He really needs to feed and get his strength up.

I stopped walking when I heard something in the bushes. I sniffed the air and the scent of a rabbit filled my nose. I shifted into my wolf form, then I quietly stalked my prey. The rabbit came out of the bushes and I froze. I watched it carefully, then I slowly approached it. The rabbit looked up at me, then took off running. I growled and started chasing it. The little thing was fast, but I was faster. I pounced on the animal and it let out a cry of pain. I bit down on its neck and suffocated it. The animal stopped moving and fell limp in my mouth.

I carried the animal back to the den and I tossed it at Kendall. He looked up and his dark eyes fell on the creature. He looked back up at me and I wagged my tail happily at him. I turned back into my human form and walked over to Kendall.

"Eat up." I said.

"Logan, I cant eat that." Kendall said.

"Just suck it dry and I'll devour the rest." I said.

Kendall grimaced and picked up the lifeless creature. He looked up at me and I gestured for him to continue. He brought the rabbit up to his lips and he slowly sunk his fangs into the flesh. He started to slurp up the blood and I had to turn away for a minute. He stopped feeding and he handed me the rabbit. He had blood on his face and he quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Well?" I asked.

"It wasn't bad." Kendall said.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad." I said.

"Yeah I guess. Your turn." Kendall said.

I looked down at the rabbit in my hand, then I tossed it the floor of the den. I turned back into my wolf form, then I started feeding off the rabbit. Kendall just watched with pure disgust as I ate my breakfast. Once I was finished, I pushed aside the remains of the animal. I turned back into my human form and I wiped my mouth.

"That was gross." Kendall said.

"Not as bad as what you did. The rabbit had no blood left." I said.

"I was hungry." Kendall said.

"So was I." I said.

"Now what?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Go home?" I asked.

"I cant go back," Kendall said.

"Then what are you going to do? You need your clan," I said.

"No I don't. I don't want to be near James ever again. I cant stand him," Kendall said.

"Well you cant stay out here by yourself," I said.

"You can stay with me," Kendall said.

"I cant do that. The pack will want me back," I said.

"I'm not going back, Logan," Kendall said.

"What about your sister? She needs her big brother around," I said.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah she does. I'm only going back for her though."

"Okay," I said.

Kendall stood up from his spot of the den floor, then he took my hand in his. I smiled at him and he leaned in to give me a kiss. I immediately melted into the kiss once our lips touched. I growled into the kiss when Kendall placed his hand over my ass. Kendall pulled away and smirked. I rolled my eyes and crashed our lips together again. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together.

"We should get going before something happens," I said.

Kendall frowned and I smacked him playfully on the shoulder. Kendall started laughing and I immediately swooned when I heard his laugh. I loved it so much. I grabbed Kendall's hand and led him out of the den. This time the sun didn't bother him and he seemed to be more energized. I walked him to his place and he gave me a kiss goodbye. I didn't want to leave, but we had to go our own ways. Kendall pulled away from me, then he slowly approached the mansion. I sighed and started walking back to my own home.

When I got back to the house, I was immediately jumped by Carlos. I landed hard on the ground and groaned in pain. Carlos licked my face over and over, and I pushed him off of me. He whined and his tail fell between his legs. He quickly turned back into his human form and gave me a hug.

"Carlos, c-cant breathe," I said.

"Sorry," Carlos said as he pulled away from me, "where have you been?"

"With Kendall," I said.

"All night?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah . He really needed me so I stayed with him until he was feeling better," I said.

"Oh," Carlos said.

"Is the pack mad or something?" I asked.

"No. Dak has been busy with Ramon and everyone else has been doing their own thing. They're all asleep now though," Carlos said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"So what happened with Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"James attacked him," I said.

"So the vampires really do know about you guys?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to believe it. But at least Dak doesn't know about it," I said.

"Well he doesn't yet. I don't know what you're going to do when its time for that thing to come out," Carlos said.

"I'll figure something out," I said.

"So since you're back do you want to play with me?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah sure. Just don't be too rough with me," I said.

"I wont," Carlos said.

Carlos shifted into his wolf form and jumped on me. I cried out when I hit the hard ground again. I pushed Carlos off of me, then I shifted and jumped on him. Carlos cried out when I bit his tail, then he smacked me across the face with his paw. I backed away from him and rubbed my snout with my paw. Carlos jumped on me again, and the baby started acting up.

I moved away from Carlos and turned back into my human form. I placed my hand over my stomach and rubbed it slowly, trying to calm my daughter down. Carlos gave me a worried look and he shifted back into his human form.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just think I need to take a break. She doesn't like this," I said.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said.

"Its not your fault. Lets just do something else," I said.

"Can we go down the lake?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Carlos cheered, then he shifted back and took off running towards the lake. I sighed and tried to keep up with him the best I could. This baby was becoming a little too much for me, but I had a few months left. I just have to grin and bear it.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks later, I found myself in my second week of my fourth month. If I thought things were hard before, well I was wrong. Everything now was ten times harder for me. I couldn't hunt anymore, so Carlos had to go out and get something to eat. He didn't mind because he likes hunting anyway.

Not only was I going through a lot, but so was Ramon. He was a few weeks ahead of me, and things were a lot harder for him. He couldn't hunt anymore either, and Dak was running around to try and please his mate. It was kind of amusing to see Dak acting how he was. I wonder if Kendall will ever act like that when I have the baby.

Since I was getting closer to my fifth month, Kendall and I tried spending a lot more time with each other. He was doing better, and James wasn't hurting him anymore. I didn't trust James and I knew he would do something again. But for right now, Kendall seemed to be doing fine. I just hope the clan doesn't turn on him again.

Kendall and I were hanging out at the den, and everything seemed to be fine. Kendall was enjoying rubbing my belly and feeling our daughter kick. I knew he was excited about the baby, but I could tell he was scared too. I knew I was. This was going to be really hard for us and I didn't want the wolves to find out about this. Dak already told the pack I was pregnant, and they seemed happy. Well except Lucy and Steve. They were just being weird with me and I was hoping they didn't know what was going on.

"When do you think she will get here?" Kendall asked.

"Soon. Really soon," I said.

"I'm excited," Kendall said.

"Me too, but I'm still scared," I said.

"Don't be. We have each other," Kendall said.

"Then you don't have to be scared either," I said.

"I'm not-"

"Kendall, don't lie. I know you're scared. I can see it, but don't be okay? Like you said, we can do this," I said.

"I know, I know. Its just scary you know? I never thought I would become a father," Kendall said.

"Is that why you're scared?" I asked.

"I…..I just don't want to be a bad father," Kendall said.

"You wont. you're the greatest, most sweetest person I've ever met. I know for a fact that you will be a wonderful father," I said.

Kendall nodded and rested his head over mine. I smiled and took in his wonderful scent. Our quiet moment was interrupted when my phone went off. I groaned and took my phone out of my pocket. I had a message from Carlos.

"Who is that?" Kendall asked.

"Its Carlos," I said.

"Is everything okay?" Kendall asked.

"I have to go," I said.

"What? why?" Kendall asked.

"Ramon's in labor. I have to go," I said.

"Um okay," Kendall said.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to be there," I said.

"No its okay. Just go," Kendall said.

I nodded and gave Kendall a quick kiss good bye. I quickly ran out of the den and back to the house. When I reached the house, I quickly ran inside. Carlos was pacing the living room floor and Camille was sitting on the couch.

"What's going on? Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's upstairs with Dak," Camille said.

"Okay," I said.

I ran up the stairs and went to the room Dak shared with Ramon. I knocked once, then I slowly opened the door. Ramon was laying on his side and Dak was rubbing his mates back soothingly. Dak looked up at me when I walked in and he sighed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's just-"

"In a lot of pain," Ramon said.

"How far apart are the contractions?" I asked.

"An hour apart. Its going to be a while until the show really begins," Dak said.

"I fucking hate you," Ramon said.

"Shh, just relax," Dak said.

Ramon groaned and buried his face into the pillow. Dak gave me a sad look, then he continued to rub Ramon's back. I sighed, then I walked out of the room. I could hear Ramon groaning and moaning, and occasionally yelling at Dak. I went back downstairs and sat on the armrest of the couch.

"How is he?" Camille asked.

"In pain, but he still has a while before actually delivering," I said.

"That sucks," Carlos said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you going to be screaming when this happens to you?" Carlos asked.

"Most likely," I said.

A few hours later, Ramon's screams were getting louder. Carlos covered his ears and tried not to cry. He never liked it when a pack member was hurt. Dak came down a few minutes later, and Camille, Carlos and I stood up.

"I need some help," he said.

"I'll help," I said.

"No. you need to stay here and relax. Carlos can help out," Dak said.

I nodded and Carlos gave me a worried look. He slowly followed Dak upstairs and Ramon's screaming got louder. I sat back down next to Camille, and we waited patiently for the pups to get here. For the next few hours, all that could be heard was Ramon's whines and whimpers. I heard him howl a few times, then the house was silent. Camille and I looked up when Carlos came into the living room.

"Is he okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. Do you guys want to see them?" Carlos asked.

Camille and I nodded, then we followed Carlos upstairs. He slowly pushed open the door and Camille cupped her mouth. Ramon was in his wolf form and he was laying on the bed with his pups cuddled up next to him. One of the pups was black and the other was reddish brown like its father. The black pup was whimpering and burying its face into Ramon's fur. Ramon looked at his pups and licked them lovingly.

"They're so cute," Camille said.

"Thanks," Dak said.

Dak slowly ran his finger over the brown pup, and it wiggled and cried out. Ramon growled at Dak, and our leader quickly backed away. Carlos started to chuckle and Dak glared at Carlos. Ramon kept his eyes on Dak, then he turned back to his pups and licked them again. Dak gave one last look to his mate and pups, then he left the room. Camille smiled at the new additions of our pack, then she followed Dak.

Carlos placed his hand over my shoulder and I looked at him. He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile in return. Carlos patted my shoulder, then we left the room. Carlos went downstairs and I just stood by the bedroom. I placed my hand over my swollen belly and a smile spread across my face when the baby moved. I couldn't wait for my little girl to get here.

**A/N: HAPPY THANKGIVING! I'm thankful for all of my wonderful readers. i love you guys. and i hope you guys liked this chap. i hope ou guys think the pups are cute, cuz i know i do lol. anyway i hope you guys have a great holiday and i will update later. dont forget to watch BTR sing at the cowboys game. =D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kendall's****POV**

After Logan left because he was needed back home, I decided to go back to the mansion. I really hate that place, but I'm only going back for Katie. She needs me more then anything and I promised to always protect her. I just wish I could leave and take Katie with me. We could get out of this town and never have to deal with James and the clan again. Our mother never wanted this life for us, and I was going to make sure we didn't have to go through it anymore.

I walked up to the giant house and wished I could just turn around and run back into the woods. I didn't want to be here and I knew I wasn't welcomed here. I may have told Logan that James was being better with me, but that was a lie. I just didn't want Logan to worry about me. James was still be a jerk and treating me pretty bad. The only way I could avoid him was if I stayed as far away from his as possible. That didn't always work out though.

I slowly pushed the door open and walked into the giant house. I went into the living room and I spotted Gloria with James. She had her arms around his neck, and they were lost in a passionate kiss. I gasped and hid behind the wall. I couldn't believe those two were together. When the hell did this happen! Gloria was my friend and now she's with _him. _This couldn't be happening. There is know way they're together.

I went up to my room and quickly shut the door behind me. Katie was sitting on her bed and she looked up when I came in.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"With Logan," I said.

"Is he okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah he's fine. He just had to go back to his pack for something," I said.

"Oh," Katie said.

"Did anything happen here?" I asked.

"Nope," Katie asked.

"Um since when are James and Gloria together?" I asked.

"I have no idea. It surprised me too," Katie said.

"I thought she was on our side," I said.

"I guess not. Hopefully James wont turn her against you," Katie said.

"Gloria wont do that. She's my friend," I said.

"Yeah, a friend who's with the enemy," Katie said.

"Look, she wont turn against me. I know her," I said.

"If you say so, big brother," Katie said.

"She wont do anything. Can we just drop this?" I asked.

"Why are you so pissy?" Katie asked.

"I'm not," I said.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Nothing okay? I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay. Um can we go hunting? I'm really thirsty," Katie said.

"Um sure," I said.

Katie quickly jumped off the bed and walked over to the window. She pushed it open and crawled onto the roof. I followed her and we both jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground. We took off running into the woods, then we stopped when the house was no longer in view. We finally came to the town and it was starting to get dark. There were a few people out and we searched for someone to hunt. I know Logan doesn't really like it that I do this, but this is how I feed.

I quickly stopped and grabbed Katie's shoulder. She gave a me a confused look, then she noticed two teens in front of us. They were too girls walking a few feet in front of us, and they seemed to make the perfect meal. Katie and I slowly approached them and the girls just looked at us.

"Hello," I said.

"Uh hi," the redhead said.

"My sister and I are new here and we were wondering if you could help us out," I said.

"Look, we have a party to get to. Sorry," the dark-haired girl said.

"Oh okay. Do you guys mind if we tag along?" I asked.

"That's fine with me," the redhead said.

I flashed her a smile and she blushed. This was always too easy. We walked with the girls and I would have small conversations with the redhead. The other girl didn't seem too happy about Katie and I tagging along. I saw an alley coming up and I shot Katie a look. She understood and started walking in front of us. I didn't really want to kill the redhead, but the other girl deserved this. As we got closer to the alley, Katie disappeared and I knew she was hiding.

Right as we passed the dark alley, I pushed the dark haired girl into the darkness and I could hear her screaming. Her friend started screaming and I pushed her against the wall. I covered her mouth with my hand and she started crying. I knew this was wrong, but my hunger was getting the best of me. I dug my fangs into her neck and her sweet blood danced on my taste buds. Once I had my fill, I dropped the girl and she fell to the ground. Katie finished her meal, then we took off running before anyone showed up.

We got back to the mansion and I slowly pushed the front door open. I could hear voices, but I didn't know who they belonged too. As I got closer to the living room, I could hear Jett and James talking. Katie was about to walk by, but I grabbed her and pulled her back. I wanted to know what those two were talking about.

"What do you mean he's not dead?" James growled.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. His scent is lingering here and it has something to do with Kendall," Jett said.

"This cant be happening. I killed that mutt and what was inside of him," James said.

"Well he's still alive," Jett said.

"Then I'll do it again, and this time Kendall cant save him," James said.

"When are we going to attack?" Jett asked.

"Tonight. They wont see it coming," James said.

"No!" I yelled as I walked into the living room, "you are not going to touch him!"

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" James asked.

"Leave Logan and the pack alone," I said.

"And let that thing inside of him destroy everything?" James asked.

"That thing is my daughter, and you're not allowed to touch her," I said.

"Watch me," James said.

I growled at James and went to attack him, but Jett was faster and he shoved me out of the way. I quickly stood up from the floor and slashed Jett across face. He cried out in pain and backed away from me. Jo and the Jennifer's were immediately in the room and ready to defend our leader.

"Come on, Kendall. Hurt me like you want to," James said.

"Don't touch them and I wont touch you," I said.

"You betrayed us!" James yelled.

"I don't care!" I said.

"I'm going to kill them and you," James said.

"No you wont. I'll kill you first," I said.

Anger flickered in James's hazel eyes, and I knew I had to get out of here. I had to leave before he attacks me and then I cant warn Logan. I went to leave, but James grabbed me and threw me to the floor. I went to get up, but he jumped on me and dug his nails into my neck. I cried out in pain and pushed James off of me. He flew back and hit the wall a few feet behind him. I quickly got up and ran towards Katie. I grabbed her hand and together we ran out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked, as we ran through the woods.

"To find Logan. I have to warn him," I said.

Katie didn't say anything, but I knew she was probably scared. I know I was. My daughter and boyfriend are in danger and I have to help him. I will not let James go through with his plan. He already tried killing Logan and the baby once, and this time I will be there to prevent that from happening again. I was going to protect Logan and my little girl if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: So yeah this chap was short and so will the next one. i sorry. um anyway i will try and post it later or tomorrow morning. um i hope everyone is still liking this story. and what do you guys think about Gloria and James hooking up? let me know what u guys think of everything. well bye =D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Logan's****POV**

I went to my room and gently plopped down on my bed. Today has been really tiring, and I didn't even do anything that should make me this tired. I guess its because I'm getting closer to my fifth month and my body is really exhausted. I couldn't wait for my little girl to get here. After seeing Dak and Ramon with their babies, it made me really excited for mine. Of course my daughter was a lot different and I knew it was going to be really hard for her and me.

I looked up when the bedroom door opened. Carlos came in with a big smile on his face. He was really happy that he got to help out with the pups and that they are finally here. I wonder if he will be like this when my daughter gets here. Knowing Carlos, he probably will be. He loves kids and he gets along with them really well. I guess its because he acts like a kid too.

"How are the pups?" I asked.

"They are still sleeping," Carlos said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"They are so cute. I love baby wolves," Carlos said.

"Just baby wolves?" I asked.

"No! I love your baby too," Carlos said.

"But she's not even here yet," I said.

"So? She is still really cute. I like it when she kicks my hand," Carlos said.

"She only does that because she doesn't like you," I said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No, she loves you, Carlos," I said.

Carlos sighed in relief, "good because I love her too,"

I let out a giggle when my daughter started to squirm. Carlos cocked his head in confusion and I chuckled.

"She's moving," I said.

A huge smile spread across Carlos's face and he quickly ran over to me. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my bump. The baby continued to move and Carlos smiled when his hand was pushed by the her little foot. She kicked me really hard in the ribs and I let out a groan. Carlos looked up at me and he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just kicking me really hard," I said.

Carlos nodded and started to rub my belly. "Be good to your daddy," he said.

The baby continued to kick and I let out another groan. I rubbed my belly soothingly, hoping the motion would calm her down.

"She's really stubborn," I said.

"I know where she got that from," Carlos said.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"You!" Carlos said.

"I'm not stubborn," I said.

"Yes you are. All the time," Carlos said.

"No I'm not," I said.

"Yes you are," Carlos said.

"If you say I am one more time I'll-"

"You'll what? You cant chase me anymore," Carlos said.

"Yes I can. I'm just not as fast as I used to be," I said.

"You were never fast," Carlos said.

"Shut up," I said.

"I'm just messing with you, Logan," Carlos said.

"You better be," I said.

"I am," Carlos said.

I nodded and continued to rub my giant belly. The baby was starting to calm down and I knew she would be asleep soon. Hopefully she will stay asleep so I can get some rest. I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep in forever, so I was hoping I can finally get one tonight.

"What do you want to do now?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I'm really thirsty," I said.

"I'll get you some water," Carlos said.

"I don't want water," I said.

"Then what do you want?" Carlos asked.

"Blood," I said.

"Um, Logie, we don't drink that," Carlos said.

"I know, but I just want some. Just a little bit," I said.

"But where am I going to find blood? And why do you want it anyway?" Carlos asked.

"I think she wants it," I said.

"She's weird," Carlos said.

"She's also part vampire," I said.

"Oh yeah. So what are you going to do about the whole blood thing?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I'll just drink something else," I said.

"Or I could get you an animal and you suck that dry," Carlos said.

"And be like Kendall? No way," I said.

"He does that?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I gave him a rabbit and he sucked it dry," I said.

"That poor thing!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, it was dead," I said.

"So? It didn't need to die like that," Carlos said.

"You're worse! You shred your food into a million little pieces," I said,.

"That was one time!" Carlos said.

"Yeah well-"

I stopped talking when I heard something by the bedroom window. I gave Carlos a look and he looked just as confused. I gently stood up from the bed and slowly walked over to the window. I pushed it open and something rushed into the room. I backed away from the window and turned around to find Kendall and his little sister.

"Kendall? Katie? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"J-James. He….he….."

"He what? Kendall, what's wrong?" I asked.

"He's coming," Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's leading the vampires over here to finish the job," Kendall said.

"Job? What job?" Carlos asked.

"To kill Logan and the baby," Katie said.

"What!" Carlos said.

"Logie, we have to go," Kendall said.

"But I cant just leave," I said.

"You have to or you will get killed," Kendall said.

"But-"

"Logan, just go. I'll make sure Dak doesn't find out," Carlos said.

"Um, guys," Katie said, "we have company."

Kendall and I rushed over to the window to see dark figures starting to approach the house. Kendall grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. I yanked my hand away from him and he gave me a confused look.

"We cant leave through the front," I said.

"And we cant leave through the window either," Kendall said.

"They're getting closer," Katie said.

"Logan, what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"Warn the others," I said.

"But why?" Kendall asked.

"They need to know," I said.

"But what about them?" Carlos asked looking over at Kendall and Katie, "Dak will get mad if he finds out we let two vamps in."

"Kendall, take Katie and leave and Carlos and I will figure something out," I said.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Kendall said.

"Just do it," I said.

Kendall hesitated for a minute, then he gave me a kiss on the lips. I moved my lips against his, then he pulled away and grabbed Katie's hand. He pushed the window out, then the two disappeared. I watched them run into the woods, but I turned away when I heard howling.

"They know," Carlos said.

"C'mon, we have to help them," I said.

"No. I'm going to get you out of here," Carlos said.

"Its too risky," I said.

"I don't care. you're my friend and I'm going to help you," Carlos said.

I sighed in defeat, "okay fine"

Carlos turned into his wolf form and I shifted as well. It was kind of hard to run with my belly, but I tried. Carlos and I rushed out of the house to see the vampires already attacking the wolves. Lucy was circling Jo and Steve was trying to attack all three of the Jennifer's. I looked around for Dak, but I didn't see him. He was probably making sure his mate and pups are okay. I spotted James and I growled.

James looked over in my direction and I growled again. James started coming towards me and I took off running. I could hear him behind me, so I ran faster. I stopped running when I came to an edge of a cliff. I howled for help, but no one showed up. James appeared from the darkness and I cowered in fear. I backed away and almost slipped off the cliff. James went to attack me, but before he could, a giant wolf knocked him out of the way. James flew back and landed hard on the ground. I looked up at the wolf and saw that it was Dak.

He grabbed my by the fur with his fangs and he threw me forward. I immediately knew what he was trying to do and I took off running. I could hear Dak growling again, then he let out a cry of pain. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to where my leader was. I watched in horror as James tossed Dak like a rag doll. Dak hit a boulder and whined in pain.

I ran back over to where he was and I jumped on James. The vampire fell back and I snapped my fangs close to his face. James growled at me and ripped me off of him. I hit the ground and cried out when my stomach started to ache.

I turned back into my human form and looked down at my stomach. There were no bruises or wounds, but it still hurt. My daughter was kicking up a storm, then she stopped moving. I looked up when I heard Dak growling again. He was ready to pounce on James, but he was knocked out of the way by another vampire. It was Jett.

Dak stood up from the ground and turned into his human form. His clothes were stained with dirt and blood, and his face was bruised and scratched up. He turned to me and he gave me a look that clearly said for me to get out of here. If I wasn't in pain, I would probably stay and help him.

"Get out of here," he said.

"But-"

"Get out now!" he yelled.

I stood up from the ground and took off running into the woods. I didn't even dare to look back. My stomach started to hurt again, but I ignored the pain and pushed myself to run faster. I let out a cry when I felt someone grab me and pull me back. I fell to the ground and let out a groan. I looked up to see Kendall and Katie.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"C'mon, we have to get you out of here," I said.

"But Carlos and the rest of the pack," I said.

"Logan, there's no time. We have to go," Kendall said.

"No," I said.

I ran away from Kendall and I could hear him calling for me. I turned into my wolf form and started running back to where the rest of the pack was. I could hear Kendall and Katie behind me, but I kept running. I stopped when I saw the wolves and vampires fighting. Lucy had pinned Jo the ground, and she was trying to rip the flesh off the vampires' face. Camille was attacking one of the Jennifer's and Steve was helping her. I scanned the area for Carlos, but I didn't see him.

The wolves continued to fight the vampires, then the blood suckers ran back into the woods. I was glad that we beat the vamps, but now we had other things to worry about. On the ground was bodies and I recognized a few. The blonde Jennifer was laying dead and on the wolf side, Steve was laying motionless on the ground. Camille ran over to him and started to cry. I went to go help her, but I felt something hit me in the face and I fell to the ground.

I looked up to see Jett. I stood up and went to attack him. I jumped on him and Jett growled at me. He pushed me off of him and I fell back. Jett went to attack me again, but he was shoved out of the way. I looked up to see Kendall. He ran over to me and I turned back into my human form.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Now c'mon, we have to go," Kendall said.

I nodded and stood up from the ground. Another pain hit my stomach and I cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Logie, what-"

Kendall was pushed out of the way and he flew back a few feet. I looked up to see Dak. He was still covered in blood and anger was evident in his eyes. Kendall let out a groan and went to stand up, but Dak attacked him.

"No!" I yelled.

Dak ignored me and he continued to fight Kendall. Kendall pushed Dak off of him and slashed him across the face. My leader cried out and punched Kendall in the face. I tried to stop the fight, but I was pulled back by someone. I turned around to find Lucy holding me down. I tried to get free, but she gripped me harder.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled.

Once again, Dak ignored me and continued to fight with Kendall. Dak turned into his wolf form and jumped on my boyfriend. I screamed at them to stop, but they never did. Dak bit down on Kendall's shoulder and he cried out in pain. Kendall ripped Dak off of him and tossed him to the side. I pushed Lucy off of me and ran over to Kendall. I wrapped my arms around him and he cried out.

"What are you doing?" Dak asked, "kill him."

I shook my head, "no."

"Kill him now," Dak asked.

I shook my head again and I snuggled closer to Kendall. Dak growled at me and started to walk over to us. Kendall pushed me behind him and went to attack Dak. My leader growled in anger and went to attack Kendall again, but I stepped in front of Kendall.

"Don't hurt him," I said.

"He's the enemy," Dak said.

"No he's not. He's not like the others," I said.

"Step aside," Dak said.

"I wont let you hurt the father of my baby," I said.

Dak's eyes widened and he glared at my stomach. I placed my arms over my stomach protectively.

"How dare you betray us. That thing is….is-"

Dak screamed in frustration and Kendall wrapped his arms around me. I turned to look at Lucy and she was just as angry.

"Leave," Dak said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out of here," Dak said.

"No you cant kick me out," I said.

"Then we'll kill you," Lucy said.

"Dak, please don't do this. I need to stay here so I can protect the baby," I said.

"I don't want you or that thing near this pack. You and that demon and banned," Dak said.

I shook my head, "no."

"Get out!" Dak yelled.

I pushed Kendall off of me and went to leave, but I stopped when someone grabbed me. It was Carlos.

"Dak, let him stay," Carlos said.

Dak glared at Carlos and slashed him with his claws across the face. Carlos cried out and grabbed his bleeding cheek. I growled at Dak and he went to attack me, but Kendall jumped in the way and pushed Dak out of the way. Lucy growled at Kendall and went to attack him, but Carlos attacked Lucy before she could so anything.

Kendall grabbed my hand and we took off running. I turned around when I heard Carlos cry out and I saw him get thrown around by Lucy. Carlos hit the ground and cried out again. Kendall pulled me along again and we took off running. I continued to hear Carlos cry in pain, but there was nothing I could do. I was banned from the wolf pack.

**A/N: well this chap was longer and had more drama in it. i hope you guys liked it and please tell me what you guys htoight. i will try and update tomorrow. well bye for now =D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Kendall's****POV**

I stopped running through the woods when I heard Logan cry out. I quickly turned around to find him bent over and breathing heavily. The first thing that went through my mind was that Jett had wounded him pretty badly. Logan's body was already going through a lot with the pregnancy, and a wound probably wasn't helping at the moment. I walked over to Logan and placed my hand over his back, rubbing it soothingly. He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his brown eyes.

"Logie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing," Logan said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Kendall, I'm fine," Logan said.

I nodded, but I didn't believe him. Something was obviously wrong with him, but Logan decided to be stubborn and not tell me anything. I knew he was in pain and I didn't know why. I just wish Logan would tell me what was going on with him. I really needed to get him out of here and find him a place to rest. I just didn't know where we were going to hide.

"Where's Katie?" Logan asked.

"She went back to the mansion. I'm going to get her later," I said.

"Will she be safe?" Logan asked.

"I hope so. She's strong for her age," I said.

Logan nodded his head, then asked, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," I said.

"We can go to my den," Logan said.

"Or my old place," I said.

"But what if they find us? Its happened before," Logan said.

"They wont this time okay? Lets just stay there for the night until we figure this out," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

I took Logan's hand in mine, and we continued walking through the dark woods. I made sure to keep my eyes and ears open for anything. I don't need the vampires attacking again, but I doubt they will. James knows better to wait for a second attack. He has to make sure the clan is strong enough to attack again.

Logan kept whimpering and I rubbed his hand soothingly with my thumb. I just wish Logan would open up and tell me what was bothering him. I was hoping he will tell me when we get to our hiding spot. I don't like seeing Logan like this, and I want to help him. I don't want my Logie to suffer.

After a while of walking, we finally reached the empty town. Logan was still whimpering and he would clutch his stomach sometimes. I thought that he got hit there, and I started to worry. I didn't want him or the baby to be hurt. I already almost lost them once, and I promised that it would never happen again. I cant lose my Logie and baby girl. I wont let it happen.

I sighed in relief when the old house came into view. Now Logan can rest and I can make sure he's okay. I pushed the old door open and it creaked. I led Logan upstairs and gently laid him on the bed. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow. I kneeled down next to him and rubbed his head soothingly. Logan looked up at me and pain was still evident in his eyes. I didn't know what to do, but I had to do something.

In a matter of minutes, Logan was fast asleep. I wasn't that tired, but I snuggled up next to him anyway. My shoulder started to burn and I remembered that I had gotten bitten. I got up from the bed and went down the hall towards the bathroom. I took my shirt off to see how bad the damage was. There was bite marks and the flesh was definitely ripped. I gently touched the wound and winced. I was hoping I was strong enough for my body to heal quickly.

I poked my head out of the bathroom when I heard Logan whimper in pain. I pulled my shirt back on and went back into the room. Logan was still asleep, but the pain he was feeling was still there. I quietly walked up to him and gently stroked his cheek. He stirred in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, then my eyes traveled down to his belly. I smiled and gently placed my hand over it. His stomach got really firm and I could've sworn I felt it bulge.

Logan let out another whimper and I felt his stomach tighten. What was going on? I pressed my lips to his belly, then I climbed into bed with him. I was hoping he was okay and that nothing was wrong. I didn't want anything bad happening to him. I was also hoping that no one followed us here. We don't need to be attacked again, especially when Logan is in pain. I listened to Logan's breathing and that's what lulled me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and groaned when I felt the sun on my face. I guess I was strong enough because the sun wasn't affecting me like it does when I'm weak. I rolled over and buried my face into Logan's shoulder. He reached back and gently stroked my hair. I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Kenny," Logan said.

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"Good," Logan said.

I nodded and slowly stood up. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms up. Logan slowly turned onto his back and looked over at me. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Logan pulled away and groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"Why wont you tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Because nothing's wrong," Logan said.

"Liar," I said.

"Kenny, I'm not-"

Logan stopped and he turned his head towards the bedroom window. I gave him a confused look, but he ignored me and carefully got out of bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought I smelled Carlos," Logan said.

"But he's not here," I said.

Logan ignored me and walked over to the bedroom window. He peered outside and I walked over to him, looking out as well. Sure enough, two wolves were at the door. I was immediately going to protect Logan, but he knew something I didn't. He pulled away from me and went downstairs.

"Logan, wait," I said, as I followed him, "you cant go out there."

"Its just Carlos," Logan said.

"Then who's the other wolf?" I asked.

"Its Ramon," Logan said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jeez forgetful much? It's the wolf that _you_ attacked," Logan said.

My eyes widened and I jumped in front of the door. Logan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Move please," he said.

"You cant let them in. That wolf will kill me," I said.

"You mean Ramon? He has a name," Logan said.

"Yeah him. I cant let him in, Logie," I said.

"Kendall, please move," Logan said.

"But-"

Logan growled at me and I quickly backed away. Logan moved closer to the door and he opened it. The two wolves looked up and ran into the house. The reddish wolf growled at me and I backed away. Carlos didn't look so good and he was whimpering. Logan walked over to his friend and gently pet the top of his head.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Logan asked.

Carlos whimpered in response and licked Logan's hand. I went to pet Carlos, but the other wolf growled at me and started snapping at me. I jumped back and stayed as far away from the other wolf as possible. Carlos turned into his human form and I could see how bad he really was. He had a few bruises and gashes on his arms and face. Logan frowned and hugged his friend, making the boy cry out in pain.

"Why did they do this to you?" Logan asked.

"Dak was mad that I stuck up for you," Carlos said.

"How did you get away?" Logan asked.

"Ramon and I snuck out when everyone was asleep," Carlos said.

"Why did you bring him?" I asked.

Ramon growled at me and I jumped. He turned into his human form and I backed away again. He looked a lot stronger then me and I didn't want to piss him off again. He will probably kill me.

"Why are you guys here?" Logan asked.

"We had to make sure you were okay. I know what happened and I think Dak was being unfair," Ramon said.

"Yeah," Carlos added, "he didn't need to banish you from the pack."

"But he's in charge," I said.

"It still wasn't right. Logan, I know what its like to be in your shoes. I went through the same thing, but I had the pack to help me out. You need us, Logan and I'm going to make sure Dak lets you come back," Ramon said.

"I don't want to go back," I said.

"But why? The pack needs you," Ramon said.

"And you need us," Carlos said.

"I cant go back," I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I just cant okay? I don't want to raise my daughter in a place where she is hated," I said.

"Logan, Dak doesn't hate her," Ramon said.

"Yes he does. He would've killed me and this baby, but he decided to banish me instead. I cant go back there and pretend like everything is fine when its not," I said.

"I promise I will talk to Dak about this," Ramon said.

"Don't bother. I'm not going back. I'm better off with Kendall," I said.

"But I want you to come back. you're my friend," Carlos said.

"I cant, Carlos," I said.

"Is there anyway you'll come back?" Ramon asked.

"If this war ever ends," I said.

"It will," I said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ramon asked, "its been going on for centuries,"

"Yes, but someone has to end it, and I think our baby is going to help with that. The bloodlines have never been crossed before, but now they have and there is a chance that all of this could end the feud," I said.

"If you say so," Ramon said.

"I know so," I said.

"You're really cocky," Ramon said.

"And you're really bitchy," I said.

Ramon growled and I hissed at him. Logan stepped in between us, but the wolf and I still glared at each other.

"Knock it off," Logan said sternly.

I backed away, but the wolf continued to glare at me.

"Kendall, you really need to apologize to Ramon," Logan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For what you did to him," Logan said.

"It was an accident," I said.

"You killed my pups you fucking leech," Ramon said.

"Okay, okay. I'm really sorry for what I did, but you came at me first," I said.

"Kendall!" Logan said.

"Okay, I'm really sorry. Friends?" I asked.

Ramon looked at me, then he rolled his eyes. "No," he said.

"But I just apologized," I said.

"And I don't forgive you. You would do the same thing if I was responsible for your daughters death," Ramon said.

"Whatever," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked me upside the head. I turned back at him and glared at him. Logan smirked, then his expression changed and he winced in pain. He clutched his stomach and I was immediately at his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm" Logan said.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Logan said.

"Maybe you should lay down," I said.

Logan nodded and started to head up the stairs. Carlos watched him, then he started to follow him.

"I'm gonna stay with him," Carlos said.

I nodded, then turned back to Ramon. He was glaring at me again and I rolled my eyes. Why cant this mutt just forgive me already? I said I was sorry.

"I should be leaving now," Ramon said.

"Me too," I said.

"Where are you going? You have a very pregnant wolf to take care of," Ramon said.

"And you have pups to take care of," I said.

"That's why I'm going home," Ramon said.

"Okay, well I have to go get my baby sister. Logan has Carlos, so he'll be fine for a few hours," I said.

"Fine," Ramon said.

He turned into his wolf form and left the house. I slammed the door, then went upstairs to check on Logan. He was laying down and Carlos was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Logie I'm going to go get Katie okay? I'll be back soon," I said.

Logan didn't respond and I cocked my head in confusion.

"He's asleep, but I'll tell him," Carlos said.

"Okay, thank you," I said.

Carlos nodded, then he turned back to Logan's sleeping form. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. I left the house and went to get Katie. I was hoping she was okay and that James wouldn't start a fight this time.

**A/N: HI lol um so did u guys like this chap, sorry it wasnt that interesting. um but i but u guys know whats wrong wt Logan ;D. lol i will update tomorrow okay and i have some new stories coming your way. one is cargan mpreg, a kogan mpreg and a jettgan. i dont know if that one will be mpreg, but u guys let me know. bye for now =D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Logan's ****POV**

My eyes shot open when a sharp pain ran through my stomach. I groaned and clutched my belly, then I tried to get comfortable. I rolled over onto my back, but my huge stomach was making that very uncomfortable. I let out a whimper when my stomach started to hurt again. I slowly sat up and placed one hand over my belly and the other on my lower back. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't like it. I was hoping nothing was wrong with the baby.

I looked around the room and noticed that it was already dark outside. I must've been out for a while, and I felt bad for leaving Kendall alone. I remember Carlos was here with me, but now I didn't see him. I hope he didn't leave. I really wanted to talk to him, but I doubt Dak will let Carlos see me. I was in fact banished from the pack.

Another pain hit and I cried out. I could feel my daughter kicking around like crazy, but I couldn't calm her down. I decided to just get out of bed and see if some walking around will calm my baby girl down. I slowly stood up from the bed and was hit with more pain in my lower back and abdomen. I rubbed my belly soothingly, but the baby was still squirming. I let out a slow breath, then I started heading for the bedroom door. I grabbed the knob, but quickly cried out when another pain hit. I backed away from the door and grabbed my stomach, hoping the pain would go away.

The bedroom door busted open and Carlos ran inside. I was so glad he was still here and I was hoping he could help me. Carlos looked over at me and his eyes widened when he saw the state I was in.

"Logan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. Where's Kendall?" I asked.

"He went to get Katie," Carlos said.

"When is he coming back?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think he went hunting or something," Carlos said.

I groaned in frustration, then I cried out in pain. I clutched my stomach tightly and wished the pain I was feeling would go away. What was wrong with me?

My question was quickly answered when I felt something burst and gush out of me. I gasped and looked down to find my pants and the floor wet. Another pain hit and I figured out what was wrong. I was in labor.

"L-Logan, did you just?" Carlos asked.

I shook my head,"I think my water just broke."

"Oh my god! Um what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"I need you to get Kendall," I said.

"But I don't know where he is," Carlos said.

"Just please find him. I really need him here for this," I said.

"But-"

"Please?"

Carlos sighed, "okay."

I let out a whimper when a stronger pain shot across my stomach. Carlos carefully led me back over to the bed.

"No, I need to get to the den. Its safer there," I said.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

I nodded, "yeah."

Carlos took my hand and started to lead me out of the bedroom. We left the house and started heading towards the woods. When we passed a few people, they gave us some weird looks, but I didn't care. I was in too much pain to care about what people thought of me. I thought for sure we would bump into Kendall, but he must be on the other side of town. I would have to stop every now and then when another contraction hit. Carlos rubbed my back soothingly as I waited for the pain to pass.

Finally after walking for a while, I could hear the small stream up ahead. That was a sign that my den was close, really close. I doubled over and screamed when another contraction hit. Carlos tried to relax me, but it wasn't helping. The pain was becoming too much and I wanted to rest.

"Just breath, buddy. We're almost there," Carlos said.

"It hurts so much," I said.

"I know, I know. Just relax and take deep breaths," Carlos said.

I nodded and started to do what Carlos said. The breathing was actually helping, but only just a little bit. The pain was still there, but it was a little more tolerable when I was concentrating on my breathing and not the stabbing pain in my gut. Carlos and I kept going, but I would still stop for a few seconds when a contraction would hit. Finally the den came into view and relief washed over me.

Carlos carefully led me inside the dark cave and I rested against the wall. He went out to get some wood to see if he could start a fire. It was a little chilly in here and I wrapped my arms around myself to try and get warmer. My stomach started to contract again and my hands fell on my belly. The baby was moving like crazy and I could tell she didn't like the pressure the contractions were causing.

A few minutes later, Carlos returned and he started to build a fire. I watched him closely as he tried to build a fire pit and pile it with sticks. I don't know how he knew how to do this, but at the moment I didn't care. In a matter of minutes, Carlos had a small fire burning. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep me warm for a while.

"If you're that cold you could shift," Carlos said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Just do that and get comfortable, and I'll go find Kendall," Carlos said.

I nodded and Carlos stood up from the cave floor. He dusted off his hands, then he shifted and ran out of the cave. The fire flickered and I kept my eyes on the burning flames. I could feel another contraction coming and I prepared myself for the pain. I decided to just shift and see if I can relax.

I turned into my wolf form and laid down next to the fire. I was starting to get warm, but I still wasn't comfortable. The contractions were getting a little stronger and I was scared. I was afraid Carlos wouldn't find Kendall on time and that he would miss the birth of his baby. I hope he gets here soon.

**A/N: First i want to apologize for the confusion on the last chap. i didnt mean to switch POVS i was just really tired and i couldnt really focus. im so sorry guys. i made sure this chap was correct so there shouldnt be any confusion this time lol. so anyway...WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE BABY! lol i will update tomorrow or something. =D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Kendall's ****POV**

I slowly approached the mansion and I was hoping Katie was awake. I just wanted to get her and go without having to deal with anyone. The last thing I need is for James or Jett to see me and then I cant go back to Logan. I need to hurry and make this mission quick. Logan hasn't been feeling that well and I need to be there for him. Something could happen and I don't think Carlos can help out as much. I have to hurry and get back to Logan.

I jumped onto the roof and walked over to my bedroom window. I peered inside and was glad to see Katie still awake. She was looking at her arm and I furrowed my brows. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. I slowly pushed the window open and Katie's head snapped up. I crawled through the window and jumped into the room. Katie ran over to me and wrapped her small arms around my waist. I held her tightly, then I let go of her.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"He's in his room," Katie said.

"Is he asleep though?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's just really mad about what happened the other night," Katie said.

"Then we have to go. I don't want him to hurt you," I said.

"He already did," Katie said.

"What?" I asked.

Katie sighed and her eyes fell to the floor. I remembered her looking at her arm and I gently grabbed it. A huge bruise covered most of her tiny arm. I went to touch it, but Katie yanked her arm away from me.

"James did that to you?" I asked.

Katie nodded and I pulled her into another hug. I heard her whimper and I knew she was crying. I absolutely hated James. All he does is hurt people and he doesn't even care. All he cares about is himself. I want to kill him, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it. He's a lot stronger then me, and if we got into a fight, he would surely kill me. I don't stand a chance against him.

I quickly let go of Katie when I heard something crash. James was probably furious and I had to get out of here before anything else happens. I grabbed Katie's hand and led her towards the window. Another crash was heard and I urged Katie to climb out quickly. She climbed out of the house and I followed her. I grabbed her hand and together we jumped off the roof before running into the dark woods.

Once we were far enough, we stopped running and I was glad we made it without James knowing. He might not know now, but he will probably find out soon. I just hope it's a while before he actually starts looking for us. At least then I will have enough time to hid Logan, Katie and my daughter. I don't want them to get hurt. I would rather take the beatings.

"Now what?" Katie asked.

"We go back to our old house. Logan is there and I need to make sure he's okay," I said.

Katie nodded, "okay."

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

"A little bit," Katie said.

"Then you need to feed. We can find you an animal for a quick meal," I said.

"Ew why?" Katie asked.

"Because you need the energy and all there is right now is small animals. Trust me they're not that bad," I said.

Katie sighed and nodded her head. I started looking around for something small for her to hunt, but I couldn't find anything. I don't know how Logan does this. I stopped wandering when I heard something in the bushes. Katie looked over at the bush and I gestured for her to attack the small creature behind the plant. Katie sighed again and slowly approached the bush. A small mouse crept out from the plant and Katie quickly backed away.

"Nuh uh. There is no way I'm eating a mouse," she said.

"Just do it," I said.

Katie shook her head and I rolled my eyes. I swear this girl was more stubborn then Logan.

"Fine, fine. But you're not getting anything else for a while," I said.

"That's cool," Katie said.

I rolled my eyes again and started walking towards the town. Katie quickly caught up with me and together we walked silently. Finally after some walking, the town started to come into view. Now the only thing I had to do was get to my old house and make sure Logan's okay. I knew he was, but I still felt nervous about leaving him alone. I just hope if something does happen, that Carlos will be able to help out.

We finally reached the house and I ran inside. It was dark and it was really quiet. I furrowed my brows and tried to figure out what was going on. At first I thought they were asleep, but then I started to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Logan!" I called.

Silence. I quickly ran upstairs and went into my bedroom. The bed was empty and there was no sign of Logan. My eyes fell to the floor when I saw a giant spot. I was hoping that it wasn't blood. Relief washed over me when I realized the liquid was clear and not a crimson color. But everything still didn't feel right. What happened to Logan and Carlos?

"Where is he?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. He was here when I left and now he's gone," I said.

"Is he hiding from Dak or something?" Katie asked.

"He could be. He probably went to his….den! That's where he is!" I said.

"His what?" Katie asked.

"We have to go," I said.

"But we just got here," Katie said.

"And now we're leaving," I said.

I grabbed Katie's hand and led her out of the house. Instead of walking back to the woods, I decided to run. Katie tried to keep up with me, but I was a little faster then her. I knew her powers would improve when she gets older. I stopped running when I heard water nearby. I remember Logan's den was near a small stream, so I assumed we were getting close. Katie was glad that we stopped running, but she glared at me when I told her we had to keep going. I knew she was getting bugged, but this is really important. I have to make sure Logan is okay.

I came to a halt when I realized I didn't hear the water anymore. I looked around frantically for the cave, but I didn't see it. Where the hell was it? I sighed in frustration when I realized I had ran away from the cave. I had gotten Katie and I lost. This was just great.

I heard a howl and Katie ran over to me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and she buried her face into my side. I looked around carefully and was hoping the wolf didn't get any closer to us. I heard heavy breathing behind me and I slowly turned around. Right behind us was a wolf and Katie held onto me tightly. I tried backing away, but the wolf leaped. I shoved Katie to the side and the wolf jumped on me. I tried with all my might to hold the wolf back, but it was stronger then me. I shut my eyes and waited for the beast to attack, but it never did. I slowly opened my eyes and the wolf started to lick my face.

"Carlos?" I asked.

The wolf licked me again and I knew it was Logan's bubbly friend. He crawled off of me and wagged his tail happily. I sat up and wiped the drool off my face.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

Carlos looked at me sadly and he let out a small whine. I knew something was obviously wrong, but I didn't know what. Carlos turned into his human form and he pulled me to my feet.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"No time to explain. He needs you," Carlos said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Just come on!" Carlos said.

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. Katie quickly followed and tried to keep up with us. I had no idea what was going on, and not knowing was making me nervous. Logan had to be okay. He just had to be. If something happened to him, I will never forgive myself. I hope Carlos can get me there before anything else happens.

He dragged me all the way to the cave, and I quickly went into the den. It was barely lit with a small fire, but I could still see fine. I scanned the area, then my eyes fell on a dark figure laying in the corner. Logan looked up at me and his brown eyes looked sad. He let out a small whimper and I slowly walked over to him. I kneeled down beside him and slowly pet his head. He licked my hand, then he moved away and howled in pain.

"What's wrong, Logie?" I asked.

He whined and I pet him again. He turned to his stomach and started to lick it slowly. I placed my hand over his belly and he growled at me. I yanked my hand away and Logan laid back down. He let out another whimper, then he shifted into his human form. His hands fell to his belly and he rubbed it slowly as he breathed in and out.

"Babe?" I asked.

"I'm in labor," Logan said.

"Oh my god. What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I came here because I felt safe," Logan said.

"Is it okay for you to give birth here? I mean, shouldn't we get you to your healer or something?" I asked.

"There's no time. She's coming now," Logan said.

"Like right now?" I asked.

"Can you please stop asking so many questions?" Logan asked.

"Okay, sorry. Um what do you want me to do? I want to help out as much as I can," I said.

"Did you bring any blankets?" Logan asked.

"Um I didn't think I had to," I said.

Logan groaned and threw his head against the wall. I grabbed his hand and started to rub it slowly.

"I'm sorry I forgot," I said.

"Its not you. Its her," Logan said.

I placed my hand over his stomach and I could feel it contracting. Logan squeezed my hand and I let out a small yelp. Carlos and Katie slowly walked over to us, and I noticed they looked a little worried. Logan let out a scream and I rubbed his hand soothingly.

"Carlos, can you go find some blankets?" I asked.

"From where?" Carlos asked.

"Either your house or my old one. Just hurry," I said.

Carlos nodded and ran out of the cave. I turned to Katie and she gave me a small smile.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

Katie nodded, then she sat down by the mouth of the cave. An hour later, Carlos returned with a few blankets and a towel. He handed them to me and I tried to make Logan comfortable. He continued to huff and puff through the pain and I tried getting him to relax. A few hours later, Logan was starting to make some progress. I had to check him to see how much he dilated, and was now three centimeters. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

"It hurts," Logan said.

"I know, I know, but just try to not think of the pain. It will be over soon," I said.

Logan nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. I looked over at Carlos and Katie to find them both asleep. Carlos was in his wolf form and Katie was curled up beside him. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I was glad those two were getting along, and I just wish the others can do the same. Logan let our another cry and I rubbed his hand soothingly.

"Try and sleep okay? I will make sure nothing happens," I said.

Logan nodded and closed his eyes. I placed my hand over his belly and rubbed small circles over it. I could feel my daughter start to respond and I smiled. I couldn't believe she was going to be here soon. I wasn't expecting to meet her until a few weeks, but this was better. I couldn't wait to meet my baby girl, and I was going to protect her at all times.

A few hours later, Logan woke up and started whimpering. I looked over at him and saw his face contorted in pain. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I had to fight the urge to cry our from how hard he was squeezing my hand. I looked over at Katie and Carlos, and they were still asleep. I didn't want to wake them, but I had a feeling Logan's screaming would.

"I need to push," Logan said.

"Already?" I asked.

Logan nodded and I got up to check him again. I was a little surprised that he was ready to start pushing. It seemed a little early for that, but I could be wrong. Logan covered his lower half with the blanket and I looked under the sheet. He spread his legs so I could check to see how far he was. He didn't look like he was dilated enough. He was maybe about five or six centimeters. Definitely not enough to push a baby out.

"Logie, you're not ready yet," I said.

"Yes I am. I can feel her down there," Logan said.

"You're only six centimeters, babe," I said.

"But I need to push," Logan said.

"Just hang in there okay? you're almost there," I said.

Logan groaned again and I crawled back over to him. He laid down and I placed my hand over his back, rubbing it soothingly. Logan would groan and moan in pain, but I didn't know what to do. I tried to comfort him, but I don't think that's enough. I wish I could take away his pain, but I cant. Logan fell asleep again and I continued to rub his back. His back seemed tense and I tried to relax his muscles. Soon all of this will be over. I just hope soon is a lot closer then I think.

After another few agonizing hours, Logan was ready to start pushing. Carlos took Katie out of the cave so Logan could have some privacy. Carlos wanted to stay and help, but I told him to take care of Katie and for them to make sure no unwanted visitors stopped by. The last thing I need is for James or the wolf pack to show up. I didn't want them hurting Logan and my baby.

Logan let out a small scream, and I crawled over to his legs. He spread them and I made sure the blanket was covering him. He was definitely ready to have this baby. He started huffing and puffing again and I rubbed his thigh soothingly.

"Ready?" I asked.

Logan nodded.

"Okay and push," I said.

Logan gripped his legs tightly and he started pushing. He let out a scream, but he never stopped pushing. I kept encouraging him and he pushed as hard as he could. He stopped after a few seconds so he could catch his breath.

"You're doing good, Logie," I said.

"It hurts," Logan said.

"I know, but its almost over," I said.

Logan groaned when he felt another contraction, and he started pushing. He held onto his legs as he pushed with all of his might. He pushed for about an hour, then the baby's head started to crown. He screamed in pain and I could see tears running down his face. I rubbed his thigh soothingly, but it wasn't helping him relax. I didn't know how I could help him. He was the only one that could get rid of the pain.

Logan stopped pushing to catch his breath, but I told him to keep going. Logan screamed as he gave a big push. The baby's head was slipping out, but when Logan stopped pushing, her head would sink back in. Logan let out another scream and he pushed with all his might, not stopping this time to catch his breath. The baby's head finally popped out and Logan was able to rest.

I cradled her small head in my hands and I could feel her sticky hair. She started to slid out on her own and Logan whimpered in pain. Logan started pushing again and the shoulders were starting to emerge. Logan screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt her shoulders sliding through his body. The baby's shoulders finally slid out and Logan started to pant.

"How ya doing?" I asked.

"Bad," Logan said.

"Don't worry okay? She's almost here," I said.

Logan nodded and rested his head against the cool, stone wall of the cave. A few minutes later, he groaned and started pushing again. The baby was slowing sliding out and Logan tried forcing her out with stronger pushes. He started screaming and I looked down to see that he was ripping. Blood was oozing out of him and Logan was howling in pain. I looked up at him when he started to growl. His claws came out and he dragged them across the cave floor.

"Logan, relax. Just try and ease her out slowly," I said.

"I want her out now!" Logan screamed.

"I know, Logie, but you have to-"

Logan threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs. I heard a small whine and I looked over to see Carlos peeking into the cave. He was in his wolf form again and Katie was standing next to him. I gave them both a look that said everything was fine, and they went back outside. I turned back to Logan when he howled again in pain. He started to drag his claws across the floor again and I rubbed his thigh soothingly. He stopped clawing and looked up at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Almost there, Logie," I said.

Logan nodded and started to push again. He sobbed as he gave one more push. The baby slid out in a rush and I was soaked in fluid and blood. Logan's head fell back and his eyes closed. I grabbed a blanket and started to pat my daughter dry. She let out a small whimper and that turned into a loud wail. I cut the cord and wrapped my baby girl in the blanket. Logan slowly lifted his head and smiled weakly. I smiled at him and handed over our daughter. Logan smiled down at her and snuggled her to his chest.

"Hi, baby girl," he whispered.

I smiled at them, then I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood, along with my clothes and the cave floor. I looked back up at Logan and crawled over to his side. He smiled at me, then he went back to looking at our baby. She had stopped crying and she was looking up at Logan with her dark brown eyes. I smiled when I saw her eyes. I loved those eyes so much. Her hair was a light blonde, but I knew it would get darker over time. She looked a lot like me, but I could see some of Logan in her. She seemed more vampire then anything. Her skin was pale, but she had a pink tint to her cheeks. She was absolutely beautiful.

Since she was a hybrid, I knew she could shift into a wolf, but I guess she was too small to turn yet. I will have to ask Logan about that later. We still didn't have a name for her, but I wanted it to be special. She was a very special creature and she deserved a name that would fit her perfectly. Even though she would be considered a monster, she wasn't to me. She was my little angel and I loved her so much.

"Here," Logan said as he handed me our daughter.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm too tired to hold her," he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be," Logan said.

Logan laid back down and his eyes closed. I started to get worried. He did lose a lot of blood and I knew that couldn't be good.

"Logie? Logan, are you okay?" I asked.

Logan just laid there and I started to get more worried. I used one of my arms to gently shake him, but even that didn't wake him up. I set the baby down and she started to cry and squirm.

"Logan, wake up. Please wake up, Logie," I said, as I shook him.

Tears started to run down my face when Logan didn't wake up. I shook him a little harder, but I still didn't get a response.

"Carlos!" I yelled.

He and Katie ran into the cave and over to me. Carlos's eyes widened when he saw that Logan wasnt moving.

"I cant wake him up," I said.

Carlos kneeled down beside Logan and placed his head near Logan's mouth.

"He's not breathing," Carlos said.

"Do something!" I yelled.

"I don't know what to do!" Carlos said.

I covered my face with my hands and screamed into them. I didn't know what to do and I was losing Logan. I cant lose him and I made a promise that I would make sure that wouldn't happen. But now he was fading away right in front of me and there was nothing I could do.

"Try giving him some blood," Katie said.

"We don't drink blood," Carlos said.

"But he needs it," I said.

I bit into my wrist and let the blood ooze out. I placed it at Logan's lips and let the liquid drip into his mouth. I didn't know if this was going to work, but it was worth a shot. I was hoping this could actually save him. I pulled my arm away when I was starting to get too weak. I watched Logan closely, then he started to cough. I held onto him and hugged him tightly. Logan looked up at me weakly, and his eyes started to flutter. I gave him a kiss on the head, and he drifted off to sleep.

While Katie watched over the baby, I made sure to keep a close eye on Logan. He wasn't dying anymore and that made me feel better. Even though he was just sleeping right now, I was still worried. I don't want to lose him and I will make sure that doesn't happen. I cant lose Logan or my baby girl. They mean everything to me and no one is going to hurt them.

I laid down next to Logan and wrapped my arms around him. His soft breathing is what lulled me to sleep.

**A/N: hi. um sorry about the birth hehe. and the part with Logan and Kendalls blood and stuff, i just realized that it was sorta like breaking dawn or whatever, but i swear i didnt notice until now lol. sorry about that guys. um i hope this chap was okay and that u guys liked it. i will try and update tomorrow and u can see more of the little unnamed baby lol. bye for now and thanks for reading =D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Dak's ****POV**

I watched carefully as my pups squirmed around. Ramon was downstairs getting something and I was watching the pups. They were cuddled up on the bed and the black one was whimpering. I carefully picked him up and he started whining. I held him to my chest and ran my finger down his back. I couldn't get over how tiny they were. I liked that they were small, but it was difficult when it came to watching them. I couldn't wait when they would be able to shift. Maybe then they will be a lot easier to take care of.

I set the black pup down next to his sister and he snuggled up to her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched my pups crawl around. I couldn't wait to teach them to be strong and skilled hunters. They were going to be great leaders and I knew they would probably do a better job at leading a pack. I wasn't that good, according to Logan. He always said I wasn't doing my job right and that I was the reason things were going wrong.

I may have messed up a few times, but he was the one who screwed up. He was the one who decided to fall in love with the enemy and cross the bloodlines. I'm glad I kicked him out and I never want to see him again.

I snapped out of it when William started whining again. I picked him up and cradled him close to my chest. His eyes were still closed and I couldn't wait for him to open them so I can see what color his eyes are. His sister looked more like Ramon, so I knew for a fact that my son was going to look like me. I looked down at my son to see him sniffing my shirt. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the head.

"He likes you,"

I looked up to see Ramon standing in the doorway of our room. I smiled at gave my son another kiss on the head.

"Yeah, I guess he does. I love him a lot," I said.

"More then Wanda?" Ramon asked.

I looked over at our daughter, then I turned back to my mate and shook my head.

"I love them both the same," I said.

"Good," Ramon said.

He walked into the room and he carefully crawled on the bed. I set the pups next to him and they started crying for their other daddy. Ramon carefully picked them up and snuggled them close to him. They pups calmed down and fell asleep. I smiled at crawled over to my little family. I gave Ramon a kiss on the head and he smiled at me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

We fell into a comfortable silence and I kept my eyes on my pups. Will was cuddled up to his sister, and he was whimpering in his sleep. I smiled and gently stroked his head. Ramon looked up at me and I knew he wanted to say something. I just wasn't sure what.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I guess I don't understand why you banished Logan from the pack," he said.

"You know why," I said.

"Yes I know why, I just don't understand how you could do that," Ramon said.

"Look, what he did was wrong and against the rules. He deserved what he got," I said.

"No he didn't. I honestly don't think he deserved any of this. Logan needed us more then ever, and you turned your back on him," Ramon said.

"What did you want me to do? Did you want me to just welcome him with open arms and pretend that everything was fine?" I asked.

"Dak, I know what he did wasn't the best, but does it really matter? Its not like all of this really affected us," Ramon said.

"Didn't affect us? This whole thing made it more difficult. We lost some of our pack because of what Logan did. All he did was make everything harder and I'm glad he's gone," I said.

"Well I'm not. He belonged here more then anyone else and you kicked him out. Sometimes, you're not the best leader in the world," Ramon said.

"I did what I did so the pack can be safe. With Logan gone we don't have to worry about the vampires," I said.

"He's going to be killed," Ramon said.

"And I don't care. He was the one who messed up," I said.

"Well start caring! Bring him back and fix this. Logan isn't the one who messed up, you did," Ramon said.

"I didn't do anything, Logan was the one who-"

I stopped when there was a knock on the bedroom door. I looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you don't care, but the vampires are looking for Logan," Lucy said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Apparently he had the baby tonight and now the vamps are after him," Lucy said.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No, they are planning a surprise attack," Lucy said.

"How did you find out about this?" Ramon asked.

"I was hunting and I came across them. They didn't see me, but I could hear their conversation," Lucy said.

"I don't care if they attack," I said.

"So you're not going to stop them?" Lucy asked.

"Why should I? Logan deserves this," I said.

"Isn't that being a little harsh?" Lucy asked.

"Since when do you care? You don't like Logan either," I said.

"I never said I didn't like him," Lucy said.

"But you showed it," I said.

"Dak, just drop it and go help him," Lucy said.

"Forget it. He deserves this," I said.

"No he doesn't," Ramon said.

"Yes he does,"

We all looked up to see Camille standing next to Lucy. Her brown eyes were red and puffy and I knew she had been crying.

"I thought you were his friend?" Ramon asked.

"How can I be friends with the person who killed Steve?" Camille asked.

"It wasn't Logan who killed him," Lucy said.

"Yes it was. Logan was the one who betrayed us and caused the vampires to attack. He killed him and he's not even sorry," Camille said.

"This is ridiculous," Ramon said, "Logan is in trouble and no one wants to help him. If no one will step up, then I will,"

"No you're not. You need to be here where you're safe," I said.

"And so does Logan. He needs to be here too," Ramon said.

"Just drop the Logan shit already. He's gone and its not our problem that the vampires will attack him. He has his bloodsucker lover to save him," I said.

"Dak, just please help him. He's always been there for you," Ramon said.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. He was right, Logan has always been there for me. When we were attacked, Logan came back to try and help me. I should help Logan, but a part of me doesn't want to. He did something that was really wrong, and now he must suffer the consequences. Even if that means death.

I stood up from the bed and pushed my way through Lucy and Camille. I had to get out of here for a few hours and just think about a few things. I ran out of the house and shifted into my wolf form. I ran and ran through the trees until I was a good distance from the house.

I stopped at a small stream to get some water. My ear pricked up when I heard something a few feet away from me. I slowly walked over to the bushes and hid behind them. James was alone and it made me wonder why. The vampire never travels alone. Something was up.

"I thought I might bump into you," he said.

I slowly emerged from the bushes and shifted into my human form. James turned to me and smirked.

"What do you want leech?" I asked.

"I think you know what I want and you will gladly give it to me," James said.

"If you're talking about Logan he's not here," I said.

"I know that, but you know his whereabouts. Where is he?" James asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't act dumb around me, dog. You know where he is," James said.

"No I don't. he's gone," I said.

"Tell me where he is and your little pack wont get hurt," James said.

"If you touch them, I'll kill you," I said.

"I don't think you have it in you. You've grown weak," James said.

"Just get out of here. This is my territory," I growled.

"Tell me where the mutt is," James said.

"You cant touch him," I said.

"Yes I can. He's not with you anymore and I can do whatever I want," James said.

"If you touch him and the baby, I will rip you to pieces," I said.

James chuckled, "I'd like to see you try,"

I growled at James and he shook his head. We both looked up when we heard a howl in the distance. James smirked at me, then he ran off. I quickly shifted and ran after him, but he was gone. I stopped running and decided to get back home so I could warn the others. I know I didn't want to help Logan, but he needs us more then ever.

I have to hurry and get back to the pack so we can help Logan.

**A/N: So yeah i wanted to do Daks pov so you guys could know how he feels and stuff lol. sorry for not updating sooner. i got grounded for getting up ten minutes later then usual. talk about stupid reason to get grounded. anyway i will update tomorrow cuz guess what...i dont have school lol yay. anyway goodnight my fellow readers =D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Logan's****POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a yawn. I tried to sit up, but I groaned when I felt pain in my stomach and lower regions. Everything immediately started flooding back, and I looked around the cave for my daughter. I sighed in relief when I found her asleep next to Katie. I tried getting up again, but stopped when I felt some extra weight. I looked down to see Kendall snuggled up against me and fast asleep. He mumbled something in his sleep and I gave him a kiss on the head.

I carefully pushed him off of me and he let out a tiny grumble. I crawled over to the baby and gently picked her up. She let out a small whimper and I cradled her close to my chest. She looked up at me with her brown eyes and I smiled down at her. I gently traced my finger along her blonde hair and she kept her dark eyes on me. She was absolutely beautiful. I was a little upset that she looked more vampire, but she was still gorgeous. I couldn't wait to see her in her wolf form.

My head snapped up when I heard Kendall mumbling in his sleep again. I chuckled to myself and looked back down at my daughter. She was still looking at me and I placed a kiss on her head. The blanket she was poorly wrapped in was slipping off her body, so I wrapped her up again until she was warm and comfortable.

I sat back down next to Kendall and rocked our daughter gently in my arms. He brown eyes started to flutter, then she was fast asleep. I felt Kendall shift, then he sat up and tried to rub the sleep from his green orbs.

"Logie?" he asked.

"I'm right here, Kenny," I said.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I've been better. I'm really tired and weak," I said.

"You should get some sleep. I don't want to lose you," Kendall said.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm fine," I said.

"Now you are. I thought I lost you, Logan," Kendall said.

"Hey, its okay. I'm still here aren't I? and I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I said.

Kendall nodded his head and leaned in to press his lips gently against mine. I smiled into the kiss, then I pulled away when the baby started to wiggle in my arms. Kendall wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. He gently ran his finger over our daughter's head, and she just watched him.

"She's so beautiful," Kendall said.

"Yeah, she looks more like you though," I said.

"For now. Wait until she is a drooling, hairy dog beast. Then she will look like you," Kendall said.

"She wont be like that. She'll be perfect," I said.

"Yeah, and I promise no one is going to hurt her or you," Kendall said.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What? What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"What if the vampires know that she's here? They'll come looking for us," I said.

"Logan, relax. James and the others don't know that you gave birth. Hell, they don't even know where we are," Kendall said.

"But what if they find us? They've done it before," I said.

"Babe, don't worry about it. I promise everything is going to be fine," Kendall said.

I nodded, "okay."

"Just don't worry okay? No one is going to find us," Kendall said.

"I'm just afraid they will and hurt her," I said.

"I will make sure no one touches her," Kendall said.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. Kendall placed a kiss to my temple and I smiled. I looked down at my sleeping daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She wiggled in her sleep, but she never woke up.

"We still need a name for her," I said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Kendall asked.

"No, not really," I said.

"Hmm, what about Emma?" Kendall asked.

"Nah," I said.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Kendall asked.

"Um well….what about Serena? Its pretty," I said.

"Hmm I like it," Kendall said.

"Then Serena it is," I said.

Kendall smiled and gave our daughter a kiss on the head. Serena wiggled from his touch and I started to rock her again. She relaxed and fell back asleep. I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder and thought of getting some shut eye myself. I was still really tired and right now I needed my energy.

I looked up when I heard movement on the other side of us. Katie sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She let out a yawn and turned to face us. She gave us a small smile and I smiled back.

"You guys are finally awake," she said.

"What are you talking about? We've been up before you," Kendall said.

"Actually I was up before both of you. I had to calm the baby down, then I fell asleep again," Katie said.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" I asked, "we could've helped."

"Nah, its fine. You guys both looked exhausted and I decided to let you sleep," Katie said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Katie said. "So did you guys name her yet?"

"Yeah, we named her Serena," I said.

"Serena?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, its just…I don't know," Katie said.

"Shut up. At least its not as bad as what mom was going to name you. You're lucky I talked mom out of naming you Apple," Kendall said.

"Okay fine, its not that bad of a name. Its pretty," Katie said.

"Thank you," Kendall said.

Katie rolled her eyes and walked over to us. She sat cross-legged in front of us and watched the baby closely. She slowly reached out and touched Serena on the cheek.

"She looks like a vampire," Katie said.

"For now she does. Wait until she turns," I said.

"When will that be exactly?" Kendall asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. We'll have to ask Buddha Bob about that," I said.

"Okay," Kendall said.

"Um wait a minute, where's Carlos?" I asked.

"He was here," Katie said.

"Well where is he now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to go look for him?" Katie asked.

"Hell no. I'll do it," Kendall said.

"But I need you here," I said.

"Logie, you'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a little while," Kendall said.

"Uh, big brother," Katie said, "I don't think you have to go find him. He's right there."

Kendall and I turned our heads, and found Carlos by the mouth of the cave. He was in his wolf form and he was just sitting at the front of the cave. When he noticed we were awake, he ran over to us and I placed my hand on his head. He shrugged me off and shifted into his human form.

"Carlos, where were you?" I asked.

"We have to go," Carlos said.

"What why?" I asked.

"They know," Carlos said.

"Knows what? Who?" I asked.

"James! He's looking for you and the baby!" Carlos said.

"How did he find out?" Kendall asked.

"Lucy heard them talking and she warned Dak about it. The pack is on their way so they can protect you," Carlos said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I told him,"

I turned my head in the direction of the new voice and I was shocked to find that it belonged to Lucy. She was standing by the Cave entrance and Kendall growled at her.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked.

"Because you need protection and we are going to protect you from those leeches. Dak is coming soon," Lucy said.

"But why? I was banished from the pack and you don't even like me," I said.

"Look, I know you're not my favorite member of the pack, but us wolves have to stick together," Lucy said.

"Whoa, whoa. You cant just barge in here and say you're going to help us when you already turned against us," Kendall said.

"Did you not just hear what I said? Wolves help each other out," Lucy said.

"Well we don't want your help," Kendall said.

"Then fine. James will be here soon and I wont help you," Lucy said.

"Wait, we do need your help. I don't want my daughter to get hurt," I said.

"Okay, then I will lead you far away from the vamps and Dak and the others will attack," Lucy said.

"How did he find out where I was anyway?" I asked.

"Well at first he had no idea, then he heard a howl and its leading him here," Lucy said.

"But I didn't howl," I said.

"Oops," Carlos said.

"Carlos!" I said.

"Figures," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out," Carlos said.

"Ok well great. James knows and he's trying to kill us," Kendall said.

"Look, just stop whining and I'll help you. But we have to move fast," Lucy said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. If we're lucky, I can get you guys to the next town before James finds us," Lucy said.

"But that's two hours away from here," Kendall said.

"Again with the whining," Lucy said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and I patted his leg. He gave me a small smile and I pressed my lips to his.

"So are you guys gonna suck face or do you want my help?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry," I said.

"Just gather your things and we can leave," Lucy said.

"We don't have anything," I said.

"Okay whatever. We'll figure something out, but for right now lets just get going," Lucy said.

I nodded and handed Carlos the baby. I gathered up the few blankets that we had, then Carlos gave me Serena back. I bundled her up in the blankets, and made sure she was warm enough for the long journey ahead. I was really scared about this whole thing, but I was thankful that the pack decided to help me out. I was a little unsure about following Lucy, but right now she was my only hope.

I don't want the baby to end up in James' hands, and I was going to make sure that doesn'thappens. I just hope James and the vampires don't find us.

**A/N:Well i feel bad for not updating this right away. my mind was blanking and i went and updated my jagan story. biggest mistake ever. oh question, would it be weird if i posted like the first chap of this story for a school paper? i was going to edit it and stuff so my teacher isnt like WTF, but idk if i should put it in my paper. ugh idk. anyway, thanks for reading and i will try and get the next chap up soon. bye bye =D**


	42. Chapter 42

**James's ****POV**

I stopped running when I didn't hear the wolf anymore. I listened carefully for any sign of it being nearby, but the woods were silent. I groaned in frustration and kicked the ground. I was so close to finding that mutt and the demon it has. I will not let that dog and its monster of a baby live. I will do whatever it takes to kill them, and I wont rest until they're dead.

I decided to just go back to the clan and start preparing for the search. It would be a lot easier if I had the rest of the vamps with me. We could spilt up and find that wolf a lot sooner. I just have to make sure that nothing bad happens to the clan. They are my responsibility and its my job to make sure nothing bad happens to them. If the wolf pack decides to show up, then I will kill them. No one is going to stand in my way.

If I bump into Kendall, I will surely kill him. He betrayed his clan and me. I was the one who found him and made him what he is today. I was the one who gave him everything and made sure he cared for. And he ends up betraying me for that stupid wolf. If Kendall even thinks about standing up to me, he will die. I will not let him get away with this. He has wronged me for the last time and now he is going to pay for it. He and that stupid wolf are dead, and I will make sure they suffer.

Before I headed back to the mansion to tell the others, I decided to drop by and pay a little visit to someone. I'm sure Dak wouldn't mind if we have a little chat. I just need to get a few things out of him, and I know exactly how to do it. He will most likely tell me everything when I threaten his little family. This was going to be too easy.

I ran into the wolves territory and I knew their little run down house was around here somewhere. I had a feeling that Dak was hiding with his mate, but I didn't care. I would kill both of them if I have to. Without their leader, the wolves are nothing and I can destroy them very easily. If I can get rid of Dak, then I can do the same to the rest of his pack. This job was going to be so easy and I couldn't wait to start.

The wolves home came into view and an evil smirk spread across my face. The house was barely lit and I could sense that the pack wasn't home. I knew that one wolf was there because I could smell him, and I knew who it was. It was Dak's mate and I couldn't wait to give him a little visit.

I slowly walked up to the house and made sure that I was alone. The last thing I need is for the pack to return and try to fight me off. I was really strong, but I don't know if I can take a whole pack of dogs. I just have to make this little mission quick, then I can run back to the clan and prepare to find that stupid mutt.

I pushed the door open and it made a loud creaking noise. I was hoping that didn't give my presence away. I slowly and quietly made my way through the house, trying to find this stupid dog so I could kill it. The house reeked of dog and I had to stop a few times so I wouldn't pass out. The smell was too much, but I tried to just grin and bear it. I stopped walking when I heard small whimpering. I listened carefully and I could make out the distinct sound of puppies. A bigger smirk spread across my face when I heard them crying. I couldn't wait to slaughter them.

I followed the small whimpers and it led me upstairs. The wooden stairs squeaked and I hoped no one heard me. I finally made it to the top and the dog noise were clearer. I stopped at a door and I could hear the whimpers behind it. I grabbed the knob and went to turn it, but stopped when I heard a growl. I let go of the knob and slowly turned around to find a wolf.

He was growling at me and flashing his fangs. I didn't feel at all intimidated by his appearance. He was just a stupid dog and he didn't scare me one bit. I stepped forward and the beast started snarling even louder. I hissed at him and the wolf started barking at me. He got into a pouncing position and I hissed again, making the wolf leap at me. I dodged its attack and it landed hard on the wooden floor.

The wolf quickly got back up and tried to attack me again. I grabbed a hold of it and it cried out in pain. I tossed the wolf like it was a rag doll, and it fell down the stairs. It landed with a hard thud and it whimpered in pain. I jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed perfectly on the bottom floor. The wolf tried getting up, but it was too wounded. Part of my plan was definitely working.

I walked over to the wolf and it howled in pain when I grabbed it. I ejected my nails and dug it into the wolf's side. He cried out and bit down on my hand. I screamed in pain and threw the wolf against the wall. It landed hard on the floor and laid still. I went to attack again, but I was stopped when something larger jumped on me. I hit the floor with a giant thud and I looked up to see a darker wolf on top of me. It was none other then Dak.

I smirked up at him and he growled at me. Our eyes connected for what seemed like forever, but he looked away when he heard the other wolf cry out. That was my chance to attack. I ripped Dak off of me and tossed him across the room. He whimpered in pain, but he quickly got up. I had forgotten how strong he really was, but I was going to change that.

Dak started growling and circling me, and I flashed him my fangs as a threat. It didn't work, and he pounced on me. Before we could hit the floor, I grabbed him and slashed him across the face. He let out a high-pitched whine and he rubbed his paw over his snout.

I went to get him again, but he changed into his human form and punched me in the face. My head quickly snapped to the side and I could feel my jaw start to throb. I turned back to him and he was glaring at me. I went to attack again, but he pushed me and I flew back and hit the wall. I groaned in pain and slowly stood up. Dak was leaning over the other wolf and petting its head slowly. I quietly approached the two mutts and grabbed Dak by the back of his jacket. I pulled him back and tossed him to the other side of the room.

Dak let out a cry of pain and grabbed his side. He was getting weaker and weaker, and it made me feel stronger. I grabbed a hold of him and shoved him against the wall. Dak cried out and I smirked at him.

"What's wrong, Dak? Cant fight anymore?" I asked.

Dak just glared at me and I pushed him harder against the wall. He cried out again and I chuckled.

"Why aren't you fighting back? You're supposed to be a strong leader," I said.

"L-leave us alone," Dak said.

"Not until I know where your wolf and my vampire is," I said.

"I don't know where they are," Dak said.

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled, as I pushed Dak harder into the wall.

"I don't know where he is!" Dak yelled.

"I know you're trying to help him. But let me tell you this, I will find him first and rip him to shreds," I said.

"You are not to touch Logan or that baby," Dak said.

"Watch me. There is no way that you can fight back. You're too weak," I said.

"I will kill you," Dak said.

"Not if I kill you first," I said.

I went to attack Dak again, but I was pushed out of the way and I fell to the floor. The other wolf was by Dak's side and he was growling at me. I quickly stood up and hissed at the dog. He jumped on me and bit down on my shoulder. I cried out and ripped the wolf off me. I could feel my own blood soaking through the fabric of my shirt and I knew the wound was pretty bad. I had to get out of here before I was shredded to pieces.

I stood up from the floor and ran out of the house. I didn't hear the wolves after me, but I started to run faster anyway. I had to get help before I lose too much blood and I become weak. I ran and ran and ran, until I was in the vampire territory. I stopped running when the wound started to burn. I pulled my shirt to the side to examine the wound, and it was pretty bad. It was deep and blood was oozing out of it. I felt faint, but I had to get back to the clan.

Now that Dak was injured and weak, he and the rest of the pack was going to be easy to take down. The only thing left to do was find Kendall and Logan. They couldn't have gotten far, even with help from the wolf pack. Since a hybrid is stronger then both species, I knew that it had taken a great affect on Logan. He was probably just as weak as Dak, and I could kill him easily. Kendall was probably going to be a little harder to take down, but I'm sure I can do it.

I couldn't wait to bump into the those two. Tearing them to pieces was going to great and I couldn't wait to do it. Kendall deserves this for so many reasons and so does his little family. There is no way that I will let them get away with this. I will kill them and no one is going to stop me.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. i was having major writers block, so i decided to do James's POV. i dont think i ever written from his pov at all in this story, so thats why i decided to do it. um i will try and update this tomorrow. i think this story is coming to an end, but not until another more twists =D. well bye for now. p.s i made James a huge dick face. sorry about that guys. well bye =D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Kendall's ****POV**

I carefully kept my eyes on Lucy and I would send a glare her way every now and then. I knew I was supposed to trust her, but it was hard for me. I don't feel safe letting this stupid dog lead Logan and my daughter to a place that I'm not familiar with. I don't even feel like following her anymore, but I have to keep going so my daughter and Logan can be safe.

I stopped walking when I didn't see Logan next to me. Lucy and Carlos kept walking, but I stopped to see where Logan was. He was a few feet behind the group and he looked exhausted. He was carrying Serena in his arms, and she was whimpering and wiggling. I sighed and walked over to Logan.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm just a little tired," Logan said.

"Do you want me to hold her?" I asked.

"Okay," Logan said.

He carefully handed me the baby and I cradled her in my arms. She whimpered and wiggled, then she calmed down and looked up at me with her chocolate colored eyes. I smiled down at her and gently placed a kiss on her head. I looked back up at Logan and took in his appearance. His skin looked paler then usual and it was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His eyes were no longer full of life or had that sparkle to them like they normally do. He looked extremely exhausted and weak. Something was wrong.

"Logie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Kenny," Logan said.

"Do you want to rest for a bit?" I asked.

"No, we cant waste time," Logan said.

"We'll be fine. Just rest for a few minutes," I said.

Logan just stared at me blankly, then he turned away and started walking again. I sighed and looked back down at the baby. Serena stared at me and I gave her another kiss on the head. I started following the group again and I made sure to keep a close eye on Logan. I knew he didn't feel well, but he was being stubborn and not letting me help him. I want him to rest so he doesn't feel worse, but he didn't want to. I knew he wanted us to get as far away from here as we could, but I wanted him to be okay. Hopefully he will decide to rest soon.

I was now the one in the back of the group, but I didn't mind. At least I could watch over our small group if anything happens. Carlos was walking next to Lucy and he was trying to talk to her, but she wasn't paying much attention to him. I rolled my eyes and fixed them on Logan. He was walking slowly and he would stagger a bit, but he would quickly catch himself before he fell completely.

I was really worried about him, but I kept telling myself that he was okay. I remember what he was like right after he gave birth, and it was scary. I just hope he is okay now. I don't want to lose him. I love Logan so much and he means the world to me. I just hope we can get out of these woods before he gets worse.

I looked back down at the baby to find her still awake. She was gurgling softly and her saliva was dripping down her chin. I wiped her mouth and she started to whimper. I tried calming her down before she started crying, but that didn't work and she started crying. It started out soft, then the volume increased and she was wailing. Logan turned around and walked over to me.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I think so. She is just being fussy," I said.

Logan nodded and tried taking the baby out of my arms, but I pushed his hands away.

"Logie, I got it. I just want you to take it easy," I said.

"I want to help. She's my daughter too," Logan said.

"I know that, but I want you to rest," I said.

"Kendall, just-"

"Guys!" Lucy said as she walked over to us, "shut that thing up!"

"Hold on," I said.

"There is no 'hold on'. shut that thing up or I will," Lucy said.

"Don't touch her," I growled.

"Then make it be quiet. We don't need to be found," Lucy said.

"Just give me a second. I can calm her down," I said.

"Hurry up!" Lucy yelled.

Serena started to cry even louder and I tried to calm her down. I tried rocking her, but even that didn't work. Lucy glared at the baby and went to yank her out of my arms, but I shoved Lucy out of the way. She stumbled back and growled at me, making me hiss at her.

"Guys, stop!" Logan said.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, then his hand fell to his side. He looked at me and his eyes rolled back into his head. He collapsed on the floor with a giant thud. I quickly handed Carlos the baby, and I leaned down beside Logan. I grabbed his hand and noticed his skin was cold.

"Logan? Logan, say something," I said.

Logan just laid there and I started to panic. I felt his wrist for a pulse and relief washed over me when I felt one. I started to shake him gently, but his eyes remained shut.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. We have to get him out of here," I said.

"But where? We're no where close to the other town," Lucy said.

"We can take him back to our house," Carlos said, "we're still in wolf territory."

"No we cant do that. Dak's orders were to get him out of here before the vampires show up. It would be stupid to take him to a place where he is going to be found," Lucy said.

"Look, I don't care at this point. Something is wrong with Logan and he needs help. I know it wouldn't be wise to take him there, but we cant keep going with him like this. He needs help and now," I said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "fine, we can take him. But we have to hurry."

I nodded and carefully lifted Logan into my arms. He whimpered and I looked down at him. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he just stared at me.

"Kendall?" He whispered.

"I'm here, Logie. I'm going to get you help," I said.

Logan nodded slowly, then he was out again. We started walking again, but in the opposite direction. Carlos was snuggling Serena in his arms, and she was fast asleep. Lucy made sure to stay in the front of the group, and she didn't say a word as she led us to their house. I couldn't stop worrying about Logan. I knew something was up with him before, but I didn't know he would pass out because of it. We needed to get him out of these woods before he gets worse and before the vampires show up. I just hope we get to the house before something else bad happens.

Finally after walking for a while, the house started to appear from behind the trees. Logan let out another whimper and my eyes traveled down to his small form. He was still really pale and the sweat covering his body was glistening in the moonlight. I placed a soft kiss to Logan's forehead and he whimpered again. He stopped whimpering and laid limp in my arms. Lucy pushed the front door open and I followed her and Carlos inside.

The minute I walked into the living room, I heard a deep growl. There in the middle of the room was Dak and his mate. Dak glared at me and I just turned away from him. I didn't have time for this sort of thing.

"What is he doing here?" Dak asked.

"Logan's not feeling well and I decided to bring him here," I said.

"I don't care if he's here, but you're not welcome here," Dak said.

"Then why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Logan is still part of this pack and its my job to protect him. You on the other hand are not welcomed here. Now I suggest that you get out before I rip you apart," Dak said.

"I'm not leaving without Logan and my baby," I said.

"Then take her. I don't want her here either," Dak said.

"Dak," Ramon said as he placed his hand over his mates shoulder, "enough of this. They both need our help."

"I only wanted to help Logan, I don't care about this stupid leech," Dak said.

"Just let him and the baby stay," Ramon said.

Dak growled at his mate, and the other wolf quickly backed away. Dak's expression changed and he turned back to me.

"I don't want the other vampires to come here. We already dealt with one," Dak said.

"Who was here?" Carlos asked.

"James. He was looking for Logan and the baby," Dak said.

"Then I guess its fine that I brought Logan here. James wont come back because he thinks Logan isn't here," I said.

"I guess, but my plan was for all of you to get out of here before James found you, and instead you didn't listen to me and now you three could be in danger," Dak said.

"We'll be on our way, I just want Logan to rest. He's not doing so well. The birth really affected him and he's weak now," I said.

"Take him upstairs and we'll take care of it," Ramon said.

I nodded and took Logan up the stairs. I heard Dak whispering something, but I didn't know what he was saying. All I knew was that he sounded angry, and it was probably because I was here. I took Logan into his room and I gently placed him on the bed. I sat down next to him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Kendall?" he asked.

"I'm here, Logie," I said.

Logan nodded and his eyes closed again. I rubbed his hand soothingly and I placed a kiss on his forehead. He was still a little cold, but not as bad as he was before. I was hoping that he would be safe now and that he starts to get better. I know that Dak doesn't want me here, but I'm not leaving.

I know I'm considered the enemy, but really I'm not. James is the one we are against. I know I can help the wolves if they need me to fight. I know how to fight James, but I'm not so confident that I can beat him. I just hope Dak gives me a chance and realizes that I'm not the bad guy.

**A/N: So sorry for not posting right away. freakin school gets in the way ugh =/. um anyway so James has a little thing coming and i cant wait for u guys to see what happens. anyway i will try and update tomorrow if i can. well i have to go update my cargan now lol. bye for now =D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Logan's ****POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was laying down on my bed in my old bedroom. I sat up slowly and winced when I was hit with a headache. I placed my hand over my throbbing head and noticed my skin felt a little cool. I shrugged it off and carefully climbed out of bed.

I didn't really remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was walking through the woods with Lucy, Carlos and Kendall, then I hit the ground. I don't remember coming over here at all. Kendall was probably the one who brought me here. I just hope he's okay. I know for a fact that Dak doesn't like him or Serena. I have to make sure Kendall and the baby are okay.

I walked over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it, making it creak softly. I peered into the dark hallway, and I didn't see or smell anyone. I walked in the hallway and towards the stairs, but stopped when I heard voices and Serena's cries down the hall. I was going to go towards her, but I decided to see who was talking.

I looked over the railing of the stairs and saw Dak and Lucy talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I knew it was about Kendall. If they even try and kick Kendall and the baby out, then I'm going with them. If Dak cant accept Kendall and my daughter, then I don't want to be here.

I slowly started walking down the stairs, but stopped when the step beneath me squeaked loudly. Dak and Lucy's heads immediately snapped up in my direction. I started walking down again and I could feel their eyes on me the whole time. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I didn't see Kendall down here with them.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked.

"He's outside," Lucy said.

I nodded and started heading for the door, but I stopped when Dak called out to me. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"Logan, we need to talk," he said.

"About?" I asked.

"About that bloodsucker," Dak said.

"He has a name," I said.

"Look, I know you love him, but you're not supposed to be in love with a vampire," Dak said.

"I don't care what you say. I love Kendall more then anything and he loves me too," I said.

"Then you should be killed for that," Dak said.

"What?" I asked.

"Logan, for breaking the law you and the leech should be killed. But I will give you another chance if you forget about Kendall and join us again," Dak asked.

"I'm not leaving Kendall just to come back here. I would rather be with him then stuck with you," I said.

"I thought you cared about the pack? I was going to let you take over when I was gone," Dak said.

"That job is for your son. My place is with Kendall and my daughter," I said.

"Logan, you're not listening. If you don't leave that leech, then I will have to kill you and your daughter. Right now I'm giving you a choice," Dak said.

"And I made my choice," I said.

"Logan, we're trying to help you," Lucy said.

"No you're not. I thought you were, but you guys aren't doing anything to help me," I said.

"I want to help you, Logan, but I don't want you near the vampires. He's trouble for you and the pack," Dak said.

"I cant believe you. You're only worried about the pack and your family. You don't care about me at all. If Kendall and my daughter aren't welcomed here, then neither am I," I said.

"Then get out. I'm done trying to help you," Dak said.

"You haven't helped me," I said.

"I've done everything for you and helped you when you needed someone," Dak said.

"Kicking me out when I needed you the most wasn't helping me," I said.

"But it helped us," Lucy muttered.

I glared at her and Lucy rolled her eyes. I turned away from them and started walking towards the door, only to be stopped when I felt a hand yank me back. I growled at Dak and pushed him off of me. It was Dak's turned to growl, but this time I didn't cower in fear. I was sick and tired of him treating me bad, and I'm not afraid of him anymore.

Dak shifted into his wolf form and went to attack me. I tried dodging his attack, but he was faster and I hit the floor with a giant thud. I groaned in pain and tried to get up, but my body was too weak. When I tried to shift, I didn't have enough energy to do that. Dak started growling and barking at me, but I just laid there.

Suddenly, the front door busted open and Kendall ran in. He immediately hissed at Dak in a threatening manner, and Dak growled. Kendall ran over to me and blocked me from Dak. I looked up at Kendall and I could see his eyes dark with anger. Dak went to attack Kendall, but Kendall was faster and he pushed Dak out of the way. Dak hit the wall and fell to the floor. Kendall turned back to me and helped me up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I said.

Kendall pulled me into a hug and I winced from the aches I started to feel. We pulled apart when we heard Dak whimper in pain. He shifted into his human form and stood up from the floor. His eyes fell on Kendall and he growled. Dak went to attack Kendall, but I stepped in the way to block the attack.

"Don't touch him," I said.

"Move," Dak said.

"No," I said.

Dak growled at me, then he stormed out of the house. I turned back to Kendall and wrapped my arms around him. I immediately felt better now that I was wrapped in Kendall's warm embrace. We both pulled apart when we heard someone coming down the stairs. Carlos slowly came into the room with Serena in his arms. I smiled and walked over to them and Carlos handed me my daughter. I rocked her gently and she looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Dak was trying to hurt Kendall and I," I said.

"Where is he now?" Carlos asked.

"He ran outside," I said.

"Oh. Ramon was looking for him," Carlos said.

"I'll talk to him," I said.

Carlos nodded and I started walking up the stairs. Serena whimpered in my arms and I shushed her softly. I reached Dak and Ramon's room and I could hear soft whimpers. I knocked on the door, then slowly pushed it open. Ramon was sitting on the bed with his pups, and he looked up when I entered the room.

"Where's Dak?" he asked.

"He left," I said.

"Left? Where?" Ramon asked.

"I don't know. He tried to hurt Kendall and I, so Kendall sort of attacked him," I said.

"Can you tell that stupid bloodsucker to stop hurting the people I love? He does that a lot," Ramon said.

"He was just trying to protect me. Why cant the wolves just accept him? I have," I said.

"I don't mind him that much, but we shouldn't even be interacting with each other. Its been like this for centuries," Ramon said.

"I know, but there's no way I was the first wolf to fall in love with a vampire or vice versa," I said.

"True, but you're the first to get pregnant by one," Ramon said.

"I honestly don't think it's a problem," I said.

"It's a _huge_ problem. She's a hybrid, Logan," Ramon said.

"I know what she is, but she's innocent. All of you are trying to make her seem like a monster, but does she look like a monster to you?" I asked.

Ramon sighed, "no, but-"

"No buts. She's not a monster and I don't care what people say about her. She's innocent," I said.

"Yeah, you're right. But try telling that to the vampires and Dak," Ramon said.

"You can talk to him. I cant seem to make him understand," I said.

"I'll do it, as long as you tell you're vamp to stop harassing my puppies and boyfriend," Ramon said.

"Deal," I said.

Ramon nodded and turned towards his pups, who were crawling around on the bed. I smiled at them, then looked down at my daughter. She was looking at me and gurgling happily. I smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. I started to feel a little woozy and I swayed a little bit.

"Logan, are you okay" Ramon asked.

I nodded and gently set Serena down on the bed. She started to be fussy and squirm on the bed. I sat down on the edge and placed my hand over my head. It was starting to throb again and I felt really weak.

"What's wrong?" Ramon asked.

"I don't know. I've been feeling like this all night," I said.

"Hmm, maybe you're coming down with something," Ramon said.

"Yeah maybe," I said.

I turned back to Serena when I heard her whimpering. One of the pups had crawled over to her and was sniffing her face. She started to cry and I quickly picked her up. I rocked her gently in my arms and she started to calm down. The little black pup was whining and whimpering, and Ramon scooped him up and snuggled him into his chest.

"You're a good father," I said.

"Thanks, you too," Ramon said.

I nodded, then I stood up from the bed. "I guess I'll go see what Kendall's up to," I said.

"Okay. Oh! I wanted to give you a few things for the baby. I figured you didn't have anything," Ramon said.

He stood up from the bed and handed me a small bag. I opened it to find a couple of baby outfits, blankets and some bottles.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem. Um, you should really consider coming back to us. We miss you, Logan," Ramon said.

"I don't know. I want to be with Kendall and he needs me. I cant leave him," I said.

Ramon nodded, then he turned back to his pups. I thanked him again, then I went back downstairs. I noticed Kendall wasn't there and I started to get worried. I handed Carlos the baby and bag, then I walked outside. Kendall was sitting on the porch and he was tossing a couple of rocks. I sat down next to him and he continued to toss the small stones.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really. I can tell I'm not wanted here," Kendall said.

"Neither am I. I'm still banished, remember," I said.

"Yeah I know, but I just don't want to be here. We should just leave," Kendall said.

"And go where? James and the others are looking for us," I said.

"We have enough time to get as far away from here as we can. If James was hurt when he attacked Dak and Ramon, then he wont be strong enough to chase after us," Kendall said.

"I just think we should stay here until its okay for us to leave. I don't trust James or any of the vampires for that matter," I said.

"Yeah, well I don't trust the pack either," Kendall said.

"I only trust a few members. Like Ramon, Carlos and Camille," I said.

"Where is she anyway?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since we've been here," I said.

"She'll come around, but I don't want her near the baby," Kendall said.

"Why not? She's my friend and she was really excited when she found out I was pregnant," I said.

"We'll see," Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. Kendall chuckled and picked up another rock to throw. I groaned when my head started to hurt and Kendall's head snapped up in my direction.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm still not feeling well," I said.

Kendall nodded, then he bit into his wrist. My eyes widened when I saw blood dripping down his arm and onto the ground.

"What are you doing!" I said.

"Here," Kendall said, as he gave me his bloody wrist.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it. This helped when you passed out after giving birth. I think it will help again," Kendall said.

I slowly leaned forward and placed my lips over his bloody wrist. His blood was bitter and I didn't like it one bit. I sucked on his wrist until I couldn't take anymore.

"Logie, you need more then that. I don't want you to pass out again," Kendall said.

I groaned and started to suck on his wrist again. I tried not to gag as the crimson liquid filled my mouth. I started to feel better and the taste wasn't so bad anymore. I held onto his wrist and continued to drink what he gave me. Kendall hissed when I bit down to draw more blood. Kendall quickly yanked his hand away and I frowned.

"That's enough. You almost sucked me dry," Kendall said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its okay," Kendall said, as he applied pressure onto the bite. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Actually I am. I guess that does work," I said.

"Told ya," Kendall said.

I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kendall pulled away and wiped his lips, causing me to frown.

"You have blood all over your face," Kendall sad.

"I thought you like blood," I said.

"I do, but right now I want to taste you," Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes and wiped my mouth before giving him another kiss. We kissed for a few seconds, then we pulled away when we heard something rattling in the bushes. I growled when I picked up the scent of a vampire. Kendall must've smelled it too, because he stood up and blocked me from whatever was out there. I stood up too and Kendall placed his arm in front of me.

A dark figure came out from behind the trees and bushes, and I growled louder. The figure slowly approached us and Kendall gasped. It was Gloria.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! LOL. um sorry for not updating sooner, but now i get to post two chaps and update my other stories because im on a snowday! lol so tell me what you guys think. and i cant wait to type the next chap so you can see what James is up to =D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Kendall's ****POV**

When I saw Gloria appear from the woods and walk over to us, I was really surprised. I actually never thought I'd see her again. When I found out that she had gotten with James, I felt as if I had been betrayed. Gloria was the only friend I had in the vampire clan and I trusted her. I mean I was glad to see her again, but for some odd reason I felt angry and that I couldn't trust her.

I heard Logan growl again and I knew he was having a little trouble trusting her as well. I had my arm in front of him just in case he tried to attack, but I knew he wouldn't do that in his current state. He still wasn't feeling well and I had a feeling it was because of the baby. She sucked a lot of energy out of him during the four and half months he was pregnant with her, and when he gave birth. There was no way Logan was capable of doing anything at the moment.

Logan growled again, but he became quiet when I shot him a look. He seemed confused, but he knew that enough was enough. Gloria seemed a little unsure about coming any closer, but I gave her a look that said it was okay. I still couldn't help the feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't trust her. I ignored it for now and was hoping it didn't come back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I didn't mean for what I said to come out bitter, but it did and I was hoping Gloria didn't notice my tone.

"I wanted to make sure you and Logan were okay," she said.

"We're fine," I said.

"How's the baby?" Gloria asked.

"Good. Why are you here anyway? Did James send you?" I asked.

"No, I came on my own," Gloria said.

"How did you find us?" Logan asked.

"I had a little help," Gloria said.

"From who?" I asked.

"From me,"

Katie appeared out of the darkness and walked over to us.

"Where have you been!" I said.

"Well since you were busy with Logan and the baby, I snuck away from you guys," Katie said.

"Why did you do that!" I said.

"I thought we could use a little help, and I wanted to see what James was up to," Katie said.

"I cant believe you went back there. You could've been killed!" I said.

"I know, I know. Sorry," Katie said.

"Its not your fault. I should've been watching you, but I was so busy with Logan and the baby," I said.

"Its fine. I'm not a little kid anymore," Katie said.

"You're a eleven," I said.

"Whatever," Katie said.

I rolled my eyes, then I pulled Katie into a huge hug. I squeezed her tightly and she squirmed in my arms, but I wouldn't let her go. I was glad that my sister was okay and I was going to make sure I'm not a careless brother next time. Katie wiggled even more and I let her go, then I kissed her on the head.

"I'm so confused," Logan said.

"What's not to get?" Katie asked, "I found Gloria and brought her to help us."

"But she's with James and….and-"

"Logan, she's fine. She hasn't told James anything," I said.

"I don't know if we can trust her," Logan said.

"I swear I never told him anything about you guys or the baby," Gloria said.

"Wait, if James doesn't know anything, then how did he find out that Serena was born?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I tried asking him, but he was too outraged to talk, so he stormed out to look for you guys," Gloria said.

"Well someone told him something," Logan said.

"It wasn't me!" Gloria said.

"Then why are you getting so defensive? That just makes you look guilty," Logan said.

"Guys, knock it off! James only knows that Serena is here, he doesn't know where we are. So everyone just calm down so we can think of a plan," I said.

"We don't have time for a plan, Kendall. For all we know James could be on his way right now. While you come up with a way for us to escape, I'm going to be with the baby," Logan said.

"Logie, we need you too. You're the brains here," I said.

"Is that all I am to you? The brains of this group?" Logan asked

"No, Logie. I just meant that we need you," I said.

"Well I don't feel comfortable. We have a traitor right in front of us," Logan said.

"She's not a traitor. She would never do that," I said.

"I don't believe it. She probably told James everything and now she's here to spy on us," Logan said.

"I'm not a spy. I just wanted to warn you about James so you can be safe," Gloria said.

"Well we don't need your help," Logan said.

"Logan, we do need her. Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"I don't trust her!" Logan said.

I went to say something, but was interrupted when the door of the house opened and Lucy came outside. She looked over at Logan and I, then her eyes fell on Gloria. Lucy growled and her eyes turned black.

"What is she doing here?" Lucy asked.

"She's on our side and she's here to help us," I said.

"She's not welcome here," Lucy said.

"Lucy, I just want to help. I'm not like the others," Gloria said.

"You're not welcome here. Now I suggest you leave before I rip you apart," Lucy said.

"I'm not leaving," Gloria said.

Lucy growled again, then she shifted into her wolf form. I could see fear flash in Gloria's eyes, but she still stood her ground. Lucy started snarling at Gloria, but my friend still stayed in her spot. Lucy leaped and pinned Gloria to the ground. Gloria hissed at Lucy, but the wolf wouldn't leave her alone. I ripped Lucy off of my friend, and Lucy bit me on the arm. I screamed in pain and Logan ran over to me.

I pushed Logan off of me, not caring at the moment that he had hit the ground, then I tried to help my friend again. Lucy was now dragging her claws across Gloria's arms, and she was screaming in pain. I yanked Lucy off of her and tossed Lucy to the ground. Lucy growled at me and I hissed at her, making her even more mad. Lucy gave up and went back into the house. I helped Gloria up and she doubled over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing. I have to go," Gloria said.

"But we need you and you're hurt," I said.

"I know, but I really have to go," Gloria said.

She dusted off her jeans, then she placed her hand over her stomach. She winced in pain and I placed my hand on her shoulder. I looked down at her stomach to see it protruding a little bit. Before I could ask anything, she turned away from me and started walking back into the woods.

I went to stop her, but she was already gone. I didn't know why she was in so much pain. Lucy only wounded her arms, not her stomach. I didn't know what was going on, but Gloria was hurting and I didn't know what was causing her so much pain. She was keeping something very important from me.

I sighed, then I turned to Katie. She was looking at the spot where Gloria had walked off, then she turned to me. I gave her a small smile and Katie gave me one in return. I looked over at Logan and I frowned when I saw the look on his face. His facial expression was a mix of hurt and anger.

"Logie, what's wrong?" I asked.

Logan shook his head, then he ran into the house. I went to follow him, but Katie stopped me from doing so.

"Leave him alone. He's needs time to cool off," Katie said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"He's just hurt that you pushed him," Katie said.

"I didn't mean to. Gloria needed me and I had to help her," I said.

"I know you didn't mean it, but Logan is going through a lot right now. Just give him some time to cool off," I said.

"Yeah, you know you're really mature for your age," I said.

"Told ya," Katie said.

"I guess I'll go for a walk. I need to think," I said.

"You are not going by yourself. Its too dangerous," Katie said.

"You're not the boss of me," I said.

"I'm just looking out for you, big brother," Katie said.

"I know," I said.

"Lets just go to the lake. There is one nearby," Katie said.

"Okay cool. I guess I should tell Logan where I'm going," I said.

"Nah, he needs to be alone," Katie said.

I nodded, then we started walking to the lake. I made sure that we weren't being followed by anyone, and when I heard a noise, I would pull Katie closer to me. I don't want anyone or anything to hurt my baby sister. We reached the lake and I immediately felt calm, even after everything that's been going on. I sat down on an old tree trunk and Katie sat down next to me.

"So what's the plan?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"You don't know? But you always have a plan," Katie said.

"Well not this time. I don't know what to do to keep my family safe. Everything is going wrong," I said.

"Well don't look at it like that. Yeah things are difficult right now, but I know we can pull through this. We can take down James and end this whole thing," Katie said.

"We cant take him down," I said.

"Why not? That's what he's trying to do and we should fight back," Katie said.

"I don't know. The clan is a lot bigger then the pack and I don't think we have a chance," I said.

"Kendall, stop talking like that. You're the leader here and we need you," Katie said.

"I'm not the leader. James and Dak are," I said.

"But they don't act like it. You act more like a leader then they do," Katie said.

"I just want to get Logan and the baby somewhere safe, but it seems that there is no place for them to go. I know James will come here eventually and try and kill Logan and the baby," I said.

"Then hide them and the rest of us can fight back. We need to take James down and you're the only one that can do it," Katie said.

"I don't know," I said.

"C'mon, Kendall. Be the brother I know. You're a Knight ad Knight's never-"

"Give up," I said.

"Now can you please be yourself again? I know you can do this," Katie said.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. I knew that I could take down James if I tried, but I dont know if it will work. James is a lot stronger then I am, but Katie has faith in me. If I have gotten this far, then I can keep going and end this feud. That's something I always wanted to do, and now here's my chance. I'm a Knight and I know I can do this.

"I guess we better get back and tell everyone the plan," I said.

Katie smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, then we pulled away when we heard a noise behind us. I turned around to see Carlos running towards us. I quickly stood up and so did Katie.

"Kendall!" Carlos said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's…..he's…..he was here and now he's-"

"Carlos, what's going on?" I asked.

"Logan's gone!"

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the cliffhanger lol. but before i do Logan's POV, i'm gonna do Gloria's then it will be Logan's. also do you guys know what's wrong with Gloria? i left a few hints hehe. um anyway since this story is coming to an end that means that the big battle part is coming soon and James will finally get what her deserves lol. well by for now and tell me what ya guys think =D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Gloria's ****POV**

As I left, I made sure that no one was following me. The last thing I need is for Kendall to follow me and find out what's going on with me. There's no way I'm telling him that I'm pregnant and with James's baby. The wolf pack and Logan already don't trust me and it seemed like Kendall didn't at first. If they find out what I'm hiding, I will never be welcomed to the pack.

I'm just trying to help Logan and his daughter, but its obvious he doesn't want my help. He didn't trust me one bit and he showed it tonight. I want to help him and Kendall, but I don't think I will be able to. Logan is just being weird and not accepting help when he really needs it. I know Kendall wants my help, but I have a feeling he will take Logan's side on this one. Kendall was in fact not happy when he found out that I was with James. I wanted to tell him, but I was scared. I don't want to lose Kendall as a friend.

I stopped walking when I was hit with a sharp pain in my stomach. I placed my hand over the small baby bump and was hoping that the baby was okay. He or she was still pretty tiny and very vulnerable. I've been trying to protect my baby ever since I found out, but I failed tonight. That stupid dog, Lucy had to go and attack me. I didn't do anything to her, so why did I deserve to be attacked? I guess that's what I get for being a vampire. Kendall was right, this war does need to end.

I felt a little relief when I was out of the wolves territory. They know better then to come over here, so I felt safe for now. I would stop every now and then when my arms started to burn. The flesh was ripped pretty badly on my right arm, and blood was oozing out of the wound. I tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound, but the blood kept pouring. I just hope James doesn't notice this. I don't want him to ask a lot of questions that I cant answer.

The mansion finally came into view and I couldn't wait to get inside. I was really tired and I just wanted to rest. Hopefully James would leave me alone for the night and hang out with Jett or something. I just wanted to be alone so I can figure things out. I want to be able to help Kendall, but I don't know how. James is always here and I cant do anything by myself. I was lucky enough to sneak by him and try and help my friend. I just hope I can do it again soon.

I pushed the black, metal gate open and slowly made my way towards the house. The wind howled, causing my hair to fly in front of my face and the dead leaves crunched beneath my feet. I started to shiver, but I couldn't wrap my arms around myself without crying out in pain. I took a deep breath and pushed the front door open, making it creak a little bit. I stepped into the house and shut the door behind me before going into the living room.

James was in there with Jett and they were talking about something. James seemed outraged, and I already knew why he was. I just wish he would forget about hurting Kendall, Logan and their baby, but I knew James wouldn't do that. Once he has his mind set on something, he wont give up until he's accomplished his goal. I've tried talking to him to call this whole thing off, but that just pisses James off and I don't like it when he gets angry. I went to turn away and go upstairs to my room, but James saw me.

"Glo, where were you?" he asked.

"I uh…um-"

"Why are you bleeding?" James asked, as he ran over to me and taking one of my arms.

"Oh I just bumped into trouble. Its no big deal," I said.

"Who did this to you?" James asked.

"It was-"

"It smells like a wolf to me," Jett said.

"A wolf? You were attacked?" James asked.

"Y-yeah," I said.

"Who did it? Was it Dak? I swear I will kill him for this," James said.

"No, it wasn't him. It was Lucy," I said.

"Lucy did this? How did she find you?" James asked.

"I just went for a walk and I bumped into her," I said.

"Did you go into their territory?" James asked.

"N-n-no," I said.

"Don't lie to me," James said.

"Jamie, I'm not lying. She was hunting in our parts and I told her to leave, but that angered her and she attacked me," I said.

"I'm going to kill her and Dak and all of them! They have no right hurting you," James said.

"Well we don't have the right to hurt them either," I said.

"We have every right to," James said.

"No we don't. I don't think Logan and Kendall did anything wrong," I said.

"Don't mention that traitor to me. He and his stupid mutt are going to get what they deserve. I just have to find them first," James said.

"Oh," I said.

"Do you know where they are? I mean Kendall was your best friend and he's probably asked you for help," Jett said.

"That is true. Do you help him?" James asked.

"No, I don't talk to him anymore. When I found out what he did, I stopped being his friend. I would never be friends with a traitor," I said.

"Good, but maybe you should be his friend again. So you can lure him over here and we attack," James said.

"I don't know," I said.

"James, you don't have to do that. Jo and I found someone who could help us," Jett said.

"Who?" James asked.

Jo walked into the living room and tossed a figure to the floor. I gasped when I recognized it as Camille. She was bruised and bloody, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. James studied her, then he looked up at Jo and Jett.

"And how does this mutt help us?" he asked.

"She was Logan's friend," Jo said.

"Was?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jo said.

"She has a lot of information and I know she will speak for us," Jett said.

"If you say so," James said.

James walked over to Camille and she tried to back away, but Jett grabbed her and tossed her towards James. Camille looked up at him and I could see the fear in her brown eyes. I wish I could help her, but I don't want James to think I'm a traitor. I mean I guess I'm considered one now, but I don't want James to know. James kneeled down in front of Camille and I could see tears running down her face.

"So you decided to help us?" James asked.

Camille didn't answer and James sighed. He looked up at Jett and the other vampire shrugged.

"Where did you guys find her?" James asked.

"She was crying in the woods and we immediately recognized her and decided to bring her to you," Jett said.

"And you thought that was a good idea!" James yelled.

"It seemed like one at the time," Jo said.

"Well obviously it was a stupid idea. This bitch isn't going to open up," James said.

"James, be nice to her," I said.

"Be nice? Why the hell would I be nice to her!" James said.

"I'm just saying you don't have to be so cruel all the time," I said.

"I'm not being cruel," James said.

"Yes you are," I said.

"No I'm not!" James yelled.

Camille whimpered and buried her face in her hands. I went to place my hand on Camille's shoulder, but James grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Camille cried out, but James didn't care.

"Where is Logan and the baby?" James asked.

"H-he's hiding with Dak and everyone else," Camille said.

"Don't lie to me. I was just over there and Logan wasn't there," James said.

"I swear he is. Or he's in his den," Camille said.

"What den?" James asked.

"I don't know," Camille said.

"Tell me where it is!" James asked.

"Its hidden deep in the woods," Camille said.

"That doesn't help me!" James yelled.

"Just make her show you," Jo said.

James threw Camille to the ground and the wolf whimpered in pain. I went to help her up, but I stopped when Jett got in the way and yanked Camille up.

"Now you're going to lead us to Logan, understood?" James said.

Camille nodded her head vigorously.

"Good and if you decide to try and run, I'll rip you apart," James said.

"James, don't do this. She's his friend," I said.

"I don't think she is. She just betrayed him," James said.

"Camille, don't do this. Logan is your friend and he needs you. That little baby needs you," I said.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Trying to help her. She shouldn't be doing this, and neither should you," I said.

"That baby deserves to die," James said.

"No she doesn't. She is innocent and you know it," I said.

"You tried to help them, didn't you?" James asked.

"No, I-"

"I cant believe you would betray me!" James said.

"I just wanted to help them. Kendall is my friend and I promised to be there for him since you never were!" I said.

James' eyes grew dark with anger, then his hand came in contact with my face. I hit the ground and cried out in both shock and pain. James has never hit me before. I grabbed my stinging cheek and looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Take her away and lock her up," James said.

Jett nodded and pulled me up from the floor. I kicked and screamed, but nothing was working. I couldn't believe James was actually doing this to me.

"James, stop this. Please don't do this!" I screamed.

James only turned away and faced Camille. I kept screaming, but it was no use. James didn't care. Jett took me down to the basement and threw me down the stairs. I cried out in pain and was hoping the baby was okay. I tried rushing up the stairs before Jett could lock the door, but I was too late. The door shut in my face and I screamed as I banged on the door. No one came to my rescue and I started to cry. I slipped down to the floor and sobbed.

I didn't know how I was going to help Logan and Kendall, but I have to try. Kendall has never given up in his whole life and now it was my turn. I was not going to give up no matter how bad I wanted to. Kendall needed me and I was going to be there for him if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: So as i promised, Logans pov is coming up and you guy will see what happens to him =(. um i will probably post that chap later. i need to work on my other fics that i have abandoned for this one lol. well bye for now and thanks for reading =D.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Logan's ****POV**

I grumbled to myself as I walked through the quiet, dark woods. I don't know why I left, but I just couldn't be around that traitor or Kendall. He never listens to me and now look what happened, we have a traitor in the group and he doesn't even care. I thought he cared about me and the baby, but I guess he doesn't. If he doesn't care, then I don't want to be with him at the moment. I would rather be by myself and figure out my own plan to keep Serena safe. And I don't need Kendall to help me do that.

I snapped out of it and looked down to see Serena gurgling happy in my arms. I smiled down at her and gently pressed my lips to her forehead. She just looked up at me with her brown eyes and she giggled happily. I suddenly felt guilt wash over me.

I decided to be stubborn and stupid, and I left the safety of my home to try and find another place to hide. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it didn't. Serena and I are all alone out here and if something happens, no one will know where we are. I felt so stupid right now for putting my own daughter in danger. I guess I'm not a good parent after all.

I stopped walking and just started down at my daughter. She was still gurgling and I couldn't help but chuckle when saliva started to drip down her chin. I gently wiped her mouth, then she started crying. I rocked her gently in my arms, but she still continued to cry. The blanket she was wrapped in was sliding off her body, and I tried my best to bundle her back up again. Once she was wrapped up, she calmed down and snuggled her head into my chest.

Relief washed over me once her cries died down. The last thing I need is for someone or something to hear her, and then we would be in trouble. I looked around a few times, and then continued walking when the woods remained quiet. Serena started to become fussy again and I was hoping she wouldn't start crying. She just needs to stay quiet for a while until I know we're safe.

To be honest, I really didn't have a plan. I thought I did, but now that I was out here on my own, I didn't have any idea on what I was doing. I guess I should've stayed with the wolf pack and Kendall. At least Serena and I would be safe, but now thanks to me, we could be in grave danger.

I decided to just turn around and go back. Even though Kendall upset me, I need him more than anything and so does his daughter. I know Kendall didn't mean to shove me and act like my opinion didn't matter, but it still hurt my feelings. But none of that matters now. The only thing that matters is that Serena is safe and sound.

I started walking back in the direction I came, but I stopped when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, but nothing was there. I figured it was just a small nocturnal creature, and I tried not to worry about it. I kept walking, but stopped again when I heard a branch break on my left. My head snapped in that direction, but I still didn't see anything. I was starting to get an uneasy feeling, and I couldn't ignore it no matter how hard I tried.

I let out a small gasp when a dark figure was a few feet in front of me. I sniffed the air and the vulgar scent of a vampire hit my nose. I growled at the figure, but it didn't move. Serena started to whimper and I rocked her gently in my arms. The figure started to step forward and I did the only thing that came to mind. I ran.

At the moment, I didn't care that I was going the wrong way. I just had to get away from that vampire and fast. It was difficult to run with the baby in my arms, but I pushed myself to keep going. I winced in pain when tree branches scratched across my face, but I kept running. Serena started to cry, but there was no way I could calm her down.

I turned my head back and I didn't see the figure anymore. I tripped over something and fell hard on the ground. Serena started screaming at the top of her lungs and I checked to see if she was okay. I was relieved when she wasn't hurt, but she was still crying because of the shock.

I slowly sat up and cradled Serena close to my chest. She was still wailing and I was doing my best to try and calm her down. Her head was rested on my shoulder and I was rubbing her back soothingly, hoping the motion would calm her down. Serena started to calm down and she let out small whimpers instead of crying.

I looked around the area I was in and didn't recognize it. I felt tears well up into my eyes and a few ran down my face. I was lost and now my baby girl was in trouble, and it's my entire fault. I heard something behind me, and this time I didn't waste time to see what it was, I just took off running again. The cold Minnesota air was hitting me hard in the chest and it was becoming harder to breathe. I kept running and running, and then I stopped when I recognized the part of the woods I was in. My den was nearby.

I heard a noise behind me and I started to run again. I tried to fight the aching pain in my chest and legs. I winced when the pain was becoming too much, but I pushed myself to run faster. I was so close to my den and I knew that Serena and I would be okay. I didn't hear anything behind me anymore, but I never stopped running. I heard the small stream and I knew I was getting closer to my hiding spot.

I found the den and I ran inside. Serena started to whimper again and I rocked her gently so she wouldn't give us away with her crying. She stopped whimpering, but I continued to rock her, hoping that she would fall asleep. My head snapped up when I heard something at the entrance of the cave. I shut my eyes and prayed that whatever was there would just go away. I opened my eyes and saw a shadow by the entrance of the cave, and I quickly shut my eyes again.

"Logan?"

I opened my eyes and looked up when I heard someone whisper my name. I felt a little better knowing that whoever was out there was someone I knew, but at the same time I felt like I couldn't trust this person.

"Logan?"

"W-who's there?" I asked.

"It's me. Camille,"

"Camille?" I asked, "How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter. Just come out here so I can help you," she said.

I stood up from the cave floor and slowly walked out. Sure enough, Camille was standing by the cave and I felt so happy to see her again. I ran over to her and did my best to give her a hug with just one arm.

"I'm so glad to see you. I thought you were gone forever, but you're not and I just missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," Camille said.

I pulled away from her when Serena started to whimper. Camille's eyes fell on the baby and I saw a small smile spread across her face.

"Is that?" she asked.

"Yeah, her name's Serena," I said.

"She's so beautiful," Camille said.

"Yeah. Um thanks again for helping me. I was lost and then I was getting chased by a vampire, but now that you're here I feel so much better," I said.

"Yeah," Camille said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Logan, I'm so sorry," Camille said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I've been such a horrible friend and I'm so sorry," Camille said.

"No you haven't. I understand why you left. You were upset about Steve and-"

"That's not what I meant," Camille said.

"Camille, I don't understand," I said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"But-"

Before I could say anything else, a noise came from the bushes and I gasped when I saw a figure appear. It was James. His hazel eyes were sparkling brightly and he had his signature smirk plastered on his face. I started to growl, but stopped when I saw four more vampires emerge from the darkness. James had the whole clan here and I was defenseless.

"Camille, what's going on," I asked.

James smirked and walked over to Camille, throwing his arm around her. "Your little friend here led us to your whereabouts," he said.

"She wouldn't do that," I said.

"Oh but she did. Isn't that right, Camille?" he asked.

Camille just turned away and whimpered. I felt this sickening feeling in my gut and tears started to well up in my eyes. My best friend, that I trusted, just betrayed me. I couldn't believe this was happening. Camille would never do this to me, or so I thought.

"No, you're lying. She would never do this," I said.

"Would I ever lie to you, Logan?" James asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, dog. You know very well what I want," James said.

I looked down at my daughter in my arms and I held her tighter to my chest.

"You're not going to touch her. I won't let you," I said.

"I think you will. Besides, you have no one to help you," James said.

I looked over at Camille and she only turned away from me. I felt like crying right then and there, but I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't show James and the rest of the vampires that I was scared and weak. I heard noise behind me and I turned around and came face to face with Jett. He grinned evilly at me and I growled at him, but he didn't back off. He went to grab my daughter, but I was faster and I scratched him across the eye. Jett backed away and grabbed his wounded eye.

I backed away from the group of vampires, only to be stopped by curly-haired Jennifer. She pushed me into a tree and she quickly grabbed Serena from my arms. The baby started crying loudly as she was ripped from my arms.

"No!" I screamed.

The vampire went over to James and handed him my daughter. I went to attack James, but I was stopped by the other Jennifer and Jo. I quickly shifted into my wolf form and attacked Jennifer, only to be thrown off of her by Jo. I growled at Jo and bit her hard on the arm, making her scream and cry out in pain. I went to attack the other Jennifer again, but was stopped when Jett grabbed me and tossed me against a tree. I hit the ground hard and I whimpered in pain.

James looked up and smirked at me, then he started to walk away with my crying baby in his arms. I quickly got up from the ground and started running after James, but I was shoved back by Jett. I hit the ground, but I stood up and jumped on Jett, knocking him down. Jo and the Jennifer's went to get me, but I jumped over them and took off running after James.

I followed the sound of Serena's crying, but it started to fade. I pushed myself to keep going before I lose the sound of her cries. I heard something behind me and I knew it was the rest of the vampires. I tried to run faster, but I was losing energy. I felt something collide with my face and I flew back a few feet.

I looked up to see Jett standing over me. I tried sitting up, but Jett kicked me hard in the face and I cried out in pain. Jett continued to beat me, then he stopped and ran off. I tried getting up, but I was in too much pain. Serena's crying started to die down and I soon couldn't hear her anymore. I felt like such a failure for letting all of that happen. Thanks to me, my daughter was with the vampires and I had no idea where they were heading. I failed at trying to protect her.

I slowly lifted myself off the ground and started running back. I had to go find Kendall and tell him what happened. I hope he and the pack can help bring my daughter back. I ran and ran, but stopped when I heard someone calling my name. I stopped running when I saw Camille. I wanted to rip her to shreds, but I had more important things to do.

"Logan, please wait," Camille said.

I ignored her and kept on running. I stopped running when my legs gave out and I collapsed on the ground. I shifted into my human form and sat up slowly. Camillle ran over to me and hugged me, but I shrugged her off. I stood up and started walking away.

"Logan wait," Camille said.

"Stay away from me," I growled.

"Please dont do this," Camille said.

"Give me one good reason why I should kill you?" I said.

"Logan, I didnt mean to. I was just upset and James-"

"Thanks to you James has my baby," I said.

"Logan-"

"Leave me alone," I said.

Camille grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I growled at her, but she didnt let me go. I went to pull away, but Camille wouldnt let me go. I tried to push her off of me, but she wouldnt budge.

"Let go!" I screamed.

I quickly turned around when I heard something behind me. Gloria slowly stepped forward and I gasped. She looked absolutely horrible. She was covered in blood and bruises, and I knew James had something to do with it. Camille growled at the vampire, making Gloria hiss in return. Camille let go of me and I could tell that she felt threatened. Gloria pushed me out of the way and went to attack my ex-bestfriend.

Camille started growling, but that soon turned to cries of pain when the vampire attacked her. Camille shifted and started to fight back, but the vampire was surprisingly stronger even in her current state. Camille was whimpering and crying in pain and I just watched her. A part of me wanted to help her, but the other half wanted this to happen to her. She betrayed me.

Camille shifted into her human form and she was covered in blood. She looked up at me with pleading eyes, but I just turned away from her. I heard Camille crying for my help, but I never came to her aid. I looked over at her, but quickly turned away when Gloria has her hands around Camille's neck. I heard Camille scream, then I heard a crack, and it was silent.

I looked over to see Camille laying lifeless on the cold ground. Gloria looked over at me and I felt so stupid for thinking she was the traitor. It was really Camille all along.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"I've been better," Gloria said.

I nodded, then I turned to walk away. Gloria caught up with me and tried to stop me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to get back to Kendall. James has the baby and I need help," I said.

"Okay," Gloria said.

I quickly shifted into my wolf form and took off running. I could hear Gloria behind me and I started to run faster. I had to reach Kendall and the others before its too late.

**A/N: Wow this chap was intense, i guess lol. so since im on christmas break, my goal is to finish this story by tonight. lol i really want to start working on some other projects. anyway i hope u guys liked the chap and please tell me what u think about the whole situation and stuff lol. thanks for reading =D**


	48. Chapter 48

**Kendall's ****POV**

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was talking with Ramon and I went to check on Logan, but when I went into the room he wasn't there," Carlos said.

"And you checked everywhere?" I asked.

"Yup," Carlos said.

"Did you check to see if he went into the woods?" Katie asked.

"No, I didn't think he would do that," Carlos said.

"Well he had to if he's not anywhere else. We have to look for him," I said.

"How? James could be out there and then we could get attacked," Carlos said.

"Then I'll go alone. James isn't going to get in my way of finding Logan," I said.

"Kendall, you cant go. We need you here," Katie said.

"Well we need Logan here too," I said.

"But, Kendall, if we do go looking for Logan, what if James attacks us?" Carlos asked.

"He wont," I said.

"Kendall, he's right. There is a chance that James will attack us, and there's not that many on our side," Katie said.

"We'll be fine. We have a good amount on our side," I said.

"I don't know," Katie said.

"Katie, you just told me that we could take James down," I said.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew Logan was gone. He's the brains of this operation," Katie said.

"Guys, we really have to bring him back. I don't want him to be alone," I said.

"He's not alone," Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He took Serena with him," Carlos said.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's not in the house either," Carlos said.

"I have to go find them," I said.

"Kendall, you cant," Katie said.

"My boyfriend and baby are out there and they need me," I said.

"You're not going alone," Katie said.

"Yes I am. Just stay here with Carlos," I said.

"But-"

"No buts. I'll be back later," I said.

I started walking away from the lake and I could hear Katie and Carlos behind me. If they honestly thought that they were coming with me, then they were so wrong. I already lost Logan and the baby and I don't need to lose my little sister and friend. I sighed and turned around to face them, making Katie stop and Carlos bump into her. Katie glared at Carlos and he smiled apologetically.

"Guys, you're not going with me. I don't want to lose you guys too," I said.

"You wont. Now stop being stubborn and let us go with you," Katie said.

"No," I said.

"Please?" Carlos asked.

"Guys, the answer is-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I heard a howl in the distance. I recognized it as Logan, but something didn't sound right. He sounded hurt and distressed. I took off running through the woods and I could hear Katie and Carlos trying to keep up with me. I came to a halt when I was back at the house, but I didn't see Logan anywhere. I heard the howling again and it sounded a lot closer.

I heard noise behind me and I turned around to see my sister and Carlos. I listened carefully, then I heard something running this way. A dark wolf jumped out of the bushes and I felt relief wash over me when I saw it was Logan. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck, making him yelp.

"Logie, are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

Logan shifted into his human form and my eyes widened when I saw him bloody and bruised. I could clearly smell the vampires on him. I wrapped him in a hug again and he hugged me back. I pulled away and held him by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," Logan said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"James, he…..he has the baby," Logan said.

"No," I said, but it came out more of a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I-I tried to protect her," Logan sobbed.

"Shh, Logie. Its going to be okay. We'll get her back," I said.

"I'm so s-scared," Logan said.

"Don't be okay? We'll get her back and everything will be fine," I said.

I turned around when I felt someone behind me. Katie and Carlos were there and they both had worried expressions on their faces.

"Where's the baby?" Carlos asked.

"James has her," I said.

"What!" Katie and Carlos said.

Logan turned away and I knew he was crying. I pulled him into my arms and he sobbed loudly in my chest.

"Shh, its okay. We'll bring her back," I said.

"What if James kills her?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos!" I yelled, when Logan started to whimper from the idea of our daughter being killed.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Let's just go inside and think of a plan," I said.

The others nodded and we went inside the house. Katie and Carlos went in first, then Logan and I followed. He was still whimpering and holding onto me tightly. I led him over to the couch and he sat down and covered his face with his hands. I heard the steps creak and I looked up to see Ramon coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"James, took Serena," I said.

"What! How did this happen?" Ramon asked.

"Logan, was-"

"I was attacked and they took her. I tried to get her back, but I failed. I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Logie, its okay," I said.

"No its not! Stop acting like everything is fine when its really not! Our daughter is out there and its my fault!" Logan yelled.

"Logie, its not your fault. Look, I know this bad, but we will get our baby back," I sad.

Logan nodded and turned away from me. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"So what's the plan?" Carlos asked.

"We attack James and the rest of the clan," I said.

"And how do we do that?" Ramon asked, "There's not enough of us to take them down."

"Yes, there is. James doesn't have a lot of members now," I said.

"Neither do we," Ramon said.

"James has four members plus himself," Logan said.

"Okay so that's five," I said, "and we have-"

"Not enough," Ramon said.

"We have you, Carlos, Lucy, Dak, Logan and myself," I said.

"Dak's not here and I'm not fighting," Ramon said.

"But we need you," I said.

"Yeah well I have puppies to take care of," Ramon said.

"Katie will watch them," I said.

"What!" Katie yelled.

"You'll be fine," I said.

"I'm not letting her babysit. I don't trust her. She could hurt them," Ramon said.

"I might," Katie said, making Ramon growl at her.

"No you wont," I said.

"Fine," Katie said.

"Question," Carlos said, "what are we going to do about Dak? He's not here."

"He'll be back okay? I doubt he will ditch his pack," I said.

"And Lucy?" Carlos asked.

"What about me?" Lucy asked as she entered the house with Dak.

Ramon immediately ran over to his mate and into the other wolfs arms.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to attack the vampires tonight," I said.

"Tonight? Are you sure about that, eyebrows?" Lucy asked.

"I'm positive. They have my baby and I'm not going to rest until she is safe and James is dead," I said.

"You are not fighting them. Who put you in charge?" Dak asked.

" I did, since you ran away from the problem," I said.

Dak growled at me, but I ignored him and turned back to the group.

"So will you help us?" I asked Lucy.

"Sure, I want to rip that blonde bimbo Jo into tiny little pieces," Lucy said.

"Where's Camille?" Carlos asked, "she can help us too."

"Camille's dead," Logan said.

"What!" Carlos said.

"Gloria killed her," Logan said.

"That bitch," Lucy said.

"Hey! Just wait a minute," I said, "why did she kill her?"

"Camille betrayed us. She told James everything and that's how he found me and the baby," Logan said.

"But, Camille wouldn't do that," Carlos said.

"I didn't think she would either," Logan said.

"Now what?" Lucy asked. "I don't think we have enough."

"Yes we do. Gloria is definitely on our side and we have Dak," I said.

"I'm not helping. It's a waste of time to sacrifice ourselves for a baby that's supposed to be dead," Dak said.

"This battle isn't just about the baby, its about ending this stupid feud between both species," I said.

"I still don't want any part of this," Dak said.

"Please? We need you," Carlos said.

"Apparently you dont. You guys have blondie to help you," Dak said.

"Dak, please? My daughter needs us and we have to help her. I would help you in a heartbeat if your pups were in danger," Logan said.

Dak bit his bottom lip and studied Logan for a minute. I knew he was trying to make a decision, and I was hoping he would make the right one. Even though Dak has treated all of us unfairly, we still need him. I just hope he can see that.

Dak sighed, "fine, I'll help."

"Thank you," I said.

"Yes! Now we definitely have enough to fight." Carlos said.

I nodded, then I turned to Logan. "Babe, I don't want you fighting with us."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because while the fight is going on, you can go and find the baby," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

The front door of the house busted open, making everyone jump. The wolves started to growl at our visitor, but I knew immediately who it was just by the scent. Gloria was here. She slowly walked in and the wolves stopped growling. I couldn't get over how bad she looked.

"Glo!" I said as I ran over to her, "what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. James is on his way," she said.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"On my way here I spotted them," Gloria said.

"How close are they?" I asked.

"Not that far," Gloria said.

"But where are they exactly?" Logan asked.

"Heading towards the meadow to start the fight," Gloria said.

"Lets go then," I said.

"Wait!" Dak said, "what about the pups?"

"I'm watching them," Katie said.

"I don't think so," Dak said.

"Chill, dude. I will take care of your pups," Katie said.

"Fine," Dak said.

"That'll be fifty bucks," Katie said.

"Katie!" I said.

"Jeez, I was just kidding," Katie said.

"Guys, we need to focus here," I said.

"Then lead the way, eyebrows," Lucy said.

I nodded and walked over to Katie. She wrapped me in a hug and I could feel tears approaching.

"Be careful," I said.

"No, you be careful. I don't want to lose you," Katie whisepered.

"You wont lose me, but if something happens-"

"Don't talk like that. You'll be okay," Katie said.

I nodded and pulled away, then gave my baby sister a kiss before I led the group outside of the house. The air was cool and gray clouds were starting to hide the moon. I heard thunder and I knew the rain would fall soon. Logan stood at my right and Dak was at my left. I looked over at Logan and he nodded his head. I took a deep breath, then started walking towards the woods, the group close behind me

I had to admit I was scared, but I wasnt going to let that get in the way. I was determined to fight and end this war once and for all.

**A/N: HI! so um i was gonna have the big battle scene in this one, but i figured it would be better if it had its own chap. so im doing that part next. im excited for that part, but i dont know exactly how to do it. i will try and come up with something and post it k? anywho thanks so much for reading and i hope everyone liked the chap. p.s the reason Gloria killed camille was becasue she knew she was a traitor and stuff like that. yes she felt bad for her at first, but her anger got the better of her and thats why camille is dead. so yeah. anyway bye! =**D


	49. Chapter 49

**Logan's POV **

Lightning flashed across the dark sky and rain started to fall. I looked up at sky and rain drops landed on my face. I wiped the water from my face and turned to Kendall. He had a determined look on his face and I knew he was more then ready to fight. I was a little nervous about this whole thing, but I pushed all of that to the side. I wasn't really fighting to take down James and the rest of the vampires; I was fighting because my little girl was involved in this. I tried to make sure that Serena didn't get involved, but once again, I failed at that too. Now thanks to me she was in danger and I was going to make sure that I get her back and that she is safe.

The rain started to fall a little harder and my hair was starting to get stuck to my forehead. Kendall's hair was matted to his forehead, just like the rest of the group. I noticed that everyone looked like they were ready and not afraid to do this, but their eyes told a different story. I could see fear in their eyes and I didn't blame them. This whole fighting thing was scary, but there was no way we were backing out. This had to be done no matter what.

As we got closer to the meadow, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I figured it was just nerves, but this feeling seemed a lot different then just nerves. I didn't want to go any farther, but I had to. I was part of this group and I was going to stick by them no matter what, even if I didn't want to at the moment. The rain stopped, but lightning still flashed every now and then. The wind started to pick up and I shivered from the cool air hitting my damp skin.

Dak stopped and started growling, causing the rest of the group to come to a halt. Another growl came from Dak and I knew he could sense something. The others started to growl and I soon realized why. My nose was hit with a strong stench and I knew that we were getting closer to the vampires.

I looked at Kendall and I noticed that he didn't look scared or worried about this, but I knew that he was hiding something. I knew that he had to be scared about this whole thing, but knowing Kendall, he was going to hide that from everyone. But I could see right through that.

After walking deeper and deeper into the woods, the meadow finally came into view. The feeling in my stomach got worse and I felt like spewing. No matter how scared I was about doing this, I knew I couldn't give up.

"Stop," Lucy said and we all came to a halt.

"What it is?" Kendall asked.

"Something doesn't seem right," Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"It's the air," I said.

"What's wrong with it? It seems fine to me," Kendall said.

"It's probably nothing," Dak said.

"It has to be something. The air never feels like this," Lucy said.

"Look, its nothing okay? I think you are just being paranoid," Dak said.

"Whatever," Lucy said.

"Guys, knock it off. We need to stay focused. James could be here any minute," Kendall said.

"Look!" Ramon said.

Everyone's head snapped up in the direction that Ramon was pointing, and I could feel my stomach churning. Dark figures started to approach the meadow and I already knew who it was. James was the first to appear, followed by Jett and Jo, then the two Jennifer's. I growled at them, but stopped when I heard a small whimper coming from one of the Jennifer's. She had Serena.

I went to run up to the vampire and grab my baby, but Kendall quickly pulled me back. I shrugged Kendall off of me and kept my eyes on the vampire. She cradled the baby in her arms and gave me an evil smirk. I growled at her and she chuckled.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up," James said.

"Give us back the baby," I growled.

"You really think I would just hand her over to you?" James asked.

"Give her back or I'll shred you to pieces," I said.

James chuckled, "You don't scare me, mutt. None of you do."

"James, we don't want to do this, but you leave us no choice," Kendall said.

"I know you want to kill me, Kendall. But why? I've been there for you when no one else was," James said.

"You weren't there for me," Kendall said.

"Then kill me," James said.

"Just give us the baby back. You don't need her," Kendall said.

"But I do. She is really strong and I could use something just like her on my side, don't you think?" James asked.

"No! She belongs with us!" I said.

"James, just give her back. She didn't do anything," Kendall said.

"Yes she did. She led you to me," James said.

"James, just give her back," Gloria said.

"And why should I listen to you? You betrayed me," James said.

Gloria went to say something, but she stopped and looked down at the ground. James just glared at her, then he turned back to his group and walked over to the Jennifer that had my baby. He reached for the baby and she immediately started to cry. I tried to get to her again, but Kendall stopped me.

"Wait," he whispered.

"Why? I've waited long enough," I whispered angrily.

"Just wait a minute," Kendall said.

"She needs us, Kendall," I said.

"Then come and get her," James said.

"James, just give her back and we can forget this whole thing. I don't want to fight you, I just want my daughter back," I said.

"She's mine now," James said.

"James, please!" I said.

James just turned away from me and placed the baby back in Jennifer's arms. He whispered something to her, then she turned away from the group and walked back into the woods.

"No!" I screamed.

I shifted into my wolf form and ran towards James. I leaped at him, but fell to the ground and shifted back into my human form. I let out a groan of pain and slowly sat up before looking over at James, who was smirking evilly at me.

"What-"

"You don't know do you?" James asked.

I growled at him and he chuckled. Kendall ran over to me and kneeled down beside me, but I pushed him away from me. Kendall helped me up and started leading me over to our side, but we were stopped when Jett attacked Kendall from behind. Kendall hissed at him and started to fight back. The rest of the vampires were getting upset and so was the pack. Dak led the others and the fighting began.

Kendall was clawing at Jett, Dak was trying to reach James, only to be blocked by Jennifer and Ramon and Carlos were trying to take down Jo. I noticed that Gloria wasn't doing much, but at this point I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was getting my baby back. Kendall had knocked Jett down and now he was on his way towards James. Since everyone was distracted, I stuck off to go look for Serena. I tried shifting again, but I felt really weak. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was.

I ran into the woods and I immediately felt better. What ever was causing me to become sick was in the meadow, but I had no idea what it was. I stopped for a minute and scanned the area for the Jennifer who took my daughter. I didn't hear anything, but when I sniffed the air, her scent traveled through my nose. I growled and immediately shifted, then started following the scent, hoping to reach my baby before something else happens to her.

I stopped running when I heard Serena crying. I picked up my speed and ran as fast as I could. I could soon hear Serena's wailing a lot better then before and I knew I was getting closer to her. I came to a halt when I saw a figure moving through the trees and I growled. I started barking at the vampire and she turned around, then she took off running into the woods. I ran after her and caught up before trying to attack her.

I quickly shifted into my human form and the vampire clawed me across the eyes. I cried out in pain, but quickly recovered and grabbed the vampire by her throat. Serena was now screaming at the top of her lungs, but the vampire wouldn't let her go. I dug my nails into Jennifer's neck as hard as I could, and blood started to ooze from the wound. I removed my nails and attached my teeth to her neck, ripping the flesh and making her scream in pain. Before she could drop Serena, I quickly caught my daughter and held her protectively to my chest.

Jennifer was clutching her neck as the blood sprayed from the wound. She fell to her knees and I quickly backed away from her when she reached out for me. Jennifer fell to the ground and blood kept pouring from her body, then she was completely still.

I quickly turned away when Serena kept crying. I rocked her gently in my arms and I felt so relieved that she was okay and back with me. I started to hum softly to Serena and she looked up at me with her dark brown eyes. Her crying slowly died down until it was nothing but soft whimpers.

"Daddy's here," I said as I rocked her gently in my arms.

I sat down on a fallen tree and continued to comfort my daughter. She kept her eyes on mine and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I was glad that my little girl was back safely in my arms and I was going to make sure that nothing bad happens to her ever again. I'm not going to make the same mistake I did last time.

Once Serena was calmed down enough, I decided to leave the spot I was in. The last thing I need is for James to send more vampires to find Serena and I. I couldn't go back to the meadow because it was too dangerous and they already knew where my den was. The only place I could take her was back to the house so Katie could watch her while I go back and help fight. I stood up from the tree and headed back to the house, hoping that trouble wouldn't find me.

**Dak's Pov**

Once I had Jennifer out of the way, I went to help Lucy fight off Jett. She was having a lot of trouble and she needed me before something worse happens. I ran over to them, but something was going on, and I involuntarily shifted back into my human form. I didn't know what was what was happening, but I knew something was wrong and I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker.

The only thing that can do this to us was silver, but I didn't see any of it or sense it. The vampires had to have done this so they could weaken the pack and win the battle. Even though I was losing my strength, I wasn't going to give up.

I heard a high pitched whine, and I snapped my head in the direction where I heard it. Carlos and Ramon were fighting Jo, but the silver was obviously affecting them and they were losing the fight. I went to help them, but then I knew Lucy needed me as well. I ran over to Lucy and knocked Jett out of the way. He hit the ground and hissed at me.

"Go help the others," I told Lucy.

She nodded and ran over towards Carlos and Ramon. Jett quickly stood up and I growled at him. He started circling me and I kept my eyes on him, knowing if I looked away for even a second, he would have me pinned to the ground. Jett hissed threateningly at me and I growled in return.

"Shouldn't you be protecting your little family?" Jett asked.

"What do they have to do with this?" I asked.

"They're alone and a very easy target," Jett said.

"If you touch them I'll rip you apart," I growled.

"We'll see about that," Jett said.

I growled at him again, then I jumped on him and we both fell to the ground. I wrapped my hands around Jett's throat and dug my nails into his flesh. He grabbed my arm and I cried out when he buried his nails deep into my flesh. I pulled away from him and he punched me in the face. I brushed the blood dripping from my nose away, then I attacked Jett again. I shoved him to the ground and kicked him repeatedly in the side. He grabbed my leg and tripped me and I fell to the ground. I tried to shift, but the silver was really affecting me and I couldn't do anything.

Jett went to attack me again, but I dodged it and tried shifting again. Luck was on my side and I was able to shift into my wolf form. I launched myself at Jett and knocked him to the ground. I clawed at his face and I bit down on his neck, making his blood splatter on my face. He ripped me off of him and I whimpered in pain when I hit the ground hard. Jett stood up and took off running towards the woods. I knew exactly where he was going and I had to stop him. I shifted back into my human form and started running after him.

Carlos, Ramon and Lucy were still fighting Jo, but Ramon looked up when he saw me. He immediately shifted into his human form and ran over to me. I tried to ignore him because I didn't want him to get hurt, but he was really fast and he caught up to me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jett," I said.

"What about him?" Ramon asked.

"He's going to try and hurt the pups. I have to go," I said.

I started running again, but stopped when I saw something dark run by me. It was Ramon and he was running after Jett. I tried to shift too, but I was getting weak and shifting was too much for me. I started running again, but it was hard to keep up with him when he was in his wolf form. I pushed myself to go faster and I tried not to lose sight of him.

We were now in the woods and it was getting harder to keep up. I would trip a few times on falling trees and sometimes I would lose my mates scent. I stopped running and cried out in frustration when I lost sight of Ramon and the vampire. I scanned the wooded area closely, but I still didn't hear or smell anything. I started walking, but I stopped when I heard a whine. I gasped and took off running in that direction, hoping that Ramon was okay.

I came to a small clearing in the woods and I found my mate and the vampire fighting. I heard Ramon cry out again and he staggered away from the vampire. I growled at Jett and he took off running in another direction. I ran over to my mate and kneeled down beside him. He was whining and whimpering and I held him close. He turned back into his human form and buried his head into my chest. I hugged him tightly and rocked him gently in my arms.

Ramon cried out and clutched my shirt tightly. He pulled away from me, but I held him in my arms. I gasped when I noticed that he was bleeding and I placed my hand on his chest. He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shh, I'm going to help you. Everything is going to be okay," I said.

"It's too late for me," Ramon said.

"No its not. I'm going to help you and you'll be fine," I said.

Ramon shook his head and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it as hard as I could. I wasn't going to let him go. I love him so much and I was going to make sure that I help him and that everything will be okay.

"T-take care of the pups. They need you," Ramon said.

"They need you too. We're supposed to raise them together," I said.

"Things change, duckie. Just take care of them," Ramon said.

"No, I need you. Please don't leave me," I said.

Tears started streaming down my face and I couldn't help the small sobs that slipped from my lips. I was losing the one person I've loved more then anything in the world and there was nothing I could do.

Ramon placed his hand on my cheek and I stared down into his beautiful, brown eyes. This was the last time I was ever going to get lost in them, this was the last time I was ever going to hold him in my arms. I didn't want to lose him, but I was and I couldn't stop it.

His eyes started to flutter and I held onto him tightly. I placed my lips to his and I could barely feel his lips moving against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, then it was gone. I pulled away and started sobbing loudly. I held my mate tightly in my arms and started to rock him in my arms.

I've never felt pain like this and I was hoping that I would never have to go through this, but for the first time in my life I was. I just lost the most important person in my life and it was all my fault. If I just would've reached him sooner, then this wouldn't have happened. It my fault this happened and I will never forgive myself.

I sobbed for what seemed like forever and I never let him go. I clutched him tightly, wishing he would wake up and that we could go home and be with the pups, but that was never going to happen. He was gone and it's all my fault.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I promise I will update this again so that u guys can get two updates. Please forgive me for making you guys wait this long! And im sorry for killing a few people. I just thought it would add more drama to the story. Okay, so I changed my mind. There is going to only be two chaps after this. Um the next is in Kendall's pov, then the other will be Logan I guess. Well at least he got the baby back =D. I promise to update again later tonight. Love u guys!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Dak's Pov**

Once I pulled myself together, I slowly lowered Ramon's lifeless body to the ground and I stood up. I dusted off my pants and wiped the tears that were still flowing from my eyes. I turned to my mate and I could feel more tears approaching, but I wasn't going to let them fall. I had to be strong right now and I know Ramon would want me to.

I turned away from him and I could feel myself getting angry. It was all Jett's fault that this happened and I was going to get him back for this. Once I find that vampire, I will show him no mercy and I will rip him apart. He deserves to die for what he's done and I will make sure that he never sees another day again.

I kneeled down by Ramon again and gently placed my lips to his. Tears started rolling down my face and a few landed on him. I wiped my tears away and stood up from the ground. I shifted into my wolf form and took off running through the woods. I had to find that vampire and kill him.

I kept running and running and running, then I came to a stop when I heard something moving through the trees. I scanned the dark area closely and I growled when I saw Jett's figure moving through the forest. I took off running again and he spotted me. He started running, but I noticed he was injured and he wouldn't get very far.

He took one path through the woods and I took another, but I could still see him running through the trees. I kept my eyes on him and waited for the chance to attack. Up ahead the path conjoined and that was my chance. Jett ran and was soon in front of me and I leaped and knocked him to the ground. He tried crawling away, but I bit down on his leg and dragged him towards me. His eyes were wide with fear and he was clutching his side. I could smell the blood on him and I knew Ramon had attacked him.

"D-Dak, don't do this," Jett said.

I growled at him and started barking, making the vampire cower in fear. He tried moving away again, but I was faster and I pounced on him. Jett cried out in fear and I bit down hard on his neck. He latched onto my fur and I could feel his nails digging into me, but I didn't let go. I needed my revenge.

His blood started to ooze and I bit down harder. Jett cried out in pain and was wiggling beneath me, but I never pulled away. The bitter taste of his blood was in my mouth and I could hear his flesh ripping. I dug my teeth in deeper and started shredding the vampires' neck. I shook my head vigorously and more blood splattered on my face as Jett was decapitated.

I pulled away from him and tossed his head to the side. I shifted into my human form and wiped the blood and guts off my mouth. I felt a lot better now that the vampire who took the love of my life away from me was dead. Even though I don't have to worry about Jett anymore, I still have to go on without Ramon and that's going to be really hard for me. At least I still had my son and daughter to take care of and they are all I have left.

I left the scene and went back to where I left Ramon. I carefully picked him up and decided to take him back to the house. I will think of something once I get there, but right now it's the only place I can go. I slowly walked back to the house and I pushed the door open. I took him up to our room and I gently laid him on the bed. I ran my finger over Ramon's cheek and I could feel more tears approaching.

I turned around when I heard the bedroom door open, and Katie was there with the pups in her hand. I smiled when I saw my babies and I walked over to them. Katie carefully handed me the pups and I cuddled them in my arms. My tears started flowing again and I let out a choked sob. My babies were all I had left and it was up to me to take good care of them. I'm going to be a good father and make sure my pups are okay at all times. I know Ramon would want me to do that.

**Kendall's POV**

I watched closely as the fight went on and I noticed that the wolves weren't doing that well. Lucy and Carlos were having a lot of trouble taking down Jo, and I didn't know why. Usually the wolves are really strong and they can take down a lot of things, but something was going on and it was making them weak. I remember Logan was hurt when he was attacked by the vampires a while back, and they used silver on him. I had a feeling that James some how had silver around the area and it was affecting the wolves.

I turned away from Lucy and Carlos when I saw Jett run off into the woods. Two more figures ran after him and I recognized them as Dak and Ramon. I sighed and turned back to the rest of the group. Carlos was whimpering and whining in pain and Lucy wasn't doing much better. I really needed Dak and Ramon here, but I couldn't leave the meadow to go after them. I had to watch out for everyone else.

I looked around and I noticed that Logan was no where to be seen. I gasped and started looking for him, but he was gone. Then I remembered our plan. He was looking for Serena. I felt a little relieved, but I was also worried. He hasn't returned yet and I was praying that he and the baby were okay.

I spotted James on the other side of the field and he was observing the fight too. I felt anger take over and I had to rip James apart. I started walking towards him and his eyes locked with mine. I could see his stupid smirk appearing on his face and I wanted to slap it right off. The minute I reached him, I immediately attacked.

James tried to dodge the first one, but I was faster this time and I clawed him in the face. James hissed in pain and punched me in the face, making me stagger back. I quickly caught myself and went to attack again, but James was a lot stronger and he threw me to the ground. I groaned in pain and tried to get up, only to be kicked hard in the stomach and to fall back down. I clutched my stomach tightly and James just chuckled and placed his foot on my stomach.

"Just give, up, Kendall. You're defenseless. Just like your mother was," James said.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought for sure you would've figured it out by now. Didn't it seem unusual that I happened to be there the night your mother died?" James asked.

"You….you killed her!" I screamed.

James smirked at me and I could feel my blood start to boil. He killed my mother. I trusted James more then anything and he was the one who took my mother away from me. He told me that night that he would take care of me and that everything would be okay, but he lied. He's been lying to me this whole time. I will get him back for this and make sure he suffers just as much as my mother did.

I stood up from the ground and attacked James again. I punched him in the face and he staggered back and grabbed his nose. He looked up at me, then he attacked me and we both fell to the ground. He dug his nails into my neck and I cried out in pain. I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back before socking him in the stomach.

James rolled off of me and I stood up from the ground, then I started kicking him hard in the stomach. James gasped and grabbed my leg, knocking me back down. I let out a groan when I hit the ground.

James tried attacking me again, but I kicked him hard in the face. He backed away from me and I slowly stood up. James jumped on me and grabbed my arm and twisted it back, making it crack and I cried out.

I pushed James off of me and I grabbed his throat. I buried my nails deep into his neck and blood started to ooze out. James head-butt me and I fell back, but I quickly caught myself.

I saw James pull something out of his pocket and I noticed it was a knife. The blade shimmered in the moonlight and I felt sick to my stomach. There was no way I was going to let James win this fight. I will give it my all and take him down.

I watched carefully as James circled me. I kept my eyes both on him and the blade in his hand. Before I could do anything, he was in front of me and the knife aimed at my stomach. I quickly dodged his attack and I pushed him to the ground. He tried to stab me, but I held his hand back. He used his free arm and he ripped me off of him.

I fell back a few feet and I tried to get up, but James was fast. He went to stab me, but I was quick this time and I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the chest. James gasped and looked down at the blade buried in his chest. He grabbed my hand and I could feel his nails digging into my flesh.

I pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground. James fell over and he let out a small cry of pain. He became quiet and stopped moving. I slowly moved closer to him to make sure he was dead. I went to see if he was alive and sure enough he was. He quickly grabbed the knife and stuck it in my stomach. I screamed in pain and clutched the knife that was still inside me. James ripped it out of me and I screamed again.

James dropped the knife and his eyes started to flutter. I turned away from him and looked down at my stomach. Blood was pouring out and I tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound. I looked up when I saw Gloria running over and she fell to her knees next to James.

I turned away from her when I heard Logan's voice. I saw a figure approach me and I knew it was Logan. He was telling me something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. He held me in his arms and I looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes and he was yelling for Lucy.

My head started to spin and I could feel myself fading. The pain in my stomach was becoming too much and I let the darkness envelope me. The last thing I heard was Logan screaming for me to wake up.

**A/N: I'm sorry but you guys have to wait until tomorrow when i post the next chap. the good news is that Jett and James are dead, but then what about Kendall? you guys will find out later. i hope this chap didnt suck that much. i thought it did, but i dont know. anyway thanks for reading =D**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: this chap starts off with Gloria, then it switches to Logan so u guys can find out about Kendall. sorry for this chap.**

**Gloria's Pov**

I ran over to James and kneeled down beside him. Tears were running down my face when I saw him quickly fading. I cradled his head in my lap and his eyes slowly fluttered open. His perfect hazel ones met with my brown ones, and I gave him a small smile. He smiled weakly at me and placed his hand over my cheek.

"James," I whispered.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered back.

"Shh its not your fault," I said.

James winced in pain and more tears started to fall down my face. I placed my hand over his chest and tried to apply pressure to the wound, but he pushed my hand away, making me confused. I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't," James said.

"James, you need help," I said.

"Just let me go. Its too late for me," James said.

"No its not. I need you, James. This baby needs you," I said.

I placed James' hand over my stomach and he looked up at me. He looked back at my stomach and I saw a weak smile spread across his beautiful face. He pulled his hand away and winced in pain again, then his eyes started to flutter.

"James, don't leave me. Please don't leave me," I said.

"I-I love you and the baby," James whispered.

"James, please!" I cried.

James' eyes closed and his hand fell from my cheek. I started screaming and sobbing for him to wake up, but he never did. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed loudly, not caring who heard me. I didn't know how I was going to live without James. I know he wasn't the best person in the world, but I still loved him. I loved him more then anything, and now I just lost him.

I'm never going to move on. James was the only one I've ever had really strong feelings for and moving on is going to be difficult. Its not going to help when this baby is born. James wont be there to watch his child grow up. I wanted James to just pull through this and be okay, but that was never going to happen. He was gone and it was all Kendall's fault.

I looked up when I heard Logan screaming for someone to help him, and my eyes fell on Kendall. He was laying in Logan's arms and I could tell he was fading fast. I hope Kendall dies. He was the one who took my James away from me and I want him to die. He deserves all of the pain he is feeling. Kendall is no longer my friend, but my enemy.

I turned back to James and slowly ran my hand over his cheek. I had to get out of here and take James with me. I cant just leave him here with the wolves. I don't trust them at all, and I don't want them near me, James or my unborn child.

I placed my hand over my stomach and I couldn't wait for this baby to be born. I will teach it to follow in James' footsteps. I know that's something James would want me to do.

**Logan's POV**

I carefully rocked Kendall in my arms and his eyes kept fluttering. My tears were streaming down my face and I tried to wipe them away. Kendall kept wincing in pain and it made me cry even more. I was losing him and I didn't know what to do. I cant lose Kendall, I just can't. We've been through so much together and there is still so much we have to do. He cant leave me or his daughter.

"Kendall, please don't give in," I said.

Kendall's pretty green eyes met mine, but something was off about his eyes. They seemed to be losing its beautiful sparkle that he always had. His eyes kept fluttering, but they wouldn't completely close. I rocked him gently in my arms and prayed that he would make it through this. Kendall was strong and he can do anything, even cheat death. He had to survive this, he just had to.

Kendall's eyes fluttered again, then they closed completely. I tried shaking him away, but he wouldn't respond.

"Kendall? Kendall, please wake up. Don't do this," I said.

Kendall still didn't respond and I started screaming for him to wake up. I looked up when I saw someone approach me, and I saw that it was Carlos. I turned away from him when I saw Lucy running over to me.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"We have to get him out of here," Lucy said.

"Is there something you can do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know!" I screamed.

I started sobbing and my tears were falling on Kendall's still body. My mind was racing to come up to something that could save Kendall, but I couldn't think of anything. I screamed in frustration and buried my face in Kendall's chest. I pulled away from him and quickly grabbed the knife that was laying next to him.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

I ignored my friend and slid the knife over my arm, making Carlos's eyes widen. I hissed in pain when the blade ripped through my flesh and blood started to run down my arm. I placed my arm to Kendall's mouth and let the blood drip passed his lips.

He didn't move and I started to get frustrated. I squeezed the wound and more blood oozed out and fell into Kendall's mouth. I held my breath as I waited for Kendall to respond. Kendall let out a gasp and his eyes shot open. I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ow, ow, Logan ow," Kendall said.

I quickly pulled away and gave Kendall a kiss on the lips. He kissed me back, then he broke the kiss and his hands landed on his stomach. He hissed in pain and looked at his hand, which was covered in blood.

"I'm going to help you okay? Everything is going to be fine," I said.

"How did you know the blood would work?" Kendall asked.

"Because you've used it on me more then once and I just figured it would give you strength," I said.

"It did a little, but I need to get this wound checked out," Kendall said.

I nodded and carefully helped Kendall off the moist ground. He let out a cry and I gave him a kiss to try and make him feel better. Carlos was quickly at our side and he helped me led Kendall back to the house. Lucy made sure everyone was here, but there was no sign of Dak and Ramon. I thought it was weird, but I was hoping that they were okay.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know. I saw them run after Jett, but I never saw them come back," Kendall said.

"Do you think they're okay?" Carlos asked.

"I think so. I mean they know how to fight back," I said.

"Then why aren't they back yet?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," I said.

We kept walking through the woods, and I couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong. I was hoping that Dak and Ramon are okay and that they made it home safely. I snapped out of it when I heard Serena crying. She was wiggling in Lucy's arms and she couldn't seem to calm her down. Lucy gave my daughter a look of disgust and started growling at her when she wouldn't calm down.

"Lucy, knock it off," I said.

"Tell this thing to knock it off. God I cant stand your kid," Lucy said.

"Here you help Kendall and I'll calm her down," I said.

We stopped walking and Lucy held onto Kendall while I took the baby in my arms. Serena started to calm down and I rocked her gently in my arms. She started being fussy again and cried at the top of her lungs. I didn't know what to do to get her to calm down. This is all new for me and everything is just ten times harder when my child is part vampire.

An idea popped into my head and I was hoping it would work. I gave her my bloody arm and let a few drops of blood fall into my daughters mouth. She took the blood eagerly and stopped crying. I gave her a little more blood, then she started to fall asleep.

Kendall cried out and my head snapped up in his direction. Carlos and Lucy were tying their best to keep Kendall up, but he was slipping to the ground. Kendall fell to his knees and I quickly handed Carlos the baby before kneeling in front of Kendall.

"I cant do it, Logie. It hurts so much," Kendall whispered.

"We're almost there okay? Just a little more," I said.

"I cant, Logie. It hurts and I don't have enough blood," Kendall said.

I bit into my arm and blood started to pour out of the wound. I gave my arm to Kendall and he sucked the blood eagerly. I felt myself getting a little light-headed and I had to pull my arm away. Kendall's mouth was covered in blood and it was starting to drip down his chin. He wiped it away, then he slowly stood up from ground. I applied pressure to my wound and was hoping the bleeding would stop soon.

"Better?" I asked.

"I think so. My stomach doesn't hurt that much," Kendall said.

I smiled at him and gently pressed my lips to his. We pulled apart and Carlos handed me the baby. She started to squirm and I rocked her gently in my arms, then we started walking again. After a few minutes, the house started to come into view. I was relieved that we can go inside and not have to worry about anything.

We went inside and found Katie on the couch. She looked up at us and quickly ran over to us and gave Kendall a big hug. Kendall cried out, but relaxed and hugged his baby sister tightly. She pulled away from him and I noticed she had been crying.

"Katie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"He…..he….he's dead," Katie said.

"Who? Katie, what happened?" Kendall asked.

"Ramon's dead," she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Dak brought him back here and set him upstairs. He's a mess right now," Katie said.

"I'll talk to him," Lucy said.

"Don't. Just let him be. This is probably really hard for him," I said.

"Poor Ramon. I didn't think we would lose him," Carlos said.

"I know," I said.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"You guys rest and I'll help Kendall," I said.

I took Kendall's hand and led him upstairs to my room. When I passed my leaders room, I could hear him sobbing loudly. It broke my heart to hear him crying and he probably felt really awful. I know I would be a huge mess if I lost Kendall. I almost did tonight, but I was lucky to still have him by my side. Not everything works out for some people, but I wish it did with Dak.

Kendall and I went into my room and he laid down on my bed. I sat down next to him and slowly lifted up his shirt to see the wound. It was starting to get a lot better, but he still needed some rest and blood to be completely healed. I touched the wound and Kendall winced in pain.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its okay. It still burns though," Kendall said.

"It'll heal. Vampires heal pretty quickly," I said.

"True," Kendall said.

"I thought I was going to lose you," I said.

"I'm sorry. I was being careless and-"

"It wasn't your fault. You were only trying to do what's right, and now James is dead," I said.

"I'm glad too. He was never my friend anyway," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. He deserved all of that for killing my mom," Kendall said.

I nodded and laid down next to Kendall. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. He looked down at me and planted a soft kiss to my head. I sighed contently and smiled. I always loved being this close to Kendall and now I don't have to worry about losing him ever again. The war was finally over and Kendall and I could be together now. Everything was slowly getting better.

**A/N: UGH im so upset with myself because this chapter was beyond horrible. im so sorry guys. i feel so stupid for writing this and ahhhh. okay, im going to calm down now. the last chap will be up tomorrow and it will prolly be a little short and there is going to a surprise and small time skip. anyway sorry again =/**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hi, so this takes place a year later okay hehe. enjoy.**

**Kendall's POV**

A year had passed and things seemed to be a lot better. There were no more attacks from any of the other vampires that survived the battle, and I haven't heard anything about Gloria. I knew she was still out there, but I haven't came across her yet and I hope I never do. I thought she was on my side, but obviously she wasn't. I bet she took the place as leader since James was killed, but I didn't care. I remember when I was offered that role, and I'm glad I never took it.

My sister and I were officially welcomed to the wolf pack. I was glad that the wolves accepted me as one of them, but I had my own family now and I wanted to be with Logan and Serena instead. Of course, Logan was a little nervous about leaving the pack, but he later relaxed and was excited about having more freedom. I couldn't wait to start a new beginning with him.

Dak was doing a little better, but I could still see the pain and suffering in his eyes from losing his mate. I know what its like to lose someone close to you. I did lose my mother and I almost lost Logan and Serena. I know that Dak is a strong leader, and he can get through this. It will be extremely difficult, but I know he can do it.

I was really surprised at how much Dak's pups have grown. They were still too young to shift into their human form, but that didn't stop them from playing around with each other. I felt bad that they didn't have their other father to watch them grow up, but Dak was a good father and I knew he would be just fine raising his pups.

Serena was growing too, but she wasn't old enough to play with the pups. She thought they were cute and she would giggle whenever she was around them, but she could never play with them. I was excited for her to shift, but right now I liked her in her vampire form.

Since Logan and I were now on our own, we decided to find a good place for us to settle down. Logan thought of moving out of this town or out of Minnesota completely, but I didn't want to leave. I grew up here and Minnesota will always be my home. Logan was bummed that we weren't moving, but I told him I knew a better place where we could live.

So instead of us moving out of the town or state, we decided to move into my old house. It needed some work, but I thought once it was back in good condition, that it would be a great place for us to live. Katie and I both loved it there when we were growing up and I just knew that Serena would love it there too.

Three months later, the house was fixed up and ready for us to move in. Carlos was extremely sad that Logan was leaving, but I told him that he could come visit whenever he wanted. Dak and his pups were welcomed too, but I was a little unsure about Lucy. She still didn't seem to like me, but I hope that changes.

***BTR***

I walked into the living room of our new home and found Serena playing on the floor. I smiled and walked over to my daughter, and picked her up gently. She rested her head on my shoulder and I ran my hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. She babbled happily and I kissed the top of her blonde head. I went into the kitchen and furrowed my brows when I didn't see Logan. I thought that it was a little weird that he wasn't here; he's always here.

"Where's daddy?" I asked Serena.

"Dada?" she asked.

"Yeah, where's dada?" I asked.

Serena just fisted my shirt tightly and I chuckled. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, placing Serena in my lap. I bounced her gently on my knee and she started to smile and giggle. I removed her from my lap and laid her down on the couch, and started to tickle her. She broke into a fit of giggles and she kicked her tiny legs.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Logan standing in the entry way of the living room. He had something in his hand, but I didn't know what it was.

"Hi, babe. Where were you?" I asked.

"Upstairs," he said.

"Oh, okay. What's in your hand?" I asked.

Logan sighed and looked down at the white, odd shaped object in his hand. He slowly walked over to me and I picked Serena up so he could sit down. Logan looked over at me and I could see both worry and fear in his eyes. That made me feel really worried.

"Logie, are you-"

"I'm pregnant,"

"What?" I asked.

Logan sighed and gave me the object in his hand. It was a pregnancy test with a pink plus staring back at me. I looked at the stick, then back up at Logan. He was biting his bottom lip nervously and I sighed.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered.

"Logie, its not your fault. I'm part of this too," I said.

"I know, but you're not happy," Logan said.

"I think it's a little too soon, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy," I said.

"Maybe I should just-"

"Don't you dare say that! We are not getting rid of this baby," I said.

"Then why don't you want it?" Logan asked.

"No, Logie I do," I said.

"Are you worried about the vampires or-"

"No. That stupid feud between us is over. I'm not worried," I said.

"So you do want the baby?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I want it so much. We can have a bigger family and Serena can be an older sister," I said.

"And the pups can have a new playmate," Logan said.

"Exactly! This baby will be good for us; just like Serena was," I said.

Logan smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on our daughters head. Serena giggled and touched Logan's lips, making him kiss her tiny fingers.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"When exactly is she going to turn?" I asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Logan said.

"Maybe she won't," I said.

"She's a hybrid. Of course she's gonna change, but when she's ready," Logan said.

"I wonder how the new baby is going to turn out," I said.

"Obviously a hybrid," Logan said.

"Well yeah, but maybe he or she will be more vamp or more wolf," I said.

"Hmm, I hope more wolf," Logan said.

"Of course you would want that," I said.

"What's wrong with that? Serena is more vampire and I don't find anything wrong with that," Logan said.

"Babe, I'm just messing with you. I wouldn't mind if the baby was more wolf. Werewolves are cute," I said.

"I thought we were smelly, hairy dog beasts?" Logan asked.

"Only some, but not you," I said.

"And you're not _that_ much of a leech," Logan said.

"Hey!"

"Kendall, you drink a lot of blood," Logan said.

"So? I need it to live," I said.

"I know, but I think its time you switch from human blood to animal blood," Logan said.

"Why? Human blood is way better," I said.

"But I don't want our kids knowing that you hurt people," Logan said.

"So hurting animals is better?" I asked.

"You're missing the point," Logan said.

"I'm just messing," I said.

"And you thought that was okay to mess around with a pregnant werewolf?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked my shoulder playfully. I looked down at my lap when I heard Serena babbling about something. I looked up at Logan and he was smiling.

"Are you sure you want to do this all over again?" he asked.

"I'm more then sure. The feud is over and we have nothing to worry about. We can do this," I said.

Logan smiled and pressed his lips to mine, then he pulled away when Serena was fussing between us. Logan took the baby in his arms and gave her a kiss on the head, making Serena giggle. I couldn't help but smile and now I was really excited for the new baby. Yeah it will be a lot harder, but in the end it will be worth it.

Now that the feud is over, I didn't have to worry about the werewolves or other vampires. It was all over now and it was time for a new beginning and a new journey.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the story and i have a sequal in mind. i dont know when i will post it, but i will try. thank u to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted ths story. it means a lot and thank u so much for sticking around. until next time =D. bye my wonderful readers.**


End file.
